Totally Pointless Yaoi
by Lynn Osburn
Summary: UPDATES: CAPTURED VIII! The final installment both of the Captured Series and the TPY. Coming Soon. TPY V2.0!
1. Intro

Hi all,

Welcome to TPY, otherwise known as Totally Pointless Yaoi. (Kind of redundant for those of us who know the meaning of Yaoi) Anyhow, this is my repository for all my stories that never quite made it to full plot. In other words discarded ideas, one shots, and other pieces that I just didn't feel deserved full fleshing and strong backgrounds.

You may come in contact with pieces or paragraphs that seem familiar to you. In this case please be sure to wash your hands after wards and contact a doctor in case of swelling to the groin or milky white discharge. ;)

If you do see something that feels like I used it in another story, you're probably right. Sometimes I write a line or a scene that I am particularly proud of and feel it worth keeping for use later. A lot of these one scene pieces are just for practice, getting the feel of a situation or new character before I devote my time to what usually ends up as months of work and toil for me.

Never the less, I would advise you to bare in mind the nature of most of my pieces when you read this. To be blunt I'm fucking tired to telling people not to read this shit if they can't handle it! Any flames I receive will be submitted to the Flaming Pit at my website for endless ridicule and torment. BURN YOU LITTLE BASTARDS BURN BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

At the top of each story I will post a series of letters specifically made to tell you what to watch out for should you insist upon reading my work. Bellow is a quick show of what they all mean.

O-Original Characters

S-Series Characters

T-Toys

B-Bondage

D-Domination

TE-Teasing

SM-Sadomasochism

DR-Dream Sequence

YA-Yaoi

AU-Alternate Universe

BF-Bodily Fluids

RP-Role Playing

MO-Multiple Orgasms

FS-Furry Sex

OR-Oral

WS-Weird Shit

IAC-Insane Amounts of Cuteness

OPC-Other Peoples Characters

BUK-Bukakkae

BLD-Blood

DIA-Dialogue

GRP-Group Sex

MAS-Masturbation

VOY-Voyeurism

RIM-Rimming

FUT-Future

HUM-Humiliation

NAGA-(half reptilian) sex

TORT-Torture

SHIP-Shipping

FIST-Fisting

SPNK-Spankings

MPREG-Male Pregnancy

TENT –Tentacle Sex

Besides this I feel I must remind you all that Aladdin and Company are property of Disney and Buena Vista Corporation. I do not own any of them in the least and am making no money off this venture. However any characters I invented are my property. I don't mind you using them just please drop me a line and tell me what you did so I am not forced to hunt you down and Spam you mercilessly.

Enjoy and Happy Yaoing,

Lynn Osburn


	2. For Sultan and Country

THIS STORY CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING:

S-Series Characters

T-Toys

B-Bondage

D-Domination

SM-Sadomasochism

YA-Yaoi

BF-Bodily Fluids

BLD-Blood

HUM-Humiliation

TORT-Torture

MPREG-Male Pregnancy

Aladdin looked up from his position on the wall. He could see the moon through the tiny sliver of a window his captor had given him. It was small comfort given his position. He was a captive…soon to be a slave, deep within enemy territory. He knew that there was no way out, for Aladdin had given himself in tithe. He was a bound slave…or soon would be. His master had rights to him in everything.

_So then…was it worth it? Was it worth this to satisfy your hero complex?_

_It wasn't like I had a choice. _

_You've defeated dangers before. You could have stood up…you could have still won!_

_It's different now. I couldn't take the risk. _I couldn't take the risk. Aladdin repeated to himself. He had known such a day might come. A day when he was forced to subject himself to another to saved loved ones…

Even if they weren't born yet.

He thought of Jasmine as he had last seen her, tall, proud, trying so hard not to weep. She knew she would likely never see him again. She had placed her hand on her swollen belly and made him a promise as their lips touched one last time.

_"I will tell him about you. Everything you've ever done he will know." _

_"How do you know it will be a him?" _

A silent smile, the kind only women have. _"I know."_

Aladdin felt a tear slide down his cheek and smiled a little. Yes. No matter what his new master did to him, it would be worth it so that his future son might live.

He tried to readjust the manacles and winced in pain. His hands were chained to the ceiling. The manacles were too tight and had long since began to dig into his wrists, causing blood to trickle painfully down his arms. It had dried now at least, leaving long red marks in some wild tattoo across his flesh. His feet were standing in a small pool of freezing cold water. He had long since lost feeling in his soles and stood now only because the bar made to keep his legs open forced him to do so.

Aladdin sighed. What was the point of capturing him just to let him rot in the cells?

The sound of a door opening above and footsteps coming down the stairs. Aladdin grit his teeth at the harsh clinking of boots against his ears. There were no sounds here. Not unless it was that damn familiar flying down to make sure the captive had not escaped. He had not seen his new master since his enslavement. It was only the soft glow of torch light that told him when the person had arrived. There were half a dozen _clinks_, the sound of locks being undone and a dark shadow blotted out the warm fire glow.

A face, beautiful as evil and pale as death came into view and smiled. "Hello Aladdin." Mozenrath said, his face set in an amused grin. "How are we today?"

Aladdin looked up at his captor. "Just fine thank you for asking. The cuffs are just a wee bit tight though now that you mention it."

Mozenrath chuckled. "Sorry about that. There not used to holding anything more than a emaciated corpse while I transform it into one of my servants." He snapped his fingers and a small group of mamlucks came in, each baring an oddly shaped objects covered in red silk. Mozenrath took a seat on a silver gilded chair and waited patiently until the items were arranged to his desire. "Sorry I haven't been down here the past week. I have been rather busy securing Agrabah as my kingdom."

"No problem. I mean being a sadistic despot doesn't leave much time for anything else." Aladdin bit back sharply.

"Ah." Mozenrath stood up. "You know I missed this." He slid a hand across Aladdin's chin. "This witty banter of ours is always so stimulating." With a sudden movement his palm came across Aladdin's face in a hard slap. "I'll have to teach you better manners street rat."

Aladdin coughed slightly and licked the inside of his cheek. He breathed in and out carefully as Mozenrath walked over to the objects. "What are you doing?" he asked, careful to keep his voice even.

The sorcerer gave a dark chuckle. "What else? I've waited a very long time to have you at my mercy hero. And at long last…" he turned around, the smooth black leather of a whip stretched between his hands. "…I am going to teach you some respect."

"You can't be serious." Aladdin said and tried to laugh. Mozenrath let out a long, cruel chuckle.

"Oh I'm assure you Aladdin I am quite sincere." He gestured and the mamlucks came forward. One held Aladdin still while the other took a knife and began to rip his vest from his body. It wasn't until the bone like hands wrapped around his belt and began to undo it that Aladdin became afraid.

"Wait! What are you…stop!" he gasped out and the knife cut through the fabric, ripping it from his body and leaving him all but exposed before his nemesis.

"Oh come now Aladdin. Surely your not going to weaken this easily?" Mozenrath snapped the whip in the air to get the feel of it. "I was looking forward to breaking you down slowly."

Aladdin grit his teeth and glared at the wizard. "Well sorry to disturb your spot you perverted ass!" he wished so badly that he could have been left his pants at least. All that now covered him was a simple fabric, wrapped around his groin area as underwear. It would not hold up against a whip for long.

Mozenrath walked closer to him. "You know there is a way to keep me from doing this." He whispered, bringing his cheek up against Aladdin's to whisper in his ear. Aladdin was surprised to find the sorcerers flesh warm as a blanket against the chill of his own body. "Submit to me." He said.

"Haven't I already? I gave myself in tithe…a willing slave to save my kingdom from destruction." Aladdin felt himself shiver when Mozenrath ran the tail of the whip against his ribs.

"I'm no fool Aladdin." Mozenrath said callously. "I know your pride, your unbending act of self sacrifice. You think I'm actually going to allow you to keep that?" Mozenrath grabbed Aladdin's chin and dug his nails in. "You think I will let you keep the image of yourself, a pious hero forced to bow before the dark throne to give you hope." With a sudden lunge Mozenrath bow down onto Aladdin's lips, his teeth savagely cutting into the hero's tender flesh, blood welled up and he relented, watching the red liquid dribble down the dark tanned chin. "I will make you subject to me Aladdin. When I am done you will beg me…as your master…to show mercy." He leaned forward, not failing to notice the flinch on Aladdin's face as he did so, and kissed the younger man as gently as he could. His tongue found the cut he had made and lapped at it tasting the street rats blood like wine.

Aladdin suddenly felt his head released and stared, wide eyed, at Mozenrath. He…he hadn't expect this. Had the wizard gone completely mad? He tried to back away as Mozenrath reached forward again, but the chains did not give. "Mozenrath…what are you…" the sorcerer placed a single finger against his lips, shushing the man.

"You'll learn to accept it." He said softly and walked around behind Aladdin. "I'll teach you." "Get ready." He advised and brought the whip above his head.

Aladdin had never felt the touch of the lash before. It was the definition of pain. The sound of the snap against his skin, followed by a sudden, shocking sensation of torn flesh. He trembled as the air parted for the next blow. Again the cracking leather fell onto his body, and again he forced his mouth shut not to scream. He bit his tongue, attempting to concentrate of something else, but it was no use. Mozenrath raised the whip and continued to lay blows onto his skin.

Mozenrath watched carefully as Aladdin tried to bare the torture. He wasn't laying into the street rat as hard as he could have. Oh the whip would leave marks that it would take time to heal, but no scars. No scars. He could not bare to think of such perfect, olive tanned skin marked by the white tissue of scars. But still, the street rat wasn't screaming. He needed to break that boys will. Lowering his aim, Mozenrath began to lay the whip against Aladdin's thighs.

Aladdin screeched as the lashing was put to the soft flesh of his exposed thighs. Spark flashed and colored dots swarmed in his vision as he felt another and another rip into him.

"That's more like it." Said Mozenrath, a little out of breath. He set the whip down and walked over to the hero's sagging frame. "See now, doesn't it feel better just to get it all out?"

"Fuck you!" Aladdin spat in Mozenrath's face, surprised he had anything to spit at all. The blood and liquid landed on the mans cheek and Mozenrath sneered. He took a piece of Aladdin's shredded clothing and wiped it off.

"All in good time Aladdin." He promised and headed back over to the pile of cloths. From under one he withdrew a long, thin, cylindrical object and seemed to examine it for a while. "That should do. " he said with satisfaction and gripped it in his hand. "I think…with a little practice…you'll really enjoy this little toy." His grin was as cold as ice and Aladdin knew he could not hide his fear.

Mozenrath extended his magic and Aladdin felt the chains loosen from the ceiling till he was bent forward. The sudden slack, allowing his body to move for the first time in a week was more painful than the whipping and he yelped as it stopped shot. It looked as though he was bowing in Mozenrath's direction. "I won't enjoy anything you do to me Mozenrath." Aladdin said weakly.

"Oh but you will. In time you will beg for punishment like this." Mozenrath promised and slid his hand along Aladdin's injured thighs. The touch was soft, caressing, even gentle. Aladdin suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Shuush…your quivering." Mozenrath said tauntingly. "If I didn't know better I'd even say you were anticipating this."

Aladdin felt his face grow red. "You're a perverted bastard Mozenr…!" He gasped as the warm gauntlet encased the bulge of his manhood through the fabric. "Ahhhhh! Wait…! Ohhhhhhh!" he yelled out as the fingers began to play along his covered shaft. "Mozenrath you twisted snake!" he groaned and the sorcerer began to trace the outline of his undergarment. Mozenrath position gave Aladdin an unintended view betwixt the sorcerers legs. Aladdin bit his lip as he realized how the bulge in Mozenrath

S pants was growing.

"What's wrong Aladdin? Does it feel good? Do you like to be toyed with?" Mozenrath reached under the cusp of his pelvis and through the fabric to grasp Aladdin's member. He could see the little hairs on the street rats neck standing on end as he toyed with it, stroking up and down until the muscles began to harden. "That's it." He encouraged, stroking faster and faster. Aladdin felt his throat and chest tighten.

Mozenrath suddenly backed away, and in the same instant a bucket of freezing cold water was thrown over him. "Ah!" he screamed as another was tossed over his naked flesh. The iciness of it stung down to his core. He shivered in the cold and gasped for air, his system shocked. His hardening shaft had gone flaccid in a second and he felt his thighs constricting painfully.

Mozenrath laughed. "Sorry…but you have been down here a rather long time. You offend Aladdin." He remarked and was quite amused by the look of hatred he received. He pushed his hand against the cusp of Aladdin's buttocks and began to pull off the covering fabric. Aladdin turned his head away, ashamed that he had shrunken against the cold water. "Now that won't do at all." He tsked and began to gingerly rub the shaft up and down.

"Mozenrath…" Aladdin whimpered and felt the warmth of the fleshed grip seep into his skin. "Oh god I'm so cold…" he whispered, not thinking it loud enough to be heard. The chilly climate of the Citadel, the wind, the frozen stoned of the dungeon, and the ice bath he'd just received made him throb all over.

Mozenrath nodded and summoned another bucket of water, this one deliciously hot and bubbling. As one hand continued stroking Aladdin, the other took malicious pleasure in the use of a wash cloth, rubbing the warm, soapy liquid against Aladdin's flesh. Aladdin groaned as his body began to feel clean again. He knew he would pay for this treatment somehow. He dreaded discovering what Mozenrath would do next. But for a brief moment there was only the warmth and touch of another human being.

"Better?" Mozenrath purred curiously and Aladdin nodded, not raising his head. "Good." He suddenly lifted the long, rounded object in front of Aladdin's face. "Open your mouth Aladdin." He ordered. Aladdin bit his lip and looked fearfully from the toy to Mozenrath's face. The sorcerer shrugged. "Fine. But it will be much more painful if it's not wet first."

Slowly, Aladdin opened his lips, tilting his head back acceptingly. There was nothing he could do to prevent this. He realized. All he could think of was to endure until he could free himself or until help came. He would have to obey Mozenrath. So as the tip of the item came to touch his lips, he took it down, moistening the smooth, unidentified material.

"There we go.' Mozenrath said approvingly. "Take it in deep, move your tongue across the base." He encouraged. Aladdin obeyed, closing his eyes. The toy was not a perfect cylinder. It had a strangely enlarged tip and long, snakelike ridges along the base. He felt over each and every one with his tongue until Mozenrath's began to stroke the side of his cheek patiently. Finally it was pulled from his mouth and Aladdin ducked his head back down to avoid showing his glistening eyes.

"Now now Aladdin. Don't weep. I know your stronger than this." He rubbed Aladdin's thick black hair with an air of affection. "I'm sure your princess and djinn are running to your rescue right this second on that flying rug of yours." He grinned viciously. "Of course how your beloved will react when she sees you like this will be quite amusing…"

Aladdin felt anger boil over in him, lending it's strength. "Shut up! You know damn well why I did this Mozenrath!" He hollered despite the hoarseness of his throat. "Why else would I subject myself to you?"

"Ah…you speak of the child in Jasmine's belly." Mozenrath sighed. "Don't worry about that Aladdin. I keep my word. No harm will come to your wench or your whelp now that Agrabah is mine." He pulled strands of sweat soaked hair away from Aladdin's face, staring deep into the beautiful brown eyes. "As long as you remember who is master now I have no reason to harm them." He brought his lips close, just barely slipping them over Aladdin's to feel the skin. Mozenrath then pulled Aladdin's lower lip into his mouth, warming them, nibbling along the edges and humming sweet little vibrations against them. Through out the kiss Aladdin went stock still, refusing to react or show acknowledgment that he was being kissed.

When Mozenrath finally released him from the dizzying show of affection, Aladdin nodded. "I will remember. As long as you keep your word I will keep mine." He promised. What else could he do…especially now.

Mozenrath smiled and snapped his fingers. The chains suddenly came loose and Aladdin felt himself fall to the floor. Before he could brace for impact, strong arms, stronger than he would have suspected, caught him and brought him to face Mozenrath. "Kiss me Aladdin…" the sorcerer said.

Aladdin blushed from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes. "Wha…what?"

Mozenrath chuckled. "I want to see you responding to more than pain Aladdin." He lifted the younger man so that they might meet eye to eye. "I know I can make you scream in agony…" he brought his hand against Aladdin's chest and felt along the hardened muscle structure there. "But can I make you wail another way?"

Aladdin closed his eyes and jerked his head to the side. "Moze…I don…I don't know anything about…" his cheeks turned so warm he felt on fire.

"I will teach you…" Mozenrath encouraged softly. "I can be a kind master Aladdin…give me the chance to prove that to you." He forced Aladdin to look at him and slowly probed Aladdin's lips open with two of his fingers. "Like this, show you want my mouth on yours." He instructed. Aladdin whimpered but complied. "Mozenrath grazed past his reddened mouth but did not come in full contact. Aladdin still sat there, supported by the wizard but afraid. Unwilling to push.

"Aladdin…Aladdin Aladdin." Mozenrath said gently. "You know she will not come for you." Mozenrath said and Aladdin stared at him in shock. "I know you told her told your Jasmine to stay safe and sound till the baby is born. And then, when she has her little reminder of you in her arms she will not risk losing him to rescue you." He saw the harsh reality of the truth dawning on Aladdin. Jasmine now had a kingdom to keep together and a child to worry for. None of the other royals or nobles gave a hangnail about his fate as long as their lives did not change. Genie might rescue him…but no, he had made his blue friend swear to protect the unborn infant.

He had no one now.

And for the first time since finding his mothers dead body, Aladdin felt utterly alone.

Mozenrath allow him to weep. It surprised him, the tenderness he was allowing himself to experience for the street rat. True he had greeted his new slave with expected harshness for years of humiliation and defeat. But now that his revenge was completed there was little point in continuing the torture. He could control Aladdin just as completely by giving him the one thing he could not turn to anywhere else for.

"Cry it out Aladdin." He said. "I won't stop you." Mozenrath promised. He held Aladdin until the sobs died down and the street rats frail and bruised body lay limp in his arms. "Are you hungry?" he asked quietly and felt Aladdin's hair brush against his fabric in a nod. Mozenrath gestured and a plate floated down to the floor. He took off the covering and the smell of fruit and bread lingered in the air. Aladdin felt his mouth water as though he had not eaten in months. Palace life had spoiled him. In his street rat days he had gone weeks before without food.

Mozenrath took a sharp knife and cut the bread, the steam lifting into the air. He spread a bit of butter on it and supported Aladdin against his chest. "Open your mouth." He ordered and Aladdin did so. He let the man take a big bite and chew it down. The groan the erupted from Aladdin's mouth could not have been sweeter if produced by orgasm. "Go on. Eat. You'll need your strength."

Aladdin would have fell upon the food with ravenous abandon save for his hands still chained behind his back. He moaned and looked longingly at the plate of sliced fruit and bread and felt his stomach cave into his spine. He was simply too weak to feed himself.

But Mozenrath again showed what kindness he could possess. He took a slice of apple and bit off half of it. Without chewing, he lifted Aladdin's mouth to his and pressed their lips together. Slowly, he edged the apple from between his lips and into Aladdin's. Once the young man realized what he was doing, he opened his jaw eagerly to accept more food. Mozenrath continued this bizarre parody of mother and baby bird until he could tell that Aladdin was getting full. His starved stomach couldn't hold too much at one shot, so over feeding him would only make the man vomit up everything.

This time, when he lowered his lips, he felt Aladdin give a hesitant, but intention kiss on them. "Yes…" Mozenrath whispered and Aladdin looked up at him through big brown eyes. He bit his lip, as if contemplating what he had just done, then suddenly pushed forward and gripped Mozenrath as hard as he could, slamming his lips full force onto the sorcerer.

Mozenrath hummed, pleased to see where this was going. He reached around behind Aladdin's head and wound his fingers around the neck, massaging the sore muscles there. He pulled Aladdin closed into his, making it so that their bodies were deathly close. His hands wandered the curved of Aladdin's body eagerly, enjoying the frightened little yelps Aladdin would give when he discovered a ticklish or painful spot. He suddenly stood up, pulling Aladdin with him. "I'm going to take us somewhere a little more comfortable." He said and lifted the edge of his cloak.

Aladdin murmured something but nodded and held onto Mozenrath's frame for support. When he opened his eyes he saw a lovely bedroom, decorated with silver, black and indigo blue spread out before them. "This…this is your…" he said shaking.

"My bedchambers yes." He looked down at Aladdin and arched an eyebrow. "Unless of course you'd prefer we continue this in the dungeon."

Suddenly the situation became all too real in Aladdin's mind. Mozenrath was going to…he would…they would…

Somehow in the dungeon it had all seemed more like torture, the chains biting into his skin, the whip marks painful every time he was forced to move. But now, with the silks of the sheets wafting in the breeze and the smell of juniper in the air, it seemed more like the chambers of newly weds than a sadist's pleasure cell. Aladdin suddenly felt faint and his legs slipped underneath him.

Once again, Mozenrath caught his slave and took Aladdin into his arms. "Hush now." He said and began to bring Aladdin, not to the bed, but to the bathroom. "I'm going to clean you off and treat the marks on your back before anything else." He promised.

"I…I can clean myself." Aladdin said but Mozenrath shook his head.

"No. I don't quite trust you alone yet. I intend to keep you close to me at every moment Aladdin." He said and Aladdin closed his eyes.

Aladdin was placed on a bench while the sorcerer filled the bath tub and poured soothing aloe oil into the water. "Please…Mozenrath…" Aladdin whispered and watched Mozenrath's head turn to acknowledge him. "I'll serve you…I'll wash and cook and whatever else but…" he snapped his mouth shut and felt as though he was going to weep again. "I don't….I've never even…"

Mozenrath shook his head. "Aladdin. You must comprehend your position and mine. You are my slave." He punctuated each word strongly. "I will do with you and your body whatever I wish. If that means you will scrub my Citadel from top to bottom than so be it. If that means I want to bend you over and take you…" he grinned and twirled on of Aladdin's locks of hair around his finger. "So be it."

Aladdin felt a tightening in his body and was unsure where it came from. "Oh no Mozenrath please…" he backed away from the sorcerer. "I've never…"

"Now don't look so terrified. I'm not going to break you open." He caressed Aladdin's cheek. "I'll be careful as long as you don't resist." Mozenrath lead Aladdin to the bath tub and helped him in, than began to strip himself down. He slipped into the tub, well aware that Aladdin was looking away. Mozenrath grinned maliciously and gestured to the hero. "Come here Aladdin." He ordered.

Aladdin nudged himself less than an inch closer. Suddenly a frustrated growl came from Mozenrath and the wizard grabbed Aladdin's arm. He yanked the young body close to him and did not release, even when Aladdin yelled in pain. "Remember your promise Aladdin." He warned and forced the hero to sit on his lap.

Aladdin made a strangled sound and pushed back against Mozenrath's chest as he felt the hard member between his thighs. Worse, his own member began to harden at the thoughts going through his mind and now pressed ridged against Mozenrath's firm, lean stomach.

Mozenrath frowned. This was not going well. He slowly took the palms of Aladdin's hands and placed them on his pectorals. "Feel me hero." He said tenderly. "Touch where you want unless I say otherwise. You need to know how to please me."

The street rat closed his eyes and turned away, but obeyed. But even through his eyelids he knew what was there. A long, taunt body, muscular, but all of it tightly bound to his frame. Each inch of flesh was perfectly pale and beautiful. His fingers splayed out across the belly and over the ribs. Mozenrath groaned lightly as Aladdin's strong fingers strayed nearer his pelvis, but the noise made his new slave shy away and travel back up.

The hot water swirled between the two of them in silence. Aladdin made only one, small noise, as Mozenrath's fingers began to play over his body as well, discovering it anew. He was…against his will…aroused by it. His body began to slowly arch towards Mozenrath, popping the suds on the surface. The wizard made a pleased noise and swept Aladdin to him, pushing his hand down low and stroking Aladdin's hardened organ.

"Ahhhhh!" Aladdin wailed, gripping Mozenrath's shoulder and bringing his head to rest there. "Moze…"

"For someone so protestant you certainly yell loud enough." He hummed and wrapped his nimble fingers around the shaft. Aladdin slowly began to buck into the pleasuring hand as Mozenrath continued his playing. He made little noises along the way, small whines and gasps of obvious pleasure that echoed in the marble bathroom. Slowly, almost as if not at all, Mozenrath moved his hand down Aladdin's spine, across his hips, and along the slide of his ass. With a sudden movement he pushed the first little digit of his finger inside. The reaction was automatic.

Aladdin winced and tightened his sphincter, intentionally trying to push the touch away. Mozenrath frowned, his brow deepening and pushed the rest of his finger in rather roughly.

Aladdin grit his teeth and turned his face away. He was filled with a strong sense of invasion, but still…his body was reacting strangely. He felt his loins growing tighter and his body squirming to get closer to Mozenrath. He didn't hurt yet, but his body felt strange, confused. He closed his eyes and whimpered in frustration.

Mozenrath chuckled and searched in his clothing for the misplaced toy. He showed it to Aladdin briefly and took delight when the young mans eyes followed it's path under the water. "Oh god Moze no!" he begged and suddenly surged forward as the tip of it touched his anal entry. "Moze…nnnnnuuu"

He had good reason to be afraid. It was not large, but a great deal bigger than a finger or two. "Hush now Aladdin." Mozenrath smiled and withdrew his finger. He took his thigh and forced Aladdin's open. He then gripped the side of Aladdin's ass cheek and pulled them in opposite directions as wide as he could, leaving the virgin space exposed. "You'll learn to like it." He promised and bent Aladdin's face into his neck. He began to push the narrow end into Aladdin and chuckled as every muscle in the street rat tensed.

Aladdin felt a screech catch in his throat. It started out small, but as the object went deeper he could feel it twisting his flesh in a deliciously slow circle. He bit down on his own arm as it widened inside him, pulling his little tunnel apart painfully. He let out a strangled sob and Mozenrath kissed his shoulder sympathetically.

"I know. I know it hurts." He whispered. "But that part is unavoidable." He nuzzled into Aladdin and hummed. "I'll make it easier soon." He began to feed more of the toy into Aladdin's body.

The hero felt tears slip down his cheeks and struggled to hide them. Mozenrath didn't know…he couldn't know… But beyond the stretching, aching pain of penetration, was the warm, fulfilling blossom of pleasure, slowly begging him to take the thing deeper.

"There we are." Mozenrath said suddenly and Aladdin opened his eyes. He suddenly realized that he had begun to push against the object, sliding it in and out of his body. He shook his head frantically and started to push away.

Mozenrath forbid it, yanking him close and kissing him ferociously. "Now don't start that again." He ordered. "Why resist hero? You think I'm blind?" he laughed and pushed the toy in deeper. Aladdin arched and wailed shamelessly. "Your enjoying this. You like to be penetrated. And unless I'm mistaking…your enjoying being controlled."

"Wha….what!" Aladdin reared back.

Mozenrath grinned knowingly. "Think of it hero. You've spent your whole life being so pure, so honest and perfect. You even honored Jasmine's chastity until marriage didn't you?" He saw Aladdin nod with great embarrassment and chuckled. "When have you done anything questionable…at least sexually. Did you ever tie up your fair princess or suggest something kinky? Or were you just satisfied to be getting laid." Mozenrath pushed the toy in up to the hilt and bit down hard on Aladdin's nipple. "I know what kind of a person you are Aladdin. You crave adventure…you seek danger. You could never be satisfied with missionary position every night."

Aladdin gripped Mozenrath with a painfully tight hold as the toy inside him suddenly began to expand outwards. "NUUUGH! Moze….OH GOD MOZE!" he yelled and felt his body screeching for more.

"You need this Aladdin. Think about it. You're a captive slave, being forced against your will. None of this is your fault. You can't help it any more than you can stop it." He gently licked along the edges of Aladdin's body. "It's a good feeling…isn't it." He lapped down Aladdin's abdomen and spread the toy wider.

Aladdin felt his breathing grow heavy as he ass was pulled open. He shivered and cried out. "Please…please Mozenrath…nyahhh!"

"Please what? Do you want me to stop…or give…you…more!" Mozenrath sent a jolt of magic through the object and it began to twitch back and forth rapidly. Aladdin whined and began to move up and down, letting the toy stretch him further and further.

Mozenrath…I…I….please it's painful…." Aladdin moaned and snapped his mouth shut, eyes scrunched up in beautiful agony.

"But what aren't you telling me Aladdin?" Said Mozenrath with a vicious grin. "It hurts to be stretched…but what else do you feel?"

Aladdin shook his head. "I can't….ahhhhhugh!"

Mozenrath suddenly rammed the toy in up to it's hilt, the little vibrations making Aladdin's thighs shake. "Please! Please Moze…don't stop!"

Mozenrath paused a moment, looking up at Aladdin's humiliated face. "What was that?"

"Please…don't stop…Mozenrath just don't stop!" Aladdin bellowed.

"So you are enjoying this." Mozenrath hummed and curved Aladdin down for a kiss. The hero plunged himself into it, whimpering in the cutest way. His body was begging, screaming for more discover. He knew by instinct that the pain would eventually subside…that something grand would follow. But all he could do now was press it. Mozenrath chuckled and pulled the toy away, leaving Aladdin sore and reddened between his cheeks.

Aladdin gave a groan of disruption and felt hot water poured between his ass. He fell against Mozenrath's chest and closed his eyes. What would come now?

"I have a surprise for you Aladdin." Said Mozenrath suddenly. Aladdin was surprised to feel himself picked up and supported, water and suds dripping off his sides. Mozenrath did not bother to dry him as he carried Aladdin to the bed and lay the street rat down on the silken sheets. "There…comfortable?" he asked and Aladdin gave a jerking nod. "Oh now look…I seem to have harmed you…" he touched a finger to Aladdin's opening and the street rat let out a squeak.

Mozenrath gave a queer grin. "Don't worry hero. I intend to kiss it better." Aladdin could not find it in himself to stop the sorcerer as he bent down low and placed his lips to Aladdin's reddened, puckered entry. He did not hesitate but slid his tongue around the raw flesh, lapping up at the little creases and tasting bathwater. Aladdin closed his eyes and writhed against Mozenrath's mouth, his body over come with sensation.

Without warning, Mozenrath plunged his tongue is as far as he could manage, drawing it in and out, flickering against the outside only to quell a little of the fire raging inside his slaves body. Aladdin arched and bucked against the oncoming penetration, loudly (if inarticulately) pleading for more. Mozenrath rose from his position and rubbed Aladdin's inner thighs with the back of his hand, testing the reaction.

Aladdin looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes. He quivered, his body in the thrall of such intense sensations. He gasped inadvertently as Mozenrath rose up, displaying his proud, rigid member. How he had kept it hardened for so long, Aladdin could not guess. It seemed hours ago that he had been trapped in the dungeon, being whipped by the same sorcerer who was now forcing his body to experience all this.

But he was a little afraid to see the shaft now. Aladdin's was sizeable enough, but Mozenrath's bordered on huge. "Are you ready Aladdin?" Mozenrath asked with an arched brow. The hero gave a low whimper, his thighs shivering as Mozenrath rubbed his hands along them to spread his legs. "Don't be so afraid. I've taken measures to stretch you out properly. This should only hurt for a little while."

Aladdin gave a gasp as Mozenrath conjured a thick, wet liquid between his fingers and slid it around the tightened opening. "Moze…" he shuddered in ecstasy as the sorcerer slipped a finger inside, wiggling it around for a moment before continuing to spread the lubrication around his own hardened shaft. "Mozenrath please…" Aladdin pushed the flat of his palms against Mozenrath's chest as the sorcerers weight came down on top of him.

"Relax your body Aladdin. The more you resist the more it will hurt. And I've had enough of causing you pain." Mozenrath drew his legs open, settling his pale thighs against Aladdin's tanned ones. He carefully pressed the head of his cock to the tender opening. "Shuuush." He cupped Aladdin's ass apart with his fingers, spreading the cheeks as wide as he could and began to push his rod inside.

Aladdin's jaw opened in a silent scream. His ass was already stretched, but apparently not enough. The head was roughly rubbing against the outside. Mozenrath readjusted for a moment and began to press again. He gave a grunt, his face straining for a moment as a small pop resounded in the air. Aladdin yelped and dug his finger nails into the pillows. "Mozenrath!" he hollered, the sudden fullness making him whimper.

"That's it Aladdin." Mozenrath chuckled, slipping more lubricant between them and popping the hard head of his cock in and out of the entry. As he was sure the street rat was pulled enough, he backed his thighs away and began to force himself in inch by inch, each little thrust widening the too tight pink star. The hero screeched, though in pleasure or pain it was impossible to tell.

Again Mozenrath widened the cheek and began to push deeper. Aladdin made a sudden lurch and grasped hold of the wizard's shoulders. "Moze….nyyyuha!" he felt his cheeks flush bright pink and watched as Mozenrath began to smile. "Moze….nnnnah…I don't think I can….ahhhnah!"

"But you are Aladdin." Mozenrath whispered, biting his lip in pleasure. "I'm so deep inside you already. Can't you feel it?" He gave a thrust and Aladdin arched, mouth open in obvious ecstasy. "There we are. I can be good to you Aladdin." He promised, bucking back and forth. He clutched Aladdin's thighs and suddenly slammed himself in up to the hilt, the reaction a beautiful cacophony of anguish and ecstasy. He began to buck with rhythmic timing, laying his lean body atop Aladdin, thrusting, pummeling the man thoroughly.

Aladdin took each stroke, his eyes glossy with sweet desire. He was gone. The witty, charismatic hero had disappeared under the sweet need building in his body. As Mozenrath's hardness filled him up, his flesh began to react to it. The burning coming in waves over his body, the rush of sweet relief when Mozenrath bent low to kiss his lips possessively, it wound his up from top to bottom. He grit his teeth, trying…pleading with himself not to feel it, but it was too late.

Mozenrath pulled Aladdin's ass farther apart, his hips falling into slamming deeper and deeper into Aladdin. "My how tight you are…so warm and willing." He teased and Aladdin groaned, his eyes closed. "Oh no hero." Mozenrath smirked. "Look at me." He ordered with a firm, beautiful thrust, burying himself up to the hilt. "Look at me. I want you to know exactly who's doing this to you." Aladdin made a noise of protest. "Look!" he grabbed Aladdin's hair and forced the soft brown eyes on him.

Aladdin gasped, and without another thought slammed his lips onto Mozenrath. "Moze…yes!"

"So you do enjoy it?" Mozenrath said and chuckled, taking Aladdin's hips in his hands and pummeling him harder. Aladdin screeched but began to accompany the movement with his own thrusts. He had no experience in this area, so his timing was off. But it hardly mattered. Mozenrath had enough skill to make up for it. He angled his body, pulling himself nearly all the way out only to slam forward again, jarring Aladdin's body to new heights.

Mozenrath moaned atop Aladdin, his cock twitching inside the younger man. He had, at best, expected a little relief from this encounter. But he was happily surprised to discover Aladdin was a magnificent fuck. The street rat was unbelievably tight, his ass contracting and pulsing around the thickness with a beautiful pressure. The muscular, tanned body provided an excellent bed for his needs and Aladdin himself…

Needless to say he was thrilled to see the street rat writhe at his touch. He moaned and felt Aladdin's cheeks tighten around his cock, almost as if pulling him in deeper. He laughed and began relentlessly slamming as far as he could, arching Aladdin's lower body into his lap. "Take it Aladdin!" he ordered. "Take ever last inch." He gave a heavy thrust and Aladdin screamed again.

"Moze! Please…your too big!" Aladdin begged as he felt soreness spread across his rear. "Please I can't take much more!"

"Now don't be a weakling Aladdin." Mozenrath slid out part way, leaving just the stretching tip of himself inside. Carefully he lifted Aladdin's hip, pushing forward until he had Aladdin folded practically in half, his ass left completely exposed. "You will take it until I say otherwise." He slammed to full length of himself back in, pushing Aladdin's body for all it was worth.

Aladdin closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a soundless moan. His was being pulled in every direction. Deep inside of his body he could feel a wild, insatiable hunger, growling with the want to be sated. Mozenrath was tickling it, giving it just enough from exploding but in truth…through all the pain and aching he could feel…Aladdin wanted more. He would take everything. He would take because his body needed whatever it was Mozenrath was providing.

Mozenrath suddenly slid out and Aladdin wailed with emptiness. His cock, so hard it would come with a touch ached for release and Mozenrath sat back, smiling. "What's wrong Al…" he grinned, showing white, even teeth. "You look frustrated."

"Mozenrath…damn it don't do this to me…" Aladdin begged as he managed to uncurl from his position, crawling across the sheets.

"Do what?" The sorcerer grinned, stroking the length of his shaft. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh Allah!" he whimpered and lay down, pushing his face into the pillows. "Moze please!" Aladdin cried. "What do you want?" he asked pleadingly. "Mozenrath I'm burning up inside."

"Beg me." Mozenrath said, stroking his cock. "Beg you master properly Aladdin and I may be kind."

Aladdin gasped and moved as if by instinct. He groped the pillows underneath him, using them to support his lust weakened frame. He bent close to the headboard, giving Mozenrath a perfect view of his heart shaped ass. "Mozen...master…" Aladdin spread his legs a little, the red flush across his cheeks unobscured by his sweat soaked hair across his eyes. He saw, for the first time, a strange pink blush cross Mozenrath's surprised face. Aladdin bit his lip, pulling open his cheeks to show off his perfectly reddened ass. "Master…fuck me."

Mozenrath hesitated only a second, shocked that Aladdin had complied so quickly. He grasped Aladdin's hip and quickly slammed the full length of himself in, the resulting moan of pleasure from Aladdin only heightening his desire. With a groan and began to thrust in harder and harder, Aladdin bucking like a mad man against the hot penetration. He could feel the tips of Mozenrath's fingers digging into his flesh, pulling him back.

"Moze!" Aladdin screamed, the flesh of his lions and pelvis tightening. The little knot within him was being teased unmercifully. He needed to explode, his body had taken too much already. Any more and he felt as though his heart might stop!

"Do you need to come Aladdin?" Mozenrath asked gently, slowing down his thrusts till his cock rubbed angrily slow on the inside. Aladdin shook his head vigorously. The sorcerer laughed, pumping himself hard inside Aladdin's worn body. "You've been doing very well hero…perhaps I should allow you to." In truth he was nearly climax himself. Aladdin was such a tight little bastard, every inch had been a fight to conquer. Now cock twitch inside Aladdin's body, throbbing, aching.

With no warning Aladdin found himself being pummeled inside, each heavy movement making him whimper. A warm, firm hand grabbed his cock and began to stroke in time, feeding the energy. "Mozenrath!" Aladdin shrieked and completely fell into the sorcerers arms, giving his body over entirely to whatever the necromancer deemed to do with it.

Mozenrath felt him constricting tighter and tighter. He fucked Aladdin's body mercilessly, ensuring that the hero felt every bit as much pleasure as he himself did. He roared in ecstasy, his body finally enveloped in pleasure as Aladdin gave a long, weary groan beneath him. Mozenrath spilled his seed deep in Aladdin's frame, thrusting in one or twice more just to make sure. His hand was sticky with the street rats seamen and he chuckled, licking the white fluid off.

Aladdin fell back to the silky sheets of the bed, his body so tired he could not stay awake a moment longer. Mozenrath caressed his cheek softy and laughed wickedly. "Congratulations Aladdin." He said in a mocking voice. "You've just become a mommy." He patted the hero's stomach with a confident air and watched as Aladdin's eyes widened.


	3. What Happens in the Dungeons

S-Series Characters

T-Toys

B-Bondage

D-Domination

SM-Sadomasochism

YA-Yaoi

BF-Bodily Fluids

BLD-Blood

GRP-Group Sex

MAS-Masturbation

HUM-Humiliation

TORT-Torture

(For my dear friend Bestia!)

"Here you are!"

Aladdin leapt up, the pretty young woman beside him mimicking his reactions. "There're after me!" he exclaimed, suddenly turning as he realized the woman too had spoke, her words just as frightened as his own. "There're after you!" he pointed at her.

The cracking of a board came from the hallway stairs. Aladdin turned. The guards were slicing through the blocks he'd put in. if they didn't watch it the whole building would come down. He had to get out.

"Father must have sent them to…"

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin said quickly, looking out of the hole in his wall bellow.

"What?" The woman's soft hazel eyes looked at him apprehensively. After all she'd known him all of three hours.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again, pushing his hand forward desperately.

She grit her teeth and slipped her own silky hand into his callused one. This girl had never worked a day in her life. Not a scar or line crossed her flesh. "Y…yes." She finally said.

"Then jump!" Aladdin hollered, pulling her over the ledge with him. The lines of cloths and mud brick buildings soared by as they fell to the ground. They landed, maybe not as softly as he'd expected, in a pile of sand and hay. Aladdin stood quickly, taking hold of the woman's hand and turning down a corner.

A hard chest slammed into him as a massive, burly hand grabbed hold of his vest. "We just keep running into each other don't we street rat?" Rasoul, the chief guard with a gapped tooth smile mocked. Aladdin struggled in his grip. Suddenly Rasoul dropped him, pulling at his turban atop his head and trying to catch hold of the clamoring monkey perched atop him.

"Run!" Aladdin yelled as they headed down the ally way. "Go on get out of here!" He threw her in another direction as the troop of guards cornered them. A screech resounded and Aladdin saw Abu being thrown into a jar. Rasoul reached forward and caught his back, throwing him into the guards arms.

"It's the dungeons for you boy!" He hollered, a cruel laugh echoing in the darkened streets.

To Aladdin's surprise he saw the young woman turn back for him, pounding on the burly guards arm. "Let him go!" she demanded.

"Well lookie here men!" Rasoul tossed her off like a cow does a fly. "A street mouse." He chuckled, looked down at the woman as if deciding what to do with her.

"Unhand him!" she ordered, throwing back her hood to reveal a beautiful face and regal baring. "By order of the princess."

Rasoul seemed stunned for a moment, as did the rest of the guards still struggling with Aladdin. Rasoul gave a gasp of recognition. "Princess Jasmine." He spoke and immediately they all bowed.

"The princess?" Aladdin whispered quizzically.

"What are you doing outside the palace?" Rasoul asked. "And with this street rat?" he gestured disdainfully at Aladdin.

"That is not your concern." Jasmine answered angrily. "Do as I command. Release him!" she said it with the air of someone used to being obeyed without question. Rasoul looked nervous for a moment.

"I would princess." He said in a placating tone. "But my orders come from Jafar." He shifted blame automatically and the guards began to drag him out of sigh, their hands unrelenting on his skin. "You'll have to take it up with him."

Aladdin felt a sharp knock on the back of his head, making the world in front of his eyes grow fuzzy. Everything began to go dark around him and he groaned, slumping to the ground. A hard laugh sounded above him and a boot slammed into his side.

"I don't know what you were doing with the princess boy. But rest assured if one hair on her head is hurt you'll get worse than beheading." Rasoul promised his a delivered a hard blow to the side of his face.

Aladdin made a noise in his throat and fell blessedly out of consciousness.

"Well surely it can not be argued."

"Of course. Filth of this kind have no respect for nobility. And after all you did find them alone together in that hovel."

"I don't think he had time to actually go through with anything. But he's a proven criminal. He's a thief and street rat. All those kind who live in the outskirts of the city have no morality what so ever."

"So our fair princess…you think her virtue remains?"

Aladdin groaned and shook himself around, looking up towards the voices. He was chained to the wall, the massive weights around his wrists bit into his skin. He could tell there were two people. One of the voices he recognized as Rasoul. The other seemed to come from a tall, thin shadow and flouted with an air of high born privilege.

"I would say so Lord." Rasoul answered. "But still, just because he didn't actually get around to committing a crime…"

"Doesn't mean he was not intending to." The man said smoothly. "Very well. The executioner will be here in the morning to behead him. In the meantime…" he could nearly feel the venom dripping from the words. "You may proceed with any interrogation methods you and your men deem necessary."

"Yes my Lord." Rasoul said with an odd tone and the door closed, leaving Aladdin wondering who had come and gone. The door to his chamber opened wide as the shadow of Rasoul fell across the dungeon.

Aladdin tried to stand. This was bigger than a few loafs of bread or apples. This was accusation of befouling a princess! He was in deep shit if he ever had been. "Look, I…we didn't do anything." Aladdin started as Rasoul made his way down the stairs, followed by three other men from his city guard.

"Silence filth." Rasoul snapped and quickly brought a backhand to Aladdin's face, smacking the street rat to the wall. "You'll speak when spoke to and not before!" Aladdin's eyes fuzzed in and out of focus as a rope was tied around his neck and another around his hands. Once he seemed bound another guard came forward and undid the chains, shoving the key away in his pocket. Rasoul gave a sudden jerk of the rope, tightening it around Aladdin's throat and pulling him pain full forward in one tug. "Now then, who wants to walk this pathetic dog?" he asked. "How about you Bahir?"

Another guard came forward and took the rope with a vicious grin. "Come on mutt!" he jeered, his lips smiling behind a full beard and thick eyebrows. Aladdin gave a yell of shock as the harsh material wound round his neck squeezed tight and he was dragged across the dirty stone. "Get up you scum!" Bahir commanded and jerked the cord hard, making it press against Aladdin's Adam's apple.

He scrambled, trying through the pulling to push himself up enough. But every time he would just about find his footing one of the guards would yank hard again, nearly choking him to death. "Come! Just…let me get my footing!" A hard hand slammed down across the back of his head and a boot landed on his ass, kicking his two feet forward. "Please!" he shouted angrily. "I haven't even done anything wrong!"

"Says you!" Fakih, a tall, lean guard with slightly darker skin growled out. "It is forbidden to lay hands on a member of the royal family. Even more so if one is as low born as you! " He aimed another kick at Aladdin's side and the boy tried to dodge but was automatically jerked forward on his leash.

"I didn't know she was a princess!" He shouted. "I thought she was just another street rat! Like me!" Aladdin protested and heard a barking laugh from Rasoul and the other guards.

"You really don't get it do you vermin?" Bahir said as they forced Aladdin into the hall stairs and down the tower. "You are being convicted of kidnapping the princess!"

"Kidnapping?" Aladdin's jaw dropped. "But I'm no kidnapper! I mean I've stolen some bread and fruit to survive but kidnapping?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist." The last guard of the four, Najib, said as he unlocked the door at the bottom. "We all know she ran away to avoid an arranged marriage." Aladdin was grabbed by the shoulders and shoved in, his cheek hitting hard stone.

"What?" Aladdin hurriedly pushed himself into a sitting position. "But…but if you know…if she ran away then why?"

"See now this is what comes of having no education." Rasoul smirked. "Don't you get it street rat? You're a scapegoat! No sultan wants to admit he can't control his own daughter. So when we conveniently found a know criminal harboring her. Well why not just tilt the story a little so people think she was an unwilling victim in the whole affair."

"Looks better when the next wooing prince come along." Najib snorted humorlessly.

"But you can't…" Aladdin grit his teeth as Bahir slammed his fist down across Aladdin's jaw, knocking him back. He groaned and rubbed the spot, trying to sit up. "Please damn it!" he yelled, chest burning with injustice. "I'm innocent!"

"Of course you are!" Rasoul hauled him up by the hairs on his head and forced him to stand. "What do you think we've been telling you?"

Aladdin opened his mouth to speak again and was slapped before he could breath. He caught himself before he could fall and glared at Rasoul's gapped tooth grin. It was then he realized where he was. "No." he whispered and backed away. It was a prisoners worst nightmare to be caught down in the interrogation room. Devices stood around here that the most sadistic imaginations had dreamed up.

It was like some bizarre playroom for the demented. In one corner was a barrel pillory, a device intended to humiliate drunkards and brawling fools. It was essentially a barrel with a hole cut in the top. A drunken man's head was forced through the top and he was forced to squat in the barrel for days on end in public display. Beside it lay the Infidel Fork, a painful pronged metal bar meant to press against the tongue till it bled and forcing an infidel to recant his ways.

Aladdin felt his blood run cold at the thought of some of the sinister devices hanging around here. He suddenly caught sight of a wizened old scribe baring a large leather book and an old feather pen. He sat down at one of the tables and flopped it open, licking the tip of his pen with a blackened tongue.

"Now then…" the old man said. "Name of accused?"

"Aladdin…no surname known." Rasoul said firmly with his hand around the street rats throat.

"Crimes accused?"

"Theft, kidnapping, attempted defilement of the princess of Agrabah."

"That's not true!" Aladdin hollered and felt Rasoul's strong fingers tighten.

"Does the condemned state his guilt or innocence?" the man asked with a prudish look at Aladdin as though he was interrupting official progress.

"Protests innocence to his crimes." Rasoul answered and the man finished scribbling down all the information he required.

"Very well. Council will give until sunup two days from now." He stated. "That's should be more than long enough for you." He looked at Rasoul and the chief guard gave Aladdin a positively flagrant smile. The door closed behind them as the old man left and the sound of locks clinking shut echoed in the room.

"Allright boys." Rasoul commanded and shoved Aladdin into the middle of the room. "Lets get to work. Strip him down and clean him off."

Aladdin yelped as his arms were jerked hard above him and attached to the rafters above and then to a bolt in the wall. They pulled it tight and he was lifted a few inched off the ground, making him sway to and fro in the hall. "Wait! But…but…don't I get a trial or something!" he yelled.

"This is your trail boy." Rasoul chuffed. "If you maintain your innocence for two days until the scribe comes back, you'll be given the opportunity for a hearing and judgment before your beheading."

"What? That's absurd! I'm supposed to maintain my innocence while you sit here and do Allah knows what to me?" Aladdin kicked out as Bahir and Fakih came forward to strip him. They were not to be put off. Fakih grabbed hold on his hips and waist, lifting him up as Bahir struggled with his pants. Aladdin felt heated as the wrestled his trousers off him, slowly uncovering his hips and pelvis, thighs and knees, all the way down until he was left fully exposed and his pants thrown into the brazier.

"That's exactly the point street rat." Rasoul maintained as Najib grabbed a bucket of heated water and lye soap, sloshing it on Aladdin's skin and scrubbing him down with a rough cloth.

The fabric was like a pot scrubber, grating uncomfortably against his young, handsome flesh. Aladdin yelled as Fakih lifted his legs open, putting his genitals and ass on full display. Another two ropes were brought in and tied just above his knees, Fakih attached them to the main rope holding his arms and pulled it tight, displaying Aladdin like a plucked fowl on a market stand with his body open to whoever might walk in.

"Well now. You have to admit he's a damn sight prettier than the last fellow we had down here." Bahir chortled, reached forward to yank Aladdin back by his hair. "Think he'll last as long Rasoul?"

"Not a chance. He'll recant before sundown I wager. Not that that means we have to stop." The two men shared a laugh and Aladdin began to fear for his life.

A final bucket of water was splashed against him, rinsing the feeling of scrubbing and soap from his body and leaving him glistening wet. "Wait! Please…what are you going to do to me?" Aladdin gasped out, eyes apprehensively trying to watch all four men at once.

"Just a little fun to start out with." Najib grinned. "Lower him down a bit so we can get a good look at the guy!" Aladdin yelped as the roped were loosened from the wall and he jerked short from the ceiling. "Nice." A rough hand reached out and caressed his chin. "You shouldn't punch him so much Rasoul. Ruin that pretty face."

"Get your hands off me you sick uuunugh!" Aladdin made a strange noise as someone grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them wide open, a hard, large finger pressing to his pink star. "St…stop!" he whimpered as felt Rasoul twist his thumb inside in the dry sphincter. "Unnn! Stop!" he felt his ears burn and yelped as the knuckle made it past his entry.

"Damn but your tight." Rasoul commended and began to pull his thumb in and out. "That's going to be one clenched fuck." The other guys gave bawdy laughter and Aladdin's eyes flew open in shock.

"You…you can't be serious." He whispered, staring at the guard who had long chased him. Rasoul grinned and rammed his thumb entirely inside, crooking it so as to cause discomfort inside Aladdin's warm body. Aladdin's spine went straight and he let out a garbled noise of pain. "NNNNYAGHAN! Stop it damn you!" he screamed and Rasoul pulled down on the flesh, stretching it away from the rest of the body. Aladdin let out a horrible scream and fell back into the ropes holding him as Rasoul pulled on his skin.

"Now, are you going to behave?" The guard asked and Aladdin winced at him. "You can scream all you want Aladdin…but it's not going to stop what we're here to do." Rasoul nodded to his comrades and they came forward. "So just lie back and take what's coming to you street rat." Rasoul taunted as he jammed his index finger in along with the thumb and began to stretch them apart.

Aladdin shrieked in pain as Fakih began to feel along his legs and thighs as though testing a tomato for ripeness. Najib came around behind him and ran his strong, hard hands across Aladdin's chest, finding the small, dusky points of his nipples and pinching them with his nails. "Ahhhhg!" Aladdin hollered and turned his face away as thought trying to avoid their gaze.

"Damn but your noisy street rat!" Bahir laughed and helped Rasoul by keep Aladdin's cheeks open while the guard worked on opening his ass to them. "Think we should gag him Rasoul?"

"No. I like the noises." The burly guard smiled and pushed both fingers in up to the hilt as Aladdin yelled in shock. "Besides if he's gagged, how can we hear his confession?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Aladdin protested as Najib walked over to a table and came back with two small clamps in his hands. "Wait…don't….uuunugh!" Aladdin bit down hard on his lip as Najib pressed the cold metal to his tender areola and let it slowly pinch down into his flesh. He could count himself lucky that the ends were flat instead of ridged of spiked. The squeezed the skin of his nipples mercilessly, pushing them flat to the point of popping. "Take them off!" Aladdin whimpered. "Damn it please nnnnnyyyyy!" he began to sweat from the combined strain on his body and heat of the room.

"Why? Does it hurt?" Bahir said slyly. "This guy really doesn't get the point of interrogation does he?"

Aladdin gave a low growl, his hair tousled as he strained for some ability to resist. He tried to flex his muscles, closing himself to Rasoul's penetrating fingers. But the harder he resisted the deeper and rough the guard pressed. He rough, calloused fingers were used to handling a sword point or horse reigns. But they had seen there fair share of the interrogations such as this before. He could have been gentle if he'd chosen. But that wasn't the point. If the guards could get Aladdin to confess…

Rasoul wouldn't admit it to anyone but he'd long harbored a desire for this handsome, cavalier street rat. Ever since he'd first caught sight of the young man he'd wanted to throw him down and bury his cock deep inside those tight cheeks. But of course Aladdin was damn near impossible to catch. They'd gotten lucky, he'd been distracted. Well so much the better. After all he was Captain of the City Guard, long time friend of the Sultan. Perhaps, if the thief confessed he could persuade the Sultan to give the boy to him rather than behead the young man.

He rammed his fingers in, scratching the insides of the beautiful street rat. Rasoul promised himself to fuck that little body raw once he had him in his possession.

Aladdin felt his mind daze in and out. "Please…" he murmured softly, his sore rear beginning to ache unbearably. This was all happening so quickly. He could barely register shock at the fact that the four guards who had spent the last decade chasing him were now proceeding to ravage his body ruthlessly. "Please…I can't…"

"You can't?" Najib said. "Don't you love how he speaks as though he has a choice!" the man shook his head and tightened the nipple clamps against his skin. Aladdin screeched as his nubs reddened and began to throb painfully. Tears well up in his eyes and began to drip down his cheeks.

"Who wants him first?" Rasoul said and stood up. To Aladdin's horror they all began to undo their belts, bringing forth their manhood and stroking themselves into full erection.

"No!" Aladdin thrashed in the ropes, trying to pull himself free. The boards creaked above him as he swayed to and fro. Fakih stepped up first, his short, thick shaft ready and pulsing with need, he positioned himself between Aladdin's thighs and gripped open his buttocks, prepared to ram in. "Please! Please I'm dry back there!" he moaned, feeling his body protest what was going to happen.

"It's hot in here street rat. That water we used to bathe you dried up." Rasoul snapped.

"Then give me some lotion or something…" Aladdin begged, his dark brown eyes glistened with tears. "Please…just don't push in dry…"

Rasoul thumbed his chin for a moment, humming in the back of his throat. If they just shoved in they could break that tight body. And Rasoul like 'em tight and whimpering under him. Besides if he intended to make Aladdin his slave then he wanted him to be stretchable. "All right." Rasoul said hesitantly. "But what will you do for it?" he grinned evilly.

"Say…what?" Aladdin gasped.

"If I give you lotion, make sure you're all slippery and wet when we enter…what will you do for us?" Rasoul tenderly stroked Aladdin's chin. "After all this is supposed to be interrogation…"

"Interrogation!" Aladdin yelled. "More like torture!"

"Have it your way." Rasoul said and Fakih began to push in again. Aladdin shrieked and tossed his head side to side, his ass starting to pull open painfully.

"Wait!" Aladdin kicked out, tightening himself hard as he could. "Wait… please….I'll give you something…!" He pressed himself to think quickly. "I'll…" he licked his lips. "I'll take you in my mouth." He whispered and the guards looked at one another in confusion. "I'll take each of you in my mouth…" Aladdin said a little louder. "And I'll swallow it if you come." He felt his face burn as though on fire. "Just please… not dry…" he whimpered.

Rasoul looked from Aladdin to the other guards and nodded thoughtfully. "Very well then street rat." Bahir walked over to the wall and released the rope. Aladdin fell to the hard stone ground, landing flat on his ass. He gasped in pain and stumbled to find some sort of baring. Rasoul hauled him up into a kneeling position by his hair, forcing the younger man to look at him. "Try any funny business, and I'll make you a eunuch." He lifted a wickedly curved knife under Aladdin's throat. "Do we understand each other?"

Aladdin nodded fearfully, his own member quivering as though frightened. "I've…I've never done this before…not ever." He admitted softly, afraid Rasoul might change his mind.

"Sure you haven't." Bahir chortled sardonically. "Fakih, you were up first, take your turn man!"

Fakih laughed and wrested Aladdin up by his scruff. "Come on then street filth. Get to work."

Aladdin gasped as the scent of manhood hit him. He made a little sound in the back of his throat and slowly began to open his strong lips, trying to make himself do as he'd promised.

"Come on boy." Najib taunted. "The rest of us are waiting!"

Aladdin grit his teeth and felt like he might cry again. Gingerly he leaned forward and licked the throbbing member with the tip of his tongue. The taste was sweet and heavy, eager for him to give more. He whimpered and slowly began to work his mouth over the swollen head, eyes closed and face flushed.

"Oh for the love of…!" Fakih said exasperatedly. He grabbed two hand full of hair and pulled hard, making Aladdin open his mouth to yell. Without missing a beat he thrust in as far as he soul, half his cock disappearing inside Aladdin's mouth. The wetness slipped over hid ridges and he held the street rat's head still, thrusting his hips back and forth. "If you scrape me with your teeth I'll pull every one of them out." He threatened and Aladdin tried to keep his teeth back through his tears.

He was choking on the thing. Fakih was shorter than most men, only about five inches entirely. But his girth was impressive, stretching the sides of Aladdin's jaw out as he pummeled into the younger man's mouth. Aladdin coughed, fighting for air as he was ruthlessly forced to suckle the hard organ. His chest felt constricted and pained.

"Breath through your nose you idiot!" Rasoul yelled.

Aladdin obeyed and tried to divert his breathing. The constriction on his chest let up and he fought to maintain control as Fakih grunted and moaned inside his mouth. "That's it…move your tongue around street rat." He ordered and Aladdin whined around the thick cock, slipping his tongue quickly over the sides. "Uuuuunugh!" Fakih grunted and dug his nails into Aladdin's scalp.

"Is he any good Fakih?" Bahir asked, stroking his own member to keep it hard.

"Amazing. His mouth is so warm and wet!" Fakih moaned and his cock twitched inside Aladdin's jaw. The street rat gasped for breath and felt hot, salty liquid pour into his mouth. His gag reflex reacted and he subdued it, forcing himself to keep it in his cheek as Fakih gave a last great groan of ecstasy and slipped out. "Swallow it." He ordered, stroking his wet organ.

"Keep your promise Aladdin." Rasoul growled out.

Aladdin shuddered…paused for a moment, and swallowed hard. The thick juice slid down the back of his throat and he choked, coughing until he felt sick. He whimpered, tears leaving stains down the sides of his red cheeks as Fakih stepped back and relaxed in a chair. "Who's next?" he gestured.

Najib stepped forward, a horrible grin on his face. "Open up pretty boy." He laughed and Aladdin closed his eyes, opening his jaw wide. "That's it. Nice and easy." He drew himself up and pushed his cock's head to Aladdin's lips. "Lick it up and down, I want to see that tongue of your work."

Aladdin gave a single sob and wrapped the pink tip of his tongue over the hard member. Najib was a little easier to take. He was leaner, though about the same length. Aladdin lapped up and down, running his tongue and lips all over the sides and across the hard ripples.

"Ahh that's it!" Najib groaned and ruffled Aladdin's hair playfully. "Your quite talented." He hummed. Aladdin opened his eyes, looking up at Najib and shivering in humiliation. "Take my balls in your mouth." He ordered sharply.

"What?" Aladdin gulped out, biting his lip.

"Take your mouth and suckle my sack." Najib ordered and his brows furrowed.

What choice did he have? Aladdin bent his head, his lips grazing against the underside of Najib's cock as he took the large scrotum and began to mouth each ball individually.

Rasoul grunted as he watched and began to stroke his member up and down. The rest of his guards were about the normal size for a man. But, like everything else on his body, Rasoul's member was large. It pulsed with need at the thought of the handsome youth sucking each one of them down. He could hardly wait his turn with Aladdin, that beautiful tongue working over every last inch. He'd teach the street rat to take him in as deep as he could.

But something else weighed on his mind. He had a perfect view of Aladdin's ass from his seat on the table. It was tight, puckered and perfectly round. Each little crease was soft and pink, as thought inviting him into the warm sheath. No doubt, with a little prompting, Aladdin would take each of them inside his body until he dropped from exhaustion.

Rasoul growled. That was exactly it. He wanted to be the first inside that street rat! The first to break open that sweet rear end to his pleasures. If Aladdin was going to be his body slave, then it should be his right to be the first inside. With a grunt he brought himself to full erection and grabbed a bottle of lotion from inside a drawer.

Aladdin pulled away, the sound of Najib's leaving his mouth resounded with a pop. Rasoul grabbed hold of his hips and spread them wide, admiring the taunt, tight sphincter. "Wait!" Aladdin begged. "I…I thought we had a deal!"

"We did." Rasoul snorted. "I didn't say when." He poured a generous amount of the lotion between his fingers and sloshed it against Aladdin's opening roughly. The street rat groaned and whimpered as the two fingers pushed the liquid inside, helping to lubricate his tunnel. "Now open your mouth. I don't think Najib was finished." He said and rammed his index finger deep inside.

Aladdin opened his mouth to yell and Najib took advantage of it, ramming himself back inside the warm lips. Aladdin whined, but had little choice other than to take it. His body felt worn and burning. He wanted to lie down and pass out for a while, let everything disappear. Fat chance of that. Even if he could manage to knock himself out, that wouldn't stop the guards. And who knew what he'd wake up to find they'd done to him!

Rasoul slid the warm lotion around his cock and rubbed it along the crease of Aladdin's ass. The young man closed his eyes and made a pleading noise from deep in his throat. "There you go street rat." Rasoul taunted. "Moan for it." He grinned and pushed the hard head of his member to Aladdin's entry. He clutched onto the flesh of Aladdin's hips, digging his nails in deep and thrusting himself in as hard as he could.

That when Aladdin realized what a problem so much lotion could cause.

Najib was smart enough to pull himself out of Aladdin's mouth before Rasoul had slammed in. Aladdin bit down on empty air and threw himself down to the ground. He tried to hold it in, not to give Rasoul the pleasure of hearing him. But it was impossible. The liberal amount of lotion used had only made pushing in too easy. Rasoul's long, thick cock had slammed in with no resistance, filling Aladdin so deeply he felt his spine straighten.

Aladdin shrieked and Rasoul grinned. "You like that don't you street filth!" he shouted in triumph and began to pummel the man ruthlessly. His massive length slipped in and out with little wet sounds, penetrating to the point of pain. Aladdin began to weep unceasingly, feeling that his body was being torn beyond repair. Something had to be torn. He had to be bleeding, it hurt to much for anything else. But if he was in pain Rasoul took no notice. The burly man continued to use his insides, grunting and moaning in wild lust.

"Damn it Rasoul." Bahir said angrily. "I wanted to be first." He crossed his arms in something like a pout.

Rasoul slid almost all the way out of Aladdin, raised himself up a bit, and slammed back inside, penetrating from a new angle to make Aladdin scream. "Tough luck." He grunted out and began to buck harder and harder.

Najib chuckled. "Your so selfish you old bastard." He grunted and his head twitched. With a yell he came, letting his juices spray across Aladdin's face and hair. "He looks quite fine with my sum on his face." Najib panted, wiping his thumb across a splatter of the white stuff now on Aladdin's cheek. "Lick it off." He ordered to Aladdin's pained face.

Aladdin shook his head away, unable to see straight. His thighs protested the violent entry, his hips and ass were pulled so tight and filled he felt them starting to go numb. He crouched, almost like a bow as Rasoul continued. "I…I hhhhnnnnnaggggha!" he screamed as Rasoul's cock brushed against his prostate. "Rasoul…Rasoul what are you…nyuuuunhg!" he closed his eyes and wailed, the feeling of wonderful pressure building past the agony of his unrelenting partner.

"Ah so you've discovered how good this can feel." Rasoul whispered in his ear. "Go on…whine for me. I like to hear you make such pretty noises." He dominated Aladdin entirely, pulling the street rat into himself like a wolf guard it's prey. He pulled back and re aimed himself to batter the swollen male prostate inside Aladdin's body. Without warning Aladdin screeched, bucking back against Rasoul's phallus. "That's it!" he hollered as Aladdin weakened to his needs. "You like it don't you, you little…"

"Move aside Rasoul!" Bahir said. "Some of us would like a turn."

Aladdin rolled his eyes up to the last guard. He grit his teeth, his body already abused and worn. "Please…" he whimpered and buried his face in his arms, hiding his features from view.

"I'm not finished yet." Rasoul growled out. He gave another hard push and Aladdin lurched forward, his head tilted in strain. "Just use his mouth."

Bahir rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of Aladdin's head. To his horror Aladdin saw that Bahir was nearly Rasoul's equal in size. Already the guard was hard and impatient, wanting his turn with the handsome man. Aladdin shivered and tried to think straight. It was impossible to move beyond what was happening to him. The actions happened so quick, if not for the pain he might as well not have been there at all. Bahir was rough, opening his mouth with a forceful thumb and ramming in as deep as he could. Aladdin cried out, tears seeping through the haze as he took it on both ends.

Bahir grunted and groaned into him, working his cock in past lips and teeth till Aladdin felt himself starting to gag on it. He choked back, making a terrible noise in the back of his throat. But Bahir was unrelenting, he pulled out just enough for the street rat to breath and nothing else.

Rasoul was in up to the hilt, ignoring the reddened entry and swollen thighs receiving him. He gave one last moan of pleasure and came, emptying himself deep between Aladdin's ass cheeks. Aladdin whined and shook, feeling his body being filled up with all the seed. Rasoul slid out with a popping noise, leaving Aladdin with a retched empty feeling. No sooner had Rasoul moved back enough then Bahir popped out of Aladdin's mouth and slammed himself into the opening, bucking with furious pace. Aladdin made a noise something like a scream and gargle as he was banged into again.

Najib came up in front of him, his cock stroked to fullness once again. The veins pulsed and throbbed as his fingers stroked along the ridged length. Aladdin whimpered but soon discovered that he was no to have his mouth abused this time. With a great groan Najib came against his face, adding to the pearly juices already there. Fakih did the same after forcing Aladdin to lick him into erection again. Aladdin felt some of it slide down his neck and chest, his eyes stinging from sweat and cum.

A few moments later, after having made Aladdin groan enough to suit him, Bahir finally pulled out, leaving his own seed deep in Aladdin's body. "Are you two going to take your turn tonight?" he asked and the other guards shook their heads.

"It's getting late and I have to watch the wall. Perhaps tomorrow." Najib said and began to pick up his clothing and sword. "Who's going to wash him up?"

"Why bother?" Fakih sneered and kicked Aladdin in the ribs. Aladdin rolled onto the ground, every muscle in his body cramping so hard he couldn't breath.

"Because he'll stink tomorrow if we don't." Najib reminded him. "And I don't fancy sticking my manhood in anything that's been left to stew all night." He made a face.

Rasoul chuckled. "I'll clean him off. You all get back to your duties." Rasoul waited patiently until the others had gone, making lewd comments as to the fucking ability of the young man they had just left behind. He turned with an odd look on his face and bent close to Aladdin's ear. "I can make this easier on you street rat." He said.

Aladdin clutched his ribs and looked up, half afraid. "What…how?"

Rasoul caressed his cheek, pushing some of the fluid away. "When tomorrow comes, the scribe will check on our progress. Simply confess to your crimes. I'll convince the Sultan to give you to me as my bed slave."

"I…"Aladdin groaned, his jaw aching. "I…didn't…do…anything…wrong." He forced out and Rasoul rolled his eyes, fetching a bucket of luke warm water and sloshing it over Aladdin's naked body.

"Are you stupid or something?" he jibbed. "Everyone knows you didn't do anything to the princess. If you had do you think we'd be debating it?" Aladdin's eyes seemed to come to the realization and Rasoul nodded. "No, your head would be on the chopping block right this minuet. But we have no proof." He poured another bucket over the man's head as he cough out. Rasoul took a scrubbing cloth and washed him from top to bottom. "If you confess, some will take it as repentance. I can convince the sultan to give you to me instead of condemning you to the ax…or worse."

"Can you…will you stop all this?" Aladdin whispered. "I won't have to take any more of this?"

Rasoul took Aladdin's chin in his hand and forced Aladdin to face him. His hardened fingers ran along the smooth edges, almost as if scrutinizing Aladdin's face for a sign of something. "All you will have to do is serve me." He said. With a sudden movement the guard pushed his lips onto Aladdin's, pulling the street rat's tongue into his mouth. He suckled it almost gently, the taste of salt and flesh coming over his taste buds.

Aladdin gasped as he was let go. Rasoul stood up and dragged him back down the stairs, attaching him back to the wall chains in a sitting position. "I'll just leave you here to think about it Aladdin." He said, giving Aladdin one last look as he headed out the door. The sound of locks and clinking echoed in the empty cell as Aladdin was enveloped in darkness.


	4. Bad Moon on the Rise

Bad Moon on the Rise

S-Series Characters

B-Bondage

D-Domination

SM-Sadomasochism

MO-Multiple Orgasms

YA-Yaoi

FS-Furry Sex

RIM-Rimming

BF-Bodily Fluids

BLD-Blood

HUM-Humiliation

There was a dankness to these walls. A sort of moisture that permeated the rock and seemed to slide down the cracks like blood from a wound. And the smell did not lend to the charm what so ever. Mozenrath didn't dare touch the rock for fear that it would stain his clothing. He was on dangerous ground here. If he was lucky then they had completely forgotten these levels of the dungeons existed. At any rate he would have to be careful. It wasn't every day he decided to prowl around six levels bellow Agrabah's palace.

There was barely any light down here. Every thirty feet or so there was a small window letting a sliver to moonlight peer into the shadows. He looked up to see the perfect circle of the silver orb, making the desert sands seem to glow with a light all their own. It was odd to know the full moon inspired such fear in people. Such a bright light in the sky made it impossible for thieves and murderers to prowl the streets. Someone was almost sure to see their coming and goings.

Mozenrath hesitated for a moment, the sounds of scratching coming from behind him alerted his senses. If he'd been more patient he would have waited till the new moon came around. The darkness would have taken hold over the night and he could have seen what was going on without all this slinking about. True, he could always be more bold, but frankly he wasn't in the mood for a fight tonight.

What had attracted him to Agrabah, tonight of all nights, had been a rather intoxicating display of power. Nothing spectacular enough to be seen by the naked eye. But his keen undersenses had caught on to it so quickly the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. It had only taken a moment to track the source. The nature of the power had only enhanced his curiosity. It seemed to be pulsing up and down at peculiar intervals. One moment he would feel as though nothing was happening, only to be swarmed with the reaction to wild magic over and over again.

The temptation was too much for someone like him. He let his thirst over come common sense and headed for Agrabah.

The scratching caught his ear again and he grimaced. His sensitive hearing was annoyed by the sound to the point of madness and he wished whoever was making it would just die already.

With all the force of a charging bull a wave of power hit him out of nowhere. Mozenrath gripped the wall for support as his head reeled. He honed in on the source, changing direction down to the next level.

The scratching was getting louder as he walked down the stairs. He frowned and continued onward, taking a risk and extending a pearly light from his gauntlet. This level went beyond where moon light could fall. Pitch black down to the last corner. Mozenrath heard the scratching again and realized the power source was coming from the same place.

_What on earth could they have down here? _He mused as he headed to a cell door. Something was amiss. He flared the light a little bright after check around himself and blinked in the sudden glare. The door was shining bright, too bright for steel or iron. There were plants, hanging in bunches from the small opening in the head and down where the food was shoved in. He inspected the small yellow flower, quite plain in appearance and recognized it as aconite.

_A protective herb. _He remembered. It was kitchen magic. The kind used in rural villages where superstition still held. Mozenrath snorted contemptuously. It was the kind of basic spells Destain had taught him in the first few months. Too bad he couldn't remember exactly what it protected against.

Mozenrath felt a strange creeping sensation come over the back of his neck and pulled himself away from the door just as it was slammed into. The scratching was furious, like some massive creature lurked on the other side. Mozenrath straightened up quickly, realizing that he was a little crouched like a cat protecting himself. He sneered and lowered the light in his gauntlet, waiting to see what had happened.

He could hear sniffing. And a low, inquisitive growl.

Something shifted and the wall of magic died down so much he could barely detect it. In fact of Mozenrath hadn't been looking for it he'd have ignored such a low level of power completely. This went against everything he'd been taught in magic. Power wasn't supposed to fluctuate so much…at least not so quickly.

He checked the locks and was surprised to find them simple. Just lift and turn and the damn thing would open right up. Of course that would make sense of a bestial occupant. No opposable thumbs to turn the handle. Mozenrath lifted the latch and stood back, waiting for another attack. When it didn't come and began to creak the door open, pushing the light in his gauntlet back up to get a full view of a cell.

The musky animal smell hit him full force. He wasn't too afraid. If whatever it was attacked he could always vanish back home. What did he care if some psychotic beast rampaged around Agrabah for a few days? "Now what have we here?" he mused as the soft scratching seemed to return. In the back of the corner was a figure, crouched into itself as though terrified of everything. "Who might you be?"

The figure jerked it's head up and Mozenrath recoiled. "What?"

Aladdin was looking up at him trough wide and frenzied eyes. His hair looked unkempt and disheveled, flattened against his face from sweat. His naked skin was dirty and looked slightly gray. The hero blinked rapidly and blocked his face from the bright light, trying to see who had brought it. "Who…who is it?" he said, his voice hoarse and raspy. "I still have another day…" he looked past the light to a recognized face. "M…Mozenrath?" he murmured.

"What on earth are you doing down here Aladdin?" Mozenrath said with an arched eye brow as though highly amused. "What did you piss off your princess or something?" He quickly recovered from the initial shock of seeing Agrabah's great hero locked away in the dungeons. He didn't particularly care what had happened or how. What he did care about was the shivering power coming from the younger man's body.

"You…you shouldn't be here." Aladdin said like he was trying to yell. "Get out…quickly…!"

"Now why would I want to do that street rat?" Mozenrath said and moved away from the door.

"You fucking idiot don't you under stand? I'm chan…" He began to convulse suddenly, bending into himself as though suddenly smashed in half. Mozenrath straightened his spine, as if ready to run at a moment's notice. The power signatures in the room elevated, making little tremors in the air. There was a strangled sound and Aladdin lurched forward, a feral smirk on his handsome face. "Looking at something Moze?" he murmured, his voice lowered about five octaves.

"What in the…" he took a step back as Aladdin raised his head, grinning from ear to ear. The dark brown eyes he was used to had gone bright yellow, glaring at him as a snake does a mouse. He took another step back towards the door.

"Come on now sorcerer." He pulled his lips away from his teeth, showing two long sets of fangs. "A second ago you didn't want to leave!" He lunged with a speed Mozenrath wasn't ready for. He reacted instinctually, dodging to one side and throwing a line of fire at the oncoming street rat. Unfortunately he'd been wrong. Aladdin hadn't aimed for him but the steel door. To his surprised Aladdin slammed it shut, steam rising from his finger tips as he touched the shimmering metal. He grimaced and pulled his hands away, he clinking sound of a lock sliding into place echoed in the hallways.

Aladdin snarled and jerked his hand away, staring down at the dark welt marks on his palms. He blinked once…twice…and suddenly seemed to shake himself out of it. "What in the…no…" he turned back to the door and slammed into it, banging his fists against the side. "No! No! No!" he turned around and looked at Mozenrath. "You…get out of here now…I don't know how long I have!"

"About ten seconds if you don't explain everything to me right now street rat!" Mozenrath grit his teeth, flaring his gauntlet till blue black fire emanated around him.

"That won't do you any good. Magic doesn't work on me any more." Aladdin said weakly, sinking back to the wall. "You need to get out…shit you need to get out now!"

Mozenrath, just for a split second, considered taking Aladdin's advise. No amount of power was worth this feeling he had that something was terribly wrong. He raised the end of his cape, preparing to dissipate from the room. He flung it over himself and stopped. Nothing happened. He did it again, Aladdin watching him from under deep brows. Once again he remained right where he was.

"Of course." Aladdin muttered. "I told Genie to make sure…so even he couldn't try to rescue or help me." He chuckled, soft at first, then louder…then laughing to an almost insane pitch. "Of course!" he stood up, watching as Mozenrath stood his ground, positive that Aladdin had finally gone bonkers.

"What…in the hell…is wrong with you?" Mozenrath said, shaking his head as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Settle in Moze…your in for a very long night…assuming you survive it of course." Aladdin settled down on a bench, grunting as though every muscle ached.

"Is that a threat?" The sorcerer arched. His skin itched and his senses were quivering inside him. Something was bad…very very bad. His every instinct told him to get the hell out and fast.

Aladdin rolled his eyes and frowned. "I'm not threatening Moze…I'm warning you." He looked the long body up and down. "You never should have come here tonight." He said and pointed a long, curved claw at the man. He followed Mozenrath's surprised eyes down to the nail and pulled back, tucking it against his chest. "You should not have come here Moze…" he whispered. "Not tonight…" the voice deepened again, taking on a definite male grunt. "Not tonight…major bad choice…"

Mozenrath watched as Aladdin's flesh seemed to shake and crawl. The magic began to rise in the room again and he flared his gauntlet, aiming the magic at Aladdin's hunched frame with deadly intent.

"Are you stupid or something?" the voice growled back at him. "I just told you that won't work." Aladdin turned back to him, the burning animal eyes meeting Mozenrath's. "Your powers are completely useless against me Moze ole buddy…"

Mozenrath humped. "Oh really?" he let lose his fire, slamming it full force into Aladdin's body. The younger man went flying back into the wall, his face set in pain as the wild blaze ripped against his frame. Mozenrath smiled to himself. "Does that feel useless to you street rat?"

"As a matter of fact." Aladdin said from within the fire and flung himself forward, landing in Mozenrath's chest and slamming his full weight to the ground. Mozenrath gripped his shoulders from the impact, looking up to a bare chest covered in thick, soft fur. "I was wrong sorcerer." Aladdin said and leaned in close, his fangs brushing Mozenrath's cheek. "It kind of tickled."

Mozenrath didn't think. He reacted, lifting his leg up between Aladdin's crotch and making contact. The hero gave a horrid sound, crunching down for a moment as shaking in pain. He grabbed hold of Mozenrath's arms, his hard nails digging down into the flesh till little droplets of blood welled up and stained them red. "That…" Aladdin gave a deep growl in the back of his throat. "Was a big mistake Moze…" he lifted his head, opened in his mouth to release a sound like death. "A big mistake."

Mozenrath almost screamed as Aladdin's lips came down on his own. He was suddenly gripped by the neck and held down, the warm, sweet taste of another mouth pressed to his tongue. Sharp teeth prying his jaw open to slip a wet, firm tongue inside. He was too shocked to know how to react, he pushed hard against Aladdin's chest. He winced and pulled back. It was like hitting solid stone. His muscles now seemed stronger, more solid. There was a dominating force to him that seemed bigger than the body it was in.

With a hungry noise Aladdin released Mozenrat, letting his head fall back to the ground. "Nice…" he growled and looked down at Mozenrath's frozen face. "What's wrong…too rough for you?" he snapped his teeth like a vice grip and ground his hips into the wizards, humming in a strange way.

"You've lost your mind." Mozenrath whispered. "You've completely lost your mind." He shook and slammed his hands against Aladdin's shoulders. "Get off me. Get off me right now!" he yelled. His gauntlet slammed power into Aladdin's frame, trying to get him away.

"You know I could do worse." Aladdin said in a sinister voice. "Especially right now…I could do much worse than a little kiss…"

Mozenrath panicked. Without thinking he lifted his neck and bit down hard on Aladdin's neck, digging his teeth in till he broke flesh. Aladdin howled, tearing at the pale man's body and threw him away, clutching the side of his neck with both claws. "You shit!" he bared his teeth, eyes rolling back into his head.

Mozenrath kicked himself away till his back met the wall. "Stay away from me!" he hollered. "Has years of getting knocked over your head finally screwed up your brain?"

Aladdin gripped his neck for a moment, breathing rather hard. With a sudden convulsion he sat back on his haunches, tears streaming from his eyes. "I'm sorry…oh Allah I'm so sorry…"

"What happened to you?" Mozenrath stammered out, his lips bruised and bleeding from the force of the kiss.

Aladdin looked at him for a moment, the hard glow just flickering behind his warm brown eyes. "About two months ago…I was somewhere out west…in the forest helping out some villagers. Their livestock was getting slaughtered. Sheep, cattle, pigs…just ripped to shreds and left. Not even eaten. There was these huge paw prints all over the place. I thought it was just a wolf…" Aladdin hung his head, tears glistening on his hands and cheeks. "I was so wrong…"

Mozenrath settled down after a few moments, listening to Aladdin tell his story. Every few minuets there was a jump or a sharp growl. Aladdin would look at him with a hungry glean in his eye and suddenly seem to come back in control, extremely apologetic. He had gone out with his pet monkey and the rug to hunt the thing, thinking it a simple task to take care of a wild animal. But the thing proved cunning. It avoided traps and bait, arrows that pierced the rib cage didn't seem to bring it down.

Aladdin woke up one morning to find his little friend slaughtered and hung outside the door to his tent. The carpet was shredded almost beyond repair. And all night he'd not heard a sound.

Aladdin had hunted the creature with a fervor unlike himself. He had finally tracked the animal down only to make a horrible discovery.

The creature wasn't an animal…it was a human.

"At least it looked semi human." Aladdin said softly. "It was a man once. But he had hair down to his knees and all over his body. His eyes glowed like burning embers and his ears and nails and teeth had grown long. He looked half animal." Aladdin rubbed his shoulders as if cold. "I had to kill him. I thought he was just insane. But in the scuffle he…he bit me…" Aladdin lifted his arm and showed Mozenrath a row a tooth marks on his rib cage. "It never heals…" Aladdin whispered and touched the purple blue marks. "No matter what we try…"

"A lychen." Mozenrath said somewhat nervously. "A wolf living inside a man…"

"The people in the village knew." Aladdin said. "The minuet they found out I'd been bit they chased me out of town." He sneered, the teeth showing. "Within a month things started happening to me. At first it was just little stuff. I could hear people whispering across the palace. I could smell it when new flowers were being planted. I felt strong…healthy…more so than I ever have in my life. Like nothing could hurt me…" Aladdin's voice sounded almost wistful. "Jasmine just thought I was getting egotistical." He chuckled.

"But the truth started to come forward. As the full moon got closer and closer I would start changing more drastically. I got aggressive…I was…I couldn't get near other animals without them freaking out. I made a horse run itself into the river and die." He shivered. It was almost as if Mozenrath wasn't in the room anymore. Like he had needed to talk this out for ages but had no one to confide in. "I ignored it. Strange things happen around here so often. I started getting more…sexually…aggressive. Jasmine didn't seem to satisfy my appetites…she tried…but I…!" He sounded shocked at himself, dearly ashamed. "I think I hurt her." He shook himself all over. "Allah! It was like I just wanted to throw down the nearest thing and just…" he stopped, as if suddenly remembering who he was talking to. His chest heaved up and down for a moment and Mozenrath stiffened.

"We figured it out quick enough…after the first full moon…after I killed someone." Aladdin said, a strange burning in his chest. "I woke up with blood all over my hands…do you know what it's like?" He said suddenly, turning to Mozenrath with a bizarre look on his face. "To know you've done something horrible…and not really care?"

Mozenrath stood up, feeling his heart pounding against his chest. There was a musky scent in the air. Not a moldy, nasty stench, but a hot and heavy aroma. He could tell it to be animal…like a stallion with a mare in heat. It inflamed his senses! He could feel the arch of his back tightening painfully. He struggled not to show it. "You forget who you're speaking to Aladdin." Mozenrath answered smoothly.

"Oh yes…but then again you're not entirely human either." Aladdin bit his lip as though tasting the air. "Are you Moze?" he hummed and drew closer. "I never noticed before but there is a distinctly…catlike…scent to you." He reached out and took a curl in his fingers. "I can smell it…faint…but there." he bore deep into Mozenrath's skull with his burning golden eyes. "Tell me sorcerer…if I stroke you…"

Mozenrath gasped as the scruff of his neck was seized. He went limp, not quite to the point of curling up, but he did sink against Aladdin's frame, using it to support himself. He'd been so caught up in the moment, the strange, unbearable sensation of bestial desire he hadn't really noticed how close Aladdin had gotten to him. Or maybe he just hadn't wanted to.

Aladdin chuckled deep in his throat. "If I stroke you…will you purr?" He taunted and slipped his free hand down the man's taunt belly. It was hard to feel the shape of him under the bulk of aristocratic cloth he insisted on wearing. But he found his way quickly under the belt and tabard, raking his claws between Mozenrath's white thighs.

Mozenrath suddenly felt something click shut and Aladdin stood back. "You…you bastard!" he yelled and tried to jerk away. Aladdin had taken advantage of the dungeons required accoutrements and manacled Mozenrath to the wall. "If you think I'm going to pretend to be intimidated by you…"

In one movement Aladdin grabbed the front of Mozenrath's trousers and tore them from his body. The necromancer shrank away, his mouth open in shock. "I don't expect you to be intimidated." He said and yanked Mozenrath's perfect thighs apart, exposing his cock and curve of his ass. "I expect you to be afraid." He settled himself between Mozenrath's hips, rubbing the bulge in his pants against Mozenrath's pelvis.

"I'm not afraid." Mozenrath whispered and Aladdin grinned at him. He slid his claws along the side of Mozenrath's jaw, making an odd clucking noise in the back of his throat. He extended one, letting Mozenrath watch as he pierced the top of his shirt and slowly drew a line down, the sound of fabric ribbing. He tore it back as well, letting it fall to the ground along with the ruined pants.

"Yes you are." Aladdin caressed his cheek. "I can smell it." He took his tongue and trailed it in a perfect line across Mozenrath's peach lips. "And I can smell your need too."

The slightly older man gulped. "Aladdin…you are not yourself right now."

"Ah but that's where you're wrong." Aladdin tsked. "And you're supposed to be smart." He brushed a lock of hair from Mozenrath's face and took a long whiff of it. "I am more myself right now than I have ever been before. As a matter of fact I am completely…my…self." Aladdin punctuated the last two words with a kiss on Mozenrath's temples. "See that's part of what the curse does it unties your normal inhibitions it unlocks the door to your deepest wants and desires and removes…" he paused for a moment, kissing the side of Mozenrath's neck. "Removes any hesitance you may have about getting what you want." He took his hands and pressed them against Mozenrath's chest, splaying his fingers out across the nipples to rub on them teasingly.

Mozenrath bit his lip to stifle a moan. This was too much. "Your crazy. Your out of your mind…"

"You know I said the exact same thing to you once Moze." Aladdin whispered, taking a perky bud between two fingers and twisting it. Mozenrath arched and whimpered. "Right before you strapped me down to a table and tried to suck my soul out of my body." He moved quickly, clutching the sorcerer's leg and lifting it against his own to separate the taunt ass cheeks. "I'm going to enjoy this Moze. I can ever make you enjoy it if you behave."

"I don't want…" he gasped out as Aladdin caressed the white line of his rear. "Aladdin…" he turned his head to the side so he didn't have to see those wolves eyes watching him. Why did he feel so weak? Why was his body being so accepting to this aggressive treatment? It was as if he had no say in the matter. "Aladdin please!"

"Are you going to beg me to stop?" Aladdin questioned. "Are you afraid of being bitten in the throws of passion?" Aladdin mused and bared his teeth, bringing them to scrape dangerous close across Mozenrath's frail skin. "I'm going to have to be careful not to bite you Moze…you do look so very tasty." He gave a low laugh as Mozenrath shivered against him. "Or are you afraid I'm going to hurt you? Tear you to pieces the same way I did the poor man on my first night?"

'I am not afraid of you." Mozenrath said, but wasn't completely sure he believed himself.

"Always the tough guy eh Mozenrath?" Aladdin said and slipped his finger down the separation of Mozenrath's cheeks. His finger pressed the tense little circle of Mozenrath's entry and the sorcerer moaned, his mind reeling between resistance and desire. A flash a silver caught his eye from around Aladdin's neck, he could see the archaic and magical symbols around it.

"What…what is that?" he gasped out, feeling the burning power inside it.

Aladdin pursed his lips for a moment as if irritated. "If you must know." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a small silver disk on the end of a silver chain. On the charm was some ancient artists rendition of a wolf head. Around it were little slashes and markings, as if it had been clawed into at some point. "Iago found this little trinket for me amount Jafar's things. It helps me keep the full beast at bay. But it hurts…it hurts to resist. Sometimes I just want to tear it off and be free."

Mozenrath watched as the shine played across Aladdin's features, showing a parody of sadness in his face. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked, more to himself than to Aladdin.

Aladdin tilted his head to one side, thinking. "What if I tore this off?" He said and lifted the necklace up to Mozenrath's face. "Do you want to know what I would be if I just took off this necklace right now? Do you even want to imagine what I could do to you!" He took a handful of Mozenrath's hair and ripped it back with such force some of it came out.

Everything froze for a moment and Mozenrath realized he had screamed. Aladdin stood there, face in an unreadable mask as he reached between them and stroked a tear off the sorcerers beautiful cheek. "I don't want to hurt you." Aladdin said softly, running his fingers along the fine flesh. He teased them down the small of Mozenrath's back and down between his cheeks, placing a single digit at the puckered entry way. "And I'm going to try very hard not to…" he made little concentric circles each one pushing teasingly deeper into Mozenrath's body.

Mozenrath felt a pink blush rising on his cheeks and bowed his head, hoping Aladdin couldn't tell.

Aladdin stopped…then pushed his finger all the way inside. "My my my." He said with a roguish grin. "What have we here?" He took a second finger and slid it in with no resistance, the body opening gently for him. "Your already a little stretched Moze." Aladdin chuckled ruthlessly as Mozenrath's pink blush brightened. Aladdin continued to push his fingers in and out, teasing the entry to be sure. "How exactly did that happen?"

"Aladdin…" Mozenrath murmured, feeling the warmth from the penetration burrow inside him. A sweet feeling of fulfillment was starting to escalate. His ass was quivering with unaccustomed sensation, his thighs expanding and contracting with steady pace. "Aladdin please…" he gasped as Aladdin pushed a third finger in, meeting only a little resistance. A feeling somewhat like a muscle spasm hit deep inside his body, like little waves of heat quivering over his body.

"Tell me something Mozenrath." Aladdin asked, leaning in close and brushing the side of his cheek into Mozenrath's neck. "Do you touch yourself at night?" He heard a shocked gasp and splayed his fingers apart, feeling the wet tightness inside Mozenrath's body. He felt a warm flush against the sorcerers flesh. He watched as Mozenrath's face grew bright pink. "Do you fuck with yourself…hum?" He asked and Mozenrath nodded, eyes closed. "What do you use? What do you use to spread your body open?" he quested inside deeper, wanting to know the answers.

Mozenrath moaned as Aladdin's fingers brushed past the little nub of pleasure at the back of his tunnel. How he could be so gentle with claws the man had no idea. "A toy…something given to me in Japan." Mozenrath answered.

Aladdin's golden eyes sparkled, the pupils dilating as if trying to look past skin. "And what do you do?" He reached behind Mozenrath and took a firm hold of the chains, ripping them off the wall. Mozenrath fell forward onto the stone ground and whimpered, barely catching himself. His hips pulsed with building need. "What do you do to yourself?"

"I…" Mozenrath whimpered, his vision going foggy. "I stretch myself, the same way your doing." Mozenrath gasped as Aladdin nodded and bent him over, his cheek pressing to hard floor. "I'm very tight…I have to be careful!" he wailed as Aladdin slipped two fingers back into his body, scissoring them open against the pressing walls.

"Ummmhumm. And what else?" Aladdin mused in a hypnotic voice, his thumb gently massaging the sorcerers testicals. Mozenrath buried his head and buck back against it, desiring the touch with increasing fervor.

"I…I stroke myself…slowly, building up to it." Mozenrath felt his cock harden to greet Aladdin's strong, firm hands as they ran over the base and shaft. He felt himself tighten around the fingers just from reaction. "Nuuuuiiiihhhh!" Aladdin gave a short grunt as if frustrated and forcefully pushed his fingers in, spreading the tunnel open till space could be seen between his fingers. Mozenrath gave a long groan as he was brought to full erection, the tip of his cock touching his abdomen.

"My my sorcerer…is this what you've been hiding?" He whispered and began to pump the hard organ faster. Aladdin took delight in Mozenrath's face as he brought his teeth in contact with the soft flesh of Mozenrath's inner thigh, scraping it dangerously down the edge.

"Please…ahhhh…please don't bite me." Mozenrath whimpered and jerked as Aladdin bared his jaws till they pressed into the muscle.

Aladdin pulled back just before breaking the skin. "Scared?"

"Yes." Mozenrath gasped out, terrified of what was happening.

The predator eyes softened for a moment and the warm brown sugar iris looked down at Mozenrath's body. "Don't be." He said in a voice all too familiar. "What next?" the wolf man asked. Mozenrath gulped and turned away, afraid to go on. Aladdin shook his head and stood up, leaving Mozenrath's laying on the floor. "Something like this?" he said and slide the shaft of his cock along the crease of Mozenrath's firm ass.

The necromancer gave a moan that might have shaken walls. "Oh gods…unnnnuuughuuuuh!" he closed his eyes, feeling wild under Aladdin's unrelenting attentions.

"That turns you on doesn't it?" Aladdin said and licked his hand, spreading the liquid over his cock. Mozenrath refused to answer. Aladdin grabbed the remaining chain link between his hands and hauled him up on his knees, bringing them both into a cradled position. The thick head of Aladdin's cock was rubbing firmly against Mozenrath's tight anal entry, throbbing and eager for him. "Does it ever get lonely Moze?"

"Does…what?" Mozenrath gasped out, his anal muscles flexing in and out.

"Always having to be in that dark…horrid Citadel." Aladdin said and wrapped his clawed fingers around the flesh of Mozenrath's body, tailing round every nook and cranny to find the bits of skin to make him shiver. "No company but the mamlucks…and that annoying eel." He grazed his teeth across the man's spine, kissing down hard on each vertebrae. "The darkness has no friends, for they can not see him." Aladdin whispered and turned Mozenrath around to him. "I'll be your friend Moze…just for tonight." He growled so as to vibrate the soft flesh of the sorcerers spine.

A sudden lunge of power and Mozenrath had been entered. He gasped, his body seizing up unexpectedly. Slowly, with his mouth opened and his eyes scrunched shut, he began to feel what had just happened. He let out little breaths as his muscles began to untie. Little by little, he could feel the full breadth of Aladdin's hard cock inside his body. He looked up into the hero's face and moaned at the satisfied smirk.

Aladdin thrust again, knocking against the rippled tunnel. Mozenrath did not make a noise the second time, his body seemed unsure, as if trying to grasp hold of what had just happened. Then with a sudden scream of lust Mozenrath caved into his body completely, his ass loosening just enough for Aladdin to push the rest of himself in.

And he was relentless. He took hold of the lean, shy hips and plunged in to the hilt, his testicals smacking softly against Mozenrath's thighs. Again. And again. And again. He feel into a ceaseless rhythm, each time his masculine moans driving Mozenrath wild beneath him. The sorcerer was no longer a terrified mortal but a wildcat, clawing and presenting himself eagerly for more. And Aladdin obliged, his predator senses overcome with need.

Mozenrath whimpered as Aladdin pulled out, but he was not to be left wanting. Aladdin stood and lifted him up with one arm, turning so that Mozenrath was pressed back to his chest. With arms impossibly strong he lifted the thinner man atop his cock and slammed in once more, the sweet wetness of need glistening on the young wizards thighs. He rocked back and forth, the natural curves of the human body sliding him in and out with maddening results.

Aladdin used his hands to pump Mozenrath up and down on him. Mozenrath bit his lip in a protest of whimpering pitifully. His body was in a blinding heat! He was spread wider than he ever had been before. The gift from his one time lover in Japan was long and thin, meant to tease. But Aladdin's manhood was healthy and thick, pushing his little ass to it's limits. He wished desperately that he had some hold, something to push against and help the penetration along.

Mozenrath whimpered at the sudden swelling of the hard cock inside him and gasped as he was dropped to the floor, the wetness trickling down his thighs and buttocks. With a heaving groan Aladdin came deep inside the sorcerers body. He grasped hold of the hips and slid himself out, falling back for a moment and holding his head as if in pain. "Nuuugh." He groaned and shook himself, pushing the hair away from his face. "Mozenrath…wha…?" he looked down at the pale man, laying face down on the floor, his warm anal entry pinkened at the edges and stretched open. "Oh…oh." Aladdin bit his lip and made a very odd face as if he knew what had just happened.

"Mozenrath…I'm so sorry." He murmured and the wizard began to move very slowly. He tried to stand but after a moment had to sink back down, his body too tense. "Moze…no don't move…" he whispered, all trace of his wolf hood gone. "Moze…look at me…" Aladdin started to reach out to the man but held back, afraid of what he had done…what he might still do. "Mozenrath I'm so sorry…"

"Aladdin…" Mozenrath gave a long moan and began to turn towards him slowly, as if unsure of himself. "Aladdin…please…" he shuddered and turned bright red. His body burned from head to toe. His ass shivered beautifully down to the very core. He was ashamed, humiliated, degraded…and yet.

He needed more.

Aladdin shook his head sharply, tucking himself away. Even being temporarily sated wasn't enough. He could feel the hunger snarling under his skin. His muscles flexed and itched to grab the beautiful creature and plant himself deep inside once more. He could not allow himself to touch Mozenrath again. Already he was feeling the after effects of putting so much of himself into the young wizard. Every time he lost his self control it became harder and harder to keep the beast at bay.

The scent hit him. Familiar and fragrant to his sensitive nose. Lust. Pure unadulterated lust. Aladdin raised his head and met Mozenrath's heavy lidded eyes. The man lay on the floor, his fists clenched, his body naked and glistening in the silver moonlight. His face was flushed from exertion and his lips were moistened as his tongue trailed across them. "Aladdin…" he whispered softly.

Aladdin looked confused for a moment, then let out a slow breath. "You… Mozenrath…you liked it didn't you?" He felt a strange clench in his stomach as Mozenrath closed his eyes and turned a brighter scarlet than Iago. "Didn't you?" He whispered and tentivly touched the soft curve of Mozenrath's buttocks.

"Please…Aladdin." Mozenrath whimpered and suddenly felt his thighs being lifted from the ground. "Wait…what are you…huuuunugh!" He felt his tunnel being pressed into and cocked his head. Aladdin had the sorcerers lower half in his lap, two of his fingers pressed half way into Mozenrath's body. "Nnnnnuh….aaaaahhhh!" Mozenrath's shoulders tensed and he braced himself for more.

The look on Aladdin's face was strange. He was not as he had been only a few minuets ago. Though the gold in his eyes was not gone, he was using him fingers in a gentle, probing manner. It was almost as if he was hypnotized by the interest in Mozenrath's body. He pressed in a little deeper and felt a wonderful humm of desire sing in his body as Mozenrath arched into the pressure. "Relax…ease your body. I'll make up for it." He promised softly and Mozenrath whimpered into his arm.

"Yes…yes Aladdin…" Mozenrath moaned, his body already aroused. He felt himself being pulled atop Aladdin's body. His length sliding until he was even with Aladdin's thighs and the hard, magnificent organ between them. _But…but he just came! How can he be hard again already?_ Mozenrath whimpered, realizing that his night was hardly over.

Aladdin now lay on the floor, his body and Mozenrath's pressed tightly together. He had a perfect view of what he had just taken. His fingers were firmly inside Mozenrath's reddened ass and he pulled them apart, watching the skin react to his touch. The little tunnel was still so tight. Aladdin felt Mozenrath's hard cock at his chest, firm and engorged with blood. _He's burning for more, just as I am. And I don't think he's in control of it any more than that. _Aladdin realized.

But he had already taken so much. That thin, exotic body had endured a brutal, if beautiful fucking. What right did he have to expect more from Mozenrath even if the wizard could take it?

_But I could make up for it._ Aladdin realized. _I could make up for causing him pain. Judging by the size of his erection it wouldn't take long. _Aladdin considered. With a sudden movement his slammed his face into the couture of Mozenrath's ass, his hunger building slowing inside.

Mozenrath's resulting scream echoed off the walls as he suddenly felt Aladdin's tongue join his two fingers at his entry. He felt the head of Aladdin's cock twitch and whimpered, knowing it ached for more. Aladdin's little pink appendage darted in and out of his sphincter, teasing along the soft, exposed ridges. He burrowed his fingers in deeper, brushing past the hot, knotted prostate as Mozenrath wailed in agony. "That's it." Aladdin encouraged, kissing the little hole tenderly. "Show me what you need." His breath went ragged again and it took a sheer force of will to stop from morphing again.

"Aladdin!" Mozenrath yelled, unable to think. "Aladdin yes…please… nnnnnnuuuujjjjjaaahhhh!" he turned bright red, unable to understand why he made such strange noises mid coitus. Aladdin did not seem to mind. In fact the loud he became the more engulfed in pleasuring him the wolf hero seemed to become. Mozenrath nearly fainted as Aladdin removed his fingers and slammed his tongue into Mozenrath's body as deep as he could, sweetening the insides till they glistened. He took his hands and worked his way under Mozenrath's body, slowly stroking the man's enraged cock. Mozenrath when rigid in his touch as Aladdin played his instrument beautifully, stroking and pulling till it threatened to explode.

The sorcerer could no longer halt himself as Aladdin's lips changed position to suck his cock in. With near abandon he threw himself onto Aladdin's manhood, pulling it into his throat and moving his tongue against the hard phallus. Aladdin gave an approving grunt and devoured Mozenrath, tilting his head back to pull in deeper and deeper. His fingers found their way back into Mozenrath's body, keeping him open and comfortable.

Aladdin has been right. Mozenrath was so close and frustrated that it took only a few minuets of teasing to bring him to climax. Aladdin let the sweet white juice spill into his mouth as Mozenrath buried his face in Aladdin's thighs to mask the bellow of cumming. Aladdin hummed in satisfaction and licked his lips, savoring the intensity. Mozenrath went limp against his body, panting, his body aching from exhaustion.

"Aladdin…Aladdin you bastard…you made it feel good." Mozenrath sobbed and bit down on his knuckle. "Wha…wait…wait!" he yelled when Aladdin took firm hold and picked up the lean man, tossing him on the bed. "Aladdin!" Mozenrath whimpered as another wave of power swarmed into the cell. The sorcerer turned to see Aladdin's teeth grit, his eyes blazing like hot coals and his claws flexing to dig into something. "Aladdin…oh gods…!"

Without another word Aladdin fell on him, he pulled open the milky white body and slammed home so hard the bed banged into the wall. Mozenrath shrieked, his body full again. Aladdin's pulled in close, the dizzying scent of sec and passion and hunger swimming in Mozenrath's nose as the thick manhood pulled him in four different directions. It still ached a little but it did not hurt as it had at first. Mozenrath suspected it never would again.

Aladdin took Mozenrath from behind, burying himself in until nothing but his testicals could be seen. Each thrust was so determined that the bed hit the wall, sending little rocks and dust flying in the room. Mozenrath grabbed the sheets for dear life, his muscles left without the strength for resistance. His prostate was being rammed so hard blinding white light clouded his eyes and his heart stopped beating for an instant. He could not breath. He could not think. He had no desire to do either anymore. Mozenrath only wished that Aladdin wouldn't stop.

The hero ruthlessly abused the sorcerers hidden nub of pleasure. He could feel it swelling just as he could see Mozenrath growing hard again. He took Mozenrath in his hand again, filling his body to the brim and pumping his manhood quickly in time. Mozenrath cried out wordlessly, his face strained so hard the lines would never disappear. With deafening force they both came again. Aladdin's body emptying itself into Mozenrath's tight little orifice as Mozenrath spent himself on Aladdin's hand. The street wolf panted for a minuet, his pupils dilating and contracting as he slowly slid out. Aladdin fell down on the bed while Mozenrath seemed to merely sink into a puddle.

"I have no bones left." Mozenrath whispered faintly, eyes flickering open and closed. "I have no body left." He moaned and looked over at Aladdin, a small smile on his plush lips.

It was returned, the sharp glint of Aladdin's fangs terrifying and exciting the necromancer. He moved with such a suddenness that Mozenrath was caught off guard and took the man boldly in his arms, throwing Mozenrath's arms around him. He kissed Mozenrath with a heady strength, completely disallowing refusal of his will. Mozenrath sank into his body and moaned passionately.

His second big mistake that night.

With unbridled animal lust, Aladdin sank his teeth into Mozenrath's shoulder bone. It was the first time in nearly a month that he had tasted fresh blood. Mozenrath did not scream. It was not as painful as he would have thought. In fact it…it felt oddly stimulating. He shivered, his muscles on the right side going numb as Aladdin snarled into his flesh possessively. It was as if he was proclaiming to any ardent suitors that this prize was his and his alone. No others had rights to mate with Mozenrath save him.

Mozenrath dug his nails in as Aladdin pulled his ass open again, stroking his shaft into full erection and placing it at the burning, beautiful red star of his entry. Mozenrath looked him desperately, eyes wide and face horror struck. "Aladdin…I can not…I can't…you'll break me in two…" he barely breathed out, his whole lower body tensing at the mere thought of taking Aladdin yet again.

Aladdin lifted his head, pulling his jaws from Mozenrath's body. Red blood leaked out of the holes and slipped down the sorcerers chest, abdomen, pelvis and thighs. The bite would not kill him, but being half animal as he was there was no telling how it might change him.

Aladdin chuffed and grabbed a handful of Mozenrath's hair, sniffing his neck as if it were a sweet treat. He laughed under his breath, the sorcerer shivering, unable to stop whatever came next.

"Do you know Moze…that in the wild…" he locked eyes with the sorcerer, a near psychotic light in his eyes. "…two wolves will mate up to seventy five times a day during their season?" Mozenrath's jaw dropped open and he whined, stomach churning at the thought of it.

Aladdin scraped his teeth along Mozenrath's ribs, taunting him without mercy. "Seems to me…" he said. "…we have a long way to go." And with a great roar he plunged in again, Mozenrath falling against him in defeat.


	5. Captured I

Captured I

O-Original Characters

S-Series Characters

T-Toys

B-Bondage

D-Domination

SM-Sadomasochism

YA-Yaoi

BF-Bodily Fluids

OR-Oral

BLD-Blood

DIA-Dialogue

MAS-Masturbation

VOY-Voyeurism

RIM-Rimming

HUM-Humiliation

TORT-Torture

SPNK-Spankings

"Ow! Damn it stop fidgeting around!"

"You stop! I'm trying to get at my pick set."

A scoff in the darkness. "Don't bother, they searched the both of us while you were unconscious. So unless you happen to have your instant street rat kit shoved up your ass I doubt it's still on you."

Aladdin groaned aloud and slammed his head back into the pillar. "Great. Just great." He craned his neck over his shoulder to look at the dim outline of the sorcerer. "Well that was my plan what have you got?"

"Considering I don't have my gauntlet…"

"And the fact that your dead useless without it." Aladdin couldn't resist a jib at Mozenrath's expense right now. He was wet, cold, bruised and frustrated not to mention in the middle of enemy territory. Anything to improve his mood seemed a plus. He heard Mozenrath growl behind him and pushed it further. "Seriously do you have any skills beyond magic or is that the extent of your knowledge?"

Mozenrath would have strangled him if his hands were not bound to the post. He would have at least gotten joy from a vindictive kick had his feet not been treated likewise. "If you were actually interested in knowing my talents Aladdin I would take the time to tell you. Yet since you are clearly attempting to mock me you may wallow in ignorance for the rest of your life."

"Which might not be that long." Aladdin said in a mumble.

Mozenrath had no comment.

Aladdin leaned against the pillar and sighed. He was used to being in the dark, so his senses had quickly become adapted to his situation. He could make out that they weren't in a dungeon exactly, but rather a holding cell. _Or interrogation chamber. _Aladdin gulped as he made out the outlines on the wall. He had little interest in discovering any of them closer.

Mozenrath on the other hand, seemed to be taking in none of his surroundings. He was sitting there, limp, eyes closed and face strained slightly. Aladdin craned his neck and realized that the sorcerers mouth was moving ever so slightly. Suddenly he seemed to come alive and whispered "Damn."

He didn't bother asking, chances were Mozenrath wouldn't tell him any how. So he made an intelligent guess. Considering he didn't see an eel hide on the walls anywhere, chances were Mozenrath had posted Xerxes as a guard or some kind of fail safe to get him out if he got caught. From the sound of it the eel was either unable to do anything or caught.

Mozenrath clinked in his chains for a moment and made an angry noise in his throat. "Any chance of your little troop of idiots coming to rescue us?"

"Us? What makes you think…?"

Mozenrath scoffed roughly and rolled his eyes. "Please. Your too damn heroic to leave me chained to a wall in some dungeon."

Aladdin grit his teeth and shook his head. "No. Not for a while at least. We'll just have to hope we'll hold out so long."

The young man gave a quizzical look and suddenly smirked. "Your on a spy mission."

Aladdin blanched. "How did you…"

"You…alone with out your tag along djinn and princess. In obvious enemy territory not to mention being dressed in various shades of black and gray when they brought you in with no small amount of weapons and picks on your person." Mozenrath couldn't help a sharp laugh. "You were spying and got caught. Be honest."

Aladdin shook his chains a little, testing their restrain and nodded. "Yes. I inserted myself in the local castle as a bondsman and have been picking up rumors and such ever since. I caught onto plans of an invasion in the Seven Deserts and decided to do some late night snooping to see how long Agrabah would have to prepare." He lifted his head a little. "They caught me in the plans room and knocked me out before I had a chance to fight back. Next thing I knew I woke up with your pleasant company."

Mozenrath wished for the second time for something to hit him with.

"And what are you doing here?" Aladdin asked.

"None of your damn business." He retorted.

"Come on now I told you."

"No I guessed and you made the choice to spill." Mozenrath corrected him. "When the guards come in be sure to spill your guts just as quickly as you can. It might spare you the agony of torture."

"Nice to hear your concer…"

"What?" Mozenrath said and looked where Aladdin's head was turned.

"Someone's coming. Get ready." Aladdin warned.

The sound of coarse laughing came down the hallway and keys clinked against the lock. Light flooded the chamber and the two men winced in the sudden light. "Well look what we have here men. A couple of spies."

"Technically only one spy." Mozenrath muttered and Aladdin hissed at him.

The man must not have heard. With him entered four other men, each one dressed in a uniform of the local guardsman. The one in the lead wore a gold badge on his chest, showing that he was an 'official' of some sort. "We don't take kindly to spies in this territory you fools. Not in the least." He gestures and two of the men came forward.

Aladdin was grabbed on either side and wrenched up to face the guardsman. He face was hauled upright and inspected for a moment before the man spit on the ground and sneered. "Nah. Too much of a man in the face for me. What about the other?"

Mozenrath wrenched his head out of their grip as they tried to make him lift up enough to be viewed. Eventually they had to grab his hair and yank it straight, forcing him to grimace and bare his teeth.

"Not bad. Quite pretty for a wizard. All right strip him down."

"Like hell!" Mozenrath yelled the moment his manacles had been released. He kicked off his feet and slammed forward into the first man, slamming him against the wall. He reached for the sword and yanked it out in a clean stroke, bringing the blade across the man's chest in a ruthless cut. Mozenrath spun quickly, brandishing the weapon against the surprised others. Even Aladdin seemed to be looking at him with a mild amazement.

There was a split second where nobody seemed to know what to do, then a cruel chuckle was heard from the lead man. "And just where do you think your going to go sorcerer?" he said and whistled. Five more sets of footsteps clamored in the door, each one brandishing a powerful straight sword. "You two her Herrick out of here. The rest help me with this little bastard."

Mozenrath felt his chest rise and fall in panic. There were too many for him to take out with a stupid sword. He couldn't even use Aladdin as a shield, he was still tightly manacled to the wall. "Shit." He muttered and decided to make a break for it.

He rammed the blade into the first person in front of him and threw all his strength into it, throwing him away and into the other guards. He spun on his heels and made a dash for the door, using the split second to run past the others trying to help their comrade and up the stairs. His hand reached for the door know and a leap of hope sparked in him.

"Get him!"

Mozenrath suddenly chocked back and felt his neck spasm. One of the men had made a lasso and caught him around the throat. Someone yanked and he tore at the rope, trying to fight his way forward. Two more men grabbed hold of the other and pulled, topping Mozenrath off the stairs and onto the hard dirt floor. "Unnn." Mozenrath groaned and started to push himself up. They were on him in a split second, tightening the noose around his neck and pulling his arms behind his back, using the same rope to tie them tightly. A hard kick landed in his side, then another and another. Mozenrath made a wet sound in his throat ad his windpipe wheezed and was rolled over, the eight men looking down at him.

"Dumb little bastard isn't he?" Said one of them and hauled Mozenrath up to his knees. "Just had to do this shit the hard way didn't you?" he said and punched Mozenrath in the jaw.

"Fuck you!" Mozenrath hollered back in a hoarse voice. Another kick sent him face down in the dirt at Aladdin's feet.

Aladdin frowned and caught Mozenrath's eye. "Not the best idea you've ever had. And thanks for planning to leave me behind."

Mozenrath barely had time to give him a look of loathing before the fumbling of fabric tore his attention away. He shot Aladdin a desperate look before he was dragged back, his trousers being pulled away from his body.

"Now for the real fun hey boys." There was a shared laugh and Aladdin's lip curled as he realized what they were going to do to the sorcerer. His gut lurched as the dragged the man back and set about stripping him. Even with a rope around his neck Mozenrath didn't stop his struggles. He kicked out and lashed at every touch and tear. Even with eight against one he managed for a few moments until a man landed onto each limb and held tight, finally bringing him down. They dragged him over to a bench/bed and slammed him down on his chest, shoving his face over one side. They took his arms and legs and quickly tied them onto the supports.

"That's better." The lead man said and wrenched Mozenrath's head back with the rope. "Not so damn resistant now are you?" he grinned and spat in Mozenrath's face. Mozenrath roared in outrage and was rewarded with a heavy hand across the side of his jaw. He turned over to Aladdin and gave a sadistic grin. "Get the other one turned around too. May as well give them both a work over."

Aladdin didn't bother trying the same tactics as Mozenrath. Too many men, he wouldn't have a shot in hell of surviving it. He allowed himself to be roughly turned around and pressed into the post, rechained so that his back was exposed to the room. A metal spreader bar was hooked onto his ankles incase he tried to run. Aladdin forced his body to be calm. He had gone into this knowing full well what could happen if he was captured. All he could do now was bare it.

The door opened again and a new man stepped forward. It was obvious that he was not one of the guards. He had none of their earthy baring but carried himself high and wore crisp, perfectly tailor clothing. He was a handsome man with a strong face and steel gray eyes that seemed to mock the contents of the chamber. "Good to see you have them prepared for me." He eyed the two injured men on the floor and frowned. "Had some trouble did you?"

"The pale man turned out to have some fight in him milord." One of the guards offered.

"Whatever. Just get them out of here. The only blood I want in my chamber should be the blood I make flow." He waited patiently until the guards had dragged their fallen comrades out and pointed to three of the handsomer men before they left. "You three stay close. I'll be needing your specific _talents_ later."

"Now then, shut your mouths and pay very close attention." The new man said as he chose a leather whip from the wall and snapped it in the air twice. "You two have been found guilty as spies against the Empire. In our country there is only one punishment for this offense." He smiled as the men around the dungeon chuckled. "My name is Colane. I will be training the two of you as pleasure slaves." He snapped the whip in the air and brought it around, the tip cutting through both Aladdin and Mozenrath's backs in one sweep. Both men clutched their posts as a thin trickle of blood split from skin.

"You will both spend the next month being trained to obey your new masters in any way they wish. You performance will be marked and used to determine who your prospective buyers will be." Colane said simply and continued swinging the whip in between sentences, going back and forth between Mozenrath and Aladdin. "It would behoove you to perform well for me. Otherwise I will be sure to sell you to the cheapest brothel house in the country for the rest of your lives." He lay a thick stripe across Aladdin's back, successfully tearing his shirt in so many pieces it fluttered to the floor. "Which in a whore's life isn't long."

Colane walked over to Mozenrath. "Live up to my expectations, and I will see to it that the Emperor Caligula himself is bidding on your flesh." He took his hand and caressed it over Mozenrath's thigh. "You'll fetch a high price no matter what. An man with lily white skin and ebony hair is a rarity around here."

"I'm no ones slave!" Mozenrath snapped and bit his lip as the whip found it's way through the fabric of his shirt again.

"Yes…you are. In fact for the time being you are both my slaves, to do with as I wish. In fact I even have the authority to kill you if I find you untrainable." Colane smirked. "And what about you?" He turned and looked at Aladdin, smiling through firm set lips. "Your being awfully accepting of this situation." Aladdin's eyes widened as the man walked over to him, searching his face. He took hold of his hair and twisted him back for a better view. "Humm…not bad. I can think of a few places a healthy young man like you would do well."

Aladdin burned bright red across his cheeks as Colane laughed. "Come now, I like my slaves a bit more responsive." He raised the whip about his head and brought it down across Aladdin's back. Aladdin's gasped and clutched his chains, digging his teeth into his lip as the lashes streaked his skin. He felt his throat choke as he managed to hold back all but the slightest whimper escaping his jaws.

Colane shook his head. "Are you too stupid to understand plain Arabic?" He questioned and Aladdin glared at him. "Oh…a little bit of anger finally." He traced Aladdin's jaw line with his finger. Good. I like my slaves willful. It's more fun to break them." He twisted Aladdin's head back and forced his lips down, catching his tongue in his mouth and sucking it in to the point of pain. Aladdin yelled wordlessly as Colane released him, a cruel grin on his face. "Oh I can we're going to have a lot of fun, you and I."

Aladdin's temper frayed. "To hell with you!" he snapped back and began to tear at his restrains. Colane pulled himself back with a gleeful laugh. "You sick fuck!" Aladdin hollered at him and struggled to release himself as Colane tore his belt from him.

"Magnificent!" Colane said in admiration as he viewed Aladdin's body. The olive tones skin glowed in the torch light, glistening with sweat and nervousness. He was a fine figure of a young man and Colane felt his pulse quicken. "He reached forward and cupped Aladdin's ass cheek hard.

"Stop it!" Aladdin panicked and tried to pull away.

"Quiet slave!" Colane said and slapped across his cheek. "I'm not sure which of you is going to be more difficult to train." He said and landed a palm against Aladdin's buttock.

Mozenrath nearly shrieked as Colane's attention turned on him again. "And as for you." He tore Mozenrath's pants from him, leaving both men completely naked and within full view of one another. "Beautiful. In the right clothes one could mistake you for a woman." He jeered and Mozenrath bit his tongue just in time. "Ah, your learning." He said as Mozenrath glared at him.

"Where to begin?" Colane considered. "Guards!" he called and the men he had instructed entered. "Scrub them down, I like my toys clean." He began to rummage through a collection of devices and hummed to himself. "Be thorough gentlemen." He warned.

Mozenrath buried his face into the wood as hot water was sloshed along his body and a rough cloth used to soap his down from top to bottom. The guards showed no mercy to his tender and exposed thighs and testicals, rubbing him down roughly. He grunted into his cheek, determined to bare it with as little reaction as possible. He would find a way out of this. Xerxes was somewhere near by, though helpless at the moment. If he could just figure out where they were he might be able to locate keys and…

"AHHHHAH!" Mozenrath wailed as a thin, rubbery tube was forcefully pressed into his tightness. The device was long and wet, and the guards seemed determined to press it in as deeply as possible. "No…no no stop! NnnyyyyAGH!" Mozenrath screamed when a torrent of water slammed into his body. The liquid was warm and soapy, and as they removed the tube the mixture poured out clean.

"He's good milord." The guard said and moved over to Aladdin at Colane's nod.

"Wait! Pleaaaaaaah!"

It took them a moment longer to force the hose inside of him, forcing the younger man's hips to jut out so that they could properly view what they were doing. Aladdin began to sweat down his forehead, the strain of this 'cleaning' giving him an intensely uncomfortable feeling. "UUUUNNNNUGH!" He screamed out as the yanked the tube from him, winding it up again as Colane seemed to finish his task.

"There now." Colane said and pressed two fingers inside of Mozenrath's body. "Perfect." He pulled up a strap of metal like a horse bit and wrenched Mozenrath's jaw open.

"No! No damn you you sick bastarrght!" Mozenrath gagged as the metal was forced in behind his teeth and locked into place. "Hnughk!" He shook his head voraciously from side to side, trying to shake it loose as Colane laughed.

"Hush!" He ordered and slipped his thumb against Mozenrath's lips. "You look wonderful in that my beauty." He complimented and kissed his cheek possessively. "And as for you." He sauntered over to Aladdin who's stance only existed because the chains held him up. "Let me guess." He slipped a single finger in between Aladdin's ass cheeks and probed the glistening wet entry. Colane smiled as Aladdin winced and gasped out in pain. "Umhum. You're a virgin aren't you?" Aladdin didn't need to respond for him to know the truth.

"Now there is a dilemma." He considered for a moment. A virgin, an honest virgin was worth three times his weight in gold. Especially a handsome, strong backed fellow like this one who could pull double duty in the field and in bed. On the other hand it would be difficult to break someone so strong willed without being able to break his entry. Still…

Colane drew out something from his chest. With a firm knee to Aladdin's stomach he forced the boy to bend and held him down by the neck. "Now then, tell me exactly how this feels slave." He pressed the tip to Aladdin's entry and began to slide it in.

"Ah…ah aha aha aha Ahhhh!" Aladdin's voice arched as the short, thick cylindrical object began to spread into his ass. "No! No noooooooo nuuuuuy!" He slammed his head into the stone, trying to block the bizarre sensation traveling through his thighs and ass. "Please!" he begged and Colane chuckled.

"Do you like it?" He asked cruelly. "It's called a dildo. A wonderful piece of tightly sewn leather made just to keep the pressure back here." Colane said and pressed it in up to the hilt. He used a thick leather strap across the thighs and ass to hold it in place as he released the manacles holding Aladdin to the wall. Aladdin yelped as he fell onto his back on the floor. "Up. Up slave!" Colane ordered as Aladdin tried to support himself.

"Ugh!" He finally said in frustration and motioned to the guards. They dragged Aladdin up on his knees. "Replace that bar, it's too inhibiting to his movements." He ordered and used the opportunity to attach a collar around Aladdin's neck. "There we are, much more suitable for a pet." Aladdin was now on all fours, a chain between his wrists and legs giving him just enough room to support himself. In Colane's hand was a leash.

"You sick bastard…" Aladdin stammered out. His rear stung from the entry to the inside, feeling stressed and over pressured. "You twisted son of a bitch…" he panted, trying not to think about his body being penetrated.

"Call me Master Colane." He insisted and yanked Aladdin forward. "Say it!" he roared. Aladdin grit his teeth tight and sneered. Colane sighed. "Fine. You don't want to speak when told…then I'll put your sweet mouth to a better use." Aladdin struggled as his captor grabbed his leash and drug him forward, pulling him over to Mozenrath's tied body.

Aladdin found himself quickly chained to Mozenrath's legs, the sorcerer looking back at him in apprehension. He caught Aladdin's eye for a split second and jerked his face away, a soft sob coming from his open mouth. "You can't make me do this!" Aladdin protested.

"Oh but I can. I can make you do anything." Colane brandished his whip again. "Now…lick him."

"What? You…you can't be serious." Aladdin gasped and screamed as the whip snapped through his back.

"Do it slave." Colane said in a dangerously low voice. "I will strip the flesh from the both of you right here." He said and laid into Aladdin again, blood trickling down his back. He raised the leather again and began to tear into the street rat.

Nah! Nah ahhh nnnna!" Aladdin lurched forward with each whip, his body in splitting pain. In a blind hope he pressed into the warmth of Mozenrath's thigh, nuzzling against the soft flesh there. Colane stopped, wrapping the whip back up in his hand.

"Good boy." He encouraged, a little out of breath. "Now. Lick him."

Aladdin whimpered and closed his eyes. He kissed the delicate flesh and felt Mozenrath jerk in surprise, gasping for air. With a ginger approach Aladdin slipped out his wet tongue and lapped along the crease of Mozenrath's muscles like a kitten at a bowl of milk.

_Oh! Oh annnnnnnh! _Mozenrath's eyes widened and his face burned scarlet as Aladdin's tongue explored his calves and crease. Colane was giving him instructions; higher, lower, faster, little circles. And Aladdin was obeying. Mozenrath couldn't bring himself to look back and face Aladdin. His mouth was dry as sand and he could feel a familiar stirring in his loins. _No please…please…." _He begged internally as Colane instructed Aladdin where to move next.

"I…I can't…" Aladdin started at the order. Colane frowned and stretched his whip. Aladdin blanched and bowed his head, understanding the price for disobedience.

"Spread him open slave. Nice and wide so I can see." Colane said and settled himself into a near by chair, a lounging look on his face. Aladdin lifted his arms as best he could and grasped Mozenrath's ass cheeks, spreading them apart and exposing the tight, puckered entryway. He gave a little moan of humiliation and dipped down, darting his slippery tongue around the edges obediently.

"UUUUUUUGHUUUU!" Mozenrath screamed out into the room, his face jerked up as his body arched instinctively. "Nyyyuoooo nyooooogh!" His jaws clamped down on the metal as Aladdin's mouth encapsulated his little sphincter, tonguing him up and down. Shivers of unstable pleasure rippled down his thighs!

"That's it." Colane said in a deep, breathy voice. "Such a beautiful scene." He said and watched it for a moment, Mozenrath was tied to the bench on all fours, Aladdin locked onto his legs and kneeling before his round, firm ass. And at every lick the hero did, Mozenrath's body seemed incapable of control and bucked, though towards or away he couldn't tell for sure. "Now…press your tongue inside."

The smooth, slick feeling of Aladdin's tongue pressed past the sphincter and into Mozenrath's body. The resulting wail made Colane sigh in admiration. Aladdin winced, unsure if he was causing Mozenrath pain or pleasure as his tongue darted in and out, slipping deeper and deeper into the young wizard's body. The mouth bit strained painfully into his gums as he screamed.

"Very good slave. Now put you hands between your thighs." Colane instructed and Aladdin obeyed, letting the soft cheeks close around his face. "Don't stop licking. That's it." He said encouragingly and slipped in behind Aladdin, leading his hands back to the toy inside his body. "Now…play with it."

Aladdin took a deep breath and began to slide the toy in and out of his body. "NNNN….nnnnnyyyuuuuuuh!" He panted out, keeping his tongue flickering against Mozenrath's wiggling ass. It was painful, not agonizing but a deep, throbbing ache began to build in his little tunnel. "Uuuuuuuhhhh." Colane grabbed the back of his head and began to move his mouth down, down down along the line between Mozenrath's entry and his testicals.

Mozenrath felt his chest constrict as Aladdin's mouth began to move along the base of his sac. His mouth was dry as cotton as he panted, straining, trying not to feel it. He felt his cock begin to harden.

Out of nowhere a bell sounded.

Colane humped and frowned. "How unfortunate." He released Aladdin's head and sighed, looking a little crestfallen. "Ah well, time flies while your having fun." He patted Aladdin's shocked face and ran a hand against Mozenrath's left cheek. "We'll have to continue this in the morning. I'm late for an engagement." He straightened his collar and began to walk towards the door. "Guards will remain posted _outside_ the doors tonight. I don't want another incident like last time." He snapped with a deadly emphasis and headed out the door.


	6. Captured II

Aladdin and Mozenrath watched as their captors left, shutting the door behind themselves with a series of clicks to lock it secure. The moment they disappeared Aladdin slumped to the table with an elongated sigh of relief and exhaustion. There was a brief moment of silence, just a few seconds where their situation seemed to fully sink in. and then Aladdin heard a pained sob.

"Mozenrath?" he said quietly. The sorcerer turned his head further away and ducked down, trying not to let him see. But Moze was chained down with no moving ability whatsoever. Aladdin on the other hand had just enough leverage on his manacles to stand if he tried. With a great strain he forced himself up, his body protesting as the dildo still deep inside of him squeezed in tighter. "Mozenrath are you allright?" he said and craned his neck for a look. "Oh Allah!" he exclaimed.

The bit that had been forced into Mozenrath's mouth was now slicing into the gums. Blood was dripping down his cheeks and jaw line and onto the ground. Not only that, but Mozenrath's soft, delicate flesh had taken the whipping much worse than Aladdin's had. Probably due to him trying to run. He was laid into hard and Aladdin felt a welling of pity.

He looked about for a moment, trying to ascertain if anyone was near/ "Moze…Moze I'm going to try to help you." He said gently. "Just…I'm going to have to crawl onto top of you to get that thing off your head. The chains don't go any further." He said. Mozenrath tensed for a moment, making a little noise into his bit, then nodded uncomfortably.

Aladdin gulped and knelt against the bench, crawling slowly along the length of Mozenrath's body. He felt the wet stickiness of blood across his chest as he lifted himself further along the lean frame. Mozenrath trembled as he lay down, careful not to put too much pressure on the injured back. Aladdin humped in frustration. His hands were still tightly bound and he couldn't bring his fingers up to loosen the belt around Mozenrath's head. "Relax Moze. Just give me a minuet." He said and Mozenrath moaned.

The hero's teeth grazed along the hard leather and metal of the buckle. He bit down on the extended piece wound through the buckle and lifted, slowly sliding it out of it's position and away from the bar holding it in. It took him a moment to adjust and then pull out the remaining strip. Mozenrath gave a sigh of relief as the tight hold around his head loosened. But the bit was still locked in place.

Mozenrath, desperate enough to get the thing removed, turned his head as far back as he could, trying to let Aladdin get a better perspective. He groaned something unintelligible into the air and Aladdin shook his head, showing he didn't understand. Mozenrath whimpered and slipped his tongue along the edge of the bar, even though it hurt to do so. Aladdin looked in closely and realized that the bars against his gums were hollow and then extended with a pin, slipping into a notch on a bar set lengthwise in order to open his mouth wider.

"Alright." Aladdin said and pressed his mouth to the side of Mozenrath's lower jaw. He gripped the edge of the pin with his teeth and yanked, sliding it out in one slick motion. Mozenrath gasped and whined, letting the bar fall onto the ground with a musical _clink. _Aladdin did the same with the top bar and Mozenrath's yelled in anguish, his jaw sore and bloody. "Moze…Moze say something."

"Get off me." He whispered. "Get off!" Aladdin scrambled backwards, landing on his rump in the dirt and feeling the dildo slam inside. His mind spun for a moment the tip touched on something pulsing inside of him and it was a moment before he regained focus.

"Damn it Moze." He said breathlessly. "I was trying to help you!" he insisted.

"I don't need your help!" he hollered and then whined as his jaw protested. Mozenrath licked along the sides, trying to clean up his fluid.

Aladdin blushed bright red. "Fine! Next time just sit there in mind numbing pain! See if I give a shit." He snapped and slumped against the bench. Bad idea. Any pressure on his hind quarters only made the presence of the thick toy inside of him more obvious. With a long moan Aladdin slid to the floor and began working at the straps on his legs.

"Don't do that." Mozenrath said finally.

"Like hell." Aladdin responded breathlessly. "Do you have any notion of how painful this is? Not to mentioned awkward."

"Yes I do." Mozenrath grit his teeth angrily. "But better to deal with it for now." When Aladdin gave him a confused look Mozenrath rolled his eyes. "We both know what's going to happen…sooner or later. Better to be stretched out before hand, even just a bit. It won't be as painful later on." He turned his head back around and lay down against the wood. "Trust me. You'll be better off."

"How do you know?" Aladdin said, half irritable, half curious.

Mozenrath gave a long suffering sigh. "I was in here two days before they brought you in Aladdin." He answered patiently.

Aladdin stiffened in embarrassment. There was a prolonged silence. Outside the windows the sun began to sink low, casting the paints of dusk through the dungeon. Color reflected off of the instruments and chains and splashed vibrancy everywhere. Aladdin looked up from his position on the bench and saw Mozenrath's back, covered in scars both old and new. Little bleached lines and fresh red stripes marked his back. "You've been through this before, haven't you?" he said thoughtfully. Mozenrath did not answer.

Aladdin looked around and spied the bucket used to clean them. It was within reach as was some of the clothing torn from their bodies. Looking at Mozenrath turned face, he took hold of both.

Mozenrath hissed, then could not repress a gasp of relief. "Nuuuhhhhhh." He craned his neck and looked back at Aladdin curiously. The street rat had dipped the rag and was tenderly washing the blood off his back. The cool cloth was like ice on a burn. Pinkened water dripped off his back and onto the dirt floor as Aladdin continued to wash him off. It stung, but still felt good. None the less, Mozenrath's nature could not repress suspicion.

"What are you doing?" he said with a little contempt in his voice.

"Helping you. If these cuts get infected you won't survive long." He said firmly and dipped the rag again.

"I'm not the only one with marks Aladdin." Mozenrath whispered. "Tend to yourself!" The second sentence came out with a little more bite.

Aladdin rung out the cloth again and made a decision. "If I don't report back within six weeks, Agrabah will send out a reconnaissance mission." Aladdin said out of the blue. "My last report was nearly a week ago, so all we have to do is hold out another five or so." He felt gratified to see Mozenrath looked back at him attentively. "By then Jasmine will have sent out someone to find me. And when they do, I'll make sure your included in the rescue party."

"But you heard Colane." Mozenrath interjected. "We only have a month before we'll be sold at auction. We could end up at opposite ends of the world in a month, much less six weeks."

Aladdin nodded. It was true enough. "So what's your plan?"

Mozenrath's eyes brightened for a moment. "The only hope we have to remain findable is to stay in this city. Which means finding someone to buy us who lives right around here."

"But we have no control over our buyers. Colane does."

"Exactly." Mozenrath said.

It dawned on Aladdin. "You mean kiss his ass so we're at least not sold as prostitutes?" Mozenrath nodded and Aladdin sneered.

"Well can you think of something better?" Mozenrath snapped a little miffed. "Forget for a moment that you have a Princess who would just _perish_ without you. Let's say worse comes to worse and Agrabah gets decimated in the next six weeks. You said yourself you heard a rumor of an invasion." Aladdin blanched at the suggestion. "What if no one comes Aladdin? You have to have some way of surviving. I have no more desire to be some pampered nobles fuck toy than you do but until we can find a way to escape…"

"…At least it's a cover." Aladdin finished.

Mozenrath nodded in agreement. "If…if we play this right. We might even managed to be sold as a pair to some extravagant buyer. The richer a man is the more he wants to show it off with exotic purchases and unusual slaves." He looked back at Aladdin, trying to hide the shame in his eyes. "We'll have to convince Colane we're worth more as a pair than separate."

"Moze…Mozenrath…I don't know." Aladdin said softly. His face turned bright scarlet at the very thought of such a thing. Practically, he knew Mozenrath was right. If they cooperated, at the very least it might feel easier to have a partner in this. But his pride screamed out. He'd rather die than willingly…!

_Would you really now? Really rather die?_

"Not much of a choice Aladdin." He responded sharply.

"Mozenrath I don't know how to do any of this!" Aladdin bit back sharply. "I'm amazed that _you _do" That was being more than a little bitter, if technically true.

The sorcerer felt himself blush brighter than ever. "Never Aladdin? You never tried to use your body to feed yourself?" He heard the chains clink angrily as Aladdin drew away. "You know you don't have to lie to me hero boy. I won't tell anyone."

"No." Aladdin said coldly. "I never did anything like that." He said firmly.

Mozenrath sighed. "It's not going to make the next few nights any easier on you you know?" he added in. "Of course Colane may want to keep your virginity, your worth more that way. Or he may feel it better to break your will entirely by breaking your body internally. An exotic thing like you is already going to fetch a high price." He paused for a moment, adjusting his wrists in the rope. He could see red welts quickly growing. Mozenrath looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Aladdin try to hide an expression of pure terror.

The last emotion he'd expected to feel was pity.

"That toy…is it still inside you?" Mozenrath asked gently. Aladdin nodded. "Good, listen to me Aladdin and do exactly as I say. Move it in and out."

"What!"

"You need to stretch your body Aladdin and I can't do it for you." Mozenrath said sharply. "Trust me, nothing is going to stop the pain when a man first enters you, but you can make it easier on yourself with just a little effort." He looked back behind him and sighed, Aladdin was shaking his head in disbelief, eyes shut as if he could make it all go away.

"Aladdin…touch your thighs." He said strictly. Aladdin blanched and looked up at him, eyes wide in an almost adorably innocent way. "Do it gently, put your hands between your thighs and relax your muscles." He continued without stopping.

Aladdin hesitantly touched his own flesh and was surprised to find it cool to his finger tips. Cautiously he reached down and began to stroke the strong, supple muscles, forcing his body to calm. A strange feeling crept over his body, a kind of tickle along his pelvis and up to his groin. A sudden pressure pushed against his cock and Aladdin yelped helplessly. "I can't." he said.

Mozenrath sighed exasperatedly. "Aladdin. Half of this is mental. You have to make yourself relax internally as well." He shifted a little so as to better see his fellow captive. Aladdin was gingerly obeying. "Good. Close your eyes…lets your body calm down. Slide your hands against the toy in your body. Don't try too fast. Just slip it in and out."

Aladdin began to do so, and the moan caught in his throat. It hurt. Not a kind of sudden pain he might be used too, but a slow, stretching burn that made his hips shake. "Moze…" he choked out as his hands gripped to steady himself on the table. The hard, long object pushed against his insides, rubbing the virgin entry. "I…ahhh." Aladdin whispered out.

"Aladdin…" Mozenrath said, a note of warning in his voice as light flooded the dungeon.

Aladdin suddenly felt himself being rammed face first into the table, a strong hand holding him down. "Wh…what?" he tried to turn and was caught with the lash down on his shoulders. He reached up to protect himself, shield his body from the blows.

Colane nodded for the guard to stop as he came down the stairs. "You gentlemen will have to forgive me." He said in the most falsely elegant voice. "I was not aware to be in the presence of _legends._" Colane chuckled. "Honestly, you two should have introduced yourselves to me. It was quite rude not to have." He looked and the guard began laying blow after blow from the whip onto the skins of both men. Their captor walked across the room and sat down in his chair, watching as his slaves were punished. After ten lashes or so he held up his hand for a halt.

"Aladdin of Agrabah…" he said, pronouncing the name with an odd accent. "And Mozenrath of the Black Sands. Words of your enmity against has spread even as far as this kingdom." He grinned, the kind that spread across his aristocratic face without any warmth. "How ironic that you should share one another's fate in such a way as this." He turned to his guards. "Chain him up."

Aladdin was hauled to his feet and unlocked from Mozenrath's side. He tried not to spit in his holders eye as they lead him over to strange device. A new spreader bar was set, this time between his wrists and hauled behind him, then shackled to the pillar. Colane strode forward and attached his ankle chains to the brick beneath him, forcing Aladdin to keep his legs open..

"Lovely. Get the other." Colane ordered.

Mozenrath was untied, only to find himself on his knees in front of Aladdin, his arms and legs being chained to the ground. A collar was strapped onto his neck, forcefully holding his head in an up position. With a twinge he realized he was so close to Aladdin that cheek brushed thigh.

"What are you doing?" Mozenrath hollered as the bit was being strapped to his head again. "No! Stop!"

"Come come now. After all this time don't you think it's time you two made up?" The handsome man smirked and wrenched the gagged Mozenrath up by the hair. "After all, you'll be spending an awfully long time with each other." His took a hand and began to stroke the street rat, an act which only served to make Aladdin furious.

"You pervert!" Aladdin yelled and let out an amazing whine as Colane began to twist the dildo inside of him in circles. "Nnnnnno! N…n-n-no! Annnnnnah!"

"Come on now, kiss and be friends." Colane said as Aladdin's cock came erect. He grabbed the final two straps of Mozenrath's head gear and jerked them towards Aladdin, guiding the younger heroes cock directly into Mozenrath's lips. With hands that had surly done this a thousand times, he attached the bit straps to Aladdin's toy straps and pulled them tight, ramming the thick, hard length into Mozenrath's throat.

"Gnnnnuuuurckh!" Mozenrath half screamed as Aladdin was pushed into his jaw. He had no ability to resist or refuse. Almost by instinct he began to change his breathing so as to come out through his nose. "Hnnnuuuhhh Nuuugh!" Mozenrath protested and whimpered pitifully.

"Moz….Mozenrath!" Aladdin gasped out and moaned as his rod was encompassed by Mozenrath's lips. He felt short of breath and dizzy, the quaking sensation of penetration and mouthing forcing together inside him. "OH Allah Moze!" he moaned and bit his lip.

"Well well. Seems your enjoying yourself." Colane hummed. "Heres the rub then gentlemen." He took Aladdin's head and pulled it up, forcing him to look Mozenrath in the eyes. "You will be allowed rest when you come in his mouth…" he reigned Aladdin over to look at one of the guards. "And make him come in yours." Without hesitation the guard gave a dark grin and undid the flap of his trousers, stroking his own thickness in front of Aladdin's face.

"And you will be allowed the same when you make him come." Colane told Mozenrath. "And him." The other guard strode up and began to rub his own freed length against the crest of Mozenrath's ass. "I'll be watching gentlemen." He said smoothly and took his seat.

Aladdin was shoved into the guards groin, the thick cock pressing past teeth and tongue as he was forced to bob up and down atop the hardness. He knew better than to bit. What good would it do besides earn him, a bruised body. With unpracticed talent he tried to breath as the guard used his jaw, ramming himself deeper and deeper inside. The cock was too big for anyone but a street walked to handle with any success, and Aladdin felt his neck crane in trying to take it.

Mozenrath was only given another second or two while the guard found some lotion to lubricate himself and began to work his way inside. It would have taken a brutal masochistic force for a man to shove himself into such a tight entry in one fell swoop. But never the less Mozenrath screamed into Aladdin's cock as he was broken in. His ass cheeks were gripped open and short, masculine grunts followed as the guard pressed the head of his cock in first, popping into the tunnel.

Colane watched the men as though it was a play on stage, a small smirk on his face as they were mercilessly fucked from every end. It was beautiful to see such priceless treasures broken in. It was only rarely he managed to come into possession of such handsome fellows. Women were the usual captives in war, and for him many of the squalling housewives and fainting nobles daughters broke to his yoke too easily.

But these, these were men. A hero and villain pair, set up perfectly to match. He could play with those semantics easily. And what a joy to have them in his grasp. He would humiliate them with one another, use their own bodies against them to break their will.

Aladdin's strained face turned to startled as Colane watched. Mozenrath must have started using his tongue. Sure enough when he looked down at the wizard the young man's head was gently bobbing up and down against Aladdin's cock. He had put just enough give in the straps for the sorcerer to pull his head back an inch.

Mozenrath's face was pained, but he was pressing himself to move past it. His body was being stretched too far, he'd been in incredible pain when this was over, but right now, nothing would make it end until they came and made their captors come. So with grim determination Mozenrath began to move his body. His bobbed up and down atop Aladdin, opening his throat and taking him in deep as he could, winding his tongue over the rigid member until it was engorged with blood. He could feel Aladdin's thighs tighten, his stomach tensing so hard he could see the muscles flex. He couldn't tell how the hero was faring with the rod in his jaw.

_I'm going to choke!_ Aladdin moaned desperately as his lips pulled back in a grimace. The guard above him grunted in the most disgusting way as he abused Aladdin's body. With a sudden moan of pleasure he pulled out and orgasmed, sending his seed across Aladdin's cheek and jaw. Aladdin made a strange, gargled noise as his face was covered in their juices, his eyes wide and humiliated.

"Well done slave." Colane said smoothly. "Your going to be worth quite a bit one day. Pity I can't say as much for your friend." He scowled down at Mozenrath and looked up at the guard penetrating him.

Without warning Mozenrath began to be pummeled by the man, the whole length slamming deep inside his sphincter. He wailed into Aladdin's cock. _Come damn it!_ he thought desperately_. Please just come! _He quickened his pace, jerking back and forth along with the thrusting from behind.

Another burst of pleasure and Mozenrath felt his swollen tunnel fill with orgasm. It burned horribly, and Mozenrath couldn't stop the tears from well up in his eyes. His thick black hair managed to block his face from view, but Colane was far more perceptive than that.

"Why are you making him wait?" The man said to Aladdin. "Are you enjoying seeing your enemy in suffering, humbled down between your thighs." He asked and ran a finger along Aladdin's chin.

"Please…please let him stop." Aladdin whispered. He was loath to admit it out of pity and embarrassment but Mozenrath' talented mouth was making him desperate for release. His lower half throbbed in anguish.

"I can't. Only you can." He took a long lock of Aladdin's hair and stroked it, smelling heat and wind on the rich strands. "Come in his mouth, make him swallow your seed and I'll take off his restraints." He promised and kissed Aladdin's cheek. He flicked his wrist forward, grabbing hold of Mozenrath's hair and forcing him down onto Aladdin's cock.

"Nuuuuuughk!" Mozenrath felt his air cut off and began to turn red.

"Your hurting him!" Aladdin hollered out past the flood of pleasure.

"You want me to stop?"

"Yes!"

Colane wrenched Aladdin's hair back and growled in his ear. "Then come!"

Aladdin felt himself seize, he arched up towards Mozenrath's mouth, his body swelling with need. "Oh god….oh….hhhhuuun…" he closed his eyes, his cock exploding from the top. Mozenrath's eyes flew open wide as his mouth filled with seed. He coughed, whiteness spilling out from his restrained mouth and over Aladdin's thighs.

"Excellent." Colane said and undid the straps, allowing Mozenrath to sit up. With a deft hand he removed the bits and Mozenrath kneed, his jaw slowly working itself out of the position. "You did well my slaves. And I will keep my word. You may rest for the remainder of the night. Tomorrow your training will continue."


	7. Within The Coils

Within the Coils

(This specific chapter requires a special disclaimer as it includes characters not of my own making or Disney's. I'd like to specially thank NEPi from yGallery for use of her characters Killian, Leilani, and Lithium. I have never done naga smex before so bare with me. I just couldn't stand the thought of not using such a sexy character to torture Moze uke! Also I have to apologize. I can't find any pictures of Lithium so I'm making up his appearance as I go along.)

S-Series Characters

B-Bondage

D-Domination

TE-Teasing

SM-Sadomasochism

YA-Yaoi

AU-Alternate Universe

BF-Bodily Fluids

MO-Multiple Orgasms

OR-Oral

OPC-Other Peoples Characters

BUK-Bukakkae

BLD-Blood

DIA-Dialogue

RIM-Rimming

HUM-Humiliation

NAGA-(half reptilian) sex

TORT-Torture

FIST-Fisting

"Is it true what the guards are saying?"

"Nonsense, just more gossip, that's all."

"But the whole kingdoms in an uproar! And Emperor Lithium has called an emergency session of the court. Surely that can't be all over nothing." The nagina speaking put her fan up to her lips, her thin tongue flickering behind the folded paper. "And the servants have been talking about it all morning."

"Whats' more, my slave actually claims to have seen the thing." Another naga slithered up, holding himself with the baring of someone in a high position. "Said it was all pale and fragile looking, but with the nastiest sneer on it's face."

"Imagine it…a real live human!"

The group began talking in unison, moving off down the hallways and not noticing the emerald scaled snake emerging from the patio. He twitched the end of his tail back and forth, eyes narrowed as though considering something. "Well well…rumors do fly fast don't they?" he adjusted the half gloves on his hands, admiring the thick black claws as the sound of scales against tile reached his ears. Much like human foot steps, there is a particular sound to the grating of each naga's movements. Killian did not need to turn to know who it was.

"Master…" Leilani whispered softly, knowing that his bonder did not like any loud noises after his respite. Killian was a creature of comfort, he could afford to be what with his close friendship to Emperor Lithium. He often took advantage of his position and cooled his belly on the marble tiling while he sunned his back.

"What have you discovered?" He said in a quick tone, as if he wasn't at all interested in slave beyond the news.

"It's true Killian. I've never seen one before but if the mythology books speak true the guards were bringing a human down to the interrogation rooms." Leilani spoke gently. It was in his nature to remain subservient to Killian. Most slaves kept pace with their masters, even if their heads were lowered or their eyes down cast. But Leilani very nearly resembled the nagas primitive ancestors and practically crawled on his belly before his master. "I…I had to favor the guard…he blushed bright pink right down to his lavender tainted scales. "But I found out that they are bringing him up for questioning to the Emperor this evening."

Killian hissed with contentment. "Excellent work love."

Leilani felt a thrill go through him as Killian slipped the end of his tail under his slaves chin. "I do whatever I can for you master." He felt his chest beat hard and whimpered pitifully, the way he knew Killian enjoyed.

"I know you do my Lani…" he said and grinned sadistically, showing off her perfect fangs. "And you know I reward that loyalty." He said took one of Leilani's nipples between his sharp claws, twisting it painfully as the younger naga wailed in pleasure.

Mozenrath felt the strangle hold on his throat tighten as the imperial guardsman yanked on his leash. He spat out a curse in Farsi, knowing the snake creature would not grasp the language, but most assuredly the emphasis behind it. Sure enough the guard turned, gripping the handle of his spear and knocking the butt of it into his cheek.

"Silence prisoner!' the beast spat out, the blue coils of his tail twisting about.

Of course he had not been left with only one guard. Two in front and two behind, each one glittering in the torchlight from the elaborately decorated armor they wore. Even in his present condition, Mozenrath couldn't help but notice the intricate detail they put into their metal works. Not a single inch seemed to go without a gold band or carved design.

_Extravagant creatures aren't they?_ He noted. Of course that was besides the point right now. Admiring cultural decoration hardly mattered when one was attempting to escape. Alright, so he had planned on getting captured. That really didn't make this any easier. He was kicking himself mentally for that. How was he supposed to know that the scales of a supposedly extinct race of creatures repelled magical attacks? Seriously.

_Ah well. Might as well enjoy the ride. _Mozenrath made sure not to appear to compliant. A good prisoner would struggle, yell, make some sort of general fuss. If he acted like he was as calm as he felt, these beasts might suspect something and increase the guard. Not that he was all too worried about a few more pretty worms to deal with. But it would be so troublesome of he had to kill them all.

"Wait here." One of the nagas growled out and opened a set of gilded double doors to reveal a royal court on the other side. Once again, opulent decoration seemed to be the theme. Great pillars interwoven with gold and rubies, boxes, like those at a stadium or coliseum, were piled high with pillows and couches big enough for one of the enormous snakes to lounge on. And in the center of the room lay, not a throne, more like a raised set of circles, getting smaller as they got higher. Atop them, being fed by both male and female slaves, was a truly massive naga male!

Mozenrath heard the swipe of scales and fell forward, his jaw knocking hard against the marble floors. "You filthy vipers!" he cursed, all the while looking for an escape. "You fathers were worms who crawled between the legs of human women and rotted!" The onlookers gasped and the nagina waved their fans in a flutter of offense, as if even a captive should have better manners. Mozenrath chuckled on the inside, even though one of the naga guards was rushing forward to chastise him.

"Hold."

Everything in the court room froze, all eyes turning up to the naga on the daises. He rose, his tail so long it poured over in cushions and down the steps. As a human, if Mozenrath was an judge of height, this fellow would be close to seven feet. That length tripled as one of the snake creatures, 3/4ths of it being tail. His eyes burned the same malevolent red as his coils, burrowing down at the sorcerer before him. His horns seemed to be carved from obsidian, and three sets in all crowned his head. As he rose, all snakes in the room…well…not exactly bowed, more like sunk their heads a little lower, their heads still remaining forward facing and on this statuses being.

But none of this effected Mozenrath. His eyes were locked on the disk round the Emperor's neck.

The Emperor Lithium gazed at Mozenrath for a moment, his face passive, but deadly serious. "Guardsman." He said and the one in the lead inched forward. "What is this you bring before me."

"You will address me as…humph!" Mozenrath coughed as the blue snakes tail lashed him in the stomach. He managed to keep his feet, though just barely.

"Prisoner was discovered on the outskirts of the empire Lord Lithium. When out sentries attempted to make contact me attacked, killing three men and injuring several others."

At this Lithium snarled. "I know you are not of our land human." He snarled out. "But I consider any attack on my men equivalent of an attack on me." His voice was low and deathly, his body curving and arching towards Mozenrath. "Do you have any words of defense for yourself human filth?" he elongated himself, the ends of his fangs slipping out from between his lips.

Killian entered from a side door just in time to see the human male spit in Emperor Lithium's face. He laughed, not bothering to hide his amusement from the court onlookers who glared back at him. He slipped his tongue in and out of his mouth, his eyes narrowed in true bon vivant styling.

Emperor lithium recoiled for a moment, touching the wad of spittle on his face. His eyes went from ruby red to the color of blood. With a great roar and soared above both Mozenrath and his slaves, the poor frightened lowers slithering or running as fast as they could. A quick snap and his jaw unhinged, two rows of fangs glistening with saliva as the naga king lunged forward to devour the offender in one swallow.

Mozenrath moved faster. He slipped his hands from the shackles and dodged to one side, grabbing a spear from one of the guards and lunging in time to meet the oncoming strike.

The gasp sounded so loud the trees in the courtyard moved.

"What an interesting predicament." Killian muttered and pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

The scene was like something from an archaic tapestry. Lithium's mouth was wide, his teeth dripping saliva onto the tiles, teeth twitching in his mouth as his eyes seemed to burn with hatred for this pathetic human. Mozenrath, blessing his cat like reflexes a thousand times over, stood with firm ground, spear in his hands and the tip of it lodged firmly in the soft upper part of the snake kings mouth.

"Now then." Mozenrath whispered, low enough for only the giant serphants to hear. "What say you give me that medallion and I'll be on my way." He grinned, pushing the point in a fraction deeper. Truly it had been a lucky shot. If he'd pushed too hard or missed his aim, he would have only succeeded in killing the emperor or pissing him off. Neither would be beneficial to his health.

Lithium snarled, his lips twitching as the ripples in his stomach flexed with anger.

"I said give me the…!'

Killian surged forward like a crocodile from a sandbank. He crossed the distance in a split second and latched onto the spear with both hands, snapping it like a twig. "Well now…" he said, taking a moment to grin at Mozenrath while Lithium fixed his jaw back. "Dropped you bargaining chip have we?"

Mozenrath snarled at the newcomer, a serphants he didn't recognize and flung a bolt of power at him. Good aim, he nailed emerald green snake in the chest, where the scales didn't protect and flung him back to the marble. "Perhaps. But you should be more worried about yourself worm." He taunted and heard another furious roar. The king was back on his feet, (so to speak), and ready for blood at the insult Mozenrath had dealt him. "Damn it all to hell." He'd have to find another way of getting at the stone. The guards were readying a strike and their armor was just as good as scales. He raised his gauntlet and snapped, the dark blue black fire of his magic beginning to encompass him.

_No!_ Killian snapped forward before anyone else could act, hurling his body into the human's stomach and sending him out of the transportation spell. "Now don't you have better manners." He said and tsked. "You shouldn't leave before the parties over." He bent his tail around, preparing for another strike as Mozenrath grabbed for a weapon.

"Oh how rude of me." Mozenrath countered and drew a long dagger from his belt. "Of course if you insist I stay…"

Killian felt a thrill go through his coils. How long had it been since he'd had a prey this exciting? "Oh I do." He hissed.

Mozenrath launched another energy bolt, but Killian was too quick for it. He flung his vulnerable torso behind his tail and dove under, curving around the sorcerers back and quickly capturing the human in his knot. Mozenrath raised the dagger for a more physical strike, but forgot the human half of his enemy. Killian snapped forward and lay his teeth deep into the sorcerers shoulder, blood gushing from the wound as Mozenrath yelled and dropped his dagger.

"You…bastard!" He tried to struggle, but the green snake was determined not to release him, Every breath he took, the muscles flexed and cut off his lungs. He gasped desperately for air, twisting and turning in the vise like grip. "You little…bastard…" he choked as the beast withdrew it's fangs, droplets of venom sliding off the tip and onto his flesh.

"It's not deadly human." Killian promised. "Just enough to make you nice and docile for me." He lifted Mozenrath chin with a perfectly manicured finger. His coils crunched in tighter and the cracking of bones could be heard. Mozenrath grunted in pain as his head lolled to one side, unconscious. "Much better." Killian smirked and released his hold. Mozenrath slumped to the floor as the Leilani approached, staying to the side lines until his master saw him.

"Lei!" Killian barked. "Get this human cleaned and prepared. I want to have an audience with our Emperor." He ordered dismissively and slithered forward to speak with Lithium.

"Yes master." Leilani whispered and took hold of the human in his tail, moving from the court hall as fast as he could.

Leilani stripped the human of his clothing, taking intense interest in the strange baggy pants he wore. "Such odd ornamentation." He spoke softly, looking at the dark fabric in the lighting of Killian private chambers. Usually this kind of suite was reserved for familied nobles or visiting ambassadors. But everyone knew Killian and the Emperor were long standing friends. He could commandeer any set of rooms in the palace as long as it didn't interfere with what Lithium had planned. And of course Killian had chosen a lovely set. Somewhere big enough to hold not only his own personal needs, but those of whomever he decided to entertain himself with in the evening and a separate room for servants.

Leilani had already moved his bed to the servants room. He knew his masters moods well by now and whenever Killian acquired a new plaything he liked to enjoy them in complete seclusion. And, especially with an exotic thing like this human to enjoy, Killian wouldn't require his slaves service for a while.

The thought made the little lavender snake want to weep.

But duty before tears. Leilani pulled the man-thing over to the large couch in the center, taking a set of gold chains from the post and snapping a collar around the mans neck. He secured it tightly, putting the key on the table across the room. With steady hands he filled a basin with hot water and sandalwood fragrance, beginning to wash the humans body.

He had only seen a man once before, and that was from a great distance. Nagas' of the empire tended to be quite comfortable in their hidden lands and did not tend to wander from them. Besides, it was dangerous for one of the giant serphants to wander out alone. Their hides were worth great money to the human hunters, what with their near invulnerability to magic and blade. Not to mention how lovely it looked in the sunlight.

"You mean thing." Leilani whispered to the man. "Your pretty aren't you?" he pushed a stray ebony lock from the humans face, marveling at the silken texture and shine. His skin was the color of fresh milk and firm as an egg. His features were fine and strong, though feminine, at least he assumed so for a human. "No wonder master went to such trouble to obtain you." He said and took a length of rope, binding the humans hands behind his back tightly.

Mozenrath groaned, tilting his head back and startling Leilani so badly the snake darted away and hissed. "What…fuck…" he growled in his throat, feeling the binding instantly. He made a garbled curse and tried to turn his hands to find the tie of the cord.

"No! You mustn't." A pretty lavender scaled serphants came forward, his wide eyes locked on Mozenrath's face. "Please, if you try to escape you'll only make him angry." He put a hand on Mozenrath's shoulder and pushed him back.

"Who? The emperor?" Mozenrath grimaced, the snake had his hands right on the spot where that slime colored bastard had sunk his teeth in.

"The wrath of our majesty is nothing compared to Killian if you displease him." Leilani advised, cleaning the blood away and bandaging the injury. "Heed my advise. Master had taken favor to you. Submit to him. It will save you worse punishments."

"I don't need advise from some gutter eel!" Mozenrath snapped and Leilani pulled away, looking frightened.

The sound of doors opening alerted both of them. Leilani rushed forward, staying low to the ground to receive his master. "Did all go as planned Killian?" he said in a hush, giving his superior the right to ignore him if he so chose.

But Killian, when in a good mood, could be quite giving. "Perfectly as planned sweet Lei." He said, tongue flickering in the air. "Ah. I see you've readied him." The scaled man came forward, lapping at Mozenrath's cheek with his wet appendage. "How pretty you humans are." He said in a marvel. "Not a scale or fur about you and yet so tender."

"Get your hands off me worm!" Mozenrath snarled and Leilani whimpered, afraid for the weaker human.

Killian on the other hand, only seemed to find his resistance amusing. "How precious. Even with you lower instincts the survival skills remain." He lifted his tail, sliding it teasingly across Mozenrath's chest, letting the hard texture rake across the nipples.

"Your one to talk eel." Mozenrath smirked. "Who was it who's king unhinged his jaw like a garden viper about to devour a mouse." He saw Killian arch an eyebrow and laughed. "I guess silverware is hard to come by in these part hum?"

"I'd watch the insults human." Killian said. "The Emperor isn't the only one who gets hungry from time to time. But where he could swallow you in one gulp…" Killian opened his mouth, showing off the row of sharp teeth. "…I might have to chew a little." Mozenrath felt a bead of sweat drip off his head. He hadn't expect the rest of them large enough to consume someone his size.

"Now…introductions." He smoothed back his hair, the long grass colored braid swung behind his nicely shaped figure. "I am Killian, descendant of the noble house of this realm and dear friend to Emperor Lithium. I suppose I don't need to elaborate as to how I managed to obtain you."

"I suppose not." Mozenrath sneered. "I am Mozenrath…sorcerer…."

"And now a slave." Killian finished, his handsome features contorting with pleasure. "I don't give a damn about your past human. Your mind now, and that's all you need be concerned with."

"Yeah, about that. You don't honestly think I'm going to…"

"I do." The snake man coiled closer, starting his torso at Mozenrath's pelvis and moving upward. "And you are." He wrenched a handful of Mozenrath's hair back, exposing the soft flesh of his neck. "Unless of course you want me to enjoy my dinner early. Humans make fun pets but I'm told their also a rare delicacy, excellent when stuffed with saffron and thyme." He raked his teeth across Mozenrath's collar bone and chortled in delight as the sorcerer twitched. "Leilani, go down to the chef. Tell him to prepare a special meal for me…"

"Wait!" Mozenrath shouted as the slave headed for the door. Killian held up a hand to halt him.

"We understand one another then?" His captor said questioningly.

Mozenrath grit his teeth and nodded. "I honest don't know what in the seven hells you think your going to accomplish here though. In case you haven't noticed theirs a slight difference in species…"

Killian laughed, a sound like heavy brass bells being rung. "Not so different Mozenrath. Not so different." He admitted. "Besides…ask any of my slaves. I can be a giving lover, if you serve me well." He grabbed hold of Mozenrath's perfect white thighs and spread them open, only having to use a token amount of force. He settled himself between them, hissing under his breath as he took in the sight of Mozenrath's unready cock. "I can make you writhe wizard man…" he promised and drew one long claw up the underside of the manhood. "I can make you scream in a thousand different notes." He continued to scratch along the tender curve of his thigh, leaving a long white imprint of pressure.

Mozenrath's cheeks went pink. "Don't…" he muttered and bit his lip. But he and Killian were too much alike. The snake had heard the note of fear and experience in his single word and his eyes reflected the knowledge.

"You've been taken before then." Killian surmised. "Good. Then I don't need to be gentle!" he flung Mozenrath back onto the couch, holding the thighs open with one hand and forcing him to remain still with the other. "I'll be complimentary Mozenrath, you are a lovely site. I'd be willing to wager that if they didn't execute you, all the nagas would bid a fine price on your flesh." He turned his head a little and nodded at Leilani to leave. The sound of a click told him the door had been closed and they were alone.

"I expect very specific things of my toys Mozenrath." Killian said. "But your new, so I'll take pity and only give you one rule: Obey me." He said and rang his coils along the sorcerers side. "And everything will be fine."

"Fuck you." Mozenrath said breathlessly, his eyes on everything from the poisonous fangs to the double set of horns atop the creatures head.

"No. Fuck you." He answered and slid a long, dry finger in between the tight entry of Mozenrath's back entry.

Mozenrath's head slammed to the side and he strained out a silent yell. "You sick…nnnuhgh!" he shivered as Killian drew his collar up and tightened it to the post. The naga drew back a little, using his tail to coil around Mozenrath's chest and keep him positioned.

"Behave yourself Mozenrath." He advised, that maddening grin still on his aristocratic face. "I have a gift for you." He hoisted himself up with the kind of support only a snakes bones can manage and relaxed near Mozenrath's head. He gripped a handful of the humans hair and pressed his face to a small slit in the front, surrounded by slightly darker scales. "Kiss my ring sorcerer." He ordered and dug his nails into the scalp.

"Like hell I will!" Mozenrath roared in anger and felt the muscles of the coils tighten around his chest. He gasped out, face turning red from lack of hair.

"Come now, show master Killian your talents human." He squeezed tighter, till he felt Mozenrath's muscles strain not to give.

_Dear gods he'll actually kill me!_ Mozenrath realized, head pounding with blood. In such instances, where one is confronted with death, instinct kicks in. Desire to survive at all costs. And the cost for his life, was giving in to the emerald serphants wish.

Killian moaned lightly as Mozenrath's tongue washed over his phallic tunnel. He pressed the man's head close, encouraging him to seek out the little crevasse where the naga manhood hide while not in use. Slowly, it began to pull forth. But Killian did not release him, he let the shaft grow into Mozenrath's lips, forcing him to open widen and accept the hardened cock into his mouth. "There we are. See what you can accomplish when you put your mind to it?" he taunted and Mozenrath whimpered.

The snake began to buck, more like writhe, into his opened jaw, pushing the organ in inch by inch. Mozenrath closed his eyes and shivered, Killian forcing his head to bob up and down vigorously on top of it. Every time his head seemed to be forced down a little more, taking the thick member in deeper and deeper. With a panic in his mind Mozenrath realized that the nagas cock was far too large for any human being to take! It had to be massive, logically speaking, for procreation, A nagina's reproductive tunnel was long, a male would have to be almost oversized to have any chance of procreation.

_If he enters my body he'll split me in two!_ Mozenrath jerked away, coughing as Killian growled in frustration.

"Did I say you could stop?" Killian's eye twitched.

"Your too big!" Mozenrath protested, trying to mess with the knots at his hands again. "You can't honestly expect me to fit that thing…anywhere!" he protested.

"Well as great of a compliment as that is Mozenrath you'll just have to learn to take it." Killian took hold of both sides of his head and forced him down on the cock, repositioning so as to piston in and out of the young mans throat. Mozenrath nearly gagged as the thing slid past his teeth and tongue, moving into his throat. He had made a bad choice in stopping. Once Killian decided to start, anything that gave pause or interrupted only invited further frustration on his part. Which meant more pain for the poor being he was with at the time. Again and again he rammed himself into Mozenrath's plush lips, working his erection in until the sorcerer began to struggle for air. Just before his face went blue, Killian pulled back, his cock glistening with moisture as Mozenrath collapsed on the couch, coughing as choking till his normal color returned. He threw his violator a look of deepest loathing, to which the snake man laughed.

"By all means Mozenrath, keep resisting. It's more fun for me that way." He said and held his cock in position to use Mozenrath's mouth again.

"Wait!" Mozenrath hollered. "Please…just give me some leverage." He asked. Killian gave him an untrusting look, his tail twitching back and froth. "Please…I'll do it…just…let me…" He had little option. Mozenrath's throat felt raw from the forced opening and he swallowed hard.

"Bare in mind what I've said slave." Killian hissed. He ran his lips over Mozenrath's ear and licked at it, wriggling his tongue over the loop. "You'd taste excellent with saffron." He extended the last syllables, drawling the noise so it vibrated in the human males ear.

Mozenrath nodded in acknowledgement and began to work his perfect lips along the length of the cock.. Truly it was an enviable architecture of manhood. Mozenrath's own organ was of no small stature, reaching from it's base to his navel when aroused. But Killian! He was massive in not only length but girth as well. The entire thing arched well into the nagas abdomen, demanding exclusive attention from his new pet.

He slipped his lips along the mass, laying his warm pink tongue to flesh so he could avoid swallowing it. Killing ran his long black nails through the sorcerers scalp, humming in pleasure as his coiled muscles flexed and shifted within their skin.

"Yesssss…" His voice caught in a hiss. "Much better Mozenrath." He encouraged and lead the man's mouth down lower to kiss along the strong ridges. "I can see you have some experience in keeping a mans organ pleased." He watched the tension in the pale beauties back strain to keep his temper and took delight in it He ordered Mozenrath to again lick the sheath for his rod. Most of his slaves were stupid, they knew he took as much joy in pain as pleasure and they could either bow to both or be the recipient of one.

_But it is so different with this smart mouthed human ruffian. _Killian moaned, forked tongue tasting the thick lust in the air. _He resists at every turn, and it is amusing to see a proud man made to bow and be servile. _Killian lead his head back to the top and knelt the sorcerer down, lifting his chin and angling his neck so as to press his cock in deep again.

Mozenrath tried to make his throat relax but it was already sore. And Killian was relentless, plunging in deep with his length till Mozenrath could barely breath. He thrust in and out, his snakes body equipped to ripples through past teeth and gums for his personal enjoyment. Killian groaned loudly, his cock twitching for release. He took Mozenrath's mouth deeper, making the poor young slave force his gag reflex away till it felt like he was pressing into his chest. Killian suddenly dug his claws in, nearly breaking the skin as he came. Mozenrath screamed into the hardened flesh, mouth full of hot seed.

"Drink it." Killian demanded as he pulled out. "Drink it like it is the water of life." He tilted Mozenrath's head back so his juices would slide down the throat. "That's it…good pet." He said as Mozenrath obeyed. "See? Not so difficult."

Mozenrath, to his extreme credit, did not sob or cry. He let only a single tear drop stain his cheek, the salty droplet disappearing onto Killian's extended tongue.

"Such a taste." The beautiful reptile moaned, licking his lips. "Your like fresh prey to me Mozenrath. Like a hunt ended well and a cool place to rest in the heated noon." He wrapped himself up on the couch and pulled Mozenrath along with him, making the fine youth rest on his coils. He took an ivory brush from the night stand and began to brush through his hair tenderly, feeling the shinny locks with his fingers.

Leilani had disobeyed his master. He knew he was to go to the servants quarters and prepare a meal for Killian. Sex always left the strong naga famished, and if he wasn't sated quickly he might just take advantage of his new toy. Oh he would regret it later when he no longer had such a pretty treasure to show off, but it wouldn't stop him.

_Of course I could just be late._ Leilani thought in his deepest, darkest imagination. _It wouldn't take long, just a hour without when he's hungry is enough to make Killian ravenous._

No! No he could not. Even now, when he could see through the hole in the key latch where Killian sat brushing Mozenrath's hair and taunting him with flirtatious compliments. Leilani could not make himself disobey master. _I am a slave. He may have all the playthings he likes. More than he needs. And I must obey him always, with unfailing loyalty. _

And hope that he would eventually notice.

"So lovely." Killian said breathlessly as he nibbled along Mozenrath's neckline. "I feel privileged to have gotten you for myself."

"Don't get used to it." Mozenrath spat venomously, his strength renewed after the respite. "I don't intend to remain you guest for long."

Killian roared with laughter, shaking so hard he nearly fell off the couch. "And just how will you escape? That glove of yours? In case you haven't noticed those ropes are made from naga scales. You can't use your magic while within them and I intend to have a shackle of similar quality made up tonight."

Mozenrath blushed red with fury. "What about that lavender worm? He is your slave yes?"

"Leilani. Yes he is." Killian admitted. "But he knows his place…beneath me." Killian slithered closed, his lip curled in disgust. "I'll tell you what Mozenrath. When your body can take every last thing I can do to it and still moan in pleasure like his does. Then I'll let you go without cuffs and chains. Fair deal?" he actually asked the last part as if it was perfectly innocent.

Mozenrath launched himself at Killian, the desire to strangle someone with his bare hands never greater. He would have screamed in outrage, but his throat was as raw as uncooked meat. "Bastard…" he choked.

"It seems pain is not an effective teacher for you human." Killian hummed in thought, his hands playing along the length of his organ. "Lets see what pleasure can do." He pulled Mozenrath's leash closed to him, forcing the naked and subjugated man near. "Have you ever been pleasured Mozenrath? By someone other than yourself I mean."

Mozenrath started to spit, but Killian backhanded him to the ground the moment he saw the tips pucker. "Stupid man thing." He slithered over, winding around the injured mortal. "I have to admire your spirit, but it's trying on my last nerve." He grabbed Mozenrath's arms and forced him down on all fours, relocking the collar to him bent. He took the rope between the hands and extended it behind the knee, allowing Mozenrath's own body limitation to hold him in place. He crouched there, head forced up, body conformed into a dog like position with the tight entry exposed for Killian's entertainment.

"I promised you pleasure slave." He said and pressed a finger to the puckered little hole. "And I intend to keep my word."

Mozenrath gave a scream of indignant protest as two of Killian's clawed fingers found their way into his ass. He was ruthless and pushed in all the way to the palm, bending and twisting them inside Mozenrath's body until the sorcerer began to whine in heated frustration. He could feel the tightness around his digits and grit his teeth, imagining what it would be like when he sunk his length into those depths. Naga cocks were large, but their entries were correspondingly bigger to allow it in. This human though, he was like a vise grip! His body had been opened and tried before, Killian could tell as much, but it would be nothing to compare to once he was riding the hard organ of Killian's need.

Mozenrath closed his eyes and wailed as the talented fingers found his prostate within minuets. He nearly fainted as the strange spot inside of him was teased with abandon, as if Killian were wrapping in tail around it just to create delightful friction. Mozenrath felt his thighs tense beyond his will and his cock grow at the sensation. "Killian! Please…no! Naaaugh!" he begged and was rewarded with the exit of his masters fingers, and entrance of his tongue.

The resulting noise was enough to make the dead rise. Mozenrath's body went rigid as Killian slid his tongue in deep, moistening the deep tunnel till it glistened with juice. He took his hands and stroked them along Mozenrath's cock, bring the sorcerer to full arousal. "Ahhhhhhhhnnnnah!" Mozenrath let the wail escape his lips before he could stop himself, the strength of his own need surprising him. "Killian! Killian….aaaaaaaaa aaaa!"

"There we are." Killian said with great enthusiasm, slipping his tongue out. He tested Mozenrath's entry with his fingers again. Still perfectly tightened. He smiled and turned Mozenrath to face him. "Enjoying yourself Mozenrath?"

Mozenrath gave a long whimper, his body burning with sudden passion. HoHHow dare that viper do this to him! How dare that filthy limbed worm make him feel pleasure. "You…you!"

"Yes….I'm a bastard…" Killian said, dipping his head low and tickling the entry with his tongue once more. "I know." He slipped his tongue in as Mozenrath let out another beautiful note. He added his fingers along with the tease, siding them in and out with quickening pace. Mozenrath's thighs flexed as Killian took control over his body, he was reacting physically, unable to resist what was being done to him.

Killian began to pull, firmly stretching the entry up and down, preparing it for him. One might think this a kindness but do not be mistaken. He was careful, giving him only enough to keep him open and on the border between pleasure and pain. When he was ready to enter, Killian wanted to enjoy watching every last inch of his cock penetrate the young wizard to the deepest level. With sincere delight, the jade reptile noted that Mozenrath head begun to buck back into the pleasure.

_I can't stop! Oh Oh! AHHHH! _Mozenrath had closed his eyes, the heat spreading across his body was completely in control now. Killian hadn't lied, he was a consummate love. How he had adjusted this knowledge to a human physique was something Mozenrath couldn't even comprehend right now. All he knew was that with every touch, he silently pleaded for more.

And Killian was about to give him just that.

Mozenrath nearly screamed as he felt the massive head of the naga man's cock press to his tunnel. "No…Killian no." he pleaded under his breath. "Please…"

"Now Mozenrath, I think I've been more than fair. More than kind even considering your attitude towards me. It's time for you to accept your place…" he lifted his erection to the wet entry and began to press in. "…and please your master." He flexed his tail around Mozenrath's body, sliding his tail inside Mozenrath's gasping lips. "Now…spread your thighs for me."

Killian's manhood didn't need assistance in opening the tightened body. The emerald snake gave a grunt of masculine delight and rammed the head of himself into Mozenrath's anal circle. He ignored the crying noise of agony that was muffled by his tail. It hardly mattered to him. He'd given this new pet enough tenderness for one night.

Inch by inch, Mozenrath felt his body being forced open. The horrible, magnificent pulling of his insides, the way his body was being made to conform for this new penetration. It was withering joy and rupturing pain in one. He would be made to accommodate Killian's need, even if it meant he bled to death in the process, Killian was determined that no one elses manhood would ever fill him so completely again.

Another inch and Killian could felt the muscles protesting as Mozenrath writhed beneath him. Even the great naga god of sex for forced to hold a moment, unsure if he actually could go any deeper. His 'hips' and navel pulsed excitedly, sensing release was near. Killian panted breathlessly, slamming in and out of the now red and sore entry. He had pulled Mozenrath's white thighs to nearly twice their normal width and took him as hard as he could, letting the thousands of beautiful coils do their work. "AAH! AAAAAGH!" Mozenrath's scream was blood curdling, but Killian could see the lovely humans erection standing firm and pulsing was need. He took hold of the ample hips and lifted Mozenrath on top of him, letting gravity do the work as the sorcerers body weight slid him down even further.

Mozenrath felt his back straighten from the sheer force of it. It was as if he no longer had his own will, his body was become a complete toy for Killian's desires. He had no will to resist, and no strength to put up a fight any more. Mozenrath gave a desperate call of blinding orgasm, and in perfect reaction, Killian forced his cock in up to the hilt. He pummeled the broken Mozenrath's insides, using them, forcing them into new contours for himself to take as he pleased. He lips parted in pure ecstasy, Killian gave a loud roar of completion and came deep inside the lovely new pet he'd obtained, filling Mozenrath to bursting with his essence.

Killian allowed the man to completely collapse on the floor as he pulled out, watching the pretty thing whimper as he tried to come down from the intense physical high of it. He noticed droplets of blood on the floor. Mozenrath's shoulder was still tightly bandaged and it was no surprise his length had broke the weakened human flesh too far. He'd have Leilani tend it later.

Mozenrath crawled onto the couch, too pleasure soaked and sore to move. His eyes slipped in and out of focus, watching the winding tail of his violator move towards him. As Killian approached his toy, the hardened length of his cock slowly began to disappear between the secretive folds, retreating now that it was sated. And yet that look, that hungry, sadistic look remained in those perfect green orbs. Mozenrath flinched as Killian petted his hair and made a low, deep growl. His fingers trailed back, leading down to Mozenrath's manhood. "Wait…!" Mozenrath managed to gasp out just before Killian scraped the edges with his fangs.

"Say you liked it." Killian demanded, that rope like tail squeezing his body firmly. Mozenrath whimpered and tried to move, but Killian's demands were absolute. "Say it pet!" he snarled and left little claw marks along Mozenrath's sides.

"Yes." Mozenrath cried softly, his body unstable and insecure after being made to take it all. "Yes…I liked it!' he whined and moaned when the naga began to test his entry again, sliding his fingers around it's circumference. "No…don't!" Mozenrath was made scream again as Killian suckled his cock between those razor sharp teeth and pushed his closed fist inside the abused red star of his ass.

"Very good slave." He said and tenderly drew a long from forehead to lips. "Now…tell me what I truly want to hear." He prompted, effectively punching his arm into the body deeper.

"I don't know!" Mozenrath wailed. "I don't….UUUUNNNUGH!" The soft and warm insides of his tunnel was cramping in pain, sending his brain signals he couldn't hope to obey.

"It is not so hard to figure out human." Killian grinned in true megalomaniac style. "Think about it. If our positions were reversed…" he chuckled at the ridiculas thought. "What is the one thing you would want to hear me say?" He slid his fist in deeper. "Take your time."

Mozenrath's mind was racked with unbearable pain, and yet he still knew the answer. "I…" he choked on sobs and tears, forcing himself to say it. "I…l-l-love you…master Killian." He managed, feeling dirty to the core.

Outside the doors, Leilani covered his little scream between his hands, eyes welled with tears as he slithered away from the hurtful scene.


	8. The Thin Line

The Thin Line

Okay, I was told last chapter by more than one person I got a little too hard core. I'm not sure if it was a compliment or an insult. But then my girlfriend read some of my stories and said "They're really good, but do you always have to be so brutal to Moze?" So I took her advise and did something semi-romantic. No bondage, no blood, no gore, no humiliation, no torture, no toys… Yeah I removed all the fun stuff I know.  Still, it was fun to write something a little less hard core. Have fun reading folks and Gimmie those reviews!

S-Series Characters

D-Domination

TE-Teasing

BF-Bodily Fluids

YA-Yaoi

MO-Multiple Orgasms

OR-Oral

IAC-Insane Amounts of Cuteness

BUK-Bukakkae

DIA-Dialogue

FUT-Future

SHIP-Shipping

"Well now." The young man gave an impressed if grudging whistle. "You've been managing well since we last met." He thumbed a vase gently, looking at the faded but still brilliant paintings on the side. "I take it they didn't find everything from your little treasure chest." He eyeballed the man now locking the door behind them.

"Years have forced me to be a big more pragmatic and a little less trusting." He said with a slow smile as he snapped the last lock shut.

"Had to learn the hard way hum?" He said and put his bags down on the couch. "I suppose better late then never."

"You're a bit more jovial than I'm really used to." He said and arched an eyebrow at his guest.

"I'm faking for your benefit. Like many I have discovered that people leave you the hell alone if they think everything is chipper." He looked around. "So where is my room?"

Aladdin gestured to a door on the right. He followed the man patiently, waiting until he'd begun to unpack his bags before speaking again. "You've given up haven't you?" he said soberly.

Mozenrath rolled his eyes a took out a black shirt, hanging it in the closet. "Not quite. I found it." He saw Aladdin's eyes widen and shook his head. "Unfortunately it's been completely lost. The company that was supposed to be transporting the gem had a run in with some modern pirates off the coast of Cuba. There was an explosion and all attempts to recover the stone have failed." Mozenrath gave a somewhat regretful sigh. "Most people think it was melted down by the fire or at the very least is at the bottom of a very deep ocean."

Aladdin closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. "What were we hoping to accomplish anyhow. That damn stone cause all this to happen. I doubt it would be able to reverse the process."

"Every spell…or curse…has a counter spell Aladdin. And often the key to it can be found in the original casting." Mozenrath said knowledgably and began unloading another bag.

"Gees Moze I've never seen a guy with so many shoes." Aladdin looked at the dozens of pairs in Mozenrath's bag. Boots, sneakers, no sandals but a nice selection of business shoes polished till they shone.

"I have no more shoes than I need Aladdin. And don't call me Moze." He snapped quickly. He paused for a moment. "Maybe this isn't going to work out."

"Mozenrath…" Aladdin took a deep breath. "Look, we discussed this already. It's not like either of us have anywhere else to go."

"So that's it then?" Mozenrath growled out. "Forced by circumstance."

"Can we just go one minuet without fighting?" Aladdin snapped.

"We haven't been fighting for the last six hundred years!" Mozenrath barked back, zipping up the bag.

"No but it always seems like whenever we get around on another it doesn't take long before one of us has to start something." Aladdin pointed out. "In fact every time we part ways it ends on a bad note."

"We've never been the best of friends Aladdin. Too much bad blood for us to ever be friends." Mozenrath coughed.

"You'd think by now we'd both be over it." Aladdin answered. "At least enough to share an apartment."

Mozenrath opened the window and the sounds of the world flowed in. Cars honking, people yelling, the smell of vending food wafting around the room. "I hate the city. Too loud and everything has a horrid odor." He crinkled his nose and snorted.

Aladdin grimaced. Mozenrath, he'd discovered over time, had the most amazing ability to ignore what he didn't want to talk about. "If you hate the city why did you call me?" he asked, irritated by this whole discussion.

Mozenrath didn't answer. "I'll finish up in here. I thought maybe we could go drinking tonight, my treat."

Aladdin shook his head. "I have to get up early tomorrow. My editor will go berserk if I'm late." He hesitated before leaving, wanting very badly to make this work. After all Moze was unpredictable. He could be here one night or a few years. It had happened before. "I wake up around six. If your still an early riser maybe you can get the coffee going. There's bagels and granola bars and cereal." Mozenrath gave a grunt for a reply and Aladdin shrugged his shoulders, leaving his old associate to unpack.

Mozenrath came back from the bar a great deal more sober than he intended to be. In fact he had spent the better part of the night nursing a very dry martini and watching as the people danced and flirted and snorted around him. He had even turned down an offer from a pretty blond who invited him back to her apartment. He'd rejected her a little tersely, not in the mood for dealing with waifs tonight.

Mozenrath had become somewhat accustomed to Aladdin's little habits over the centuries. This had not been the first time he'd come in late. For instance Aladdin always left at least one light on somewhere in the house. The drapes or blinds were always open to the east side so that the sun would come in and brighten the whole room. Every clock was always set ten minuets fast and so on. He chuckled and took a look at the coffee pot, setting it to start about ten minuets before Aladdin would get up.

Mozenrath took of his boots and coat and was just headed to bed when a sound squeaked out from down the hall. "Aladdin? You awake?" he called out an nothing answered. He pulled back his hair, winding it up into a pony tail. "Al?" he called again. A soft, muffled sobbing was coming from Aladdin's room, and Mozenrath frowned.

"Aladdin?" he asked and opened the former street rats door, not bothering to knock. That was kind of an unspoken rule between them. They knew one another well enough by now that secrets seemed cliché. "Aladdin what's going on?"

Mozenrath heard a strangled sob and something being muttered in a foreign tongue. He turned on the lamp on the bed stand and almost snapped the cord. Aladdin lay there on the sheets, all of them bundled tightly around his ankles as if he'd been too hot and kicked them away. His hair lay in black clouds on the pillow and his naked, tanned body glowed in the lamp light.

The sorcerer wasn't used to blushing, so it took him a moment to realize he was doing so. It only took him a second longer to realize the familiar look of pain on Aladdin's tear streaked face. He was tossing and turning in the bed in a panic state and Mozenrath shook him. "Aladdin! Wake up!"

"_Nein! Nein! Stoppen Sie es! Stoppen Sie verdammt Sie! Lassen Sie mich gehen! Schicken Sie mich nicht zu den Todeslagern!_" Aladdin spat out rapidly. "_Stoppen Sie es!_"

_German?_ Mozenrath blanched for a moment. He never had a good grasp of the tongue, though he'd learned some other European languages. Aladdin kept screaming out the same words, fighting against Mozenrath's hold while the older man struggled to make out the phrase.

Nein was stop. _Stop. No damn you_. The last sentence confused him till he finally managed to work it out.

Death camps.

Hadn't Aladdin been in Germany right around the early 1900's? He had no idea how long the boy had stuck around but he remembered having lunch with him at a nice little bistro. In fact Mozenrath distinctly remembered warning Aladdin out of the country. He knew political strife and dictatorship when it began to rear it's ugly head having been the cause of it once or twice himself.

It was all to obvious to work out. Aladdin was a picture of middle eastern manhood. Dark skin, dark hair, almond shaped eyes. When the Third Reich had swept through, Aladdin had probably been caught up in it's midst.

Mozenrath knew what had been done in those camps. It made even his stomach turn.

He was a man who knew what nightmares were like. "Aladdin. Wake up." He shook Aladdin gently. "Wake up you dreaming!" Mozenrath said a little louder and grab hold of his shoulders. Aladdin's reaction was instantaneous. His fist came round like a boulder and collided with the side of Mozenrath's jaw, sending the leaner man to the floor. "Son of a bitch!"

Aladdin's eyes shot open and he jerked around for a moment, as if unaware of his surroundings. It too him a second to notice the cursing sorcerer on the floor, nursing his sore jaw. "Moze…" He shook his head. "Oh shit Moze…" In a sudden moment the whole situation seemed to come to a head. Aladdin put a hand to his forehead and began to chuckle.

"What the hell is so funny?" Mozenrath snarled and winced, his mouth hurting.

"You look…" Aladdin said between laughs. "So damn…" he swung his head and continued laughing on the mattress.

Mozenrath shakily began to stand. "Glad you find this so fucking amusi…"

Aladdin's laughter slowed. It took him a moment to realize that Mozenrath wasn't meeting his eyes. "Oh…" he blushed bright red and covered himself. But the sheets did little to hide the fact of his arousal. He was half erect, his manhood proud even in that state.

Mozenrath's face turned away for a brief moment. "I'll…go now." He said and headed for the door.

"No Moze. It's ok." He said and forced himself to regain focus. It happened sometimes when he laughed. He got a rush of endorphins and…well…reactions happened. He really couldn't help it. But he knew the reason Mozenrath wanted to remove himself from the room. "Look. How many times do I have to tell you I'm okay with it."

"Yeah. I know." Mozenrath said and opened the door.

"I mean come on I was here for the 60's." Aladdin said in a very nonchalant way, shrugging his shoulders. "I did a few things."

It was Mozenrath's turn to chuckle. "Aladdin I know you don't have a problem with my preference it's just…" He stopped. No sense in pushing it too far. He heard a startled intake of breath and winced. Aladdin was becoming far too perceptive.

"You mean you…" Aladdin felt his face and chest flush bright red and scratched the back of his neck even though he wasn't itchy. "Oh…oh…geeze Moze how much did you have to drink?"

Mozenrath burned too, but with anger in place of embarrassment. "Fuck you." He growled and headed out the door. He swung the hinge open and glared back at Aladdin. "And fucking stop calling me Moze!" he roared over his shoulder.

Aladdin winced as the door slammed shut. "Shhhhhhheeit." He groaned and threw on a pair of sleep pants and top. "Moze…Mozenrath!" he called. As Aladdin rounded the corner he saw Mozenrath fishing around in the coat rack, probably looking for his keys. "Mozenrath." He said in exasperation.

"What." The answer was short and abrupt.

"Come on…don't leave. I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be offensive." Aladdin swore. "It just kinda came as a shock that's all."

Mozenrath snorted.

"It's not like you ever even hinted at it at all!" Aladdin protested, resentment moving past his initial apology.

"You ever think I wasn't trying too!" Mozenrath shot back. "Damn it Aladdin you're…"

"What? What am I?" Aladdin hollered. "Say it!" He growled, waiting for the old insults to be flung. They could never just leave one another on good terms. It was always a fight that made the two part ways.

"Your all I have." Mozenrath whispered.

For a moment. Just for a moment, Aladdin considered pretending like he hadn't heard. "What?" he muttered, a strange mixture building in his chest.

Mozenrath rolled his eyes and turned back to face Aladdin, keys jingling in his hand. "Why do we keep coming together Aladdin? Humm? It would have been easy enough to never see one another again. It's a big world, easy to get lost in. If we both wanted to hard enough we could slip away in the crowd and never set eyes on one another." Mozenrath gave a ginger smirk. "And yet…every hundred years or so we find our paths crossing. Our trails meet and for a time we let ourselves walk the same path."

Aladdin nodded slowly, taking in the young wizards words. "Yeah but…that's just kind of natural for us. We're all that's left of our era Moze…enrath." He said. "Why shouldn't we gravitate…"

"We didn't gravitate Aladdin! We practically hunt each other down!" He snapped. "But even that is beside the point. Aladdin you're all I've _ever_ had, if you want to think about it all the way back."

"So why didn't you say something?" Aladdin said. "Why didn't you ever try to…?" he trailed off.

Mozenrath laughed. "Your all I have. I didn't want to be all you had _left_."

There was a long, awkward pause. The clock ticked the seconds away, each one thundering in the room. The faucet dripped into the sink. The ice machine inside the double door fridge ran and dropped the chunks of frozen water into the bin. And still the two men looked at one another.

"Doyouwannagoonadate." Aladdin blurted it all out at once.

Mozenrath looked at him. "In English please." He said, although the tone didn't quite manage sarcastic flippancy.

Aladdin shrugged himself off the wall with a kind of youthful exhaustion. "I mean…do you…wanna give this a shot?" he moved a step forward, almost like trying to coax a cat from it's hiding place. "I dunnknow maybe…go on a date or something." He asked carefully.

_You eloquence is astonishing. _That was what he might have said, ten minuets ago. But inside his chest something was beating ferociously, refusing to be easily dismissed. "I don't _want_ to date you Aladdin." _I want to BE with you._

"I'm not interested in just being fuck buddies Moze, if that's what you mean." Aladdin said through gritted teeth. He'd endured a woman who only wanted someone in her bed. It left him feeling cold and futile. He wouldn't undergo that kind of forced rubbing again.

"No!" Mozenrath practically shouted. He shook his head and tried to find words to explain. "Look we don't have to do this at all. I can just walk out that door, send someone for my things tomorrow…"

"And what? Be stuck avoiding one another for another century." Aladdin finished. "I don't want that Moze." Aladdin took a deep breath and came forward a step. _He's taller than me. Why does he always have to be so much taller than me? _"Moze we settle this now, or we end it." He kept walking closer, giving Mozenrath no room to escape. "What do you want?" The heat between their bodies was building at a furious pace.

With a movement so sudden it was hardly seen, Mozenrath gripped Aladdin's shoulders and pulled him forward, pressing his firm, beautiful lips down onto Aladdin's. There was a moment, a breathless moment.

_I'm kissing him…_

_He's kissing me…_

_Oh god…_

Their lips opened simultaneously, a sweet smell of cologne and shampoo emanating from their bodies as Aladdin slipped his tongue cautiously against Mozenrath's. The sorcerer blushed furiously at the realization that Aladdin was initiating the motions. He could not suppress a moan as Aladdin continued, allowing their tastes to mix for an instant. He pulled back suddenly, both men still holding one another, but now just looking, the embarrassed blush obvious on both their faces.

It was Mozenrath who chose to move first, sliding his hands across the front of Aladdin's night time tank, splaying his fingers over the pectoral muscles and gingerly across the nipples. "Aladdin…I…" he felt a lump rise in his throat and tried to read behind those magnificent brown eyes.

"Say it Moze…" Aladdin whispered softly. "Just stop hiding from me and say it."

Mozenrath closed his eyes, his hair framing his perfect features. He mumbled under his breath.

Aladdin rolled his eyes. "Yes Moze. Of course I'll read you mind a psychically understand what your telling me." It was a desperate shot, but it worked. Mozenrath began to laugh quietly, the soft light in his eyes returning.

"I want you Aladdin." He said, suddenly just as serious as could be.

The couch was under them and they were pawing at one another's clothing. The air was thick with that intense, pre-sex vibrancy, the kind where penetration isn't at the top of your mind. Just touch, taste and smell.

Aladdin's shirt came off first, revealing his hardened abdomen. Mozenrath took time to feel it, running his fingers over each little divot and trail down to his belly button. He had wanted to caress Aladdin for too long now. He was like a man at a feast, so hungry he didn't know what to eat first. He rubbed Aladdin's taunt belly over, gripping it tightly as Aladdin squirmed under him. He was nervous, despite his claims of 'experience'.

There was a time when the sorcerer might have enjoyed that fearful twitching. But not any more. What he wanted more than anything else was to hear what Aladdin sounded like in pleasure. Did he moan? Did he yell? Was he a screamer or perhaps he bit his lip adorably, holding back any noise at all for fear breathing would stop it?

Mozenrath was dying to find out. But he realized he need to take it slow. Too much too soon and Aladdin would bolt like a wild mustang. He bowed his head to Aladdin's shoulder, kissing down them as the former street rat unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slide down over his pale back. "Aladdin…"

"Call me Al." he said and his breath stopped as Mozenrath bent to his chest. "Moze! Moze…what are you doing?' he panicked a little as the older man's lips pressed over his hard nipple.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Mozenrath arched an eyebrow, intrigued. "Very well." He said to Aladdin's widening eyes. "I'm going to be you warmed up Al. And I'm going to start…by taking your nipple…into my mouth." As he spoke, Aladdin felt the warm, wet cushion of Mozenrath lips close over his male breast. "I'm going to slide my tongue across it, feeling every little bit of skin as blood flows to your chest and makes you little nub all perky."

Aladdin turned bright red from top to bottom, his eyes rolling back as Mozenrath began to nibble around the edges. He took the advantage to explore, letting his fingers touch all over Mozenrath's body, feeling the soft, nearly feminine curves of the sorcerers flesh. The mans tongue was like a warm cloth, slipping and caressing his male areola. "Moze…ahhhh." He gasped and felt himself harden just as the sorcerer predicted.

Mozenrath kissed the heightened nubs and smiled. "Did you like that?"

"Yes." Aladdin said, his cheeks blushing shyly. But nervous as Aladdin was, he still wanted to push forward. There was something being uncovered her tonight, besides flesh. This had been a need boiling over for centuries, it was only now with their emotions running high that it could come to pass. Neither wanted to risk an interruption. "Come here Mozenrath." He said and began to slid off the silk shirt, pulling it away from Mozenrath's pale body.

Mozenrath showed no shame at being half nude. He didn't attempt to cover himself but let Aladdin take his time. He was not as muscular as his earthy partner, but the sorcerer wasn't without definition. His was a whip cord frame, each muscle hard and strapped to his body like a horse saddle. Aladdin took meticulous pleasure in testing out the way it felt against his hands. "Don't stop…" Moze encouraged, his own blood heating. _God Aladdin touch wherever you want just don't stop._

Aladdin tugged at the zipper to the jeans, his fingers fumbling at the button and the sound of the snap coming undo echoing in the room. He darted his lips forward, kissing the little treasure trail there and nuzzling into the texture on his cheek. Enjoying each moment, his slipped his hands behind Mozenrath's hips and across his rear, catching the lip of the jeans in his thumbs and pulling them down.

Mozenrath was breathing so hard he flexed subconsciously. Aladdin uncovered his pelvis and chuckled in good humor.

"You go commando? Gah Moze…" he said and took seriouse pleasure in seeing a pink tinge come over the man's aristocratic face. His cock was unerect, awaiting stimulation and even so a healthy size.

"Oh and I suppose you've got a pair of tidy whiteis?"

Aladdin arched his thick eyebrow, a mischievous smile on his chiseled features. "Why don't you come find out?" he said and unbuttoned the top.

Mozenrath slid his finger down past the jeans, leaving them up around his hips as he searched past the rough denim. "Hum…not the right fabric. Cotton briefs?" he asked and Aladdin nodded, his face contorting a little as Mozenrath's nimble fingers found the opening in the front. "There we are…" he said and licked along the outside, his tongue flicking against the skin.

"Ahh…" Aladdin made a short sound and bit down on his lips, eyes shut tight.

"Aladdin..." Mozenrath said and made his way down the pelvis, undoing the pants until he had revealed Aladdin's manhood. "Oh god Aladdin…" Aladdin was half hard, his rod promising to be an impressive length.

"Wait…not yet. Not yet." He pulled Moze up against him, letting their naked bodies fall natural into place against one another. "I just…want you here for a moment."

"You nervous." Mozenrath taunted, a wicked smile on his face.

"No…just…well." Aladdin coughed, trying to summon up the courage to ask. "How…I mean do you want to…I mean I can…unless you want to" his gestures were erratic, but easy enough to figure out. After all there were only two positions.

Mozenrath very nearly lost control and broke down laughing. It was only the knowledge that if Aladdin became to embarrassed he would quit the whole idea that kept him from cracking up. "Aladdin…I thought you said you had some experience…"

"I do!" He protested. "But that was decades ago and well…" he half laughed. "Truth be told we were all high out of our minds. I could have fucked Nixon and not remembered it."

"Wait…then how do you know you…?"

Aladdin gave him a very stoic look. "It was my first time with a man Moze…how do you think I knew?" Mozenrath snickered, trying very hard not to break into a full laugh. Aladdin seemed offended and frowned deeply, the action giving his face a pouty expression.

"I'm sorry…" Mozenrath choked out between coughs. "I'm sorry…I know…" he gave a firm cough to steady himself. "I know it's not funny." He brought Aladdin's cheek close to his, kissing it and working his way across to the mouth and neck. "I'll open you first…make it gentle." He said and began to slip down along the torso. "I promise."

"Who says you get to be on top?" Aladdin started, but he wasn't really protesting. There was something about the familiar banter that made this easier. If things became too quiet it would feel awkward. At least this way they felt friendly, comfortable with one another.

Mozenrath took Aladdin's cock in his hands and began to warm it between them, humming as he brought it to full erection. "Oh my…" he hummed and began to slid his lips over to top. "Hummmm…uhhhhhh." He moaned as he began to pull it into his mouth, stroking the base with his tongue.

"Moze!" Aladdin gasped and arched his back, letting his thighs buck as Mozenrath took him in. Whatever didn't fit in his plush lips Mozenrath gripped firmly, pumping in time as he watched Aladdin's reaction. Sure enough, the former street rat was a biter. He made cute little noises behind tightly sealed lips, his face scrunched and almost pained as he endeavored not to make too much noise. "Nu-nu-nun-nu…" was all that escaped.

_Well that won't do._ "Come now Aladdin." Mozenrath said slyly. "Doesn't it feel good?" Aladdin nodded rapidly, still trying not to moan. "Well then show me." Mozenrath nibbled very gently along Aladdin's heavy testicals, sucking each one into his mouth like a treat. "Let me hear how good it feels." He began to stroke down the cock again, wiping his tongue across the darker mans sack.

"Huuunugh!" Aladdin bucked towards Mozenrath's attentions, his body twisting oddly as spasms of pleasure shot through him. "HAaaa!"

"That's it!" Mozenrath felt his breath grow hot and heavy. He tilted his head till he felt comfortably and took Aladdin's length into his throat for short spurts, wrapping his mouth as tightly around as he could get it. _I need to make him come first. It'll be easier to spread him if he's in the post rush of orgasm._ Mozenrath savored the taste of Aladdin in his mouth, bobbing up and down eager. He wanted to please Aladdin, he truly did. There was something about watching his long ago nemesis in the thrall of please _he_ was causing that was exhilarating. Yes, it was partly an ego trip. But at the same time..

_I want him to come in my mouth. I want to make him come and moan and cry out while I suck his cock. _Mozenrath realized and gave a groan of his own as the though spurred him on.

_God he's enjoying this!_ Aladdin realized and couldn't help himself. He pulled his fingers over Mozenrath's scalp and held him gently in place, thrusting forward faster. Sure enough to action only seemed to make Mozenrath more eager. He took Aladdin deeper and deeper, holding his hips and plunging down hard. "Mozenrath!" He hollered suddenly. "Moze…I'm coming…oh ahhhhhhhh! Moze…" he tried to warn him but the wizard made it clear. He had no intention of stopping.

Aladdin wailed as he came, his thick white seed spilling into Mozenrath's waiting mouth. Mozenrath's eyes came open with a start but he stayed, letting his tongue taste the sweet flavor for a moment before he swallowed. He gave a gulp. "Water." He said softly and Aladdin turned bright red, getting up from the couch to grab a glass and pour some from the fridge unit. He waited patiently while Moze drank it down, his face bent in shame. "Sorry." He whispered once his partner had set the glass on the table.

"For what?" Mozenrath said. "Oh that. Don't apologize. It tasted great…just thick to swallow." He said and hummed, pulling Aladdin towards him. "Besides, your going to return the favor…aren't you." It wasn't a question. Aladdin felt a shiver of excitement pulse through him as Mozenrath lead him carefully down between his thighs, across the treasure trail to the hard organ.

"I…I don't really…I want to…" Aladdin tried as he began to stroke the organ over, his shy nature showing.

"Do you want me to instruct you?" Mozenrath asked. It wasn't meant to be mocking. He was more wanting to know if Aladdin was the type who liked or minded being a little submissive. To his enjoyment Aladdin nodded, wanting to know how to please his lover. "Take the tip in. That's right…hhhaa.." Mozenrath said. The sight of Aladdin looking up at him for instruction was intensely arousing. "Now slip your mouth up and down…not too fast…just…like…that…" Mozenrath fell back against the couch, biting on his finger. Aladdin's lips were just as firm on his cock as on his mouth. "Ahhh…nahhhhh!"

Aladdin turned a fierce shade of scarlet but kept going. The organ was interesting in his mouth, hard and ready. He shivered a little every time he made himself go a little further, still looking up at Mozenrath's face for a yes/no expression. True he was inexperienced, only able to get about two or three inches in his cheek, but the rest was not left wanting as Mozenrath moaned.

"That's it…yes…ALADDIN!" he yelled and began to thrust steadily upwards, the sensation making Aladdin's hair bounce. But even with such beautiful pleasure, Mozenrath was keenly aware of how much Aladdin was watching his reactions He needed to take things another step. Show him that when it came down to the next action, everything would be alright. "Aladdin…open me." He said tenderly, looking down through half open eyes.

"Moze…I don't know how. What if I hurt you or something?" Aladdin said, taking his mouth off the pulsing organ.

"It's alright. I trust you." He said and grinned. "Is there any reason I shouldn't?"

Aladdin smiled and began to caress the plush rear, feeling along the ample flesh as he began to find his way in-between the tight cheeks. As his finger found the entry and began to press inside, Mozenrath went wild. He slammed back against the couch so hard he banged his head on the arm rest and cursed. "Shit…no!" he protested when Aladdin started to slid back out, afraid the profanity meant he'd messed up. "No! I just…banged my head…don't stop…Aladdin please…" he pleaded. Unsure, but wanting to know more, Aladdin pressed in deeper, shocked to hear Mozenrath whimpered in delight.

"Hmmmm….hmmhmmhmmmm," Mozenrath shook up and down, his body in perfect pleasure. It had been a little while since he'd allowed someone to touch him back there, but a finger or two certainly wouldn't injure him. He encouraged Aladdin deeper and deeper till he felt the knock press against his entry. "That's it….oh Al that feel wonderful." He whispered and bucked into his mouth. "Aladdin…ALADDIN!" he gasped, feeling the rush of orgasm charging through his veins. "Aladdin I'm coming!"

"Wha…?"

Mozenrath couldn't help himself. He broke down laughing, nearly falling off the cushions as Aladdin stared at him in wide eyes innocence. He hadn't understood it when Mozenrath warned him, his ears blocked by lush thighs, and had come away from the cock just a moment too soon. The young wizard's essence had hit him right across the cheek and eye.

"You could have warned me!" he said, not angry but embarrassed and miffed.

"I did!" Mozenrath answered honestly as he took a clean dishcloth and began cleaning it off. "I swear it, you just didn't hear!" He laughed as he wiped the remainder from his face and folded the dishcloth into the laundry heap. "It's a good color on you though…" his words were cut off by lips on his, Aladdin's body slowly making it's way onto him. "Al…" he murmured and their tongues wrapped around each other. "Al…"

"I need you to promise me something." Aladdin said out of the blue. "And look don't say it if your not sure." He held Mozenrath's eye as they pressed against the back of the couch. "Don't…" he sighed. "Don't…disappear. I mean…" he tried so hard to find a way of saying it. Sometimes they parted on bad terms, sometimes Aladdin would go to check on his friend and discover an empty room. One that looked like it'd gone unused for months. It was different before, when it was a casual friendship. But now…

_Just not tomorrow alright. You can go later if you want to. If you have to. But don't just use me and leave. I don't think I can take it._ Aladdin said inside his head.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Mozenrath promised and kissed him quickly. "I will." He lead Aladdin onto his lap, letting the younger man straddle his hips as their cocks pressed together. "Do you trust me?" he said and Aladdin nodded. "Then lean in." Aladdin pressed their chests together, jutting out his rear a bit as Mozenrath let his hands travel. He slipped his fingers between their pelvis and back between the cheeks, gently caressing the outer rim as Aladdin tried to control his breath.

"You said you trust me right? Well I need to trust you Aladdin. I need you to tell me if it hurts too much to take. I need your honesty, even if you think you can take it." He forced Aladdin to face him. "Alright?" Aladdin whimpered a yes and felt the odd pressure of Mozenrath's index finger begin to slid in. He winced and let a strangled breath escape. His chest felt pressed and awkward as Mozenrath made his finger twirl in little circles, pushing in deeper.

"Moze…" He gasped and closed his eyes as it went deeper. His muscles felt a little looser than he expected, though still quite pinched. Mozenrath made a noise of comfort and encouraged him and whine as loud as he wanted. The finger pressed in, a little harder now, and Aladdin yelped in pain. There was a space, just a few centimeters deep, between the entry and the tight tunnel of his ass. Mozenrath's finger had just crossed that barrier.

"Does it hurt?" Mozenrath asked and Aladdin shook his head.

"Just…weird…but good." He answered and Mozenrath nodded, kissing down his neck as he gave Aladdin the time to adjust. He made circles inside the little sphincter, trying to widen the little tunnel as best he could. When his second finger entered the same place, Aladdin shook, a spasm rocking his body. He hadn't been stretched that far before, it hurt in a bizarre way. The kind of ache that made you only want to probe deeper. Gingerly, he slid himself back a little, taking Mozenrath's fingers into himself a bit more.

Mozenrath was no fool. He forced Aladdin to wait, seeing the little beads of sweat pop up on his forehead. "I told you to trust me Aladdin." He said firmly and pulled the man back up a bit. "You'll feel it soon enough. But if I pull too fast your skin will tear." He warned. "Just relax. Let me do this my way." He kept his promise and began scissoring his knuckles apart, spreading the tiny entry way for something much bigger.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Aladdin fell against him. "Moze…Moze your touching something…" His voice sounded almost in a panic. Mozenrath however only smiled.

"That's your prostate Aladdin. It means when I do this…" he crooked his fingers, grazing past the swollen ball of pressed. Aladdin wailed loudly, the pain taking a back seat to the blooming pleasure. "…you feel amazing inside." He did it a few more times, teasing what he knew was a sensitive spot for any man. Aladdin closed his eyes and cried out, his rear flexing for the main event. Mozenrath let the joy rumble though his hips and took the opportunity to use a third finger, pulling him open even further. Slowly he began to pump his fingers in and out, letting them go deeper and deeper until the knuckles hit the thin rim of the outside. "There you go." He said as Aladdin panted desperately. "How does that feel?"

Aladdin made do distinguishable words, just a long string of passionate moans. It was still painful, but the sharp edge had died down, leaving an odd pulling sensation through his groin and thighs. It wasn't entirely a bad ache. Just unrelenting and firm. He winced a little as Mozenrath succeeded in opening him just wide enough to fit inside and let Aladdin sink to the couch. Aladdin sighed in relief as Mozenrath pulled his fingers back, giving the man room for a moment as he caressed he tense inner thighs.

"Your so tight Aladdin." Mozenrath said and sank the warmth of his own pelvis down against Aladdin's. "I could feel you contracting around my fingers." He enticed and began to grind their hips against one another.

Aladdin moaned and brought him closer, his body expectant. "Moze…god Moze I want you inside me." He pressed his hands to the sorcerers chest, nibbling down his neck and shoulders. He was smoldering in his own body, every vein lit with need. He would have slammed in right away if Mozenrath hadn't stopped him.

"Do you have anything? Like lotion or lube?" The pale man asked, not wanting to enter him dry. He had debated licking the entry, providing a wild stimulation along with wetness. But it seemed kind of a kinky thing to pull off the first time. Better to go with something familiar. Aladdin nodded and directed him to a small box in the bedroom with water based lube.

Aladdin was waiting for him, a little calmer now but still quite breathless. He welcomed Mozenrath back with a kiss and a nudge towards him. He was ready.

Mozenrath slid the gel against the opening, waiting till he felt it warm comfortably. Aladdin actually laughed a little when he saw the title of the lubrication. _Anal Ease._ "How considerate." He said and Mozenrath blushed.

"What, you don't think I'm considerate?" he said and lay on top of Aladdin, spreading his thighs wide and bringing them against his hips. "I can be very conscientious of others needs."

"Yes, and you've proven it." Aladdin said and felt the tip of Mozenrath's cock just outside his pink star. "Moze…" He pushed towards it a little, prompting him.

"It's going to hurt, just a little." Mozenrath warned and began to press firmly inside. The lubrication provided just the right amount of give, letting his head pop inside with an audible sound. Aladdin yelped and went rigid against him, eyes open as he grit his teeth and tried to breath. "You okay?"

Aladdin nodded. "Yes…just…one minuet." He controlled his breath and forced himself to loosen a little more. Mozenrath's organ was a solid girth, opening him at least an inch in diameter. The pain was intense, but Mozenrath was patient, waiting till he felt Aladdin relax against him before pushing in a little further. "Ooooooooooooh!" Aladdin groaned as his body became more accepting of the stiffness. It was beginning to feel different, sensational.

Mozenrath repeated the process. He pushed in till he felt resistance, or till Aladdin made a pained expression, and then wait. He stroked along his torso, massaging his hips until the startling pressure went down. "That's it. Take as much as you can." He said and pushed in again, watching as Aladdin shook in unaccustomed tremors.

"Yes…YES!" Aladdin yelled suddenly, digging his nails into Mozenrath's back. "Yes…god right there!" He fell back to the cushion and moaned pitifully. His prostate had been touched, and swollen as it was it only took a little to make it quiver. "Moze please…!" he looked into Mozenrath's eyes, begging with his face.

Mozenrath let himself go. He thrust with powerful determination, landing his thighs against Aladdin's with the hard smacking sounds of penetration. Aladdin roared under him, returning it thrust for thrust. Each contact rocking both men across the couch. "Yes! God Al your so damn tight!" Mozenrath pummeled his little tunnel, his cock pulling it every different direction. It was perfect, the wetness slipping across their rubbed flesh, just enough to leave a little resistance. He took hold of Aladdin's hips and slammed inside, knocking him back against the pillows.

Aladdin went wild under him, pulling the sorcerer closer as his body was ravaged. There was no other way to put it. He felt ravaged. He felt strong and weak at the same time, his emotions and hormones rushing with the pure pulse in his skin. "Moze harder! Harder!" he begged and was given it. It hurt…but the pleasure of it went beyond any pain possible. His body, his skin and flesh was possessed, and Mozenrath controlled the actions.

Mozenrath groaned as the wet sounds called into the room. He brought Aladdin's lips to his, the rough thrusting motion jarring them both. "Al…take it. Take every last inch." He was in up to the hilt, Aladdin completely filled with his raging need. "Hnnnnnnaaaaaahhhhhhh!" he roared and felt the tightening of his orgasm. He was going to come again, but he wouldn't do it alone.

Aladdin whined as Mozenrath grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with each thrust. His thighs already pushed to the brink, Aladdin felt a near cramping sensation flood his senses. "Ahhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He bellowed and tried to buck and pump at the same time. Everything craved the touch, the taste, the fire consuming him. Mozenrath groaned loudly, thrusting so hard he lifted Aladdin off the couch. He sat back, pulling Aladdin on top of him and instructing his hips to push back. He was giving Aladdin control.

Aladdin pushed back and hair and flexed his legs, letting his body take all it could. How was it possible? To feel so pulled open and yet so full at the same time. He literally bounced back and forth, his thighs slapping against Mozenrath's. "Damn that feel so good." He said and Mozenrath chuckled, taking hold of his nipples and twisting. "NNNNNNNA!

"Come for me…come on my stomach Aladdin." He begged and bucked into the opening, taking it as deep as he could. He wanted so badly to know that Aladdin was in as much pleasure as he was. He needed to know the joy of it was just as strong for both of them.

Aladdin roared, his cock twitching as he came, the whiteness spilling onto Mozenrath's chest and ribs. The site of it pulled the sorcerer over the edge, bringing him to a great rushing orgasm. He filled Aladdin's body to the brim with his own male essence, gasping when Aladdin fell against him in exhaustion.

There was a moment where nothing was said. Nether man seemed capable of speaking, nether able to do anything besides breathe as their bodies slowly came down from the physical high. Finally, when the energy started to return, Aladdin groaned in agony as he slipped the cock from his body, pushing himself off gently. "Oh god…oh god Moze…" he whispered.

"If that's not a compliment…" Mozenrath responded, his chest filling with a shiver of joy.

"Was it…I mean…was I alright?" Aladdin asked, his eyes truly concerned.

Mozenrath almost laughed, but could tell it would only hurt his feelings. "You were wonderful. Are you alright?" he nudged the stretched opening with a finger and Aladdin winced. "Here…I'll get a warm cloth." He returned with a steaming wash towel, tenderly touching the entry as he cleaned his seed from inside Aladdin's body. "Better?"

"Yeah." Aladdin said and tensely reached across the couch to touch Mozenrath's chest. He had the same desires as anyone after sex, the need for contact and affection. He was hesitant however, not sure what Mozenrath would be like. Maybe he was like most men, preferring not to be touched.

Mozenrath started, but slowly covered Aladdin's hand with his own. "Do you want to go to the bedroom?" he asked softly. "Yours has the bigger bed." Aladdin nodded and they joined one another in the bedroom, Mozenrath drifting off to sleep while Aladdin lay there, eyes open and wide awake.

_Will he keep his promise?_ He wondered secretly, looking at the beautiful face as Mozenrath slumbered. _Will he still be here when I wake up? If I had asked myself that only a few hours ago I would feel sure he'd be gone. But now, after he's shown such…tender affection. _Aladdin was a little sore, his sphincter pulled open, but the pain had long since died down. He was left with a simple feeling of satisfaction and contentment. _Was it possible that only a little while ago we were arguing over shoes and gems. And now…_

_He will be gone when I wake tomorrow. _Aladdin sighed and closed his eyes, feeling for sure that he was right and nothing could be done about it.

So he was not shocked the next morning to see the pillow beside him empty, the imprint of Mozenrath's head still on the sheets. Aladdin reached across to touch it with his hand, feeling that the sheets were cool. _Honestly Aladdin, what did you expect?_ he whispered and sat up in bed, eyes down cast and lonesome. "Mozenrath you son of a bitch…" he grit his teeth and slammed his hand to the sheets.

The bathroom door opened suddenly, releasing a great deal of steam into the room as a figure stepped forward. "What did you say lover?" Mozenrath asked, towel drying his hair. "What's wrong?" he said, catching the look on Aladdin's face. His eyes were wide in surprise, his mouth open in a half smile. "Aladdin...?"

Aladdin shook off the expression and stood. "I called you a son of a bitch." He moved closer and chucked the sorcerer on the shoulder. "Betcha used up all the hot water didn't you." He stole the robe from around Mozenrath's body and headed in to clean himself off.


	9. Captured III

Captured III

O-Original Characters

S-Series Characters

T-Toys

B-Bondage

D-Domination

SM-Sadomasochism

YA-Yaoi

BF-Bodily Fluids

MO-Multiple Orgasms

DIA-Dialogue

GRP-Group Sex

MAS-Masturbation

VOY-Voyeurism

RIM-Rimming

HUM-Humiliation

SPNK-Spankings

They were performing together for the first time. As the aristocracy of this far fetched kingdom wined and dined at the expense of Colane's coffers. Mozenrath and Aladdin showed off their training to the benefit of his profit. They had been set on a small stage on the table, making a kind of taboo centerpiece. Around their necks hung gold chains and collars, making sure neither would attempt to escape. They had been bathed and perfumed, their naked, wet bodies smelling of clove and sandalwood as the people passed by, viewing them and discussing how much they would offer for such a slave. Aladdin, being such a dark skinned exotic was attracting quite a few stares but Mozenrath was getting some fine offers as well.

No one had offered for the pair.

As the appetizer began, they touched one another, doing as their master had instructed. An auction for the elite like this was no meager affair. These buyers knew what they wanted in sex slaves. Beauty, stamina, talent and above all else obedience made a big difference as to what prices would be bid for the men. Colane also had certain potential buyers in mind, people from whom he would accept any bid because he knew they would not denigrate the hours of work he had put into training these two for their duties.

Other toys would be sold tonight. But none had the names and legends of Mozenrath and Aladdin. The sorcerer and the street rat. For that they were the main event, sitting on their stage for all eyes to view. Entertaining the guests Colane had invited.

Mozenrath and ran his lips over the nape of Aladdin's neck, feeling the tension in the flesh as he moved his tongue against the flesh. Aladdin's reaction was trained, but none the less very real. They'd had four weeks in a dungeon, their bodies forced to accommodate one another. Colane had taken advantage of their past and humiliated each man before his rival in the most denigrating ways possible. And, when they though the embarrassment could go no further, he would sit back and watch and they pleasured each other until they collapsed.

Mozenrath knew Aladdin's body, and the street rat knew his. There was no ignoring that now and the only option was to use it to their advantage. So Mozenrath's tongue guided itself to the nape of his fellow slaves neck and found the spot that would make Aladdin whine. The little nerve that attached his shoulders to his head. He nibbled, bit, and raked his tongue over that place, feeling just a little accomplished as Aladdin fell against him, his head arched as he groaned in anticipation. This was just the start of the show. While the patrons of Colane's skills ate their meals, Aladdin and Mozenrath would ready one another.

Aladdin gripped the sides of Mozenrath's ass, pulling them apart as the sorcerer bit his lip in anticipation. They bent slightly, doing as they were told and giving the ladies and gentlemen a good view. Aladdin took his fingers and pulled the entry open, showing off the perfect wrinkled little pink star as one of the men viewing chuckled.

"My my Colane, your quality has certainly approved." He was an older man, perhaps in his sixties and carrying a fan to ward off the extreme tropical heat. "How much for the pale youth?"

Colane smiled politely. "Well now senator, he was difficult to train. I couldn't possibly let you have him for less than…" he named off a sum that made the man go pink in the cheeks. "But why don't you think it over till the end of the banquet. After all, you haven't finished watching the show." Clever man. He knew better than to name such a high price without showing that the slaves would be worth every penny.

Mozenrath caught the nod and grit his teeth in anger. After nearly a month Colane had them down to signals. He could tell them what to do with a nod or a flick of the wrist. It was degrading, but at least it helped time their movements. He crawled atop Aladdin's body, spreading his thighs against the street rats shoulders and Aladdin lifted his legs for a better angle. Mozenrath held up his thighs and pretended to loving catch a patrons eye as he licked against the darkly tanned flesh.

Aladdin moaned out as Mozenrath's tongue traveled further down his body. _Oh god…Moze not there!_ Mozenrath's tongue touched his sphincter, teasing around the little wrinkles as people watched. "Nyyyahhhhhhh!" Aladdin called out and a quiet chuckle came through the room. Aladdin turned beet red and bent his head to Mozenrath's cock, sucking it into his mouth gently.

"Passionate ones." Said another potential buyer. "I wonder how much for the pair." It was a woman, her long red hair flowing out behind her. She seemed to be talking with a group of women, all wearing some kind of cerulean blue attire.

Mozenrath gasped as Aladdin's tongue pushed inside, wriggling around in his body defiantly. "Al…damn it…nnnnuuuuhhhh." After four weeks of being forced to explore each others bodies very little was left unturned. They knew one another like only lovers should have the privilege to. And even with the long standing enmity, they practiced with skill. When Colane gave them a chance to sleep, they touched and explored, trying to find ways to sync their movements. Aladdin and Mozenrath had made each other moan and wail with passion neither had expected. And now they were going to find out if it paid off.

Aladdin whimpered softly as the dinner continued. Mozenrath had two fingers inside of him, pushing them up and down and he licked Aladdin's neck. The sorcerer had to be very careful not to go too far. Colane had taught them everything. How to please and be pleased. How to position themselves for entry. He taught them the pleasure in pain and how to beg whatever master they had for more. Taboo sexual practices even Mozenrath had never heard of were laid out on both of them. All in preparation for tonight. But the one thing that lay in tact…

…was Aladdin's virginity.

Oh Colane had been very careful never t push too far or two hard. Even the toys he slid into the street rats tight little body weren't big enough to stretch him more than a few centimeters open. Aladdin's body would be bought tonight by someone sitting at the table. He would be bent over a bed or a couch and with no further ado split open by another man's cock for the first time.

But Mozenrath was trying to make it easier on him. He was stretching as far as he could, his fingers knuckle deep inside the little entryway. He pulled his digits apart and felt his groin tighten as Aladdin moaned and turned red. "That's it. It's going to hurt…but I'll try to make it better…" he promised and Aladdin nodded, his face scrunching as the pressure began to build. Too bad there was nothing he could do to return the favor.

Colane nodded as the dessert was finished and the two men stopped playing with one another. The knelt side by side on the stage, the gold from their collars shimmering in the light as the guests began to quiet down and Colane stepped forward, his silken robes glimmering. He touched both men on the chin as if appraising beasts and smiled. "You've done very well so far my slaves. I've never had offers this high." He said and waited patiently as they pretended to lovingly kiss their masters fingers. "Good boys." He said and turned to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I trust this evening has been so far enjoyable?" there was a clamor from the guests. Half were drunk on wine and beer. The other half were the real challenge. People smart enough not to loose a chance at a good bid on rare exotics. "Excellent." He gestured and a large overhead light shined down on the two men, revealing every last naked curve and shadow. "May I present to the ladies and gentlemen of the court, the famous Aladdin and Mozenrath."

Now the gossip really picked up. Even as far as the empire people had been told tales of the hero and his magical enemy. The nobles began to whisper and chatter amongst themselves.

"Well our price just went up." Mozenrath murmured and yelped as a hard switch was laid against his exposed thighs. There were guards around, making sure they obeyed and didn't attempt escape. Talking was one of the things good bed slaves didn't do. Their body was being purchased, not their wit.

"Bidders we will begin with a demonstration of talents." Colane took hold of Aladdin's collar and lifted his head up, smoothing out the silkiness of his hair. They had been groomed and bathed. Aladdin's ears now held several gold piercing. His neck and arms were covered in lovely gold bangles and his nipples had been pierced through, representing his status as a slave for sale. He'd had to endure that painful little experience along with Mozenrath, who's body was more attractively decorated in pale silver.

"Not the fine facial features, strong and healthy build, as well as his youthful muscles." Colane made him raise of and pose, spreading his thighs and leaning back a little so the light caught every glance. The crowd oohed and gave mutterings of approval. "This is Aladdin. Hero of the seven deserts and Sultan of the _former _city of Agrabah."

"Former?" Aladdin spoke up and felt the hard lash of a switch slap against his thighs. He fell forward against the stage as Colane grinned wickedly at him.

"Oh yes, didn't I mention?" Colane dropped his voice to a whisper. "Because of your little spy mission, the emperor decided that Agrabah was far too dangerous a city to let stand." He chuckled and slid the butt of the whip against Aladdin's neck. "It's been sacked to the ground. The royal family burned inside their own palace."

Aladdin went rigid as he was lifted back up for further viewing. His eyes were wide and helpless, his lip trembled with disbelief. Colane smirked and continued the display around his. Mozenrath watched as Aladdin's head bent in shame.

"Aladdin." He whispered and took another lash across the thighs for it. He grit his teeth and looked over at the street rat. "Aladdin."

"No talking whore." The lash slapped across his thighs hard.

"Aladdin." Mozenrath took a risk and slipped his leg out, kicking Aladdin hard in the shins. "Al you've got to stay with it." He prompted as the guard growled in frustration. He couldn't risk a beating in the middle of an auction. The display of force would drive the slaves price down and Colane would have his ass for it. "Aladdin please…" he begged but Aladdin did not respond.

"And to add on to everything…" Colane said and suddenly bent Aladdin forward, turning him so that his ass was in perfect view. He took his thumb and began to press it into the tight little body. Aladdin seemed to come back with a start. He jerked and winced in pain. Colane had left his tightness alone for a day or two before hand. It had shrunken back so as to prove a point.

"A virgin!" shouted an excited man in the back. Again came the mutterings.

"A virgin. I have trained him in every manner possible without breaking him for the first time." He drove his thumb in up to the palm and began to slide it in and out as Aladdin whimpered in aching. "Whomever places highest bid on this sweet desert flower will have the distinct pleasure of slamming home into a tight, unbroken, virgin man."

"I'll bid nine thousand!"

"Nine five!"

"Ten five!"

"Eleven flat!"

Aladdin gasped as the prices went higher and higher. Colane chuckled and bent to his ear. "Hear that Aladdin. Didn't I promise you the very best." He laughed garishly and continued to take bids. Aladdin was turned back to face the crowd and caught Mozenrath's eye.

"Aladdin…" he started and was smacked again.

"I'm alright." Aladdin said quickly and his face suddenly seemed to freeze over. It was an easy expression to read. He was shutting down emotionally. Right now there was no time to even think on what had happened. All that could be done was to continue with the plan. Try and stay together.

The bids were becoming astonishing.

"Fifteen seven!"

"Sixteen!"

"Sixteen two."

"Twenty."

Everything froze. The voice was all too familiar to this court of nobility. A man off to the side, daring to be unobtrusive, opened his mouth and spoke again. "Twenty."

"Your highness." Colane said and gave a staunch bow, pulling Aladdin to face him. No further bids would be placed now. Not once his royal ness had bid. No one was foolish enough to try and contend with the treasury of the empire.

The man smiled and did not stand. He gestured lightly to a guard who came up and took the collar from Colane. "Money will be paid after his majesty has verified your story."

Colane frowned, but brooked no argument. Though this man was not the emperor, he was of sufficient lineage to the emperor to take what he wished at his own behest. "I wish his majesty joy of the youth."

Aladdin was lead down off the stage, Mozenrath looking out after him. _Damn it all to hell. What on earth are we going to do now? _

Aladdin showed no resistance as he was knelt down by the man's chair, his body forced to bend naked as the royalty shooed the guards away. "Well well well. The Sultan of Agrabah." The voice was smooth and masculine, speaking with the influence of someone with absolute authority. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Aladdin looked up shyly and nearly gaped. The man couldn't be more than thirty, his face both beautiful and masculine at the same time. His long auburn hair curled around his shoulder and offset a pair of beautiful blue eyes. His firm, sweet lips smiled in a way that was not entirely mocking. After all he had been forced to endure, Aladdin found himself blushing as the handsome man's eyes traveled his submissive body.

His training kicked in and Aladdin bowed his head. "May I know the name of my new master?" he asked and humiliated himself, bending low to kiss the man's booted feet.

His master chuckled. "My name is Lord Inashal." He lifted Aladdin's chin and stroked down the side of his face with a touch like velvet. "But you may call me Ina, my little desert flower." Ina drew him up and caressed his neck with the back of his hands.

Aladdin felt his lips being drawn open and probed by a wine flavored tongue. Ina kissed him as if his skin were made of silk, pulling him in close and tasting his mouth. The man's kisses were like water to a dying man, leaving Aladdin feeling rejuvenated. Aladdin felt a touch on the small of his back. He gave a jerk, flinching and expecting a blow. Ina merely smile at his fright.

"Oh no my beauty. You are with a much kinder master than Lord Colane." He promised and set Aladdin against his lap, head lain against his thighs. "Be at peace for now my pet. Later, I will show you what pleasures a man is truly capable of experiencing." He began to pet Aladdin's thick locks, stroking his well manicured nails through the strands. "For now, let us enjoy the auction."

"And now…" said Colane after speak with the guardsmen. "From a perfect virgin to a perfect whore." He jerked forward on Mozenrath's leash, bringing the ivory skinned sorcerer forward. "Mozenrath, sorcerer of the land of the black sand and once lord of the Citadel." There were some oohs and ahhs around the tables as Colane continued. He displayed Mozenrath with a different character than he had Aladdin. He had talked about Aladdin's strong frame a firm muscles. With Mozenrath it was about beauty and ability.

"See his skin, it feels like buttermilk and I can guarantee it tastes as sweet. His mouth is like a warm blanket on a cold night and his little tunnel…" Colane bent Mozenrath over and set his ass in view of the bidders. "Mozenrath here can take whatever he's given and more. His body practically begs to be stretched further each night."

"Come now Colane. Your just trying to entice us." Another man spoke up, his clothing as rich as Ina's but by far more gaudy. He seemed bedecked with colors and gems of dubious clarity and carried a fat pouch at his side. "First an unbroken virgin, now an unbreakable whore?"

"Brothel Master Hainan." Colane called out and noted the look on Mozenrath's face change from apprehension to flat out fear. Being sold to a whore house was the worst a slave could expect. Servicing dozens to hundred of patrons in a day and pocketing none of the money for yourself. Forced to obey whatever perversions were laid out on you again and again. Those who didn't kill themselves would die as they had lived, if they were lucky without someone's dick in their body.

"Glad to know you remember me Colane." He said and patted his coin pouch. "I am in need of a new male whore. My last one up and died on me in the middle of my busy season."

"Well I promise you couldn't purchase a better whore than this." He patted Mozenrath's ass. "Come have a look for yourself." He invited and glared down at the young wizard. "Behave yourself slave." He growled and backed gracefully away.

"Master…" Mozenrath begged, his eyes wide as Hainan approached. "Please… wasn't I obedient? Didn't I do as you asked?" _Please…don't sell me to him! Oh gods no! _

"If he offers a fair price why shouldn't I?" Colane said as the bordello owner inspected Mozenrath like a breeding dog. He hefted the man's testicals, squeezing the base and stroking along the shaft. He gave Mozenrath's thighs a series of hard smacks to test their firmness and slipped two fingers into his ass without resistance. Mozenrath buried his head to the floor and whimpered. "I never expected to get much out of you wizard. Your too well known as a trouble maker. Your own reputation is your downfall here." Colane reminded him as if it were his own fault.

_No!_ Mozenrath jerked his head around to Aladdin, his eyes begging, pleading with the street rat for some help. But in his chest he felt the sting of futility. Aladdin was bought and soon to be paid for. And by the way his new master was doting on him, feeding his new slave slices of apple from a tray, Aladdin was headed for the lap of luxury.

_NO! I won't end up in a fucking brothel! I'll kill myself before I get there! _ "Aladdin…" he whimpered and the hero caught his eyes.

"I'll bid four thousand." Hainan said calmly. "He's a good looker, but he's got the grit of a man who causes problems."

"Oh but a few good beatings will cure him of that." Said Colane. "Only four thousand?" he turned to the crowd.

"Four five." Said a woman in the corner, waving her fan haughtily.

"Five one." Hainan countered.

If he wasn't terrified out of his mind, Mozenrath would have been insulted beyond belief. His price was starting much lower than Aladdin's. At this rate he'd be lucky to be a whore. He looked at Aladdin desperately as Hainan continued to inspect his body, the price climbing with slow but steady peace.

"Six two!" Another call, this time from a well-to-do merchant.

"Seven!" called another who liked the slim look of the sorcerer.

Colane looked to Hainan who chuffer and cocked his eye brow. He took a piece of fruit off the tray, a long cucumber with little bumps and ridges along the length and smiled. "Well lets see how much you'd be worth to me boy."

Mozenrath screamed into the silk as the hard girth was plunged into his body. The cucumber had been placed on ice to keep in fresh and now spread through his ass with freezing cold intensity. A rousing chorus of laughter rang through the banquet hall as if it was some great joke. Hainan himself laughed loudly at the idea and pushed it in another inch, forcing the tight space to take it.

Aladdin shivered and looked up at Ina, hesitating. But what could he do? Wasn't it better, considering his options, to be secure with his new master? He'd be a fool to risk it all for some sorcerer who'd tried to kill him a hundred times! Yes. Yes he'd be a fool to risk it. Aladdin gripped Ina's trouser fabric and tried not to listen as Mozenrath wailed in pain.

Then he opened his eyes, and saw the tears streaming down the young man's cheeks.

"Master Ina!" Aladdin shouted up at his lord. Inashal looked down, surprised to hear his new possession speak so directly.

"Yes?" he said, curiosity piqued. "What is it lovely."

"Master Ina.." he began and tried to phrase his words carefully. "Please…I know I have no right to ask anything of you…but please." He looked over to Mozenrath being humiliated on stage. "Please buy that man." He said and recoiled, expecting to be beaten for his arrogance.

"Oh?" Ina said and smiled. "And why should I purchase him? Admittedly, the sorcerer is quite lovely in his own way, but you have already cost me quite a lot of money. Besides…" he said and tilted his fair head. "…wasn't this Mozenrath your nemesis?"

Aladdin again found himself blushing. "He…was master." He said honestly. "But we were trained together. Colane taught us exclusively with one another. He…he helped me." Aladdin said and knew he was taking a big risk. But as he looked at Mozenrath's crying face he knew it would be worth it. "He's my friend. I owe him." He looked up at Inu with soft hazel eyes. "I'll do whatever you want master." He said.

Inu laughed. "You will any how little slave. What could you possibly give me that I can not have from you?" he said and Aladdin's face fell. "But still…" he contemplated and looked up. "It does amuse me to pamper my play mates." He said and rubbed his chin, watching the cruel display. "Is this Mozenrath a good slave?" he asked.

Aladdin nodded frantically, sensing a thin ray of hope. "And Mast Ina, we work best together. As a duo…there…" he felt shame rising in his throat and swallowed his pride. "…there are things we do together. Things that will make you cry out in rapture."

Inashal roared so loud that the bidding stopped. He tenderly stroked a fleck of dust off Aladdin's cheek and smiled in good humor. "Well now…how could I pass up an offer like that?" he looked up at Hainan, who looked like he was about to have his prize pulled out from under him. "What was the last bid?" Inashal asked quickly.

"Eleven six your majesty." Colane said and cocked his eyebrow, unsure of what was going on.

"Make it twelve." Hainan said and glared at the interloper.

"Thirteen." Inashal said, almost daring him to go higher.

"Fourteen." Hainan snapped belligerently. The crowd gasped. It wasn't illegal to bet against nobility, but it wasn't exactly a politically wise move.

"Fifteen."

"Sixteen."

Seventeen."

Hainan hesitated. He was wealthy for a man in the sex industry, but his pockets weren't that seep. "Seventeen three." He said, still determined.

Inashal rolled his eyes as if tiring of the game. Aladdin could sense his chance slipping away and bent down, kissing up from his masters feet on to his strong calves and smooth knees. He put every last ounce of softness into his look, promising Ina anything if he would just do this. _He helped me. If it wasn't for Mozenrath I wouldn't know what to do now. He's all I have left. Please I can't let him end up a whore…_

Inashal sighed and waved his hand. "Eighteen five." He said and Hainan threw his cap of the ground, storming off out the door as Colane frowned. He had been cheated somehow, but little could be done about it now. "Well?" Ina said impatiently.

"Congratulation's your eminence." Colane said and glared down at Aladdin as he brought the second set of chains over to Inashal. His part in this story was now over, whatever happened to them from now on was entirely up to their new master.

Inashal looked down at the naked Mozenrath, bowed in the same position Aladdin had been. "You are a lovely little thing aren't you?" he said and took a long sip of wine. He sighed and mulled it over for a moment. "You belong to me now sorcerer, and you should count yourself lucky to have such a dear friend as this Aladdin. Not many would promise me anything just to secure someone who was once their worst enemy."

Mozenrath looked at Aladdin in shock, mouth agape as the hero blushed. "You…you did what?" he whispered and snapped his mouth shut, thighs tightening at the thought of the switch. But Ina did not seem to notice, his eyes once again trained on the auction block.

"We made a deal. Stick together. Survive together." Aladdin looked at Mozenrath and smiled a little. "I couldn't back down now." He said.

Mozenrath hardly knew what to say. He was struck dumb by the kindness of such an act that he didn't dare move. His body chose for him, and with swift but determined precision, Mozenrath kissed Aladdin, bringing their lips together in a resolute way. Maybe he was just grateful not to be sold to Hainan. Maybe he was grateful to be together with a familiar face. But the action had nothing to do with performance or enticement.

Inashal smiled and lifted the chains, bringing both men forward. "It's always nice to see two pets get along." He said and nodded to his guard. "Bring them to my chambers, have them cleaned and prepped for me." He ordered and the stopped. From his belt pouch Ina removed four bells, each one producing a pleasant, adorable sound when rung. He firmly grasped the nipple rings in his new slaves and slipped the bells onto the loops, each one presenting like a hardened nub and jingling as they moved. "You belong to me now Aladdin and Mozenrath. We will see if you know how to satisfy."

Neither man attempted escape. Even when they were left alone in their new master's private quarters, it would have been futile to run. Inashal's private quarters turned out to be an entire wing of the palace. It included two separate bedrooms, a dining area, lounge room, bath suite, and walled off garden with patio. It was really more like a villa adjacent to Colane's own palace. Obviously meant for higher ranking guests.

"Well if your going to be a slave for the rest of your life…" Aladdin tried to joke and winced as the bells slapped against his areola. He had been scrubbed till the first the layers of skin had come off and his body was smooth as fresh coffee.

"This is for damn sure the way to do it." Mozenrath agreed. The two men looked at each other momentarily and blushed. "Thank you." Mozenrath said and Aladdin nodded. "I mean it Aladdin." He said, knowing that he was baring something here.

"Hell Moze." Aladdin said and sat down on the bed. "I couldn't let you get bought by that filthy pig." He sneered for a moment and then gazed at Mozenrath up and down. "Are you…?"

"I'm alright." He answered.

"Good." Aladdin said and sat down on the bed, hung his head, and wept.

Mozenrath was struck for a moment. He was not used to being faced with sadness. Should he provide comfort or give time for grieving? Any minuet Inashal would walk through that door, ready to take his rights with his new slaves. Aladdin's period of mourning for his lost wife was going to be cut short no matter what. Mozenrath gingerly approached and sat down on the bed besides his companion. He gently lay a hand against the younger man's back and tried to provide some support.

"Their dead…" Aladdin whispered between sobs. "Their all dead…fuck it all." He spat out and grit his teeth against the pain.

Mozenrath said nothing, but they were both thinking the same thing. With no rescuers coming, no hope of salvation, what in the hell…

"…are we going to do now?" Aladdin said angrily and wrapped his hands around the bed post as if he could break it.

"You're Genie." Mozenrath said softly, trying to think. "He could still come."

"I didn't let him know where I was going." Aladdin admitted. "This mission required stealth and a steady hand. Genie can be…loud."

Mozenrath chuckled softly and held his head in his hand. "So we're fucked. Literally and figuratively." He fell back against the bed and shook his head from side to side, a little dizzy with the realization. "What the hell are we going to do now?" He wasn't answered, Aladdin was on the patio looking out at the garden.

For the first time Mozenrath looked at Aladdin. Really looked at him. It was different to have a moment between the forced humiliation and rampant abuse of their bodies. He had a chance to see what he had touched. Aladdin was lovely, especially in the evening light that complimented his heritage. The warm orange red glow of the setting sun lighted his skin like fire. The gold bangles and piercing on his skin glowed fiercely, giving him a warrior like beauty. It was primitive, and yet a little frightening.

Aladdin turned and balked as he realized Mozenrath was looking at him. "What?" he said and gulped, feeling ashamed. "Moze…"

"It's not like I don't know your body Aladdin." Mozenrath said without any sign of embarrassment.

"Yes, but that's different. We were forced." He said firmly and crossed his arms, glaring at the floor. "I know your body too Mozenrath. It's not like you catch me staring at you."

"Just because I haven't caught you…" Mozenrath murmured and stopped. Now wasn't the time. "Aladdin…are you ready?" he said and they both knew what was meant.

"No. No I'm not." He said and closed his eyes. "Oh damn it…" he said and his chest rose and fell quickly. "Oh god he's actually going to…"

"You've already been penetrated Aladdin." Mozenrath said with steadying force. "This will just be something bigger and firmer."

"But…but what if he just comes in and…" he made a rude gesture and threw up his hands. "Oh god I can't do this."

"You don't have a choice. Even if he does come in and…" Mozenrath repeated the gesture. "You'll learn to take it and give him the response he wants."

"What like you!" Aladdin said in an accusatory voice. His emotions were running high and the fear of finally being taken by another man was terrifying to the bone.

"Yes Aladdin, like me!" Mozenrath roared back. "You think I enjoy this? You this I liked taking guard after guard inside me while you get away with a blow job?"

Aladdin snarled and felt his hackles raise. "What was I supposed to do? Colane wanted to keep me virginal for a higher price." He turned bright red in the evening light. "It's not like I didn't have everything else put on me."

As soon as anger had flooded the room it was gone, leaving behind the abused slaves. They were silent for a moment, nothing left to be said.

With a great heave Aladdin slipped onto the couch and spread his thighs, trailing his fingers down to his tunnel, and sliding one in, wincing at the pressure. Mozenrath's eyes widened and he gulped down hard. "What are you…"

"Stretching." Aladdin said resolutely and pressed his finger in up to the first knuckle. His face strained, but he pushed in deeper and gasped. "I at least want to be a little prepared." He strained and tried to slide another finger in too soon. He yelped and closed his eyes, pained.

Mozenrath rolled his eyes. "Didn't you learn anything?" He came over despite Aladdin's frightened look. "Your too dry… you'll just end up making it hurt worse." Mozenrath removed Aladdin's fingers and knelt between his thighs. "Let me." He said and without waiting for protest set his tongue to the tightened sphincter.

Aladdin had to bite down on his hand to keep from moaning. But stopping the noise wouldn't stop the sensation. Mozenrath's tongue was rough and wet and warm against his ass, slipping around between his cheeks and probing his entry. This was the first time they had touched without someone ramming into whatever was left of whipping their bodies or mocking them coldly from a dimly lit room. The only noises were the little _swish swish _sounds from the friction of Mozenrath's lips against his skin and the stifled gasps from Aladdin's mouth. "Moooze…" he strained and the sorcerer looked up at him with large, expressive gray eyes.

_Humph. _Mozenrath thought and probed his tongue inside, feeling the warm walls of Aladdin's body. Aladdin went rigid, his back arching and moving as Mozenrath held his thighs apart. He let out little gasps, shivering from hip to toe. Carefully, Mozenrath took his fleshed finger and began to slid it into the moistened pink star. When Aladdin didn't react he looked up and blanched.

Inashal was standing in the archway, leaning against the pillar and watching them with a casual smile on his face. "You Arabs have odd ways of saying thank you." He joked and halted them as they tried to move into a bow. "No no my slaves. Don't stop on my account." He said and came forward, slipping off the shirt of his robe and settling in a near by chair. "I was enjoying your show."

They both remained frozen for a moment, unsure if they were about to be punished. Carefully, Mozenrath began to slid his finger in and out, crooking it so as to brush against the moist walls. Aladdin couldn't help but arch against it, eyes fluttering with the sensation. They went slowly, waiting for instruction.

But it soon became apparent that Ina did not want timed reaction. He allowed the two to go at their own pace, prompting with gentle touch as oppose to harsh words and whips. As Aladdin began to quiver he came forward, taking Mozenrath's hand and adding another finger, bending his mouth gently to the inside of the thigh. "There you are. Treat him gently, I don't want to see my new pet in a moment of pain."

Mozenrath lapped at the thighs and nearly yelped as Inashal began to touch his body, surprised by the sudden attention. Inashal leaned in gently, sniffing at his soft hair and running his fingers over the base of his neck. "You know Aladdin practically begged me to purchase you." He said and reached around to Mozenrath's chest, his clever fingers finding the nipples and rubbing them softly. Mozenrath felt his breath hitch and buried his face in Aladdin's body, hoping to hide the expression.

"I don't want either of you to be frightened." Ina said softly. "You see some masters…" he explained as his fingers found their way down to Mozenrath's cock, stroking it until it strengthened to full potential. Mozenrath fell to the couch, leaving Aladdin with legs splayed as Inashal found his sensual points. "…some masters prefer to keep their toys in line with pain. Chains and whips, manacles and excruciating torture." His long, nimble fingers quickly opened the space of Mozenrath's anal kiss and found the raw bundle inside to drive him made. Mozenrath gasped as Ina played with his insides. "I on the other hand, prefer to maintain control…" his fingers slipped in and out as he pulled Mozenrath back against his chest, letting Aladdin see the beautiful expression of pleasure on the sorcerer s face.

"With pleasure." He began to open Mozenrath, leaning him back to show off while the body cavity went wider. "In fact, I find my slaves to be much more loyal this way." He must have touched something inside just right. Mozenrath wailed as his eyes rolled back and his hips began to pulse up and down on Ina's hand. "I know you think I'm going to hurt you Aladdin. I know you think I'm going to break your body open by force." He slipped away for a moment and removed his trousers, showing off his tanned, firmly poised body.

Mozenrath felt apprehension shoot through his body as Inashal turned around. The man was large, nearly ten inches in length and at least an inch and a half girth. Neither Aladdin or Mozenrath had anything to be ashamed of with their own members, but Inashal was clearly proud of his own. He held it firmly in his hand and drew Mozenrath forward, kissing his neck and lingering as the young wizard frantically tried to find a way to prepare himself.

"I won't break either of you." Inashal said and made Mozenrath look at him. "I know Colane's sadist methods. I know you won't believe me…" he pulled Mozenrath onto his lap and spread his cheeks apart, giving Aladdin a perfect view of the already opened diameter. Hainan's brutal abuse of with the cucumber had left him open. "Unless I show you." He said and lifted Mozenrath atop his body. "Come now Mozenrat…show him it can feel good."

"Please…master…I don't know if I can." He whimpered and Ina smirked.

"You can. But you may take your time sorcerer. I'm in no rush." He said and gestured to Aladdin. "Come now…help him out Aladdin." He said and made him come forward just as the hard press of his cock pushed into Mozenrath's body. The sorcerers legs almost gave out as the head opened him up, pressing into the tunnel with amazing force. Ina brought Aladdin in close and smiled. "He need to be wet Aladdin…make sure he's nice and wet for me."

Aladdin felt himself move, his tongue touching the lip of Mozenrath's wrinkled opening and Inashal's cock at the same time. Both master and slave moaned as Aladdin's tongue caressed their most intimate areas, moving up and down, lapping around the edges and caressing the base. He moved his tongue up and down with the popping of Inashal's head. Their new master was being careful despite an already open ass. He stretched the largest part of his member through the opening several times, making sure that Mozenrath's body would be ready to accommodate the rest. Finally, with the help of Aladdin's tongue, Inashal began to push deeper, making Mozenrath's hips settle slowly onto his thickness. "Oh yes…how wonderful…" he moaned and licked at Mozenrath's neck, slowly pumping in and you.

Mozenrath had his teeth gnashed together. How was it, after everything Colane had done to them, after every organ in the palace guard had penetrated his body, it was _now_ that it started to feel good? Ina was pulling his body in four different directions and yet his hardened prostate was building with pressure. To add to the penetrating girth, Inashal had Aladdin lapping as his little hole, the street rats tongue warming the entry tenderly. And now, their master had begun to stroke his cock, diverting some of the energy away from his entry and onto his erect organ.

Mozenrath jerked and groaned as another inch disappeared inside his body. He began to flex his legs helping his master along. "See Aladdin…it can feel good. It can even feel amazing if you have the right partner. Look at your friends face, see the lines of ecstasy there, the way his eyes cloud over with longing." Inashal brought Aladdin up to the front and made him watch as inch after inch moved inside Mozenrath's body, making him bounce a little as the thrusting began. "Doesn't he look magnificent atop my cock Aladdin?"

"Yes master." Said Aladdin breathlessly. The sight of another man in pleasure, bucking and bouncing like Mozenrath was. Aladdin could feel his groin hardening. Inashal smiled at his first purchase and pulled him up. "Slide along my body Aladdin." He said and brought Aladdin along his frame, positioning the street rat so that he straddled his masters face. "Such a lovely view." He said and Aladdin whimpered as he ass was probed by Ianshal's soft fingers.

"Master…oh gods master I …Ahhhhh!" He gasped, Mozenrath's cock along his cheek as Ina played with his opening. Already aroused, it made even the questing penetration of a finger easier to take. He looked up at the sorcerer, body quivering in time and saw another bit of Inashal's cock slide in as Mozenrath wailed in passion. "Mozenrath… damn it all." He whispered. Did the sorcerer have any idea how hot it made him to see that tight space pushed into? Why did that make him so aroused? Without thinking Aladdin took steady hold of Mozenrath's hips and began to help him move up and down, lips slowly nuzzling the hardness by his face.

"Aladdin what are you doing? Nuuuyyyhhhhh!" Mozenrath tossed his head back as Aladdin opened his mouth and began to take Mozenrath's cock in, his lips moving past the head and quickly onto the shaft. Inashal moaned at the action and plunged his mouth against Aladdin's ass, his tongue slamming inside with all the strength he had. Aladdin wriggled in his masters grip, his body now reacting with pure instinct as he tilted his head and began to work his jaw deeper across Mozenrath's organ.

Inashal was completely enamored of his new toys as he watched Aladdin start to deep throat Mozenrath. He had many slaves, being a high ranking noble, but none of them worked together like these two did. At best he would have to direct his other slaves to act in such a perfect sync. But Aladdin and Mozenrath! Who's bodies writhed against one another as easily as they did his! He plunged inside Mozenrath as far as he could go without doing damage. The reaction was superb! Mozenrath bucked back and forth against his cock and Aladdin's mouth, screaming in a language he didn't quite understand. The young necromancer was close, just a little more and he would…

Aladdin pulled back as Mozenrath came on his lips, The pearly juice spreading onto his neck and shoulders. But the hot wrath of orgasm only made Mozenrath's body open fully. He slammed down onto Inashal's cock, taking the full length up to the hilt inside of him. Aladdin was forced to Moze as Inashal began to pummel him ferociously, fucking Mozenrath's begging body till the sorcery felt his hair catch fire with passion.

Ina looked at Aladdin, his face shimmering with wetness and changed positions with Mozenrath, making the sorcerer bend nearly in two as the cock continued it's quest. "You see this Aladdin?" he asked and pulled another wonderful groan from the sorcerer. Mozenrath was blind to anything but the unceasing passion. His insides were exploding with pleasure! He was molten lava, hot clay in Inashal's hands. It hurt. Of course it hurt. He would have to be numb from the waist down for it not to hurt. But it didn't matter! His body was nothing but white hot ecstasy! He screamed again in his native tongue, fingers clawing the couch so hard they left long slices in the fabric.

"This is what I will help you feel Aladdin." Inashal promised, his fingers finding the pressure points in the wizards body and manipulating them till his rod stood firm again, waiting for just the right touch to bring him to orgasm. "I will take your body slowly, bring you to heights again and again, and when you become so exhausted you can no longer breath, I will let you sleep against my body and be covered in my arms." He lifted his arm and touched where the groin charka would be, chuckling as Mozenrath came again, spilling his essence in the sheets.

Mozenrath went limp, ready to sink against the sheets in exhaustion, but Inashal wasn't done yet. He spread the sorcerer's legs and made him face Aladdin on the floor. He slipped his cock into the reddened entry with no resistance, gripping the pale young man's thighs and lifting him up and down. Mozenrath cried out, his back pressed against his masters warm chest so hard he could feel the heartbeat in his spine. The cock filled his body, spreading into every crevasse and corner till he couldn't take any more. And then Ina made Aladdin come forward.

"Come here Aladdin." Inashal said and lifted Mozenrath till his cock was only half way in. "You are the one who persuaded me to buy this little lily. I want you to enjoy him as well."

"No…no master…" Aladdin gasped as Inashal took hold of his cock and pulled him up to the couch edge. "Master…" he begged and Mozenrath trembled. Fear or desire was impossible to tell. "Please…I don't want…"

"Oh but you do." Inashal said and slid out, holding up Mozenrath's lower body and spreading the open entry apart with his fingers. "I can see it in your eyes when you watched me fuck his tight body." Inashal chuckled. "I'm commanding you Aladdin. Your first order as my slave. Slide in and taste your friend."

Mozenrath's eyes looked up at Aladdin, almost shimmering in the quickly rising moon. "Aladdin…please."

Aladdin gulped and steadied himself, holding his proud member and gripped the edge of the couch. He pushed his head against the entry and slowly began sliding his cock into Mozenrath's tender body. "Ahhh! Nahhhhh!" Aladdin gasped, his own need building quickly. How long had he been waiting, body becoming more and more anxious for release? He had been teased mercilessly. Everything was clawing for some kind of stimulation.

Mozenrath gasped and closed his eyes, letting the air escape slowly. Aladdin wasn't as big as Inashal, but the wriggling, pounding movement inside him created a new kind of tension. The kind that made him long for more and embrace what he had. He let out little mewling sounds, the firmness inside slowly making him feel more sensual.

"You like it don't you Mozenrath?" Inashal said and made Mozenrath face Aladdin. "Tell him how good it feels."

They locked eyes, street rat and wizard. Mozenrath felt his chest thudding against his ribs, his body draining of all energy as Aladdin thrust back and forth, taunting, mocking the little ball inside. He nodded, and opened his mouth. "It's wonderful…" he cried out and held onto Aladdin's shoulders. "AHHHHUGH GODS!" he wailed and took Aladdin side of him, body poised for yet another orgasm.

Aladdin came with him, the rush of need spilling between thigh and chest, Aladdin filling the sorcerers young body with his seed. Inashal chuckled as Mozenrath moaned, his own cock wet with the rush of it. Their master reached forward and sampled a bit with his tongue, tasting the rich flavor as if it were a delicacy. "Lovely." He said and set Mozenrath down, allowing him the pillows as he sank lifelessly against the couch. "You see Aladdin…I have no need of chains to make you mine." he promised and brought Aladdin close, ready to begin again.


	10. Captured IV

Captured IV

O-Original Characters

S-Series Characters

D-Domination

YA-Yaoi

BF-Bodily Fluids

MO-Multiple Orgasms

DIA-Dialogue

GRP-Group Sex

MAS-Masturbation

VOY-Voyeurism

RIM-Rimming

HUM-Humiliation

"Come here slave." Inashal beckoned Aladdin, winding his fingers through the thick, bouncy hair. "Let me look at you." He said and tilted Aladdin from side to side. Making him stand and pose submissively as he viewed the youthful body. "Tell me…slave Mozenrath…" he said and lifted Aladdin's head, making them look at one another. "What do _you_ think of him?"

Aladdin turned scarlet as Mozenrath sat up against the pillows, still recovering from his ordeal. He gasped for air, a little confused. "What do you mean master Inashal?" he asked quietly.

"You heard me." Inashal said smoothly. "Tell me…" he made Aladdin bow before Mozenrath, not subservient, but for a visual point. "…what do you think of him?"

Mozenrath looked at Aladdin, his mind thinking about the way the dusk patterns painted the street rats body with a brilliant tattoo. About how the gold shimmered on his limbs and the way his muscles did not cling to his bones but lay there as if drawn by a skilled artist. "He is…striking." Mozenrath said, biting his lower lip as his mind turned to the feeling of Aladdin's cock inside of his pulled tunnel. Not filling him but still pressing, searching his insides and wriggling within for new sensations. "Fierce."

"Eloquent description." Inashal nodded and pulled Aladdin up to him, spinning the street rat into his tall, well sculpted chest and holding him an a firm hug. "How would you like to watch as I spread him open for the very first time?" Aladdin whimpered and buried his face in his master's chest. His skin was like warm cotton, and the slaves had yet to discover that nights in the empire were cold without another in your bed. Inashal's possessive hands traversed his body, arching along the curves and presses to his delight.

"I…" Mozenrath shivered inside, remembering how the huge rod had split him. "I…would like…to help." He said softly, forcing his body to move across the couch and closer to the pair.

"Now now there will be plenty of time for that later." Inashal insisted. "I want to play with him for a time." Inashal twirled a lock of Aladdin's hair around his fingers, leaning Aladdin up and letting their lips meet. He parted them with a gentle but firm mouth, Aladdin's eyes widening and his cheeks flushing pink as his tongue was caressed. His masters hand found his neck and smoothed down his back. Aladdin whimpered, his skin warming to the tender touch as his body shivered fearfully.

_This is it. I'm going to be taken…_ He trembled, his body feeling confused. Inashal allowed the kiss to end and drew back from Aladdin, looking down to see his handsome face.

Inashal sighed and shook his head. "Still frightened my little desert flower?" he asked and Aladdin only shook worse. "You watched as my organ entered your friend, made him moan and beg for more. Don't you want to feel that intensity? That burning fire explode inside of your deepest intimacy?"

"Master Inashal…it's just…" Aladdin looked away. _Mozenrath was already opened. And he is…experienced. And…_"Your so large." He looked down at the hard length, strong as a tree between Inashal's warm thighs.

Inashal laughed loudly, his chest shaking with amusement. "And you think I mean to just ram inside? Dear gods, if I did that I'd ruin you forever!" He said and held Aladdin in a bracing hug, almost as if trying to comfort him. "It's alright my little Aladdin…your in good hands…" He promised and put Aladdin to the couch. He spread the street rats thighs and knelt down to the exposed member, holding it firmly in his hands.

"Mmmaster!" Aladdin whimpered, surprised to see Inashal willing to kneel to him. "Master wait…!" He tried but Ina put a finger to his mouth. His master lifted his legs and began to work with the members, taking it with his strong hands and pumping up and down, bringing it to erection. "Nyaaaaah!" he blushed and bit down on his hand, holding back the moan. Inashal did not stop him, but began to slip his tongue along Aladdin's length.

"Mozenrath." Inashal said to the watching sorcerer. "Since Aladdin wishes not to make any sound…" he smiled mischievously. "…why don't you occupy his mouth with your own." He ordered.

Mozenrath felt his chest beat hard and came forward, bending close to Aladdin and moving his hand. "Aladdin…" he whispered, his body so soaked with pleasure that thought couldn't enter. He slipped his tongue to Aladdin's the two men's cheeks pressing as they kissed. Mozenrath's mouth nibbled along Aladdin's lips, the strong, controlled gesture only making Aladdin's body more eager.

"There you are." Inashal said and slid his mouth over the head of Aladdin's cock, wrapping his tongue around the head. Aladdin gasped and moaned into Mozenrath's jaw, their tongue intertwining as Inashal continued his generous attention on Aladdin's cock. He worked the head into his lips and past his teeth, scraping them gently over the skin. His tongue caressed the underside and tickled it over until the street rat twisted his torso with the strain of pleasure.

"Master Inashal!" Aladdin gasped and whimpered as his lord continued the attention. His cock was throbbing, already rock hard from the visual and physical stimulation. Only a little more and he would…

Inashal backed up as Aladdin roared in orgasm, his seed spilling out into his masters hands. "Wonderful!" Inashal laughed and tasted the white liquid from his fingers, lapping it up as if it was a great treat. "Slaves…" he said mischievously, arching an elegant eye brow. "Come clean my fingers for me." He ordered.

Aladdin groaned and forced himself to sit up along side Mozenrath. Inashal slid two fingers into the men's waiting mouths, drawing the digits in and out. The sweet male juice disappeared on their taste buds as they cleaned his fingers. "Yes…that's it." He encouraged. "Isn't he sweet Mozenrath? Doesn't he taste so fresh and wonderful?"

"Yes master." Mozenrath answered, feeling his pelvis tighten almost painfully. After have endured orgasm after thundering orgasm, every sensation bellow the waist created an ache in his hips.

"You two work so well together." He said, letting his slaves know that they pleased him. "Now come to me my pets, and taste my seed." He said and presented his cock to both men. "Remember to share…" he said playfully.

Aladdin and Mozenrath crawled forward on their hands and knees, mouths opening to embrace the thick girth. Aladdin started at the head, mouthing over the enlarged tip and slowly sliding his lips around it with skill. Maybe his body was virginal, but Colane had ensured that his hands and jaw knew their job adequately. He moaned as Inashal began to pump steadily into him. Mozenrath started at the base with his hands, holding the manhood firm and stroking it up and down before applying his tongue. The heat of the strong flesh traveled through his chin and neck. They worked together on the cock, watching as Inashal groaned encouragingly.

Inashal placed a hand on both their heads, bobbing the two youthful men up and down on his pelvis. He pushed Aladdin down lower, making the slave take his cock in past the throat for brief intervals. Aladdin whimpered, not out of pain but rather pressure. He could feel the thickness sliding in and out and felt his little ass contract from fear. Inashal moved Mozenrath down to the weight of his hard testicals, instructing the raven haired man to suckle on them. "That's it. Make me come in your handsome mouths." He growled and bucked against Aladdin's lips.

Aladdin felt Inashal's hands grasp his hair and push him deeper. The cock spread into his throat and he switched his breathing through his nose to make it easier. He moaned, sending little vibrations through his master as Inashal's girth spread inch by inch. _Oh god…I don't know if I can…ummmmm…oh god!_ His body felt as if burning! Aladdin's own cock was already hardened again, proving that the firm attention of his master was arousing the slave.

"How deep can I press Aladdin?" Inashal asked suddenly, half of his man hood already disappeared inside of Aladdin's mouth. "Will you stop me if it becomes too much?" Was that a question or a test? Aladdin looked up at Inashal with pleading eyes and his master instructed Mozenrath to move down between his legs. Within seconds the sorcerers mouth found it's way onto Aladdin's cock, bobbing up and down on the hardness as Aladdin took another inch of Inashal in his throat.

Inashal slowly pushed in as Aladdin's eyes widened. He could deep throat expertly, but he had never had so much pushed in before! He felt raw and excited, his body responding perfectly to the wild stimulation. Mozenrath took his in deeper, sucking on Aladdin's cock as Inashal firmly made Aladdin swallow him up to the hilt. He held Aladdin's head firmly against his pelvis, the street rats face buried in his soft pubic hair. "Do you like it Aladdin?" Inashal asked breathlessly, his face contorted in pleasure to see his massive thickness completely taken. "Do you like knowing your throat is full with my cock?"

Aladdin felt his face turned red, not from lack of oxygen, but from humiliation. He slid his tongue out past his lips and rubbed the underside of Inashal's cock, lapping at it to show his enthusiasm. He liked it. He adored it! The gentle, unrelenting possession of his new master was inescapable. And with Inashal's cock so deep in his throat he to focus to breath, Aladdin could think of nothing else but pleasing him.

Inashal laughed and with a great moan let his orgasm fly. Aladdin's eyes slammed open as the hot seed spilled into his mouth, swallowing it all as quickly as he could. "Beautiful…" Inashal gasped and began to release Aladdin's head. "Absolutely beautiful."

Aladdin knew better than to jerk away. He slowly released the cock from his throat, letting it slide out till he could breath again. He coughed, his neck muscles a little pained from the experience. He took a staggering breath as Inashal removed Mozenrath from under him. He collapsed on the couch and whimpered, body begging for more without his permission.

"You are a prize beyond comparison Aladdin." Inashal said and spread Aladdin's legs wide. "A true treasure for my taking." He touched the little pink star of Aladdin's virginity. "I made you help me come so that I could do this slowly." He promised and slid his fingers into a little bowl of lotion on the table. "Mozenrath needed no assistance to take me in, and that is his talent. But you…" Inashal spread the lotion around Aladdin's sphincter, pressing one slippery finger within the warm tightness. "…you will need patience to be thoroughly fucked."

Aladdin felt his breath catch in his throat as his master began to probe his little body, finger quickly working along the inner walls and testing them. "Inashal…oh… .nuuuuuu!" he tried to yell but his throat was too sore. It came out as a whisper on the air.

"Quiet my desert bloom. I know what I'm doing." He nodded at Mozenrath. "Help him relax slave." He ordered and guided Mozenrath to Aladdin's perky, bell decked nipples. Mozenrath took them into his mouth, lapping at the firmness and letting the little _tink tink tink_ sound of the bells escape. "Yes…perfect." Inashal approved and slipped another finger past the rim.

Aladdin groaned and bit down on his hand, hips open for the penetration. His body wasn't just responsive, it was hormonally ready. The flow of orgasm he'd been brought to earlier had relaxed his muscles past their normal point, allowing him to take more in his body quicker. And with the rush of sexual soaked hormones pulsing through his veins, he would have taken all of Inashal at once without complaint.

But Inashal was kinder than that. True he could press in now with less resistance, but that would break his pretty new toy permanently. If Aladdin was damaged, he would have to stop these lovely games until the young man healed. That didn't sit well. He intended to have these two slaves every night until they collapsed on one another from exhaustion. So for that, Inashal knew he would have to be very careful this first night.

Aladdin wailed as Inashal began to forcefully spread his fingers apart, opening the little cavity wider until another finger could be accepted. Aladdin took the three fingers as the pumped inside his body, stretching him until he was just wide enough to accept more. It wasn't until he felt the firm press of Inashal's body along his that he realized it was about to happen. He seized up when his masters thighs spread him firmly for entry and began to tremble. "Oh…oh god…" he whispered and shut his eyes.

Inashal took some pity on the young man. "Hush now. It will only hurt this first time." He promised. "And even now I intend to make you scream your pleasure to the halls." He allowed Mozenrath to sit back finally, requiring no more from the young sorcerer right now. _Let him watch his friend be taken. Perhaps he'll find himself willing to play a different game later on. _His grin was almost evil as Inashal took hold of Aladdin's cheeks and began to press inside.

Aladdin felt his body hesitate, tightening as hard as it could to stop the entry. He whimpered and tried to loosen, but his skin protested. _Please…please it needs to slide in. It will hurt worse if I try to resist. _He force himself to loosen, Inashal's arms wrapped tightly around him as the tip began to move against his entry. Then…

Aladdin nearly choked as he felt his body sudden opened. Inashal had thrust, popping the hardened head of his cock inside of Aladdin's ass. Aladdin coughed, eyes screwed shut and let out a long, low sound of unsure pain. _God he's thick…oh owww… nyyyyyah._

Inashal paused, wriggling for a moment to pull Aladdin open. He gave his new toy a few seconds to become used to the girth now working it's way inside and smiled. "Does it hurt?" The question was not mocking, merely inquisitive.

"Yes…master…" Aladdin gulped as felt Inashal begin to make his way deeper. Past the initial entry and into the deeper tunnel, two inches disappearing inside of Aladdin as if it were nothing. Aladdin groaned and threw his head back. The ache of it was intense, yet understanding. The thickness of Inashal's cock was so much more than he had ever taken, and it burned.

Inashal was patient however. He took move lotion, spread it around his cock and Aladdin's entry, flexing his manhood in and out of the virginal space until his hands felt the strong muscles of Aladdin's hips unwind. It took several minuets but the master remained diligent. As he felt Aladdin's rigid spine touch the couch, Inashal backed up and began to push his cock in again.

"Ahhhhhnah!" Aladdin yelled and his sides began to ache with pressure. His head was thrown back and he could see Mozenrath, watching him from the end of the couch, mouth in his hand as if afraid to speak. The pale man's eyes were lust soaked, the sight before him as arousing as anything else that had been done. He took his hands and made a gestures, reminding Aladdin of what he'd been taught.

Aladdin shook his head fiercely. _I can't…oh god I didn't think it would be so…I can't…_But he knew Mozenrath was right. Aladdin set on hand on the couch and slowly began to buck his hips, allowing his body to take some control and thus ease the splitting. Inashal gasped as Aladdin's ass began to work it's way up and down his cock, pumping it steadily as Aladdin groaned.

"My my…so full of little tricks." Inashal said and began to thrust with more force, a little over half his cock inside of Aladdin's tightness. He took hold of Aladdin's hips and began to bring the street rat onto him, moving himself in and out of the warm ass. "How do you feel slave?" he asked.

Aladdin shivered. It was moving past the pain now. Mozenrath had been right in his advise. Taking a little control on himself had made it easier to be taken. Aladdin felt his resistance body loosen to accept more in. Things were taking control inside of his need. He felt a little light headed, but strong. "More…" he whispered, not even realizing what he was saying. "More master Inashal."

"Very well…" Inashal grit his teeth and slammed all the way inside, his cock vanishing up to his pelvis within Aladdin's body. Both master and slave reacted the same, throwing their heads back and screaming their pleasure as Inashal began to stroke his long length in and out. Aladdin could only gasp in little spurts of pleasure and pain rocked his body. Inashal would pull all the way out, leaving the little sphincter to close for a second, the slam home into his toy, filling the tunnel once more with his cock.

Aladdin shrieked in joy, his body riding high on the sudden burst of unstable fucking. Inashal was taking him completely, using the tightness as his own. He brought Aladdin's arms up, making the young man hold him as the bucked against one another. Inashal chuckled as Aladdin made soundless screams, his body completely submissive to it's master now.

"Master…what are you doing?" Aladdin asked as Inashal slid out and made him get down on all fours. "Master."

"Bend down my slave." Inashal said firmly and caressed the reddened entry of Aladdin's tightness. "You took so much…and yet still so eager." He pressed his thumb in and Aladdin wailed with need. "Such passion should never go unfulfilled…" he was teasing Aladdin, giving him a break in between the taking. "Come here Mozenrath." He gestured to the tired sorcerer. "Come let Aladdin take you in his mouth."

"Inashal…master…" Mozenrath whimpered in a pleading tone. "Please…I can't…"

Inashal smiled kindly at him. "You can…I promise." He said and brought Mozenrath forward. He lifted the sorcerers cock to Aladdin's mouth, letting Aladdin take a moment to slid his lips over the hard tip. "See how he longs for it."

Mozenrath moaned as Aladdin knelt to him, taking the firm cock in his mouth and passing his lips over the girth. Mozenrath was not as large as Inashal, but he was a healthy size and Aladdin devoured it. "Aladdin…oh Al…" The strain in his pelvis was nearly enough to cause cramps. And yet he couldn't keep himself from rising in Aladdin's mouth, bucking his hips towards the strong sensation.

Inashal chuckled and spread Aladdin's cheeks open, admiring the pinkened entry and rubbing him thumb over the outer rim. "Don't stop Aladdin. I want you to take us both." He said as Aladdin whined. Inashal raised his cock again, sliding it over Aladdin's ass and between the cheeks. He longed to see Aladdin filled from both ends, his body bucking back and forth between them. He pressed Aladdin forward against Mozenrath as he watched, fingering Aladdin's tightness again.

Aladdin took Mozenrath as deep as he had Inashal, his mouth swallowing the hardness into his neck. He seemed to drink Mozenrath's moans in mindless pleasure, hands pressed firmly against the sorcerers pelvis as he sucked his cock. "Moze…Moze why didn't you tell me…" he whined and looked up at the sorcerer.

Mozenrath knew well enough what he meant. He had helped Aladdin while they were under Colane's control. Show him how to take the pain and bare whatever was forced on his body. But he hadn't told him about what seemed impossible. A softer master, demanding but patient, who could make his slaves bodies sing with undeniable pleasure.

And at that moment, Inashal slammed home again. Aladdin jerked forward and cried out in rapture. He felt himself being split in two by the thick cock and didn't care. It hurt, and it felt good. Mozenrath's manhood slid back into his mouth and he was pumped from both ends. His body had no room left to accept more. He groaned into the cocks and rocked back and forth, his hips spreading wide for Inashal to take him further.

Inashal grabbed Aladdin's hips and spread his little pink star open for a better view, watching his cock become encased by the puckered ass. Again and again he slammed inside, taking enjoyment in the breaking point of his virgin. Aladdin's round, firm butt seemed to take as much as possible, So tight that every last inch inside was a battle, yet yielding and compliant, the warmth making it all worth while. "My sweet Aladdin…" Inashal gasped out as he bucked into the wet tunnel. "Such a delightful little entry…so hot and soft inside…" He rubbed along Aladdin's hips, easing the strain of the manhood inside of him. "And to think I am the first to taste you in such a way. The first to be inside this lush little palace of love."

Aladdin felt himself giving over completely to the pleasure. Mozenrath was completely in him, Inashal was completely in him. His virginity was gone. And he felt as though his frame would give out at any moment. He felt the hard smack of his master's testicals against his thighs, letting him know just how deep his body had been possessed. Mozenrath moaned above him, close to orgasm. The sorcerer was nearly faint as all the blood left his head. As he felt orgasm jolt through his body and spilled his seed within Aladdin's waiting mouth he collapsed, boneless to the ground. He had nothing left in him to move with and Mozenrath moaned in exhaustion, his eyes beginning to close.

Inashal chuckled at the weak figure. "That…" he said into Aladdin's ear and he pulled up the young man into his arms. "Is exactly what I intend to do to you." He pulled Aladdin's ass down onto his cock, finding new areas and filling them. They were both on their knees, the position making Aladdin's prostate more susceptible to pleasure. Aladdin called out into the room with his pleasure, his hips pulled apart and his body exploding in little white sparks. Inashal took hold of his cock and began to stroke it in time with the thrusts, bouncing up and down and their bodies moved together.

"Master Inashal…!" Aladdin roared, feeling himself on the verge of coming. "Master…I…I… I…AHHHHHHHHH!" He watched as his cock throbbed with rich pearl like liquid, brimming over and falling onto the carpet. All sensation seemed to flood out with his come and Aladdin sank into Inashal's arms.

"There we are." Inashal said softly, slamming up to the hilt of Aladdin's body. "I am going to come inside of your body Aladdin. Do you want me too?" He asked sweetly, still bucking into the tight opening. The young slave whimpered, but nodded, letting his master take control of the need inside him. Inashal let himself go, his seed pushing in deep as he pulled out, filling up the tight tunnel as he did. "Hold it." Inashal warned, giving Aladdin a slap on his ass cheeks as he raised them up. "Hold my seed inside of you my pet."

Aladdin tightened himself as hard as he could, holding the rich juice inside of himself. Inashal made him hold the pose for a few minuets, as if admiring his control over his slave. "Very well." He finally released his hold, watching as the seed spilled down between Aladdin's cheeks and laughing at him fondly. "Help your friend clean off and you two may sleep for tonight." Inashal said and took a set of gold chains from his wardrobe. "I may be kind, but I am not stupid enough to trust you just yet." He set the chains in their collars, attaching them to the posts of his bed. "Rest for now my pets." He said and ran his fingers through the men's hair, giving them the carpets on the floor. "If you behave I may allow you to share the sheets with me soon."

Aladdin collapsed along side of Mozenrath, tired down to his bones and closing his eyes, surrendering to the blissfulness of sleep.


	11. Might Makes Right

S-Series Characters

T-Toys

B-Bondage

D-Domination

SM-Sadomasochism

YA-Yaoi

OR-Oral

HUM-Humiliation

TORT-Torture

SPNK-Spankings

_Mercy has it's benefits._ Sa'luk was quickly realizing. On the other side of his tent a figure lay in a restless sleep. The young mans upper arm was heavily bandaged and smelled of an herbal numbing agent. His chest rose and fell steadily, showing that he hadn't contracted a fever from the wound. Sa'luk was not by nature a considerate human being, but the boy was necessary to him for now. Letting him get sick would narrow his chances of maintaining control over Cassim.

Sa'luk opened the tent flap and looked out into the cave area. Some of the thieves merely made their beds in little nooks and crannies, seeking out small caves or tunnels like rats burrowing down to hide. Sa'luk on the other hand maintained, even now, a position as the King of Thieves right hand man. After all this was a raiding group, not a social club. Like or dislike hardly mattered as long as everyone got their fair share of the loot. His standing in the group meant whatever he declared his was his, and he had little need of hiding it in some dark safe place.

_Enough of a standing to keep even the King of Thieves at bay._ He grinned as he saw Cassim over by one of the fire pits, watching him. The handsome older man made no attempts to hide his anger at Sa'luk. He knew no matter what went on he could do little to stop it, the boy was the muscular man's property now. But that didn't lull Sa'luk into a false sense of security. Slave or no, if Aladdin didn't rise from that soon, Cassim would have his head for it.

_Ah but you made an agreement Cassim. _Sa'luk grinned. _The Challenge was completed, I could have taken your boys life on the cliff, but I didn't._ Code of the Forty Thieves aside, sympathies would go with Cassim if his son were killed. Sa'luk would loose standing in the eyes of the hoard and loose all chance of taking over as leader. Keeping young Aladdin alive however… _If one can't be the king, becoming the power behind the throne is the next best thing. _

Cassim narrowed his eyes at Sa'luk and slowly smoked on the end of a hookah pipe. The man was seething behind those deep brows and square features.

Sa'luk took great joy in that sight. A moan from behind him caught his attention and he dropped the tent flap, gazing back at Aladdin. The boys eyes fluttered open and landed on the tall man. "Huh…you!" he tried to leap up but made the mistake of putting pressure on his injured arm. He came down with a thud and gasped in pain. He grasped about for his knife and grit his teeth when he found it missing. "What did you do with my blade?" he snapped directly.

"Shut your mouth slave." Sa'luk backhanded him across the jaw, sending Aladdin head over heels. "You'll speak when your spoke too and not a moment before." Aladdin opened his mouth to snap and the hand came down again, gripping his bandaging in a fierce clutch. The yell turned to a scream and Sa'luk slapped the other hand over his mouth. Cassim would surely come running, sword in hand, if he heard a scream. "Quiet …quite!" he ordered against the struggling street rat. Aladdin kicked his stomach with such force the man nearly let go. Instead and coughed and dug his fingers into Aladdin's jaw. "I said be quiet and stop your kicking. You won't be going anywhere for a very long time boy."

Aladdin's winced as he heard Sa'luk's knuckles crack with the pressure on his jaw. He stopped, waiting until Sa'luk took his hand off his mouth, and spat defiantly into the jutting jaw. "Get your hands off me!" he yelled and Sa'luk twisted his arm back. The pain of the deep gashes being pulled and then broken made him dizzy. Sa'luk put his foot in the boys back and slammed him face first into the pillows to muffle his screams. He finally dropped the arm, after the pain wracked voice had shortened into gasps and wrenched Aladdin's face from the pillows.

Aladdin's eyes were unfocused and hazy. Sa'luk rolled his eyes and slapped the boy a few times to get him to come around. "Come on weakling, this is going to be pointless if your not awake for it." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Aladdin retorted. The loss of blood and pain as making it difficult to stay alert. "What happened?"

Sa'luk slapped him again. "I said no talking slave." He barked. "You're here to serve me for as long as your useful, and that's all you need to be worried about."

"I am not your…oomph!" Aladdin's head reeled as he went sprawling back against Sa'luk's make shift bed, a kind of wooden military cot covered in animal skins, stolen pillows and a stuffed mattress. His arms were tightly pulled up behind him and tied together at the wrists, then at the elbows before he could even yell in protest. The ropes pressed against the sliced injury. Any movement only felt like he was tearing skin.

"I was going to be easy on you street rat…but it looks, like your father, your too stubborn to take a hint." Sa'luk chuckled and forced Aladdin's hand down. "So I'll just have to do this the hard way." He growled out and shoved Aladdin into the support post, lashing his bound arms to it. Aladdin struggled within the larger mans grip, trying valiantly to release himself. But Sa'luk had plans in store for the young man.

Ever since he'd become a member of the infamous Forty Thieves, Sa'luk had used his position to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was young men. These were cutthroats and mercenaries, murderers and thieves, what did they care if one of their number sometimes liked to take a handsome young nobleman or pretty slave aside for an hour or so of fun while they stripped the caravan?

And what better treat than to have his rival's son at his mercy? Sa'luk grinned and opened a large chest at the end of his bed. Usually he had to confine his bed play to whomever caught his eye on a robbery, but now… "Patience slave." He said as Aladdin tried to twist his arms from the binding. He withdrew a strangely shaped object from the chest, letting it gleam in the candle light for a moment and smiling maliciously.

Aladdin protested loudly as Sa'luk began to slam the object into his jaw. "Get away from me you ass!" he bit down and jerked his head away. "Where is my father?" he demanded.

"Probably still waiting outside, eager to see if your well." Sa'luk grabbed his jaw with a snapping grip and forced the metal bars into Aladdin's mouth and spreading them. A quick click told him that they had locked in place and he jerked the belt tight around Aladdin's head. "Maybe this will quiet your tongue for a moment. He backed up to view his handiwork. Aladdin's eyes were in shock and he tossed his head like a dog trying to be rid of the device. Once in, the metal bars spread into his cheek and locked his jaw open wide. He made a noise deep in his throat, but it hardly mattered. All that managed to come out was a strangled holler.

"Much better. Not quite so noisy now eh?" he chuckled and smacked Aladdin's head back. The street rat made a "grrrech!" sound and blinked till he could focus again. Sa'luk gave a laugh the rumbled in his chest and went back to the chest. "I've got big plans in store for you boy." He ran his thumb over Aladdin's lower lip and seemed amused by the defiant look of loathing he received. "You know what's going to happen to you, don't you street rat?"

He didn't need to ask, the look of panic was hidden in those honey brown eyes. Of course he found it hard to believe such a pretty boy might be a virgin. Not after 17 some odd years on the streets. But Aladdin was a clever kid. Maybe he'd avoided slavers, pimps, and hungry eyed noblemen. Avoidance or not, all that was going to do him little good here. But the thought of breaking Aladdin's virginity aroused him to no end.

Aladdin started to try and kick out again, but Sa'luk was ready for him. He caught Aladdin's legs and held them in his big, heavy hands. Aladdin grunted as the bigger man groped about his claves and felt up to his thighs as though testing a swath of silk. Aladdin jerked and kneed in his throat as Sa'luk reached his pelvis. Sa'luk thumbed at the roundness under Aladdin's pants, as if determining it's use to him. Aladdin shook his head and clamped his teeth painfully onto the metal.

"You like that hum?" Sa'luk mocked his and snapped the belt off Aladdin's belt, tossing it into a corner. Aladdin's pants went loose around his waist and he gasped in horror as Sa'luk tore the trousers from his young, healthy body. He tossed and turned, trying with increasing desperation to get away. His tongue clicked uncomfortably on the bit in his mouth. "You'll learn to soon enough."

Sa'luk gazed down between Aladdin's spread thighs. So Cassim's son wasn't as young as he looked. There was a man's growth between his legs, even limp as it was now. Sa'luk chuckled and fingered it for a moment, looking it up and down curiously. "Looks like your about the right size." He took another difficult contraption out from the chest and undid the clasps. Aladdin's face went beet red as the gray shaded man began to stroke his cock into erection.

"Nnuu nuuuuuuuuu!" Aladdin tried to argue as Sa'luk rolled his eyes. Obviously his task was not being preformed in any sort of concern for Aladdin's pleasure. He was going to do something that required the street rat to be hard. "Nugh!" Aladdin forced out and Sa'luk spat onto his hand and slipped the wetness all over Aladdin's manhood. Aladdin's cheeks turned furious as his manhood responded, slowly engorging with blood and pulsing in Sa'luk's fingers.

"There we are." Sa'luk said and took out the leather restraint. He snapped it quickly around Aladdin's testicals and drew the joining strap up tights to bind them along the under side. The second clasp he did around the base of Aladdin's shaft, cutting off the ability to orgasm. "Now you're starting to look like a proper bed slave."

"Eyg nughns edave." Aladdin shrieked and Sa'luk brought his fist in full contact with Aladdin's cheek. The metal bars rattled in his mouth and made his teeth sting.

"You know it's going to be a lot harder on you if you don't keep your thoughts to yourself." Sa'luk growled out and wrenched Aladdin's hair back. Again he found a way to restrain Cassim's boy. He snapped a collar around Aladdin's neck and locked it to the post as well, keeping his head upright. "Nice. I wouldn't have to use so much restraints if you'd cooperate."

Aladdin threw him a hateful glare. But those eyes turned from hateful to terror as Sa'luk undid his trousers and let them fall to the floor. Aladdin went mad, he jerked in the ties, trying with all his might to break free from them. But the gray skinned man only chuckled with a cruel air and finished undressing himself.

Surely Cassim could hear the boys struggles. It must be driving the man insane to hear his only son behind closed walls, with his nemesis doing whatever he wished to the tender, muscular flesh. With a cruel grin Sa'luk took from his beside table the golden claws he wore around his knuckles. He let them flash in the candle light, twitching the shine across Aladdin's face as the young man shivered.

"All good slaves carry the mark of their master." Sa'luk said and touched the cold metal to the inside of Aladdin's thigh.

"Hnnnuuuuurk!" Aladdin had no way to stop his scream but to choke on it. Sa'luk clawed his way down from top to bottom. Blood trickled down in lines, dropping onto the hay covered floor. Aladdin shook and twisted in pain as Sa'luk pushed in deep enough to cause permanent scars. Marks on his property. They were just deep enough to make permanent scars.

"Your mine now boy." Sa'luk said quietly, thumbing over the raw flesh. "Now lets see if your worth the trouble of keeping alive." He reached back around to Aladdin's crest, running his thick fingers over the line and probing into the tight little entry. Aladdin screeched into the metal, his eyes squeezed shut when Sa'luk rammed his finger in past the little opening and up to the knuckle. He began to thrash, trying to move away, but the bonds held tight and forced his body to remain open as the vicious thief toyed with him.

"Nuuuygh! Nyyyuuuuuuuuuuh!" Aladdin protested as Sa'luk chuckled, grinding her hand against the tightness. He threw his head back and wailed, his voice muffled and pain filled.

"You like that don't you, you little bastard?" Sa'luk said and began to pump his digit in and out. Aladdin's thighs shivered as another finger rammed it's way into his virginity, forcing him to be pulled further. "Well what are you going to think when my whole hand is rammed into your tight little cheeks, eh?"

Aladdin's eyes shot open in fear. Even just two fingers was painful. Sa'luk's hands were large and meaty, pressing inside him while his body fumbled to resist. "Schop! Schop!" He tried to yell as Sa'luk continued to pump the hot tempered youth. Aladdin tossed his head from side to side, the dry opening twisting painfully.

"Now…" Said Sa'luk in a deep, gravely voice laced with lust. "Are you going to behave like a good street rat…or do I have to invite a few friends over?" He grasped the cock restraint and toyed with it, tightening the hold as Aladdin shook his head in a yes. He would behave. "Good. Very good." He took hold of the collar and let Aladdin settle to the ground on all fours.

Aladdin clamped down hard on the metal in his mouth as Sa'luk slipped his trousers off his hips and pulled out his length. Aladdin tried to scurry back, but the leash only let him get so far. "Now you promised top be good my little slave." Sa'luk grinned apathetically and began to stroke the thick shaft, bringing it around to half it's size before pressing the thick, swollen head into Aladdin's open mouth.

The street rat balked at the salty taste, the scent of manhood hitting his nostrils. He whimpered and Sa'luk frowned, unhappy with how this was going. He grabbed a thick handful of Aladdin's hair and rammed his cock in with no resistance. The metal kept his toys mouth from biting of scraping his teeth. It was a wet, warm shaft for his cock to enjoy. Aladdin closed his eyes and felt the demanding press of Sa'luk on his tongue.

"Come on now boy…show me a little talent." The gray man barked and pressed a little further in. Aladdin gasped, not knowing what he meant. Sa'luk rolled his eyes. "Use your tongue!" he said impatiently. "Damn but at least a woman would know what to do." He was in a foul mood, irritated at Aladdin's inexperience, but intrigued at the possibility of training him.

Aladdin felt tears squeeze from his eyes. What did the big brute expect? He didn't know what to do! He woke up, arm bloody and bandaged, body aching from the fight only to be thrown into this sexual abuse. And Sa'luk expected him to have some kind of knowledge of how to please him! He was at a loss. Why didn't Cassim come in and do something? Why didn't somebody stop this? Why didn't his father save him?

The answer was simple. Aladdin had lost the fight. Sa'luk could say it was mercy that let him allow the youth to live. But not a thief or cutthroat there actually believed it. It was hardly merciful to leave Aladdin in Sa'luk's clutches. Technically, Cassim could step in at any time, save his boy from the ruthless penetration of his body. But he would loose face as a leader among his men. It was hard, nearly impossible to keep his position. Most of them already saw their King as too soft hearted. He often held back during raids, allowing people to go free when they'd bring a better profit as slaves.

Besides the code of the forty thieves was crystal clear. If your strong enough to take it from everybody else, who's to dispute the claim?

Aladdin felt the thickness push up against the roof of his mouth. Sa'luk was at full erection now, sliding his girth manhood in and out of the poor man's mouth. He grunted roughly, bobbing Aladdin's head up and down with increasing quickness. The oral device he'd put in served a purpose, keeping the victims mouth wide and ready, but did little for friction or the warm embrace of soft lips around his cock.

Sa'luk grabbed hold of the pin and slid it out of place, letting Aladdin's mouth close around his flesh. He took off the head strap and made Aladdin take him in another inch or two, groaning heavily at the sweet sensation. "Now listen up street rat." He said in a warning voice. "Your going to suck my manhood nice and hard until I tell you to stop. And if you decide to bite down or get any stupid ideas like that…I'm going to pull out your teeth one by one and wear them as a necklace." He grazed the dull side of his claws against Aladdin's cheek. "Understand."

Aladdin's eyes were wide and frightened, his cheek full with Sa'luk's thickness. He could feel the tears spreading down his cheek but knew it hardly mattered. He nodded, sliding his tongue along the length as best he could, tasting the hot skin. His master smiled wickedly and began to pump his hips into the sensation, letting his bald head roll back pleasurably.

Sa'luk wasn't particularly long, but his girth was what made his cock so difficult to handle. He had to be at least two inches thick, possibly a little over that now that he was fully erect. He bucked in and out of Aladdin's wet, firm lips, passionate now that he was getting the full attention he felt he deserved. "That's it…use your pretty little tongue."

Aladdin whimpered, his jaw aching from muscle strain as he made an effort to slip his tongue around. _Please…let it end soon. Just let him finish so I can stop…_ Aladdin pleaded silently. His whole body ached from his position. His injury burned like fire and his little pink star was starting to feel sore from Sa'luk's thick fingers bruising it.

It came sooner than he though. Sa'luk suddenly grabbed his head with cruel force and rammed him down atop his cock, forcing the length against his uvula. Aladdin felt his gag reflex turn and choked back. But Sa'luk didn't relent, he came inside Aladdin's mouth with a nasty, guttural grunt, his seed spilling into the young man's lips. He jerked out, stroking his cock as Aladdin's cheek swelled like he was going to spit or vomit.

"Oh no your don't." Sa'luk chastised and slapped a hand over his slaves mouth. "Swallow it down. Like your dying of thirst." He insisted and grabbed Aladdin's neck, massaging it in an almost gentle way. "There we are…drink it down."

Aladdin made a pathetic sound in his throat as the liquid mess slipped down. He nearly gagged on it but finally submitted and swallowed, his mouth feeling used afterwards. "Guuurgh…" he winced and fell back on his rump, clutching his stomach as if sick.

"Oh come on now you melodramatic fluff." Sa'luk mocked. "It can't be all that bad." He stroked his thickness again, waiting as Aladdin shivered on the ground. "Get on the bed slave." He said, looking down at the healthy, strong body. He had spent enough time with the foreplay. He was ready to spread those dark thighs and plant himself firmly in Aladdin's tightness.

"Wha…" Aladdin felt his body stiffen. "No. No way in hell! Father!"

Sa'luk landed a punch right in his stomach. "Keep your mouth shut you fool." He growled in a low voice and grabbed Aladdin by the thigh, flinging him onto the pile of furs and pillows that served as a bed. The smell of them was strong and musky. It was unlikely Sa'luk had aired them in a long time. But that wasn't what Aladdin was paying attention to. "Your afraid of him." He coughed out, gasping for breath and doubling over in pain.

"What did you say to me?" Sa'luk snarled, his fists clench as he imagined Aladdin's neck in his fingers. "What did you say you bastard?"

"Your afraid of my father. Of Cassim." Aladdin said with a smug realization. "I don't know what you did to get me in here, but you defiantly don't want me calling for him to come and help."

Sa'luk's eyes widened for a moment. The little brat was smarter than he figured. But that didn't matter. He was still going to claim his prize tonight. "You have no idea what your talking about kid." He took hold of a strip of cloth and pushed it into Aladdin's mouth, tying it down tight behind his hair. "That should keep you from screaming too loud. Too bad though. I would have liked to hear those yells." He threw Aladdin to the furs, his grin getting bigger across his large jawed face. "Now lets see how tight you are Aladdin."

Aladdin threw up his hands to stop the press of Sa'luk's weight on him. But the instant the touch began to strain his injury he yelped into the gag, pulling back. "Nooo! No!" he tried to yell. But Sa'luk was right, the gag stopped his voice from being too loud.

"That's it, struggle. I relish the fight." Sa'luk chuckled and spat in his hand, rubbing it against the little entry. He pulled up Aladdin's legs and bent him at the knee, pushing the ankles behind the young man's head. "There you go. Now we won't have to worry about keeping you in the right position. He quickly took the leash to Aladdin's collar and tied his ankles together, ignoring the pained gasps as the hero tried to struggle.

Aladdin felt his body resist as Sa'luk pressed his girth to the moist entry and began to twist his way in. The burning in his skin turned to first as the bulbous head worked past the small circle and sough his cavity. He screeched into the gag and felt his ass resist, tightening to make things worse.

"Damn you've got a clenched ass." Sa'luk complained and grabbed some salve from his private stores. He quickly rubbed some onto himself, not out of concern for Aladdin's body but to help himself slip in faster. He positioned the oddly bound street rat again and this time with a barbaric thrust forced his way inside.

The lubrication only made it worse. With no resistance to work through Aladdin was filled with Sa'luk's thick cock, the sensation of the man's scratchy pubic hard against his rear cheeks. Aladdin froze up for a moment, his body gone rigid. And then the bastard began to buck. His cock slipped in and out, a split second of relief followed by hard stretching in his body. The sensation tore at him as Aladdin bit down on his gag, trying not to make a sound.

"Aladdin?" Sa'luk asked inquisitively. "Where's that spirit I saw earlier?" He laughed in a cruel way and slapped at his buttocks, landing his hand again and again until the cheeks turned red with his imprint. Harder and harder and whipped the exposed flanks as Aladdin jerked and yelped into the gag, pain traveling through his thighs.

_OH god…nooo…oh god it's so big!_ Aladdin felt his little sphincter being pulled as Sa'luk's testicals slapped his spine. The man was unrelenting, pummeling his little hole as it stung and burned. The gel was slippery, it even numbed the pain a little, but that didn't stop the feeling of pulled flesh. It only made it easier to bare.

Sa'luk must have believed it too easy, Aladdin wasn't giving him want he wanted. The low, half pain and half uneasy pleasure he found in most men as he ravaged them. He grabbed Aladdin's hips and changed his angle, thrusting at greater speed and slamming his hips into Aladdin's. "That's it…take it all you little bastard." He grunted and pulled Aladdin down on top of him.

"Nyyyyuuurgh!" Aladdin wailed and felt his hips cramp up from the position he'd been forced into. The bigger man was so deep inside of him now that he could feel it in his stomach. His back hurt with the force of the older mans pummeling. "Ahhhhhnnnnyh!" He called into the gag, his frame unsteady as he was taken.

"Damn your tight street rat." Sa'luk muttered, panting hard. "You feel to be loosened up a bit more to really feel my cock in you." He grinned and slipped his finger down between them, pushing his thumb in along with his girth. Aladdin whined louder, already pushed beyond his limits. How much more could he be made to take. Did Sa'luk mean to ruin his body permanently? If he didn't come soon that was sure to be the only outcome.

Sa'luk too his other hand and tightened the cock restrain around Aladdin's genitals. The young mans erection was already brutally constricted, turning red as the blood rushed to his pelvis. Sa'luk was intent on break him permanently. And if that meant destroying his body, then so be it. Aladdin's head flailed back and he called out, his sphincter loosing firmness and surrendering to the enlarged cock.

The gray man roared with triumph as Aladdin's body gave way to his strength. "There we go, take it all the way inside." He slammed in once again, his lust increased by the ego drive. He could feel a trickling of blood. Cassim's brat was completely his now…

…the blood well up over his pelvis and across his thighs, dripping onto the bed. It spurted out suddenly, covering Aladdin's bound body in red streaks. "What…in…the…" It was only then the Sa'luk felt the pain of a sword through his gut, slicing his muscular body in two.

Sa'luk collapsed on his knees, eyes jutting up to see Cassim's face above him. The old man's visage was twisted in revulsion and hatred for this man. This disgusting man who violated his son. "You filthy pig." Cassim snapped out and raised his blade, pulling it from the hard skin. "I never should have given my son over to you, code or no code." He watched as Sa'luk opened his mouth to hurl a curse and fell to the ground, thick scarlet blood spilling out of his lips.

"Aladdin…" Cassim said and flinched as he saw his son on the furs, bound naked and violated. "Aladdin, my son, I'm so sorry." He whispered and tried to look his boy in the eyes. Aladdin glared back, hate filled and in pain as Cassim touched him, trying to undo the bounds.

His body released, Aladdin sunk to the ground, weak and hurting in a hundred ways. "You…" he said in a wrathful murmur. "Why did you leave me in here so long?" he accused. Cassim reached out to him, his features grave. "Why did you let him…?" Aladdin closed his eyes, tears slipping through his lashes.

"I had no choice Aladdin." He said strongly. "You don't know this way of life. You can't possibly understand…"

"I understand you care more about being the king of thieves than your own son!" Aladdin shouted hoarsely. "I understand you care more about treasure than you ever cared for your family!"

"Shuush!" Cassim insisted. "You must be quiet. The rest of the men are sleeping. We only have a little while to get rid of the body before they wake up. Once that's done, I'll get you back to Agrabah's borders." He stood solemnly, gathering clothing from the floor. "When I get your safely out of here, you can do what you want." He tossed Aladdin a pair of trousers and looked outside the tent, watching carefully for any interlopers. "Hurry up boy!"

Aladdin winced as he tried to stand and gripped the pole for support. He looked down at the dead body of Sa'luk, the sickened feeling in his gut becoming worse as he realized what was coming next.


	12. The Hunted:Aftermath

S-Series Characters

T-Toys

B-Bondage

D-Domination

TE-Teasing

YA-Yaoi

MO-Multiple Orgasms

OR-Oral

WS-Weird Shit

BUK-Bukakkae

DIA-Dialogue

GRP-Group Sex

VOY-Voyeurism

RIM-Rimming

HUM-Humiliation

SPNK-Spankings

TENT –Tentacle Sex

Mozenrath struggled in the firm grip of the anti-magic bonds, the ropes digging into his left hands flesh. Eve with the lavish décor of the Genie's lamp, he found it hard to feel like more than a prisoner. After all that's what he was. A prisoner. Worse…a slave.

_A slave to a damned djinn! _He snarled. The sentence galled him. He had been flown unconscious from his Citadel after his humiliating betrayal by that Muktar. He'd awakened bound in even more rope so he could hardly moved then dragged across the floor before that pompous sultan and a smug faced street rat! He'd glared at them hatefully from behind a gag, not being trusted to hold his tongue before royalty.

"Mozenrath of the land of the black sand." Said the fat man in a half amused voice. "You have been charged with conspiracy against Agrabah on multiple accounts." He sat up a little. "And the throne has found you to be guilty on all charges." The stunted sultan pressed his hands together thoughtfully as Mozenrath struggled on the floor. He was furious at the indignity. He didn't know what was coming next.

"However, despite your extensive record against you, we have decided upon the advise of Aladdin to show some mercy."

_I don't want your fucking pity!_ He would have screamed if he'd been able. The audacity of them to assume he wanted mercy or sympathy! Mozenrath shouted his outrage from behind the gag. But through the rage his own mind questioned him almost fearfully. _If I'm not headed for the chopping block, what are they going to do with me? _

Aladdin spoke up, dressed in the robes of a royal advisor. "Since your crime this time was not against Agrabah directly, the Sultan has magnanimously decided to let the punishment fit the crime." Aladdin could not deny himself a small smirk. Not really sadistic, more humored by the decision. Mozenrath was looking at him through narrowed eyes, awaiting his fate. "Instead of death or imprisonment, your sentence is to serve the one you harmed. You are no longer Lord of the Citadel but the slave of Genie of the lamp."

There was a second, a split second where Mozenrath denied what he'd just heard. Then it all hit at once. He screamed his outrage behind his covered lips, thrashing in protest. _Aladdin you bastard! You had something to do with this! I know you did! _That street filth looked too smug not to have been involved. Mozenrath bit down on the fabric and slipped it off just enough to speak.

"You won't get away with this you fools!" He roared as the guard moved to subdue him. Aladdin waved his hand, halting the man. "If you think I'll willingly serve your blue buffoon you are sadly mistaken."

Aladdin's face turned grave. "Willing or not Mozenrath, you are Genie's property now. I think it's small recompense for what you've put my friend through."

Mozenrath fought for composure and made himself laugh. "So this is personal vengeance Aladdin? Hard to be high and might as a sultan if you let your emotions have free reign."

The hero turned red, but managed to salvage some face. "This was not my decision Mozenrath. I only kept the council from demanding your head. If you want someone to blame for this fate, look in a mirror." He nodded towards the doorway and Mozenrath saw the djinn walk through, strutting almost to claim his new slave.

"Don't you touch me you idiot!" Mozenrath snarled and recoiled.

Genie smirked in a way the sorcerer had never seen before. His face maintained it's large, comedic appearance, but to someone experienced in hiding truth…

There was something sinister.

_What the devil does this thing think he's doing?_ Mozenrath wondered as Genie went about his usual, melodramatic way to acting. _Is he just trying to frighten me? Or is it actually something worse? _He could hardly believe Aladdin's friend capable of a nasty act. But still, something was waiting behind those goofy eyes. Something that made the captive young man nervous.

And now he was waiting in the lamp, transported by Genie's powers to wait for his new master. Mozenrath spat out the word from the back of his mind. _Master._ As if he would ever address the djinn as such. There was a sound from down the hallway and Mozenrath turned, listening to the foot steps come for him.

"Well don't you just look fit to be tied?" Genie said as he entered the room, floating on that wispy tailed bellow the belt. "Oh wait, but you already are." He mocked the bonds, grinning as Mozenrath felt his temper boil.

"Listen up you over grown sprite from hell…" Mozenrath snapped, trying for bravado. "I don't give a damn what that street rat friend of yours decided. I'm no ones slave, least of all yours!" He stood up, making himself look tall and proud. "Now untie me damn you."

To his embarrassment, Genie merely rolled his eyes. "Gees Moze." He shook his head and came forward. "Did you actually expect that to work or something." The djinn actually had the tenacity to chuckle. "I mean I know your egotistical but man oh man." The genie touched the end of the rope between two fingers, playing with it teasingly. "But hey since we're in the lamp, no reason to make you look so overdone."

He snapped his fingers and the ropes melted into silver, congealing around his wrists, ankles and neck. Mozenrath took one look at the new bonds and yelled, throwing himself at his captor. "You insolent little…!"

Genie grinned, that strange grin he'd seen before in the throne room. He reached forward and grabbed Mozenrath's hand, jerking it forward so fast the sorcerer lost his footing and fell to his knees before the blue creature. "See now…I warned Aladdin of this." He said and threw Mozenrath to the floor with surprising force. "I told him you wouldn't get the kindness he'd shown you by sparing your miserable life. But bless the kid he wanted to try anyhow." Genie sighed and approached menacingly.

"You…you…" Mozenrath gasped as the djinns firm hand took hold of his jaw line, bringing them face to face in a second. The young wizard found himself speechless as he stared into the large eyes. He forced his mouth to move. Why was that look so familiar to him. "You get your hands off me! I won't be manhandled by some stuffed bulbous balloon!"

The blue djinn laughed so hard it almost sounded like a squawk. "So it's my form you have a problem with them?" he shrugged. "Easily changed my friend. Confidentially I just use this shape for the shows." Genie kept his eyes locked on the sorcerer as he changed. No great poofs of smoke and sparkle. No disappearing and reappearing. He stood in the middle of the floor and let Mozenrath watch.

What he did was hard to describe. It was as if the ifrit became…firmer. His frame, which had always looked drawn and fake slowly seemed to come to reality. The lines suddenly looked more human and defined. His face contorted into a youthful appearance, firm and rakishly handsome. "Better?" Genie said as legs materialized, adding height and stature to his new shape. "Maybe I'll keep going eh?"

Hair swept over Genie's new, strong featured face. It came down his back in a thick black braid he tossed over his shoulder. The smile was back, and Mozenrath suddenly recognized his apprehension.

Mozenrath walked backwards, pulling away from the new, more human Genie. "Don't touch me." He spoke in a calmer, leveled tone. He hoped to throw off his captor by dropping aggression.

Genie wasn't fooled. "Whats wrong Mozie?" he said and brushed the hair from his face, his hands well defined and manicured. "Just a little bit better looking now hum?" He rose two fingers and snapped, activating his control on the ankle manacles. Mozenrath felt his breath hitch as the sound of metal scraping against tile grated on his ears. His body was slowly pulled towards his master, the indigo skinned male demanding his full attention.

"You know Moze. I give you credit as a pretty smart guy." He said and reached forward, caressing a frozen Mozenrath's thick curly hair. Gene brought their faces close, until he knew Mozenrath could feel his hot breath on his neck. "So with that in mind…I think we both know what I'm going to do to you now." He brushed his lips over his captives gently, almost tenderly, making sure to drive the point home. "Don't we?"

The sorcerer couldn't move. He felt weakened somehow. Not afraid, but out of control. "You…you won't dare." Mozenrath said in defiance. He wasn't willing to give up so easily, not to this inferior magical creature. Handsome new face or not, it was still the same, stupid djinn underneath.

Wasn't it?

"Oh I won't?" Genie seemed amused and tilted his head. "Why won't I?"

He thought quickly, trying to figure out something to deter his master. "Aladdin!' Mozenrath said suddenly. "I swear if you so much as touch me, I'll…"

Genie laughed again. He tossed his head back and laughed. "What makes you think you'll be talking to my buddy again? If I go out there right now and tell him I'll keep you inside for a while, he'll smile and nod understandingly." Genie snapped his fingers again and Mozenrath found himself on hands and knees, bowing to the djinn. "Know why Moze. Because you're a dangerous sorcerer. Slave or not you need to be kept under control."

"Fuck you!" Mozenrath snarled out and forced his body up, groaning as the chains resisted.

Genie sighed. "Come on now it's not so bad. I'm a djinn remember. I have access to things you've never seen before. Things you'll learn to like." He stroked the back of Mozenrath's neck, pressing his hands to the pale, lily like shoulders. "Come on…be a good sport and you'll find out what it feels like to have real power inside you."

The joke was crude, but it lit a fire inside of Mozenrath. He slammed his feet to the floor and kicked his body up, running down the halls as fast as he could. Genie didn't give chase, only sat there with his arms crossed, knowing full well there was no way out of the lamp unless he allowed it. Besides, this was going to be the wizards home from now on. Why not show him just what was behind some of those doors?

Mozenrath ran until he realized the same thing. Where was he supposed to go? It wasn't like there was a door out of here. All he could do was hope to evade the djinn for a little while and even that was asking for too much. This was a genie's lamp. He'd be found sooner or later. Later only existed if that bastard was playing a cruel game with him. And frankly that was entirely possible.

The necromancer paused to catch his breath and check behind him. The hall was empty. Even the bright, cheerful décor display did little to make him feel better. "Damn damn damn damn damn." He repeated to himself over and over again in a whisper. The djinn had to be insane. That was it. Yes, maybe if he just hid out for a while the flighty creature would forget about him all together.

Mozenrath turned down the hall and came to a door way strung purple and blue veils, layered so thick he could only see light inside. He took one last look to be sure he was not being watched and ducked inside.

The room was softly lit with candles and mirrors, his own, flustered image staring back at him a dozen times over. His hair was mussed and his cheeks burned red as embers. His cloths were rumpled and untidy and Mozenrath tried to straighten himself out.

He looked back up into the mirror and jerked to attention. There was a shape in the glass behind him, smiling. "What?" he turned, only to face and empty room, void of anything but the candles and mirrors staring back at him. Mozenrath hesitated, feeling the thick layer of magic in this place, and looked over his shoulder.

The face that looked back was his own, times two. His image stared back at him from over his shoulder, two whole, undamaged hands clasped around his shoulders and over his chest. His psyudo self looked up and smiled, playing with his gold lined mantle. Mozenrath felt the press of strong hands too quick to stop and his cloak was removed, pulled away by the mirror man.

Now Mozenrath was no fool. He could not longer feel the weight of his mantle around his shoulders. That was real enough. He ran for the multi colored veils and pulled them aside, ready to run from the room.

His own image stared back at him, smiling seductively back.

Mozenrath picked up a candle and threw it at the framed glass. His chest beating hard as it bounced off harmlessly, flame extinguished in the warm wax. His own face laughed soundlessly and tsked, shaking his nimble finger from side to side. "No." Mozenrath whispered and felt hands at his chest, undoing the cloth around his torso.

He slapped at the sensation, trying to pull it off. But the feeling was relentless. Mozenrath turned away from the mirror only to see another one, this time with two of himself staring back, working at his clothing. "Get off me!" he flailed and found his hands grabbed hard behind his back, his mirror self much stronger. "Unhand me you…me…you!"

An invisible hand covered his lips and an invisible mouth whispered for him to shush. It was so vivid he could feel the breath at his ear, but it was only in the reflections that he could see what was happening. One psyudo Moze held him tight, hand around his mouth to quell opposition. Another worked diligently on releasing his clothing. And now a third was stroking the curve of his thighs and buttocks enticingly.

Mozenrath attempted to struggle and turn, but his shirt fell from his body, revealing pale, soft flesh and peach tinted nipples. He yelled into 'his' hands as one of the Mozenraths became interested in them, fingers pinching and flicking them sweetly. No sound. Only actions in the mirror. Mozenrath's eyes flared open as the sorcerer at his chest winked roguishly and opened his mouth, sucking the warm bud into firm wet lips. Mozenrath felt his knees go out from under him as his nipple was swirled into of the moist tongue. Teeth raked across his chest in stimulation and he whimpered.

Yet another look alike was there, undoing his belt and pulling the pants down over Mozenrath's curvy hips. The being didn't hesitate to spread his thighs and embrace his flaccid manhood with warm, expressive hands.

Mozenrath yelped and kicked violently, his senses alive, awake and resistant. But it did little good. Two more pairs of hands gripped at him from the mirror, holding his feet and laying him spread eagle on the floor. Mozenrath screamed his protest and had his mouth covered in another, being forcefully worked by an invisible tongue. His tongue was pulled out and suckled roughly, demandingly. The ceiling above him was a mirror image, showing him every last thing being done to his body by himself.

Hands at his pelvis stimulation his rod diligently, working the impressive mass with a steady pace. As the erection blossomed, Mozenrath was made to sit up and watch as the flesh rippled in mid air, stroked firmly. His cock was made to stand and he moaned unwillingly, mouth now uncovered to release sound. He watched as the slick wetness of a pair of lips covered his rigid manhood, making the surface shiny. In the mirror a Mozenrath with firm lips pouted out around his cock bobbed up and down furiously. Yet another slipped in beside him and began to help stroke the erection with his tongue. The two on his legs lifted them up, revealing the handsome young man's pale, puckered ring.

"No!" Mozenrath called and saw his reflections look at him with charming smiles. "No don't!" He called and was held down, the press of many different fingers toying gently with his ass hole. "Wait please!" he stammered out, arms and body still held fast as five of the six fold images poked and prodded at his tiny sphincter, smiling as they admired it.

Mozenrath felt a body slide along his and the scent of human flesh so familiar and confusion. A mouth warmly covered his cock, sucking it hard and urgently as the same thing held his thighs up. The rest of his doppelgangers set about planting kisses over his thighs, hips, buttocks and testicles. Tongues wiping over skin and muscle. Mozenrath felt the blood leaving his upper half and plunging for his pelvis. Every nerve and vein stood out for attention and he whined in the pleasure of it.

He didn't know which tongue found his tunnel first, it didn't really matter. But the slick appendage plunged in relentlessly, the surprising thickness wriggling around inside with great adoration. Mozenrath felt his muscles give in without permission and his hips quiver in response. "No…wait please!" he cried out as a strangled moan escaped him. "Nyyyah gah!" He closed his eyes and all of the resistance went out of his body.

Whoever was at his ass left and another tongue took a deep taste of him. Another of his images crawled up his leg and began to lick and suckle each of his toes, tickling down his calf with a joyful smile on it's face. They all seemed to find places to attach themselves until every last inch of Mozenrath's body was being rubbed, tickles, licked, sucked, stroked or toyed with. They turned him over on his stomach and made Mozenrath bow with his ass in the air, marveling over how they could make him whine with ecstasy if they licked here or pressed their fingers in just a little.

One of them propped him up so he could watch their actions in the mirror and showed him a small purple object about the same size as an egg. It had a black line around the middle and Mozenrath heard a _click_ echo in the room. His eyes widened and he shook as the top half began to rotate slowly on it's axis, the sound of small gears gyrating in his ear.

"What in hell do you think your doing?" Mozenrath called as two of his doubles spread his moistened cheeks wide and held him down, the size of the egg thing pressed to his ring. "Wait! Oh gods what are you yahhhhhh!"

The thing was slid in firmly. They showed a little care for the condition of his star, lapping around the edges as the new size and shape was made to enter. Too much lubrication and he would dilate, letting the device slide right out. Too little and the feeling would go from good to bad, and they didn't want that for him.

Mozenrath collapsed on the ground with no warning, the mirror beings gone both from physical and visual reference. He shook, feeling the hard, rounded object inside his tunnel and whimpered, touching his ring carefully. Could he get it out? How was he supposed to? He contracted a little, trying to push, his lovely face straining…

_Click._

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

Mozenrath screeched and hit the floor, clawing at the tile. That…that thing! I-i-it was vibrating inside of his tunnel, shaking with increasing speed through his body as he writhed around it. He gasped out as the gyrating head began to move within his body, seeking out new territory to move in. The thing did not go deeper or did it slide out. Spasms of odd pain and sweet stretching shook Mozenrath's frame.

"How does it feel Mozie?"

Mozenrath felt his body flush red as the djinn entered the room, his new youthful frame still in appearance. In his left hand he held a small rectangle, identical in color to the egg now shaking his insides furiously. "What…what are you doing?" he tried to breath and Genie pressed something along the front of the device. Mozenrath felt his eyes roll back as the pace quickened, making his hips and pelvis vibrate along with his tunnel.

"This…" Genie gestured towards Mozenrath's rear. "…is a nifty little device called the Magic Bullet." He said and grinned cheerfully. "It's battery operated. Won't technically exist for a few millennia but hey who's counting." Genie pressed the little dial again and clicked it up another notch. Mozenrath twisted on the ground as electricity shot through him, his veins pumping with wild, unbridled lust. "Awww. You like it don't you."

"F-f-f…" Mozenrath's insult was caught in a wail as it moved deeper inside of him, caressing the swollen body of his prostate. "Fuck you!" He forced out and collapsed again, beads of sweat on his brow.

"Hey whenever your ready you just let me know." Genie chuckled at his own joke and turned down the dial a bit, letting Mozenrath's rigid frame go limp. "I have to admit Mozenbrat." He said, using the old insulting nick name. He reached forward and drew Mozenrath's eyes up to meet his. "You look awfully good for a skinny little sorcerer."

There was no real way to resist as the djinn kissed him. The push of those brash indigo lips was amazing, slamming down onto his so hard his cheeks felt it. Genie's tongue traveled his mouth like a garden, sliding across his lips and teeth savoring it. He took hold of Mozenrath firmly by the back of his head and pushed the unwilling man into it. Mozenrath hadn't expected this kind of pursuit. It was useless to avoid him. The kiss was so intense that when their lips parted the sorcerer found himself dizzy from the head down.

Genie smiled contentedly and clicked the toy on again. Mozenrath's spine straightened and he went down on all fours as the pressure inside increased. With almost sadistic glee, the indigo ifrit jerked the dial to it's highest setting and watched as Mozenrath threw his mouth onto his hand.

He had to, to avoid screaming. His entire lower body trembled like an earthquake. His cock and testicles vibrated so hard it was painful. He wailed into his own fist, teeth clenching down so as to leave marks. Mozenrath thrashed on the floor, the cold marble providing only seconds of comfort from the burning heat inside of him. _Oh! Oh damn… nyahhh!_

Just as quickly, the djinn turned it back down, relenting a little on the poor necromancer. "Like it?" he said and Mozenrath sobbed so sweetly he very nearly stopped.

The young sorcerer tried to crawl for the doorway, seeing now the hall beyond those curtains. He glanced back at Genie, wondering if his captor was going to try and stop him.

"You can go…" The ifrit said mildly, clicking the bullet on again just enough to make Mozenrath's bottom lip quiver. "…if you can get up."

"You sick bastard." Mozenrath whimpered and balanced himself on his palms. He tried to push up and felt his legs turn to gelatin.

"Come on now." Genie said encouragingly. "You can do better than that." He sounded almost sincere.

Mozenrath gathered his last vestiges of strength and flung himself out the doorway, landing on the hall and breathing hard. He made himself grip the wall for support as he turned and pushed himself along the way, Genie's mocking laughter ringing out behind him.

He heard a click and the toy's vibrations strengthened, his hips shaking with the sudden jolt. Mozenrath collapsed against the wall, his body taken with the wild sensation. Footsteps followed him down the hall, and he looked up to see Genie's expressive amber eyes gazing down at him. "Damn it…" Moze whispered. "What do you want from me?" he asked, realizing he had no idea how to escape.

"I already told you Mozie." Genie knelt down and raised Mozenrath to him, smiling through his firm, sleek lips. "We both know what I want." He wrapped his hands around Mozenrath's head and caressed his hair back invitingly. "Come on wiz kid. Let a djinn show you a good time." He puckered his lips and winked roguishly, twitching his shoulders in an old style prostitution way.

The egg writhed inside of him and Mozenrath moaned as it began to rub his prostate. His stomach seize so hard it hurt as his body felt whispers of pleasure. He shook on the floor as the djinn watched, his body completely unable to mount a defense. "Alright!" He shouted, mind losing sensation. "Alright…just…do it and be finished djinn!"

The genie blanched, than began to laugh. A loud, truly amused sound. "Moze Moze Moze!" he slapped his knee and brought the bodily inebriated sorcerer up into his lap. "I have no intention of…fucking you…like some two coin whore." He slid his finger under Mozenrath's chin and looked deep into his brilliant eyes. "I'm going to take you nice and slow…give you a chance to savor what my magic is capable of."

Mozenrath watched in fascination and horror as a long, thing tentacle stretched out from the ifrits open palm, the purple blue appendage swirling around his arms and against his neck line. "Wha…what?"

"Open up Mozenrath. You'll like it I promise." Genie said with a devious glare and began to let the tentacle shape itself. It hardened and curved, the thick veins of a man's cock slowly popping out of the contours.

"No!" Mozenrath wailed and tried to rise. But another set of thick member like appendages flung themselves out at his arms and wrapped tightly around his wrists. Mozenrath was slammed down against the divan as the thick cock bobbed in front of him.

"Now be a good slave." Genie said with a determined grin and pinched Mozenrath's nose, holding his tentacle in the other hand. "Open up!"

The necromancer held his breath as long as he could, his eyes scrunched close and his cheek flushing bright red. But in the end, he cracked his lips for a breath of air and the cerulean blue manhood plunged in. The thickness worked it's way through the small crack in his lips to spread his jaw wide. Mozenrath made a muffled wail as Genie's face strained with pleasure, his tentacle sliding in and out of the moist lips with furious pace.

"Oh yes…ummm Moze!" The djinn groaned and pushed his cock in deeper, past the sorcerers teeth and cheeks as he wriggled around with dexterous advantage. "Now doesn't that taste sweet?" He released the man's nose so he could breath and watched excitedly as Mozenrath's sucked him down. Genie smiled, coiling his fingers in the thick raven locks and helping Mozenrath to take it in. "Ahhh! Ah yes Moze!"

Mozenrath breathed hard for air, his mouth worked hard by the flexible cock. It moved like it had a mind of it's own, tickling the roof of his mouth and filling out his cheeks. He whimpered and resisted, trying to loosen the other tentacles hold on his hands. But it was no use. The harder he refused, the harder the djinn seemed determined to use him. It bulged inside of his jaw, working against his tongue and cheek.

"Yes! Gods Moze your tongue is so sweet!" Genie moaned and bucked his appendage in fast and faster, working the cheeks and jaw thoroughly. His fingers found Mozenrath's tight anal sphincter and he pressed two inside, winding them around and around as Mozenrath whimpered pitifully. The sorcerers body was so tight and delicious, begging for something long and thick to break him open. The djinn took his time and pulled his knuckles apart, spreading him wide.

With a sudden wail of pleasure the djinn came, the juice of his tentacle sliding into Mozenrath's mouth. The sorcerer froze up, his mind denying what had just happened. _He…he came!_ Mozenrath shook. _He came…in my…mouth!_ His lips made as if to spit.

"No no no!" Genie chastised and slammed another cock-like tentacle home in to the waiting jaw. "Your not done yet." He grinned and began to pump Mozenrath again. The young wizard screeched indignantly, his body flailing and thrashing as he was forced to taste the hardness of djinn manhood. This one was thicker and more determined, as if the first was just a warm up. It pressed deeper into his lips, working past his tongue and trying to fill up his throat.

_No! Oh wait…please!_ His moaned and threw a desperate look at the djinn, trying to scream at him not to go so deep.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Genie said and shook a finger. "It's impolite." He grinned and the second tentacle came, filling Mozenrath's mouth so full with the pearl like seed he was forced to swallow or choke. Then a third. And a fourth, till Mozenrath could no longer hold the sweet seed and it slipped onto his cheeks and chin. "Now then…" said Genie as he allowed Mozenrath to fall to the floor in weakness. "What were you going to say?"

"You…you…bastard!" Mozenrath coughed out, voice so full of rage the air caught fire. "You…dare…to make me…!" He made the mistake of raising his head. Though the fury on his face was terrifying, the djinn saw something he had not expected. Tears. Not sad, pitiful tears. But hot, angry, hateful tears of frustration.

Genie paused for a moment. His goal was, yes, to humiliate the sorcerer. But maybe he needed to learn a better lesson. "You poor man." Genie said sweetly and let the tentacles pull Mozenrath closer to him. He lay the sorcerer back on soft pillows and tied his arms behind his back, holding them steady. "I'm being very unfair to you aren't I?" he said and Mozenrath gasped as the ifrits nimble fingers opened his thighs. "I don't mean to be unkind…but your making it so hard to play nice."

"You…djinn what do you th..ahhhhna!" Mozenrath gasped as warm, fluid hands took firm hold over his manhood, stroking him to a proud erection. "Nuuuu! Nuuuoooah! I…"

Genie shook his head. "Hush Moze. Isn't this better?" He let his tentacles hold the sorcerer down, letting two more keep his long legs spread wide as he settled his body between them. "See…I can be a nice master." Genie opened his lips and let his soft pink tongue slid out, coating Mozenrath's cock with wetness. "I can be very nice."

Mozenrath shook as the blue djinn slid his own warm mouth over the long rod. He took it in deep, much deeper than a human man could have. Genie looked up at Mozenrath through huge amber eyes, working his jaw inch by inch until the hard cock was in his throat, tickling his uvula. "G…genie…" Mozenrath whispered and threw his head back as Genie took his time, measuring the length in and out all the way as little waves of pleasure washed over his slave.

He slid his mouth off and took a firm grip on the cock. "You like that don't you?" Genie said mischievously. "Admit it…it feel so nice to have you thick cock in my mouth." Genie chuckled as he saw Mozenrath's cheeks burn scarlet at his words. "Oh come now Moze. I though you were more worldly than that?"

Mozenrath whimpered as the hot lips consumed him again, tongue sliding with firm resolve over his manhood. Yet another tentacle moved along his body like a serpent, making it's way towards his mouth as the djinn took the small remote and click it on. The little vibrating toy moved inside of him and the two pleasures made a connection. The jolt sent his body into spasms of ecstasy, his thighs and hips shivering in joy weather he willed or no. "Huuuunnnnnnnnn!" Mozenrath called and bit down hard, eyes closed as he tried to will control on himself.

The genie hummed as he sucked Mozenrath's length, taking great pleasure in making the sorcerer twitch like this. Perhaps he could teach the man some obedience. Maybe even make a willing pet out of him. Humans were always such fascinating creatures to the wish granting ifrits. Their quirks and capabilities so amusing to watch. And as another cock worked it's way into Mozenrath's wet mouth, pumping his head back and forth with taking speed, Genie marveled at the way the young man took it all in.

Mozenrath shook when Genie opened his thighs further and swallowed his cock all the way down to the testicals, lifting Mozenrath just enough to realize the indigo lips had consumed him as far as they could go. Letting his tentacles hold the man as he wanted, Genie let his hands wander the curved, giving body at will. He reached up and pinched the tender nipples, making them perk and harder to his hands. Mozenrath moaned blindly into it, will slowly dispersing.

Genie turned the toy up, letting the vibrations shake his torso as well. He let his finger tips conjure up a new surprise for the handsome wizard and snapped them onto the nipples quickly. Mozenrath shot forward, his chest curving away from his shoulders and hips as the clamps put pressure on his buds. He screamed from behind the blue veined tentacle, the little weights attached pulling his nipples down.

_Oh gods no...no this can't be!_ Mozenrath felt a familiar building in his loins. The djinn must have felt it too, for he moaned lustily and began to piston his head up and down against Mozenrath's rigid masculinity. _Damn it…it..it…_

It felt good!

"HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAH!" Mozenrath shrieked into Genie's cock as both his own and the one in his mouth reached climax at the same time, the thick white seed exploding into the men's jaws. The force of that orgasm send ripples through his body and Genie placed his hand at the puckered entry to catch his toy. He watched with a strange smile as the pale entry contracted slowly, trembling with pleasure.

"Beautiful." He said and placed a soft finger to the ring. "Did you like that Mozenrath?" he asked and petted the man's stomach as he lay him back down against soft cushions. "Be honest now. No reason we can't be civil."

The necromancer whimpered, his lips white with djinn seed. It was oddly attractive. Where as human juice had a pale, fog like texture, the ifrits maleness glistened like fresh dug pearls on Mozenrath's chin. It had felt good. It had felt wonderful! He was well aware of his body begging, pleading desperately for deeper pleasures. Ones that he been abused, taken before, but never desired in so carnal a way.

"I…" he tried to speak and choked, his mouth dry. The djinn materialized and pressed a cup of sweet water to his lips patiently, letting him drink. He took a long drink and tried again. "I…can't take this." He whispered and fell to his hands and knees on the ground, sobbing into the sheets. "Please…"

"Moze…" genie said in a tender voice. "Moze you poor sweet creature. You haven't learned." The ifrit lifted his chin and smiled kindly. "I am being kind. I am letting you feel pleasure. And I can make it so great your collapse exhausted before the night is over."

"No. It's not that way." Mozenrath tried to explain, holding back weak tears. "I've been taken before. It hurts. It burns in pain and makes me bleed." He pleaded. "Please…no matter what I've done to you…please don't make me feel that again."

The djinn seemed to consider for a moment. "Destain…right?" he said and laughed warmly when Mozenrath answered yes. "Well no wonder. The man hardly knew his ass from a hole in the ground…probably didn't give much regard to yours." Mozenrath whimpered a little at the joke and suddenly felt strong, passionate arms encapsulate him. He gasped as he realized he was being…hugged…the firm press of Genie's chest against him. "Do you think me no better than that Moze?" Genie said and pressed a finger to the entry. "Do you think I'll just ram in with no regard?"

"Yes. For vengeance…for hatred." Mozenrath answered as the first digit made it past his circle, making the sorcerer whine.

"No Moze. I won't hurt you. Have I actually hurt you so far?" The answer was no. There was pain, but that was unavoidable considering the goal. None of it was malicious or sadistic, Mozenrath fancied he knew the difference. "Let's play a little shall we?" the Genie said and from his hand drew a string of round, white pearls. "See these beads?" He said and lifted them up to eye level with Mozenrath. "Guess where they are going?"

"Genie…" Mozenrath whispered and felt the first one at his pinkened star. A little lotion at the entry way and the first small bead slipped in with no resistance, making him jerk at the sensation. Then the next one, then another, the circumference getting slowly larger. "Genie…I…nuuuuuh…"

Genie smirked a little and kissed Mozenrath's pale neck. "Doesn't it feel good Moze." He said, not really asking but more stating what he knew to be truth. He popped another and another in, letting the little pearls do their job. "And look at that pretty little ring. So pale a pink it's like gossamer." He slipped another one in, at least half an inch in diameter and Mozenrath winced. "Look, your loosening already." He held up a hand mirror so Mozenrath could see his entry contracting and expanding beautifully. The sight made him feel odd. His hormones were already rushing, and this damn djinn seemed to know exactly how to push them further.

When the last large bead had slipped inside, Genie laid him back and began to caress his soft features, Mozenrath laying in wait and quivering apprehension. "What next do you think?" he said and tugged at the nipple clamps playfully.

"Please…" he said and winced at the tug. "Their…not pleasant." He asked and looked down at his reddened and sore areolas.

"Really?" Genie said and relented, removing the hard gadgets. "Allow me to apologies." He bent down and took a swollen nipple in his mouth, flicking it back and forth in his tongue. Mozenrath grit his teeth and let out a breath of pleasure soaked air. That felt good! Genie suckled the large buds in, lapping at them enticingly as he reached down and took firm hold of the string between Mozenrath's legs. He pulled carefully, letting the white ball balance precariously between the sphincter and freedom, then popped it out, watching as Mozenrath's face contorted in pleasure. One by one the beads came out, and Genie again tested the star with his fingers.

"My goodness you are a tight one." He said teasingly and nibbled along the sorcerers shoulder as Mozenrath moaned. "What can I do to open this little entry of yours?" He was being so wonderfully cruel. Genie let one of his tentacles slip into view. It was smaller than the others, perhaps only a few centimeters across and wriggling around like a bright blue snake. Two, three, four of them appeared from the same place, winding together outside of Mozenrath's thighs. "Maybe these will help." Genie said and slowly began to guide one in.

Mozenrath jerked as he felt the sweet, warm sensation of his tunnel being toyed with. "Genie…Genie damn it…nyyyyah." He gasped out the noise, breathless, eyes shut as it wriggled inside of him, searching for something.

"You like it, don't you?" Genie said, his strong, handsome face turning towards Mozenrath. He placed his hand to Mozenrath's firm, plush ass, slapping down hard against the flesh. Mozenrath jerked and whined. "Don't you?" he smacked his palm down harder, raising a pink print.

Mozenrath choked back as the flat of the ifrit man's hand laid against him harder and harder. Another tentacle worked it's way in, pressing deeper and searching out new areas to conquer. He felt his chest breathing harder as his muscles tighten, straining to keep up with the increasing pleasure. "Yes." He murmured as yet another tentacle slipped in past his circle, all three pulling in different directions.

"What was that?" Genie taunted, spanking him harder as his long, sinewy appendages writhed inside the necromancer. "Say it again Moze."

"Yes!" He shouted, his body shaking unstable. "Yes I like it!"

"Again." Genie commanded, his palm coming down hard enough to make a bruise.

"I like it!" Mozenrath yelled, his frame curving towards the sensation, his need throbbing for more.

"Again!"

"Yes!"

"Again!"

"Yes!"

"Again!"

Mozenrath screamed in pleasure as another cock disappeared inside him, each one moving in and out, darting within his tunnel as he succumbed to the pleasure of it. "Genie!" he hollered out, feeling his tight ring pulled and punished beautifully.

"Now you begin to feel it." Genie hummed and set Mozenrath down, letting his tentacles pull away. "Do you want more?" he asked, taking Mozenrath's hands and laying them against his belt.

"Yes." Mozenrath moaned, his mind not in it's usual frame. He was being pushed. Maybe it was the magic of the lamp, slowly coercing him into submission. Maybe the djinn was just that talented, bringing the sorcerer from anger and resistance to sudden desire. Mozenrath took hold of the crimson belt and pulled it undone, his lips pressing to the blue man's thighs. "Genie…"

"Now that's how a slave should behave…" he said and let Mozenrath slowly explore his pelvis. Beneath the billowing fabrics a hard architecture stood, upright and proud. Mozenrath slowly drew the pants down over Genie's thighs and gulped a little fearfully.

His rear hurt already. It was damned impossible for him not to be in any pain. And yet the rush of endorphins pressed him further. Genie pressed the head of his cock to the dark pink entry way and began to slip his length up and down along the crease. "Your read for this now." He said and pressed lotion to his manhood, rubbing the entirety until slick.

Mozenrath was forced to stand, then bend over, his ass cheeks spread open for Genie's inspection. The djinn was still gentle, though his huge erection rages between his thighs. He was massive. Not comically so, but proportionally his rod touched above his navel, throbbing, pulsing with thick veins and twitching for conquest. The head was round and firm, and as Genie pressed his head to the entry, Mozenrath gripped the sheets in apprehension.

"Please…Genie…I'm begging you." He said and turned beet red.

But Genie smiled. He could hold his manhood forever and not loose himself on the sheets. He could afford to take him time. "Relax." He ordered and rubbed Mozenrath's thighs till he stopped shaking. "Relax your muscles…that's it." He encouraged and felt Mozenrath stop staining. "Good." He petted the sorcerer fondly. "There we are…" he smiled. "Get ready."

Mozenrath felt his ass cheeks spread wide, the tightness of his star being pushed so forcefully he winced. "Nnnnnhhhh." He grit his teeth and felt Genie spread lotion against his tunnel. "Nyyyyyyyyhah." He shook as the swollen head used the slippery texture to work it's way inside. It was not soft, but firm and unrelenting. Genie grunted heavily and bared his teeth a little, pushing inside the little pink ass.

And then…

Mozenrath's jaw snapped open and his whole body arched. His eyes shimmered in the candle light as Genie sighed in relief, his head past the entry way. Mozenrath choked on his own breath, the expanse of the djinn cock pulling him apart. He was not torn, but the flesh and skin of his tunnel was wrapped around Genie's manhood. The ifrit began to slide back out, giving the body a moment of relief. Then pushed back in again, this time with greater give.

"Gyyyyyyyaugh!" Mozenrath cried out, his teeth gritting hard as he sweated to take the girth. Genie looked down at him and rubbed his pelvis comfortingly, making little shushing sounds with his pursed lips. "Gggg…ggggenie!" Mozenrath gasped and fell back to the cushioned divan.

"You like it…" Genie said and watched joyfully as Mozenrath shook/ "You don't have to lie." He said and lay atop Mozenrath's body, their chest, stomach, hips, and sex's meeting. His tentacles slipped out again, wrapping around the pale young man's body and pulling him as close as possible. So close a drop of water could not have wedged between them. He used his feet to rock himself against Mozenrath, working his manhood in deeper.

Mozenrath knew he was expanding around the cock. He reached up and clawed at Genie's back with his nails, digging deep as he was opened like a flower in spring. His moist insides ached and protested, yet welcomes the engorged mass of maleness. It was a token resistance only, for as Genie began to rest his hips against Mozenrath's thighs, the sorcerers insides writhed in contentment.

"Yes!" Genie called out and breathed against Mozenrath's neck. "Damn your so tight Moze!" He said and began to buck back and forth slowly. He brought his cock nearly to the rim, then slowly pushed back in, letting their bodies react naturally. It hurt less the second time than the first. The third less than the second and so on until Mozenrath's eyes closed and he let out a soft, terrified whisper of ecstasy. "Silly wizard ling." Genie teased. "I can be hard for hours, days if I do it right. I'll be inside your body long after you weaken and need sleep." He took his manicured nails and scratched along Mozenrath's exposed buttocks. "And when you wake up it will be to the sensation of your frame being filled completely." He leaned in close and licked Mozenrath's ear, chewing on the lobe until the man wailed. "And when you waken like that, I want your first word to be 'More.'" Genie purred and began to stroke his insides fast.

"Genie…uuuuuunnnnagh!" Mozenrath wailed as the pumping of his insides began, the hard, rigorous thrusting that left him sore and sweet. "Please….I'm…jjaaa! I'm…only human!" He screamed louder as genie began to thrust hard, jolting his cock so deep inside it made the necromancer's stomach bounce. And yet as deep inside his body as Genie had gone, never had he felt more filled. His dark male secret was swollen to a hard ball, the forceful pressure making his entire lower body quiver and seize in joy!

_I hate him! _Mozenrath thought with ever bit of loathing in his being. _I hate this djinn bastard to the core and I never want him to stop! _The whimpers became desperate as Genie pulled up his thighs, folded the man in half and began to bounce atop him, plunging his manhood in up to the hilt. He felt the sorcerer's spine give and the man fall against him, giving his body over to the demands of his masters need.

"Then let's find your limits." Genie said and slipped half way out, turning Mozenrath on his stomach as he began to fuck the young man on all fours. The curved nature of Genie's cock pressed into new areas, making Mozenrath wailed to the ceiling as a wolf to the full moon. "Remember, I can shift my shape at any time Moze. Any form you've ever wanted, any fantasy you've ever had…" he caressed the underside of Moze's jaw as he spoke. "I can make it happen."

He felt the weight atop his back change, becoming lighter as the skin texture was a little rougher. The hands were callused and firm, and the cock within his body became a more human width and length. Before Mozenrath could turn, the voice made him shake inside.

"Don't pretend you've never wanted me Moze. I can see it in your eyes."

"A…aladdin!" Mozenrath whimpered and saw the street rats handsome face come in beside his own, his enemies cock thrusting in his body hard. "Aladdin…nyuuuah! Oh…" he felt those strong, rough fingers grip hold of his hips and ram in diligently, bring him back against the sensation. Aladdin might be more human between the thighs. But that made him no less a man than the djinn. The cock was as fulfilling as ever, making Mozenrath wail and gasp with rapture.

"You've always wanted to fuck me Moze. I can feel your desire on your skin." Aladdin chuckled and pulled the sorcerer up to look him in the eyes. "I can take you like this…if you want." 'Aladdin promised. "I know how to make love to a man." He began to kiss along Mozenrath's neck line. Mozenrath did not just respond, he melted into Aladdin's frame, ignored wants and fantasies coming alive in the inebriated atmosphere that the djinn magic provided. "Pick me Moze. I can make you feel loved, I can make you feel tender." He held Mozenrath's pale frame like a lover should hold a lover. Gently, warm and bracing. Despite himself Mozenrath sank against him, the driving sensation only making his pleasure build.

"Your…nyaggggah!" Mozenrath gasped as the cock wriggled and slipped around inside of him. He trembled. "Your not…Aladdin…"

"Oh aren't I?" Aladdin arched an eyebrow and curved his face back, kissing down the plush, giving lips. "Aren't I Moze? And even if not, does it really matter?" 'Aladdin' chuckled and pumped the sorcerer furiously. "This is about fantasy. About what makes your body feel extraordinary." Aladdin kneed and opened Mozenrath's thighs wide, the girth of the pale man's cock coming into view. It was engorged with blood again, ready, glistening with the gentle liquid if pre orgasm. "This is about making you sing."

'Aladdin' pressed his hands to Mozenrath's pelvis and pressed. And Mozenrath sang. He sang in aria's of pleasure. His body moved in the way that composers flick and curl their wands, everything conforming to the body plunging into him. "So you tell me Moze…who am I?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHNNNYAAA!" Mozenrath threw himself into the movement. His swollen insides begged release and demanded it. And as the Aladdin thing continued to take him, another figure pressed to his chest.

Genie showed himself in front of Mozenrath as Aladdin continued to take him from behind. "Do you like this Moze?" Genie asked, lifting the young necromancer's face so that he realized there were two beings in the room with him. "You like that hard, perusing press inside you." He slid his cock along the sore, reddened entry.

"No!" Mozenrath whimpered and pressed his hands to Genie's muscular chest. "No…please…I can't take two." He fell back to Aladdin's chest, the breath chuckle of the street rat in his ears as Genie pushed closer.

"Yes…you can." Aladdin insisted. "He's stretched you better than you know." Aladdin spread the lily white ass open, exposing the entry already full with cock and invited Genie between them.

"It only hurts a moment Moze. And then…" Genie conjured thick, slipper lotion between his fingers and pressed it around the warm sphincter. He pressed his cock along Aladdin's Mozenrath making little fearful mewling sounds as he tried so hard to open himself. "Well…you'll see."

Mozenrath grasped hold of Genie as he felt the second cock press hard to his opening. "Oh…oh gods. Oh!" The Aladdin man behind him moaned passionately as "human" and djinn cock rubbed against one another. Genie squeezed in tightly and opened the chicks as far as he could.

"Shushushushushushu." He encouraged Mozenrath and kissed him hotly. "It's alright." He grinned and began to work his own thick girth in.

For a moment, Mozenrath felt nothing, only the thickness of Genie's head beginning to push in along the hard press of Aladdin's. Suddenly…

Mozenrath shrieked and bit down on Genie's should hard. He strained and dug his finger nails in, scratching down as Genie winced and groaned. It was _spreading him… _His eyes rolled back in his head and Genie pressed deeper and deeper, not rushing it. He was slow, rubbing and massaging Mozenrath's wet, sticky thighs. He took the bite Mozenrath laid on him, letting the man put his pressure out.

The Aladdin behind him slid out just a little, letting Genie move further in. There was a give inside, the wet walls of the tunnel weakening before the heat. The ifrit seized the advantage and plunged in firmly, burying himself into the hilt. Mozenrath screamed painfully, his breath becoming ragged and harsh as he choked down all the manhood inside of him.

They rubbed against each other, djinn and Aladdin faced thing. Mozenrath could feel the cock grind and slide in rhythm, in and out, out and in. It never stopped. He was never without an inch of himself full. They pistoned in and out of his body, using him, and needing him.

The pain did not die down. It did not pass as it had with only one. Yet it was secondary. He was full. More full than it was possible to be and still feel human. Mozenrath grabbed onto the both of them. He began to work his own body against djinn and 'man'. He bounced once, experimentally, then moaned as he came to the realization of how good it felt.

"There you go." Aladdin said and helped his hips up and down. "Harder."

Mozenrath whined and bounced again. Then again. He flexed his hips and coiled around, rotating his hips to widen himself as far as he would go.

"Well well well now." Genie said as the tension of the bone digits on his fingers lessened. "If I didn't know better I'd say he's was starting to like it."

"Damned if he isn't." 'Aladdin' chuckled and took a handful of Mozenrath's hair, curling his fingers around it. "It's alright Mozenrath. Admit it. We're the only one's who will know." He kissed the neck, Genie's tongue joining in as they kissed one another and lapped up Mozenrath's sweat.

"Come on Mozenrath." Genie said and wrapped his fingers around the sorcerers hard cock. "Show us how much you like it."

Mozenrath wailed and begged for it, bucking up and down as he was thrust into, the nature of their bodies finding sync with one another. "Gods yes! Yes! Ohhhhhhhhhh naaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyg!" They fucked him. Till his body had no bones and his muscles lost all tension they took him and made him writhe between them. He cried and wept, body contorting in absolute ecstasy. Genie and Aladdin moaned against him, their faced strained with joy and Mozenrath felt the rapture of watching others take pleasure from him.

"Yes…yes…oh unnnnnnh!" Genie gasped and began to push with more vigor. He grit his teeth and thrust desperately as his cock swelled inside of Mozenrath. Aladdin followed in perfect pattern. Mozenrath buried his face in Aladdin's thick hair and felt his chest burn as the two men became ready to release inside of him.

Aladdin's hands joined Genie's around Mozenrath's rigid manhood. They pumped his organ tenderly, stroking and squeezing until the tip began to quiver of it's own will. They were holding off, refusing to come until he did. His ass felt ready to break in two. It was impossible for him not to be bleeding! And yet no liquid besides the lotion coated his insides. Not yet anyhow.

Aladdin came first, his face blushing red as his orgasm flowed into Mozenrath's body, filling him to the brim with rich white maness. He breathed hard against Mozenrath's neck as the sorcerer felt him slam in deep, making sure that Mozenrath knew he was possessed now.

Right behind him was Genie, and as he worked Mozenrath's cock he brought the necromancer with him, white seed spilling into and out of the young man. As the djinn wailed in orgasm, Mozenrath arched into his body.

_Oh! Oh…Oh nyaaaaahhhh…_

Genie caught the sorcerer as he collapsed against the hard chest, the ifrits pearl like essence inside his body and spilling out. The djinn smiled as he realized something. Mozenrath's eyes were closed, the half pained half rapturous expression slowly sinking into blissful unconsciousness. He had fainted, his body completely unable to maintain awareness any longer. Genie slid out of him gently and brought a bowl of warm water and cooling oils over, cleaning out the young wizard and using a sweet aloe gel to relax the red and throbbing sphincter. He took his time cleaning the body, helping the tightened muscles to relax.

"Silly little wizard man." Genie said fondly. The Aladdin thing was gone, indeed just a physical illusion to help bring Mozenrath into submission. The indigo man picked up Mozenrath's limp frame, holding him dearly and kissing the water soaked forehead. "Sleep for now, you have pleased your master."

Mozenrath moaned in his faint and turned towards the warmth of the djinn's body, unknowing and uncaring what delicious things could be done to him when he awoke.


	13. Captured V

Captured V

O-Original Characters

S-Series Characters

T-Toys

B-Bondage

D-Domination

TE-Teasing

YA-Yaoi

BF-Bodily Fluids

MO-Multiple Orgasms

OR-Oral

BUK-Bukakkae

DIA-Dialogue

GRP-Group Sex

MAS-Masturbation

VOY-Voyeurism

RIM-Rimming

SHIP-Shipping

They were put into his private carriage and given time to rest as they crossed the empire to Master Inashal's estates. It was a three day ride, during which the two men slept in gold collars next to their new masters body. He was kind to them, allowing them the full length to sleep and recover their strength. And while his treasures slept, Inashal admired them.

"Sultan Aladdin of Agrabah." He said softly as the tanned youth slept beside him. He was a handsome creature. With all the silken demure of a farm worker, Aladdin maintained his rustic, earthy charm. It was what made Inashal so eager to buy the youth. He could have trained whores a plenty, each one as soft and malleable as a lump of handled clay. But none of them carried the real world quality. With his dark, exotic skin and thick black hair, his muscular body. Inashal ran a hand down Aladdin's thigh and between his buttocks, teasing the newly taken ass. Aladdin gasped in his sleep and clenched around his masters finger.

"Hush my pet." Inashal whispered and removed his finger. "You still have time to sleep before we being to play again."

_And Mozenrath of the Citadel._ Inashal turned to the pale beauty. Though he'd had to be convinced to buy the pale man, he admitted pleasant surprise with his purchase. Mozenrath was, on the outside, exactly like any concubine he'd had for entertainment. But on the inside he retained his stubborn, headstrong nature. He was prideful and angry, yet when the pleasure of night games went to his head he wailed as loudly as a woman in pleasure. He was resistant, yet willing. In denial about the boundless ecstasy he was being brought.

And about something else as well.

He could feel the strings of affection between his two newest pets. Inashal had taken his time to learn everything about these two before their purchase. He knew of their long standing enmity and time spent training for Colane. He was aware of the slave trainers methods and felt sure that Colane had used the old battle scars to increase Aladdin and Mozenrath's humiliation. But there was a fatal flaw. Being forced to endure together had only brought the men closer.

_They have a bond. And it's being increased by natural affection for one another_. Not that Inashal found a problem with that. It was probably why the two worked so well together. That was benefit enough for him. Besides, he had every intention of keeping the two together for quite some time. Inashal truly felt that as long as their proximity wasn't threatened, he'd have little trouble controlling the two.

"Tell me my loves…" he whispered into their ears. "What do you see in your dreams? Do you watch over one another as you do in the waking world? Do you dream of each others bodies and how well they mix in the candle light?" Inashal chuckled and petted them both like larger, exotic cats. As they entered his estate at the end of the travel, he slipped quietly from the coach and spoke to the servants.

"These pretties are to be tended to with the absolute best. Take them to the harem and set up their quarters. I'll be down in the morning to see to their introductions." He paused a moment. "Oh and keep them together. Wouldn't want them to wake up alone in a strange place and be frightened." Inashal's servants nodded and picked up the men quietly and with gentle demeanor, bringing them to the special suites reserved for bed slaves.

Neither Aladdin or Mozenrath knew what they were missing. The harem was set up in a line of canopies open rooms, providing basic space for the different members. The largest was in the middle with the back to the garden. Inside however, there was already an occupant.

"I absolutely will not move!" The tall, older male roared angrily at the eunuch. "I have been lord Inashal's favorite for nearly ten years and now he replaces me with these these…" he waved flippantly at the two sleeping men. "These amateurs!"

Either the men were tired, or by now long used to this man's ranting attitude. "Look Osisi, if you have a problem take it up with Inashal. His instructions to us were to give these two the best. So I'd suggest you'd let us do that."

Osisi sniffed and placed his many ringed fingers delicately against his chest. He sneered angrily as the eunuchs finished setting up Aladdin and Mozenrath. "Humph. Now off with you!" he shooed them out and came over to look at the new arrivals. Begrudgingly, he had to admit them handsome. One was most certainly of the Arabic stock, his swarthy skin and features have that away. The other…Egyptian features and skin so pale he seemed from the isle of Erin. Strange.

Osisi had once been the most prized slave in Inashal's harem. He retained, even in his aging years, the vestiges of beauty. Though the skin at his eyes and mouth sagged, ever wrinkle was smooth as porcelain to the touch. His hair, which had once hung in long amber locks was now peppered with gray and white strands. His eyes were dulled in color but sharper in knowledge. Indeed in his youth, Osisi would have bee a prize fit for any man's harem, straight or otherwise.

But with age, also comes insecurity. Inashal hardly called to him anymore. He retained his position of power in the bed slaves quarters. He dictated the rules and saw to the management of new slaves. He saw to the divvying of any treasures their master decided to bestow them with so no one felt left out. Inashal trusted his judgment.

But no longer his body.

Osisi sniffed at the two. He…disliked…them already.

Aladdin awoke first to the sight of his new home. He gasped in reluctant awe. The estate was beautiful, almost surreal. The bathing pool lead out into the gardens so that the bed slaves could enjoy the sunlight and flowers. Eunuchs, (poor castrated creatures) waited with feather fans too keep them cool and goblets of wine and tea to refresh them. Aladdin was surprised to see one or two women swimming about in the heat of the day, bodies naked and obviously as much Inashal's slaves as the rest of them.

He turned about and shook Mozenrath gently, the paler man splayed out in a nearly artistic way. "Moze. Moze come on get up."

The sorcerer opened his eyes and moved a little stiffly, ignoring the display of hedonism around them. He poured himself a goblet of wine and turned around to look at Aladdin. He chuckled at the impressed look. "Well what did you expect Aladdin?"

He blushed brightly and shrugged. "Not this obviously. I don't know…"

Mozenrath smiled. "We're bed slaves Aladdin. We're prized attributes of a man's status. Of course we're being treated well." He gestured about. "Not too long and we'll be covered in jewels and lush fabrics as a mark of our masters favoritism." He noticed Aladdin's disgusted grimace. "Yeah I know. But get used to it."

"I don't want to…"

"Well well well. It seems our new arrivals have decided to wake up."

They turned to see a tall, elderly man playing with an apple, tossing it from hand to hand and arching his brow at them. "And you are?" Mozenrath said, thought he already had a pretty good idea.

"I am Osisi of the Lowlands." He said and raised his hand in a dramatic flourish. "Favorite of master Inashal."

"For many years I'm sure." Mozenrath said slyly, hiding an insult inside of a compliment.

"Indeed." Osisi said smoothly, smiling through forced lips. "And who might you two be?"

"This…" Mozenrath gestured to Aladdin as he got up from the bed. "Is Aladdin…formerly Heir to the throne of Agrabah." He gestured to himself. "I am Mozenrath, Ruler of the Land of the Black Sand."

There were gasps. They had gathered a small crowd of the other members, now looking at them in surprise. Two royals! Princes no less! Oh these two new comers outranked Osisi, who had merely been the 'odd' son of a cattle lord captured by a slave raid. The harem men and women looked to Osisi, waiting for a response.

"Interesting." He said, fully aware of being watched. "Well them welcome to the chambers of Inashal. You must be quite weary from your travels." Osisi drawled his words in a dangerous voice. "Please, allow us to tend to your needs as…friends…" he said, faking generosity.

"No, thank you." Aladdin interrupted, putting a hand on Mozenrath's shoulder. "We can take care of each other." He ignored the odd look Mozenrath was giving him, willing the man to keep his mouth shut.

Osisi chuckled lightly. "Oh I have no doubt you can." He waved his hand in dismissal and walked off, ordering a castrated male to fan him in the sun.

"Moze…" Aladdin gestured to an empty section of pool under the shade of a weeping willow and they stripped down to bathe. They pretended to bathe until it looked as though they would be left alone, then began to talk in low voices. "I'm going to assume you were faking." He said softly.

"If you mean fake sleeping…yes." Mozenrath admitted. "I figured Inashal would be just egotistical enough to think he'd wearied the both of us out."

"He did." Aladdin said and then blushed brightly and turned his face away shamefully.

Mozenrath sighed and put a hand on his chest under the guise of helping him wash. Very carefully he pulled Aladdin to him and probed the newly broke sphincter. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "Inashal isn't exactly a small man."

"Well enough. I've been afraid to see."

Mozenrath moved closed and laid his hands on Aladdin's hips. "Open." He ordered smoothly and Aladdin blushed. "Not for that. I'm just going to check." He reassured his companion and felt the water swirl as Aladdin spread his legs. He gingerly felt around the ring with the tip of his finger. No immediate injury. No tear or swelling. Aladdin gave a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes as Mozenrath probed just a bit.

"Muh…Moze…" he gasped and couldn't resist pushing down a little. His tunnel was looser now, but still quite a squeeze to put anything into. Aladdin looked up and realized that Mozenrath was looking at him strangely. Longing…curiosity…excitement? He couldn't tell behind those deep gray iris.

Mozenrath felt his stomach squeeze as he 'checked' Aladdin's entry. He could feel the soft, wet inner walls contract around his digit. He rested a hand against the inside of Aladdin's thighs, rubbing tenderly as he found a second finger joining the first. "Shuuush." He said softly, entranced by the movements Aladdin was making for him. "Aladdin…" he whispered and began to push in.

There was a cough, rough and direct. It was as if both men suddenly returned to the real world and pushed away from one another, just a little. Aladdin looked around with a flushed face and quivering chest. Mozenrath pretended not to care.

"Still sore." Aladdin said softly, not bothering to lie. "Allah I feel like my hips are stretching whenever I think about it. My whole body feel pulled and burning and…and…"

"In a strange way…good." Mozenrath finished for him. "Be ready Aladdin. He gave us three days to sleep and regain our strength. As soon as he knows we're awake…"

"Yeah I know." Aladdin said and finished washing. "Three days…"

"And I honestly don't know where we are." Mozenrath said sheepishly. "I thought I might recognize the territory, but this is off the map. I don't even know if we're east of Damascus or west of the Nile."

"So you want to attempt escape then?" Aladdin said, his heart thumping at the thought.

"Well I certainly don't want to stay here the rest of my life." He admitted. "But to get out we have to know where we are and where we're going to." He finished washing his own body. Something had been mulling in the back of his mind, a question he wanted to ask, but was unsure how it might be received . "Aladdin…" he said and met his companions eyes. "Where…I mean…what are you going to do…"

"You mean IF we manage escape." Aladdin said mournfully. "I was a street rat before everything else happened Mozenrath. I guess I'll go back to Agrabah…"

"What evers left of it." Mozenrath winced. That even sounded cruel to his own ears.

Aladdin gave him a harsh look. "Pay me respects…" he said forcefully. "And try to make it alone." He said smoothly.

"That's it? No thoughts of revenge or even justice?" Mozenrath said, shocked. "No attempts to salvage a kingdom, your kingdom?"

"Well like you said what the fucks left to salvage!" He snapped back at the necromancer and raised up from the tub, grabbing a towel from a table and walking back into the canopy room. He closed the curtains, shadowing the room and making it difficult for anyone to see in. A few moments later a sliver of light entered, and he knew Mozenrath had come back. A weight fell on the couch and a soft, silken hand grasped his arm.

"I'm sorry." Mozenrath said gently. "I'm…not good at things like this."

"Naw…I didn't notice." Aladdin snapped angrily. "Geeez Moze…" he said and turned to look at the sorcerer. "I'm not asking for sympathy. Coming from you I don't expect it. But a little friggin understanding…what.."

The young man reached up and wiped a tear off the street rats eyes, his finger caressing down his cheek. Aladdin suddenly realized his heart was beating faster, his breath seemed to have left him suddenly as Mozenrath leaned forward and put his silky black curls against Aladdin's chest.

"Moze…I…"

"You've been kind and I'm being an ass." Mozenrath said blatantly. "I…I'm as frustrated as you are Aladdin."

"Frustrated…how?" Aladdin asked, fully aware that they couldn't be seen behind the curtains. He took his fingers and brushed a stray lock of hair from between Mozenrath's eyes, taking his time to let the pads of his fingers trail. Mozenrath felt his lips turn up slightly, almost smiling at the light tickling sensation.

Mozenrath blushed brightly and felt his body shake responsively. "Aladdin…" he said and kissed the tips of the mans hand. "We're adults Aladdin. We're men…and we've been ruthlessly trained to…expect…certain things on a regular basis." He put a firm hand on Aladdin's thighs. "Now…you and I…we have to accept what our master wants from us…" he could feel his pelvis strengthening. "But…well…there is no reason we can't have what we want for ourselves."

The former hero of Agrabah was seized by a sudden compulsion. He was tired of being the used slave! He was sick of being ordered and bent and made to submit. When he took hold of Mozenrath's shoulders and slammed him full force into the couch, it was as if the sorcerer knew it was coming. As if Mozenrath knew that all Aladdin's hatred and frustration at their situation was about to be taken out on him. And he opened. He opened his legs on either side of Aladdin's strong hips and invited the gritty sensation into him.

Aladdin's cock rose in a proud arch against Mozenrath's pelvis. He pushed his weight against the sorcerer, making him sink into the sheets. He bent his mouth to Mozenrath and kissed him possessively, grabbing hold of his lips with strong white teeth and chewing. Mozenrath offered no refusal, he clawed down Aladdin's back and wordlessly invited him in. As much as Aladdin wanted some control, Mozenrath wanted rebellion. They could satisfy one another in more way than one.

It was lucky though, that Mozenrath was willing to be on bottom. Aladdin could not have taken the wizard into him so quickly. He was still…new. Inexperienced for the rough, tawdry needs rising here. Mozenrath looked up to him and made only one request. "Lotion…Aladdin please…quickly…!" he begged and his hand flailed about for a bottle.

Aladdin raised his torso just enough to seek out something to rub against their bodies and make this easier. He grasped a bottle and poured it between their thighs, letting their pushed flesh spread it all over. "Moze…Mozenrath…oh…" He gripped hard against the hips and rubbed his length up and down them, just barely holding back his attacking need. "Mozenrath…do you…do you need this as badly as I do?"

Mozenrath had no words to answer, only physicality. He turned over on his stomach, raising his hips and presenting. He did not wait for Aladdin to understand but thrust upward, using the slickness of his opened tunnel to ram the head of Aladdin's manhood in. Perhaps not the wisest move. He felt his hips protest angrily, seizing up in pain at the infiltration. But Mozenrath was beyond that now. He could take it. He knew how. And they both needed this release bad enough.

Besides…Aladdin wasn't about to give him a choice.

Aggressive testosterone flooded the street rats senses and he would have howled. He dug his finger nails into Mozenrath's hips and slammed in up to the hilt, banging into the pale pink ring again and again. Mozenrath buried his face into the pillows and let his screams fly, his body ripping with white hot ecstasy over and over again. This was going to be terrible when it ended. His ferocity for Aladdin's penetration had made him forgo the necessity of stretching himself first. Oh this would be terrible when it ended. But for now…

For now he was beyond all pain. He grabbed the arm rest and slammed back, pushing Aladdin in as hard as he possibly could. All for the sake of sensation, motion, action in his blood stream! The swollen rod filled his body deliciously. Mozenrath craved it with a starved hunger and roared internally to be given when he most needed.

Aladdin too ignored all gentleness now. The slick lotion rubbed between them, he gave no quarter to the sorcerer. This was not really about the sex, though the wild, warm gripping of Mozenrath's tight anal entry was pure triumph. This was about control for the both of them. The two men were providing stress relief before emotions boiled over and someone did something stupid. Aladdin mounted Mozenrath like a wild stallion on a mare and took him completely. He relished the desperate, strained gasps every thrust took from Mozenrath's body and did not ignore the hard cock rising between Mozenrath's pale thighs.

The bells on their nipples chimed in perfect rhythm.

Osisi was not blind. He did not get to his position by allowing himself to be stupid and play ignorance at others games. He could hear the wild passion playing out in the canopy rooms and felt his blood boil with anger. "So Inashal has made new favorites and they can not even be grateful for it." He grit his teeth and turned to one of the other harem men. "You there…" the fellow, a blond thing with twenty some years on him looked up in fright. "You will be tending Inashal tonight. If he asks for his new guests tell him they are being prepped and will tend to him tomorrow." The blond nodded and hurried off to make himself ready.

Osisi smiled, chewing one long, sharp nail. "Sultans or not, I think it's time Aladdin and Mozenrath learned their place in this harem." He chuckled and went off to find his own devices.

Mozenrath felt the hard smack of Aladdin's healthy testicals against his own. He whined passionately. His ring was being firmly pummeled, the soreness from Inashal faded only made the filling by Aladdin more enthralling. "Harder…" he whispered and grabbed hold of Aladdin's hand, looking back at him from a charming angle. "Harder!" he begged.

Aladdin threw his hips into Mozenrath's, gritting his teeth as his cock twitched and stroked inside of the sorcerer. Every moan and wince and squeezing need Mozenrath gave him he responded to. He reached underneath the sorcerer and stroked along the man's rigid cock, making it in time with his own rhythm. Mozenrath wailed gratefully, bucking hard against both pressures. Aladdin's fingers played across his ridges joyously, making sure to pull just right and make the pleasure extend itself. He wound his palm around the hardened head, wanting to feel the rich state of orgasm and it would flood out.

And it did. They came together in beautiful sync, the hot rush of seed spilling on the sheets and inside of Mozenrath's body. He whimpered and squeeze tight, holding it inside of him, letting Aladdin know he would take it not only this time, but whenever it was needed. As the hero pulled out he let him watch while the white liquor began to slip down his exposed thighs, revealing the red, swollen entry.

"Mozenrath…" Aladdin said and leaned forward, sliding his tongue over the wrinkled texture of Mozenrath's rear and his own semen. He heard a feminine squeak from the sorcerer as he drank it down, tenderly relaxing the anal muscles. He slid his tongue in and out until every last drop of come was gone and Mozenrath sank to the couch, pleasantly tired.

"So is this how it will be?" Aladdin whispered, laying his head against Mozenrath's chest.

Mozenrath shook his head and stroked down Aladdin's face. "I don't know if the Citadel is still standing. It may very well be that it was destroyed along with Agrabah. But when we get out of here Aladdin…"

"When _we_ get out." Aladdin hummed, feeling a little hope for the first time in weeks.

The curtains were suddenly pulled open and an angry face stared down at them. "Humph…get up whores!" Osisi said snappishly. "Master Inashal is having a party for his homecoming and _insists_ on showing you two off." He grabbed hold of Mozenrath and wrenched him up, sneering at the scent of recent sex on him. "Get to the eunuchs and bathe now. Quickly." He ordered and sent them off to be washed and dressed for company.

"Oh aren't they just treasures!" said an enchanted noble woman as she watched the show and smiled as if looking at a particularly adorable pet. "Such skin and features. Oh surely you paid through the roof for him."

"Oh yes, Mozenrath here was certainly worth ever coin." Inashal said with a not of pride in his voice. He admired the pale sorcerer and the soft jade and silver beads wound in his hair. The man was decked all in the strong sea green gems and light catching metal. He wore a belt of silver buckles, attached to it were layers of green and gray silk, shimmering as he showed off for the guests. Inashal was proud to discover, that given the right music and prompting, Mozenrath was an accomplished dancer. His long, lithe body wound and twirled with all the grace of a true performer. His thoughtful stormy eyes closed and firm lips pushed in emotive positions. His hips gyrated as if in the midst of love making, his stomach undulated as his arms kept in time with the beat. His new slave, though not his first choice, was doing his master proud tonight.

"And of course…" said an eager high ranking merchant to his right. "To be owner of the world renowned Aladdin of Agrabah. Such a feather in your cap." He notced the gold and amber bedecked youth at Inashal's side. "Tell me Lord Inashal, does Aladdin possesses any talents you may showcase for us?"

Aladdin turned red and Inashal smiled in a placating fashion. "None that would be appropriate for such company I'm afraid." He laid a hand on Aladdin's back and stroked him gently. "Though I fully intend to have him trained in arts suitable for one of my slaves, for now Aladdin is showing me exactly how…thorough his education has been thus far."

"And I trust them you have found the young man pleasing?" the merchant grinned knowingly and leered at Aladdin like a hungry wolf.

"Such talk…" Inashal's smile curved down a little. "…makes for a sour meal." He said and pulled Aladdin a little closer to him. As the merchant nodded and turned back to another guest, Inashal whispered just for the hero's ears. "That is Bamah, the spice trader. Do not let him catch either yourself of Mozenrath alone, for his tastes in bed play are…considerably cruel."

Aladdin risked words. "Surely master, no one would seek to take what is yours." He said softly and laid his head on Inashal's thigh in a frightened fashion. Another of Colane's firmly driven lessons. Lets your masters know that you need them. Depend on them. That you fear the world without them. It will make you endearing.

"No. He would not take you directly. But Bamah has come connections in the sea farers business. He would use them to shunt you and Mozenrath away from me and sell you to men as nasty as he." Inashal lifted Aladdin's chin and kissed him swiftly. "I would not see either of you fall into harms way." He said and let Aladdin sink back down with a surprised look on his face.

Mozenrath finished his dance with an artistic collapse on the ground, his figure drawn out on the tiles. His audience clapped appreciatively and the sorcerer moved back to Inashal's side as the servants came round with more plates of food. Apparently, Inashal did not keep much female staff in his house, for most of those carrying plates were young men about in their prime. Each one a handsome fellow who seemed to look at their master as though the sun would not rise without him.

Only one did not seem to be commanded by love for Inashal. A curvy young lad with deep brown eyes. Eyes Aladdin couldn't help but look at as he came closer around the circle, bowing and filling cups with rich wine.

"Slave boy!" Inashal said and gestured to the young servant. "Come and fill my new treasures glass, their having a busy night." He said and let Mozenrath and Aladdin lift their cups to be filled. Inashal turned to have a conversation with the noble woman just as Aladdin locked eyes with brown eyes.

_Jasmine!_

Oh there was no mistaking those smart, canny, loving eyes as they looked back at him from under a covering headdress. Aladdin did not dare speak her name aloud but it was obvious Mozenrath had recognized her too. They both took a cup full of rich red wine as the princess of Agrabah bent closed and whispered in a voice like wind.

"Do not drain your cup." And that was it. No more. She turned to the next guest who needed more drink and acted as though her only duty was to pour for Inashal's guests.

Aladdin and Mozenrath moved carefully through the rest of the night, sipping only a little from time to time. Their tongues feeling out through the liquid for something. It was Aladdin who found the small strap of parchment and managed to hide it under his tongue. He only prayed that the message would not be ruined.

The party seemed to last for hours. Well on until midnight and past. Several more times the servers were called out, and yet Aladdin could not find her face again. He waited until both he and Mozenrath had been lead back to their chambers and behind the concealing curtain of the canopy walls.

"Well?" Mozenrath whispered in soft tone as soon as they knew the others to be asleep. "What does it say?" His voice was filled with hope, perhaps they might manage an escape sooner than they thought.

Aladdin took out the small folded paper and was surprised to find it in good condition. The message was short, but positive.

_Northwest wall._

_Four days._

_Midnight._

_Love._

"No name. She's smart." Mozenrath said in admiration. "If they found our your princess is still alive it would mean certain trouble." He took the not and put it to a candle flame, letting it flare and burn quickly. "Four nights." He sighed and sunk down to the bed. "I suppose you'll be glad to be free."

Aladdin looked at Mozenrath in shock. "Your coming with me." He said firmly, brooking no resistance.

The young wizard arched an eye brow. "Oh sure. And Jasmine will just let me hop aboard your carpet or whatever I'm sure."

Aladdin took a hold of Mozenrath's hands, gripping the fingers in his own and looking the man right in the eyes. "Moze. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have survive this long. I owe you for that. An…well…for teaching me. You taught me far more than Colane ever did." He said spitefully and drew Mozenrath close. "Besides…I was hoping…" he hesitated, not knowing how the wizard might respond. "Hoping…."

"You preformed excellently tonight." Inashal said as he opened the curtains and entered the canopy. He smiled as he saw his slaves closeness. It was truly a joy to him to see how well they got along. "Are you enjoying your new surroundings?" he gestured to the opulence of the room as Aladdin and Mozenrath whispered yes submissively. Inashal lay between them, allowing both men a place on either side of them. "Good good." He said and stroked their hair, letting his slaves kiss up and down his neck and shoulders. He liked affection. Soft, sweet kisses, the gentle lap of a tongue against his skin. He liked to look down at lovely, large eyes staring up at him innocently.

Inashal lifted Mozenrath and Aladdin's head and brought their lips together on each other. He wound his hands in their hair and made the two men kiss slowly, watching as their lips and tongue melded into one another. Aladdin shivered, gripping the sheets as Mozenrath nibbled his lower lip sensually. The young necromancer gasped when Aladdin's mouth found the nape of his neck and tickled the nerves. He twitched lightly, his skin shaking as the warm air traveled across the room. Inashal hummed and flicked their nipple rings, listening to the soft jingle of the bells. "My sweet treasures." He said and kissed them both in turn, warming their cheeks with his tongue. "Are you well here? Have you made any friends?" he inquired, honestly wanting to make sure they were comfortable.

"We've met Osisi." Aladdin said. Apparently he could not keep the edge of sarcasm out of his voice. Inashal smiled but arched his brow in skepticism.

"Osisi has been here a while. He was my first gift when my father the emperor gave me dominion over this territory. Now be aware my pets. Osisi is master when I am not here. Obey him if for no other reason than to save yourself strife." He warned. "Do not let his…nature…trouble you." Inashal advised and dipped his fingers in lotion, sliding a digit into the tight entrances of Aladdin and Mozenrath. He balanced the two men in the crook of his arm, leaning them into his strong chest. "Remember that you are my favorites. You may have anything you wish. Only ask me."

Aladdin whined as his ass was pushed into. He was no longer aching from the breaking of his virginity, his body had screamed in agony and ecstasy and now responded with the knowledge that joy was possible. He splayed his fingers out across Inashal's pectorals, feeling as his master pushed his fingers in wide circles around the tight space.

"Well now…" Inashal said smoothly as he felt inside Mozenrath's body. "Seems you've been enjoying your off time." Mozenrath gulped but Inashal took it in good humor. He brought Mozenrath down for a long, languid kiss and buried a second finger in the entry. Mozenrath felt his breath catch and raised his rump towards the sensation. "I have never had so unusual a pair as you two. Both so capable of pleasure…bodies as responsive as if you had just been taken yesterday. It's truly a joy to play together."

"We are glad…nhhhhhhhh" Mozenrath let the noise push through and tried again. "We are glad to please you so master Inashal." He was rewarded with a hearty slap on the thigh and pleased caress of his cheek.

Aladdin took up from there. He kissed Inashal's abdomen, waning his soft lips down to his masters fabric covered thighs. "What would you take from us tonight master?" he said in a breathy voice. The game of being a slave was as much about seduction as anything else. Even now, with the knowledge of Jasmine coming to rescue them in four days. In fact because of that knowledge, keeping up their appearance of pleasure mates was all the more essential.

Inashal gave a low, deep growl in his throat. "I would see you put those wet mouths to good use." He said and revealed his heavy cock. Even unerect it was an impressive structure. Both men felt their bodies quiver in memory of their shared penetration. From the bedside table he brought out cuffs made of silk robe and gave the two a sultry look. "Come here Aladdin." He said and pulled Aladdin's hands behind his back, binding him at the wrists and elbows so that his arms were artfully crossed behind him. He then took another set and bound his ankles and knees together, keeping the man in a charming submissive kneel on the floor. "Are you comfortable?" he asked. It was not mocking. Inashal might tease, but he would never crudely mock. He did not need these ropes to hold his slaves but it was none the less very stimulating to see the swarthy young man bound and at his mercy.

Aladdin shook his head in a yes, a freezing chill going up and down his muscles. He visibly shook and Inashal caress his hair. "Don't be afraid Aladdin. We have many games to play tonight. I am sorry that your training with Colane was little more than crude lessons in being a cum bucket for others." He brought Mozenrath over and knelt him to Aladdin, instructing him to lay back on the floor. "But I can promise…I am a much more refined teacher in these arts. And now that you are home, I have the time and equipment to teach you properly."

"Now." He said and came in behind Mozenrath, kissing the pale man's neck. "As I remember, you are quite…" he grinned at this. "Flexible." He spread Mozenrath's legs as far as they would go, massaging the long sinewy muscles till they softened in his hands and Mozenrath groaned expressively. He brought forth more rope cuffs and bound Mozenrath's hands behind his head. "Are you ready?" he asked. Mozenrath's eyes grew wide and he made a long kneeing sound as his limber legs were lifted behind his head and bound to his wrists in a pretzel like shape. "There…quite beautiful." Inashal said and stood back, admiring his handy-work. "Is it too straining?" Mozenrath whimpered a little, but was surprised to find it easy to settle into. The only real discomfort was looking up to find Aladdin's eyes watching him in a longing, heavy lidded way. The way he had looked when Mozenrath had bent to him earlier and given his body over.

"Aladdin…wet him for me." Inashal ordered and helped the street rat bend to Mozenrath's pink star. Aladdin could not find it in himself to hesitate. His tongue came out and flicked across the little wrinkled entry, wriggling across it until Mozenrath began to whimper. "There. What a lovely sound to hear." Their master pushed Aladdin in closer, until his lips were pressed to Mozenrath's ass and his tongue pushed inside the tight hole. Aladdin closed his eyes and expanded his tongue as wide as he could, licking Mozenrath's insides and bobbing his head back and forth to open it.

There was no use holding back. Inashal liked to see his toys in pleasure. It excited him. He ran his fingers around Mozenrath's plush lips as the sorcerer let his voice cry out. "NHHHHAH! Yaaaaaaaaa! Oh….nuuuuuuuuugh!" Mozenrath thrashed his head from side to side as Aladdin steadily fucked his body with his slippery pink appendage. He closed his eyes and his bottom lip trembled as Inashal brushed his long ebony locks back.

Aladdin left the tightness wet and warm and moved his mouth up to the quickly growing manhood of the sorcerer. He took the strong testicals into his mouth first, swirling them around across his cheeks and lips. The solid feeling made his chest strain as he moaned, his own manhood aroused by the sight of another man in pleasure. His eyes closed and he moved up to the head, slowly working his way down inch by inch. Inashal helped by keeping his body steady, offering encouragement through kind words and kisses.

"Yes…yes Aladdin. Take him down as you took me." Aladdin's eyes opened and he whined, begging his master to help him. Inashal nodded and took a firm, unrelenting hold on top of Aladdin's head and began to push him down. Mozenrath was not as large as his master, but his length was still above average. Tall and proud, the young wizards cock reached nearly to his navel. Mozenrath let out a long moan as Aladdin's throat opened and allowed him in. The hero's breath became heavier as he switched to his nose to breath. Mozenrath was not as thick, but he was long. The man's member pushed past his uvula and into his neck, filling him mouth till his nose touched Mozenrath's pelvis. Inashal let him come and the way up to the head, holding the sorcerer's cock and running it around Aladdin's open lips, and then pushed his all the way down again, faster this time. As the cock pushed into his throat again, Aladdin began to push himself up and down, enjoying the sensation of being controlled.

"Aladdin! Oh Aladdin gods…aahhhhhhhhhhhhhy!" Mozenrath threw his head back and yelled loudly, coming into Aladdin's mouth so hard he felt his body seize up. His sweet orgasm spilled into Aladdin' filling his lips and coating his tongue as he swallowed it down. Mozenrath let out a sign of relief and sank back into his twisted position, his cheeks red with strain.

"Perfect." Inashal congratulated and untied the men before their bodies could protest. Ropes and bonds were fun and all, but if he wanted the night to progress he would have to give them mobility. Mozenrath's limbs were let loose and he splayed out of the carpet, making a hard groan as he stretched. Aladdin was released as well and made to sink into Inashal's chest, covered with soft kisses. "Did he taste good Aladdin?" Inashal asked and Aladdin nodded, his mouth still tasting of seed. His master smiled and lay Aladdin on the couch, bending him to the sheets. "Mozenrath…" Inashal lifted the sorcerer and brought him over. "Wouldn't you like to thank Aladdin for pleasing you?"

"Yes master." Mozenrath whispered and ran his fingernails down the younger man's body. Inashal spread Aladdin's legs wide and invited Mozenrath to the tight anal cavity.

"Thank him then Mozenrath" Inashal prompted and began to massage Aladdin's entry open. His talented fingers worked their way through, probing and teasing the area till it began to dilate. Mozenrath lick his lips, but hesitated. His master only smiled as Aladdin quivered. "Come now. I know he's tasted you." Inashal wet his fingers with his tongue and probed Aladdin's hot body, sliding two fingers in and out with graceful ease. "I want to watch as you take him Mozenrath."

Aladdin gave a deep breath as Mozenrath settled between his thighs, their master leading his cock to the entry and running it around the squeezed rim. "Oh….oh…" Aladdin burned red across his cheeks and gently reached out for Mozenrath's shoulders. _Allah! I was so rough with him earlier! I can't take it like that. I'm still new! Oh Mozenrath be careful!_

And he was. Together with Inashal, their fingers teased Aladdin, slowly working in and out of the raw, needing entry. They pulled and stretched him with decisive intricacy, and as Aladdin's body opened, Inashal slipped his other hand to Mozenrath's buttock and pushed him closer. "Now Mozenrath! Fill his body. Take him!"

Mozenrath whimpered, his ass still aching from earlier in the day. He bit his lip and began to work the length of his cock into Aladdin's body. The warm hips were unwilling, though Aladdin's face pleaded for release. Mozenrath took a firm hold and began to rock back and forth on the bed, letting the strong muscles give and take naturally. Aladdin grabbed hold of his hips and moaned, prompting the man in further as the pulse of sexual need pushed through them.

"NAAAAHGH!" Mozenrath called as his cock moved pass the sphincter and into the tunnel, coating him in heat and clenching around his manhood. Aladdin's face strained painfully and he bit down, but Inashal lay a hand against the street rats rigid need and began to stroke it in time. Be bent down, making sure Aladdin was watching as his own master flicked the head across his mouth.

"Mozenrath…" Inashal said as he nibbled the underside lightly. "Slide in further."

"Master…please…I don't want to hurt him." Mozenrath asked as he was worked in deeper by the minuet. He groaned in pleasure. Damn but Aladdin was tight! His body was perfect for such a delicious fuck! Mozenrath began to buck almost against his will, pushing, probing, seeking the hidden pleasure that would make Aladdin scream with him.

Aladdin writhed beneath Mozenrath's body, the bizarre combination of pain and pleasure swarming over him. He was a little pulled, but the strength of Mozenrath inside of him was enough to make that obsolete. Though he had never seen the sorcerer atop another before, he was very aware of the man's talent. Mozenrath's fingers played along his body, finding pressure points to make him loosen as his cock went further in. Inashal was by no means an amateur. His mouth took Aladdin in with sweet, long strides. Aladdin was shorter than either man playing with him, but his thickness was to be envied. It fit his stocky, healthy frame entirely.

Inashal wrapped the young man's balls in his mouth, humming as he ticked them with his tongue. Aladdin groaned and stretched along the sheets. Mozenrath's length found his prostate. Aladdin whined in ecstasy. "Beautiful." Inashal said and left Aladdin's wet erection. He stood behind Mozenrath and pushed the man atop Aladdin, watching and they writhed in one another's arms. He helped guide Mozenrath's cock deep into the tight hole, making sure they both wailed in joy.

"Do you like this my pets?" he asked and both men screeched their joy. Mozenrath's mouth found Aladdin's and they seemed to become enveloped in one another, ignoring Inashal entirely. Now, their master was a generous man, but he was still their master.

Mozenrath panicked as he felt Inashal mouth him from behind. "M-m-master!" he whimpered and felt the mass of his lords organ at the press of his entry. "Inashal…. yyyyyynaaa." he groaned.

"Yes my slave? My Mozenrath." Inashal said and began to penetrate the sorcerer. His huge head worked it's way back and forth, slowly grinding in to the firm, lush hips. He could feel the wizard's insides protesting at his entry, yet opening, succumbing to his rod.

Mozenrath fell against Aladdin, his cock slamming in up to the rim. Aladdin shrieked and bucked into it, the weight of Mozenrath and Inashal baring down on him to near suffocating potential. Their master smiled gently and pulled back a little, looking down to Aladdin. "Aladdin…open his ass for me." He watched enticed as Mozenrath whimpered in rapture, Aladdin laying a hand on each cheek and parting them so that the tightness could be seen devouring the hard cock. "Yes. Wider." He prompted and Aladdin tossed his head back to look Mozenrath in the eyes. On his finger tips Aladdin could feel wetness running down the man's cheeks.

"There we are." Inashal found the right position and began to pump in and out of the reddened rim, filling it to the brim, pushing so deep it was also too far, only to come nearly all the way out and tease the outside with his head. Mozenrath let out a call of desperation as the shaft was slid between his crevasse and popped back in, spreading him further.

"Inaaaaaaaaaaashal….!" Mozenrath called both names, his body being used from both sides. Aladdin's anal need was as demanding as Inashal's rigid manhood. The hero took him in deep, feeling the beautiful pressure pound into him wantonly. Inashal pounded him relentlessly, sapping all the strength from his limbs and landing the both of them on the couch.

How lovely they looked, how sweet to see their incredible desire soaking the room with lust. Inashal felt his cock push in deeper, the tender texture of Mozenrath's body accommodating him with practiced ease as the wizards cock twitched inside Aladdin. Oh they were fine play mates. He would have to remember to give them a welcoming gift. Perhaps some silks or a little pet to entertain them. Inashal watched Aladdin and Mozenrath latch onto one another's lips without prompting. He made himself a promise then and there to never separate the two slaves. Never to sell them to opposite buyers. Never to take one where the other might not go. Perhaps they didn't and never would realize it, but there was something special between these two. They needed one another in ways beyond the clear sexual.

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin roared as his cock was rubbed by the pale man's abdomen. He was close. He could feel the blood swelling with incredible strength to his manhood, making his thighs tighten with incredible desire. "Moze! I'm close!"

He could tell. Aladdin's insides were squeezed so tight he could barely move, Mozenrath felt his cock swell with pressure, ready to burst. Inashal hummed in satisfaction, taking Mozenrath by the shoulders and whispering in his ear. "Come inside him. Explode within his tunnel Mozenrath. Fill him to the brim." Inashal reached around and pulled Aladdin's ass apart, watching as the street rat let out a scream and Mozenrath's pace quickened. He helped, giving rough, lusty thrusts to promote the sensation.

Aladdin felt himself stop…then erupt. He clutched onto Mozenrath, burying his face in the soft nape of his lovers neck. His body gave over completely to the desire and he came over Mozenrath's stomach and chest. At almost the same moment he felt the sorcerer release inside of him, his body filling to the brim with rich, white seed. He bit his lip and gave Mozenrath a look of pleading. _Nuuuuugh!_

Inashal let the exhausted Aladdin fall to the bed, pulling Mozenrath back and kissing the man's ears. "Excellent. It was a lucky day when I purchased you two from Colane. Such a prize is beyond measure."

Mozenrath wailed as his own weight sunk him back against Inashal's large manhood. "I…I am…aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" he couldn't speak! It was wonderful the way his own needs betrayed him. Mozenrath took a steadying breath and tried again. "I am glad to know we please you!" he spat out, unable to make his voice sound sarcastic.

Inashal answered with his own roar of sweet joy. "You do. The both of you." He promised and pulled Mozenrath back to him, letting Aladdin watch as he enjoyed the sorcerers body. "You are beyond anything I have ever had the pleasure of experiencing." He drew Aladdin up and kissed him as his cock traveled in and out Mozenrath's body. "I treasure the both of you."

"We are happy to be your treasures." Aladdin whispered breathlessly and kissed Inashal's neck.

Inashal rammed himself entirely inside Mozenrath, relishing the moisture and tightness before letting himself empty into the man. He groaned as he pulled out, his maleness dripping down Mozenrath's legs. He held them both close as he sank down to the couch, tenderly stroking his pets as if they were more precious to him than blood. He whispered softly, almost too low for either to hear. "Do not leave me…ever. I will hold you both more tightly than I have ever held any slave. I will give you whatever you require. But do not leave me." Inashal made the two men look at him. "Do you promise?" he asked, a moment of vulnerability slipping through the confident air.

They answered in unison. "We promise master."


	14. Through the Night

Through the Night

S-Series Characters

TE-Teasing

YA-Yaoi

BF-Bodily Fluids

MO-Multiple Orgasms

OR-Oral

IAC-Insane Amounts of Cuteness

BUK-Bukakkae

RIM-Rimming

SHIP-Shipping

Mozenrath let out a strangled moan as Aladdin slid himself in again. The pressure of his lovers body pressed against his thighs brought writhing sensations of warmth and comfort. He was filled, a fantastic pressure building in his body as Aladdin brought his pace to match Mozenrath's bucking hips. The sheets coiled beneath them, making a nest like structure as the furious lovemaking climbed to a peek.

Aladdin groaned as Mozenrath's nails clenched into his back, his breath hot and heavy against each others chest. Aladdin's forehead was beaded with sweat. He thrust in deep, his shaft banging against the tight ring. Mozenrath wailed passionately, his eyes half closed and his mouth opened wide. He could feel his thighs clenching, his body ready to open and explode. "Aladdin…harder. Gods yes harder!"

Aladdin nearly ripped through the sheets as Mozenrath forcefully contracted his sphincter. "Allah Moze…" he groaned and buried his lovers strong, firm lips in a kiss. He bit down, not enough to break the skin. Just enough to give Mozenrath that feeling of control he loved. The response was wild! Mozenrath bucked up against the penetration, writhing in pleasure as he took it in as deep as possible. He smiled as he could tell Aladdin was swelling within his body.

He did the one thing that never failed. Mozenrath dug his nails in hard and raked them down the knotted muscles of Aladdin's back, all the way down across his thighs and to his hips. Aladdin roared with rapture and lifted Mozenrath's hips onto his own, his orgasm exploding into the little tunnel. The sorcerer accepted it all, his body waiting and wanting it completely.

The handsome sorcerer sighed in contentment as he sank against Aladdin's chest. The pleasure had not been one way. Climax had been frequent and wonderful, leaving the men weak kneed and aching. There was a moment of breathless relaxation, and Mozenrath began to extract himself from Aladdin's limbs.

And then it came, just like it always did.

"Stay with me tonight." Aladdin asked, uncurling the sheets and straightening them for sleep. Mozenrath felt his spine go rigid. His face must have looked unpleasant, because Aladdin relented. "Never mind. Forget I asked."

"Aladdin…" he started and regained some of his composure. To his credit, not an easy thing to do right after another man has lovingly banged you into mindless orgasm. "Do you honestly want a repeat of last time?" he asked, unwilling to ruin the post sex euphoria.

"No. It's not that I just..." He was hesitant to say it. There were still old animosities between them. Both were proud men in their own fashion and unwilling to show weakness. Aladdin, hero that he was, desperately wanted to be honest with his lover, but didn't want to be mocked or taunted for his feelings.

"Hey I said forget it. Seriously it's fine." Aladdin shrugged it off with the same kind of false sincerity he'd used before. The same kind you'd get from a girlfriend who wanted something from you but really wanted you to want to give it to her.

Mozenrath felt his chest burn. He did want to. He truly did, nothing in his mind could possibly feel better than the warm, comforting embrace of his love in the night hours. But he had tried before. Gods how he'd tried. He was alright so long as he stayed awake, but when his eyes began to droop, his breath steady…

…the dreams would come.

Destain. That vulture forced him to sleep in the same bed. The smell of old flesh and sex stewed loins. The long, probing finger would find him in the middle of the night. Destain would awaken at odd hours and force Mozenrath again to give his body over. No care or emotion went into it beyond the dry, hollow thrusting if pelvic muscles.

Suddenly the warm, strong pressure of Aladdin's body became a threat. Mozenrath would feel entrapped and tangled, his chest would feel heavy and panic set in. The first time they tried to sleep had ended badly. Mozenrath looked at Aladdin's torso and felt deep shame as his eyes gazed at the red hand print of his lovers shoulder. Aladdin, love him and damn him had tried to help. But his comforting grasp had felt like forced attention, and Mozenrath was no longer a defenseless child. He had attacked.

So they 'slept' together, but did not sleep. They shared a home but not a bed. It was safer that way, for both Mozenrath's sanity and Aladdin's flesh.

And now Aladdin wanted to try again.

"I have some sleeping potions." Mozenrath murmured softly. "Maybe a couple of those and…"

Aladdin shook his had. "I don't want to have to drug you to get you to sleep beside me Moze." He said firmly. "It will be willing or not at all."

Mozenrath couldn't help but smile at that. There was Al for you, nobility over practicality. Damn him. "Al." He sank to the bed, smelling the heat on Aladdin's skin and drinking it in. He could still feel the pulse of the strong, hard cock within him when he contracted. It sent shivers through his hips and thighs. Did he want that tenderness to cover his body?

"I'm going to get a drink." Mozenrath said suddenly, turning towards the door.

Aladdin tried not to let his disappointment show. He waited until the gilded doors shut behind Mozenrath before laying back down to the bed, holding a pillow close. He was a man. His sex was grieved by default for ignoring their emotions. They were supposed to be fine at all times. A sword cut to the leg was supposed to bring no tears. A cut to the heart was supposed to be non existent.

It wasn't right. He was tired of laying in a cold bed. The sheets were warm enough and the comforter was soft as down. The pillows were full bodied and sank easily against the frame. But nothing replaced the firm feeling of a body. The comfort and security of arms wrapped around your midsection. The soft waft of breathing against your neck or between your shoulders.

Aladdin closed his eyes and felt his gut twist in a knot. He'd told himself it was alright. Not a problem. He knew Mozenrath could be affectionate and tender. He knew there was strong love there. What did it matter if they kept separate rooms! They shared the same life. It was alright. It would be alright.

The click of the lock surprised him. He felt two arms close in around his chest and the familiar scent of Mozenrath's shampoo hit his nose. There was no talking for a moment, but Aladdin found himself smiling and just couldn't resist. "So…can I have some of your drink?"

Mozenrath chuffed at his back, but Aladdin could feel the small smile penetrating his annoyance. The sorcerer waved his gauntleted hand and a glass of water materialized on the bedside table. Aladdin took a long drink and slipped his frame in against Mozenrath's. The soft curve of his lovers stomach settled in to Aladdin's back. Their hips sweetly shaped one another's and Aladdin almost moaned as he felt the solid weight of Mozenrath's cock touch the cusp of his buttocks.

_No!_ Aladdin forced himself not to rise to the stimulation. He knew the reason Mozenrath was no resistant to this. Destain. It all came back to Destain. _Keep it non- sexual. Nothing that could be misconstrued or used to fuel his old paranoia._ Aladdin reached down and gently put his hand over Mozenrath's. He felt down the soft leather of the gauntlet, vividly aware of it's press on his skin. He still did not like that feeling. As far as he was concerned that damned glove had a mind of it's own. But at this point he would bare it. Better not to push his luck.

Mozenrath felt his chest thump so hard he was surprised Aladdin couldn't tell. He wasn't aware of warm sheets or comfy beds. But he was very aware of Aladdin's body pressed to him. Mozenrath was, admittedly to himself, a bottom. He'd indulged in a partner or two (or three or four or seven) before Aladdin. And every time he found himself pressed to the sheets as the hard demand of a rigid manhood was pushed inside. He liked to be filled. To feel like his body was stretched so deep and wide he couldn't take another inch. He liked the way the bed felt as it rocked under him and how his body would vibrate afterwards through the wonderful ache. And with Aladdin's virile energy he felt that desire hit him deeper than ever before.

But even that couldn't stop the blood from running to his pelvis as Aladdin pressed his buttocks back. He could feel the crease of the cheeks enveloping around the shaft as they lay together. Mozenrath closed his eyes and took a deep, long breath. Calm settled over him and he settled down. Mozenrath craned his neck down and let Aladdin's thick ebony hair graze his cheek. He gasped, softly against the nape of his lovers neck and shivered all the way down his spine.

_Damn it be calm you idiot! _Mozenrath snapped at himself and closed his eyes, trying not to think. He wasn't doing this for himself. He knew Aladdin wanted it. How would it look if he tried to seduce when all the man wanted was a little cuddle time. _Well if you don't get a hold of yourself soon he's going to KNOW you want more!_ Mozenrath put a lock down on his sensory and made himself lock down. Slowly he felt his cock loosen and fall comfortably between his thighs. He wasn't really in the mood at the moment. But the echo of their sexual time that night fluttered over him.

Still, his hands wandered over Aladdin's body gently. He felt down the broad, strong shoulders, across the firm, muscular arms and smiled. Aladdin hummed a little and pushed himself in closer, griping Mozenrath's hands in his own, their fingers intertwining. _It's alright._ He said with his body language. _Your can feel, you can touch._ _It's alright. _

Then Mozenrath's hands stopped.

It took Aladdin a moment to realize exactly where the sorcerer's fingers had frozen. His chest, his left pectoral. The spot right above his nipple where a long, jagged scar lay, tightly stitched but still there. Mozenrath's fleshed fingers traveled the spot, his breath on Aladdin's neck growing cold.

Mozenrath had put that mark there.

What could they say to that? It was one of two or three scars that Mozenrath was responsible for, but this was the only intentional mark. One he had done with his own hands to hurt and possibly kill his street rat nemesis. They had been enemies long before they turned lovers. Scars that would never fade, scars that would never die. Aladdin felt fear leap into his heart as he felt Mozenrath's body touch less and less of him by the second.

"I'm sorry."

Aladdin clutched Mozenrath's hand firmly. "I know."

He stopped moving away.

They were both wide awake. Both afraid to sleep for different reasons. Mozenrath fear his own demons and his harming his lover. Aladdin feared the loneliness and failure. So when one does not sleep, he thinks. He think and mulls over the many things in his mind that will not allow him to sleep. The things that leave your presence until two-thirty in the morning and make you lay there, eyes open and hands clenched, questioning.

Aladdin wondered if he was to blame. Had he been too aggressive the first time? Too inexperienced. When it had come to them that their bodies were about to entangle it was Aladdin who had initiated the first move. He'd kissed Mozenrath. The kind of rough, tawdry kiss that scream 'Don't reject me. Don't send me off. I will prove my affection through force and strength.' Mozenrath had made only a token attempt to resist. But in the end he collapsed against his nemesis and opened his body.

But his nemesis was new! Young, virile, willing, but inexperienced at the small but important differences between a man and woman's body. And Mozenrath was so impossibly patient with him. Touch here, press there, place your mouth on my thigh and ahhhhhh! He demanded his right as a lover. He insisted on his pleasures as he gave Aladdin new reasons to love him. It took time, but the street rat learned quickly. Before long had passed Aladdin knew Mozenrath's body. Caress here, worship there, let me slide my mouth along your manhood and watch as you scream ahhhhhh!

And yet there was more. In public, rare as Mozenrath wished to join the rest of humanity, he was the same sorcerer he'd always been. Not mean or arrogant, but rather possessive of his new love. As if he would reach to the side at any moment and Aladdin would have disappeared. He was…Mozenrath the powerful sorcerer of the Citadel…was terribly insecure! He would completely pretend Aladdin didn't exist, protecting himself from future hurts that would not come. Then, with sudden regret fling himself at his tanned companion, kissing desperately to let him know. "I'm sorry. I'm stupid. I love you and forgive me."

And Aladdin could not find words to say "It's alright. I'm here. I love you and will hold you."

And yet for all his quixotic nature, in the bedroom he was released. When the look became taste and feel Mozenrath submitted himself completely to Aladdin will. When prying, judgmental eyes were unimportant behind the doors of the bedroom, Mozenrath's lost all composure. He would take anything Aladdin wanted to give him. He drank down their passions like sweet wine and rich cream. _More. More. _He took Aladdin up to the hilt, stretching his thighs and pulling him close, cheeks flushed and eyes clouded with rapture. Mozenrath's long, lovely body was compliant as any ladies. And by far more talented than Jas…

…than anyone he knew.

_I'm here. Take me. Use me. Do what you will and I will plead for more. _

Aladdin was stuck by a sudden though. Was that it? Did the wizard feel…used? Aladdin shuddered despite the delicious warmth at his back. He suddenly felt guilt overwhelm him. It made sense. How long had they been together? Two going on three years now. And all this time Mozenrath had lay beneath him, astride him, atop him… Never once had he let the young necromancer push inside his little body. He had only just within the last few weeks begun to let him press a finger…_back there! _

He moved his rear a little and felt the mass of Mozenrath's phallus at his hind. Aladdin gulped. It was large. Could he…more importantly should he? Aladdin pushed back a little with his rump and lay his hand gently to Mozenrath's hips. He felt a questioning breath on the back of his neck. He took a large, deep breath and began to move gently up and down, sliding the flaccid member along the sweet cusp of his ass.

Mozenrath gripped his shoulders and moaned softly into his ear. The member slowly began to rise against his buttocks, becoming firmer and longer as blood rushed to the sorcerers thighs. For a brief, wonderful moment it pressed to the virgin sphincter and Aladdin grabbed hold of the sheets, gritting his teeth in wait for it. But Mozenrath did not push inward. He simply took hold of Aladdin's hips and began to rub.

Aladdin took a staggering breath. "Moze…" he whispered and felt the fleshed hand caress along his face cheek. Two fingers slipped against his lips and into his mouth. Aladdin wrapped his tongue around them gratefully. _Yes…that's it…_ He released a little, allowing himself to be relaxed in the sorcerers grip. Was this right? This was how Mozenrath acted, how he let him know that he wanted to…

The younger man blushed bright red. _I do…I do want him to._

Suddenly Mozenrath took firm hold of Aladdin and turned the man to face him, pressing a sweet, heavy kiss to the street rats lips as their bodies coiled together under the sheets. Their thighs intertwined, their pelvises began to rub together, bringing their cock's to touch and flow into erection. Mozenrath's arms pulled in around Aladdin's waist and wrapped him in close, his nose burying in the younger man's thick black hair.

Aladdin put his hand to Mozenrath's head and let his nuzzle in as much as he wanted. The warm, tender sensation of hungry lips against his neck and collar bone was as stimulating as any bellow the belt caress. The sorcerer bared his white teeth and sunk them into his flesh, chewing delicately along the board line of Aladdin's shoulder. One hand slipped down over Aladdin's chest and torso, baring down to his hips and then back, giving a firm, possessive grip on the buttocks.

Aladdin arched inward, letting himself be controlled. It felt…intoxicating. It was nice to be possessed. To be…_hehe_…owned. Aladdin moaned softly, barely a gasp in the air and lent his tongue to Mozenrath's ear. He lapped at the shell like structure, flicking the tip across the lobe and sucking the skin into his mouth. Mozenrath's nails dug in and the man quivered. He liked to be teased like that. Sometimes the post sex euphoria was just as writhingly enjoyable as anything else. It was an energy that coursed through the veins, making every touch and embrace all the more tender. And weather or not these actions actually lead to another roll in the sheets was unimportant. Now was all that need be considered.

Mozenrath ground his hips forward; rubbing his long, elegant cock against Aladdin's thick, sturdy one. He groaned and pushed his head into Aladdin's chest, lips grazing over the man's dark nipples. The hero gasped and pulled him in, the sudden submissive movement giving him the opportunity for control. But he didn't take it. He was used to being on top, but this time he simply let the need for dominate and submissive leave. Aladdin wanted Mozenrath to take the reigns…show him what to do…

And what he wanted _to_ do.

The sorcerer hummed as he made his way down Aladdin's body. His cheeks smoothed over abdomen and thigh, the firm purse of his lips just barely touching the inner caramel of Aladdin's thighs. He watched as Aladdin bit his finger in anticipation, his eyes squeezed shut so as to let it be a surprise. Mozenrath took his time. No rush. No need to. He flicked out his pink tongue for seconds only, waiting till he found a tense muscle only to surprise it with a warm, wet sensation. No goal in mind but to explore and see what responses he could provoke. He loosened his fingers and let his hands traveled aimlessly down the strong rib cage, scratching against the skin till Aladdin jerked at the intense tickling.

"Nyyyyyuhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…" Aladdin let the strange noise escape his mouth, his throat curling happily along with it.

"I like that noise." Mozenrath said in a deep, almost primal voice. He looked up at Aladdin with heavy lidded eyes. "Maybe I can get you to make it again." He pushed himself atop Aladdin, settling his hips into his lovers as if to penetrate and seized hold of the baring hips. With sudden force and slammed forward…

"Nyyyyyuhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…!"

There was no penetration. That was not the intention. But the quick, jarring sensation combined with the thick wanton air left Aladdin screaming. He arched high into Mozenrath's body, unaware that his being was making demands for something it had never experienced. He clawed at the mattress, the sound of fabric being pulled along echoing in the room. Every sensory was magnified. These were the sounds of ecstasy. The scratching of nails on sheets, the soft rustle of hair against pillows, the strong sound of breath against your ear, the sweet gasping of your lover as he strained so hard not to push you to far…

Aladdin almost came from those things alone.

And yet Mozenrath waited. He teased and waited for the right time to give Aladdin what they both wanted. Mozenrath was already so hard. His manhood was engorged to the point of bursting, needing release that could come so easily. A few good strokes and he would spill himself on the bed. But Mozenrath was skilled in control. He could hold out.

He turned Aladdin over with no resistance. The young mans body was sending all the right signals. His muscles were limp enough to be submissive, yet still strong enough to hold whatever position he was given. Mozenrath felt along the hard calves, up past the knee and smiled as Aladdin shook and gasped. He bent close and took his tongue over the underside of the knee cap, tickling the rarely touched muscles. Aladdin squealed. With such feminine sound Mozenrath nearly laughed. If that was how he sounded now…

Aladdin shook as Mozenrath pulled his body upside down. He was stronger than he looked, or perhaps Aladdin was too weak to offer resistance. The hero found himself upside down along Mozenrath's erect body, his face pressed to the man's pelvis with his legs on either side of the necromancers head, supported by two lean, whip like arms. The sheets were pressed to his head, giving him just enough leverage to watch as Mozenrath slid his tongue out again and headed for the anal tightness.

The sensation was no more than a light tickle at first. Mozenrath flicker his pink tongue just across the very edge of his ass. Aladdin jerked slightly, whimpering under the sweet tension. The young wizard moved closer, grazing his lips across the puckered pinkness, drawing it up against his mouth and humming as Aladdin whined. "Yes…that's it love." He whispered and pulled the younger man closer, tenderly lapping up his tightness.

The hero had no choice. He bit down on his fingers and groaned into the flesh, his whole lower body enveloped in the rich motions. Aladdin bucked as best he could, pressing himself in closer. His cheeks blushed bright red and he gasped deep, eye closed and so near to crying out in joy it hurt. "Moze….naaaaaaaaaaagh…" he took a deep breath as the man's tongue began to probe his tunnel, working it open slowly. He was being so gentle. Caring… Why did it just make him want more?

"Moze…" Aladdin whispered and pushed his face to Mozenrath's thighs, The sorcerer stiffened and closed himself, not allowing Aladdin close to his manhood. Aladdin made a strange noise of longing and Mozenrath chuckled, knowing how bad Aladdin wanted to share the pleasure. It was only natural to want to share, for Aladdin to let his wet, warm mouth encase Mozenrath's body and drink his cock down, spreading the sensation between them.

_You don't understand it yet. This isn't for me._ Mozenrath tried to communicate without speaking aloud. _You need to understand. You need to know Aladdin._ He thought as his lips wrapped around the tiny hole and used his leverage to press his tongue in deeper. He had barely begun and already he could tell this was going to be difficult. The boy was almost too tight. Aladdin's little ring was as tense as the rest of him. But that was alright. It didn't all need to be done in one night. In fact taking it slow was a much better idea.

Aladdin wasn't in pain. In fact he was in rapture. Mozenrath was working him through every last movement, his mouth pushing lightly, suckling against the sphincter and probing deeper and deeper. Mozenrath nuzzled into the soft cheeks of Aladdin's ass and moaned enjoyably, holding his hips tight. He kissed down the dark thighs and chewed across the hard dip in the muscles. Aladdin quivered and clawed at the bed, he was so desperately near orgasm he was about to burst.

Mozenrath pushed in deeper, his tongue widening as he opened his jaws to work in further. He could feel Aladdin's width across his chin and collar bone. The man was so close. Just a touch. The right touch would bring him over the edge and spill the hero onto Mozenrath's chest. Mozenrath felt himself writhe at the thought. He loved to feel Aladdin come. The richness of it, the ferocity. He squeezed tight whenever Aladdin filled him, soaking it all in. And now he wondered if Aladdin would do the same when the time came.

The pressure began to build and Aladdin almost bit down. "Mozenrath! Moze there's a….aaaaaagh." He could feel a tension deep inside of himself, a ball of purity that seemed to be building as Mozenrath's tongue pushed deeper. His eyes flew open as the sorcerer's pink talent wrapped around it and hummed. "Mozenrath I'm going to come!" he hollered and the young wizard only held him tighter. "Moze! I…I…naaaaaa aayyyygh!"

Mozenrath felt himself climb to the top as Aladdin came onto his body. The young man arched impressively, his body curving like an elegant acrobat as he poured himself out, his muscles straining incredibly. He waited until the street rat began to fall back against him again, allowing Aladdin to sink to the bed. Mozenrath let him relax against the pillows for a moment. He drew the tips of his fingers against Aladdin's naked hips and smirked when the hero bucked back towards it. It was the post orgasmic euphoria. Every nerve on the body was lit of fire, shaken and susceptible to any stimuli.

_I want him._

And yet he held back. His cock was throbbing insanely, as if it would come with the slightest touch. And yet he held back. He felt as though the only salvation that could be found was to bury himself within the warm, waiting thighs of Aladdin's body. And yet he held back. Mozenrath crunched his fingers to his palm, breathing steadily and forcing his erection to subside. Aladdin wasn't making it any easier. The street rat lay close to him, pressing his rear to the man's rigid need, rubbing up and down and giving soft moans of invitation. Mozenrath lay a hand against his thigh and stopped the movement, baring his teeth down on the soft nape of Aladdin's neck.

_Not yet._


	15. Captured VI

Captured VI

O-Original Characters

S-Series Characters

B-Bondage

D-Domination

TE-Teasing

YA-Yaoi

BF-Bodily Fluids

MO-Multiple Orgasms

OR-Oral

DIA-Dialogue

GRP-Group Sex

HUM-Humiliation

"Aladdin…" Inashal said as Mozenrath danced for his master, his light feet moving swiftly across the carpets in their master's private chamber. Aladdin came closer, submissively down on all fours as Inashal wound his fingers through the dark young man's hair, allowing him to plant kisses along his strong thighs. Watching the pale sorcerer dance always excited Inashal, the sight of those strong, lean hips and firm buttocks twirling made his man hood so engorged that Aladdin knew he would be left to tend to it.

Aladdin gasped as Inashal turned him down on his hands and knees, the massive organ thick and ready for the sweet comfort of the street rats open thighs. They had been here nearly four days now and Inashal had brought both men to bed at all hours of the day and night till they had no choice but to fall unconscious. Even when his own need was desperate, Inashal would not forgo either man's pleasure. Aladdin felt the enlarged head press to his ass, the sphincter loosening by practice to receive it's tamer. Soft, cool lotion was spread across the wrinkled tightness and Inashal's long member and Aladdin bit the pillows as it began to press in.

"Master! Inashal!" Aladdin wailed as he was being filled, his body better experienced now to take his master in any time of day or night. Yes, he was loosened back there. Probably to the point of never being tight again. But that readiness did not quell Inashal's infatuation with him. All other members of the harem went unused because of Aladdin and Mozenrath. The mismatched pair that had the master Inashal completely captivated.

It didn't even matter if he was the one inside of them. Inashal didn't care. He would spend hours watching Mozenrath and Aladdin spend their bodies on one another, watching them writhe and scream and orgasm again and again at his order. Ropes, leashes, toys and food, chains and spanking, and baths. Inashal gave Aladdin and Mozenrath his all, every fetish and odd game he could think of to play. He liked to play with resistance, having Mozenrath and Aladdin wrestle against his attention and play at innocence. It was all a game, but when he inevitably found conquest the two men were subjected to deep, long thrusts so far inside they limped for the next few hours.

Inashal piled them with gifts to display them as favorites. Their own quarters with eunuchs and slaves to see to their needs. Earrings and fine silk, the most exotic and flavorful foods. A menagerie with lovely animals like peacocks and miniature horses and hounds to entertain the two while their master was busy.

But this special treatment was earning them enemies. Osisi for one, was giving both men dirty looks every time he crossed their paths. If it wasn't for Inashal keeping them in his bed every night, Mozenrath felt sure that the aging man would find some way to harm them.

They were only too glad to be leaving soon.

There had been no sign of Jasmine for three nights. Aladdin had been sure to burn the original note in the incense burner before anyone could see it. All they knew was tonight at midnight, this would all be over and they could return home.

Even with that knowledge, Aladdin couldn't help but feel his cock harden as Inashal spread him wide and bucked in again and again. The thick ridge on the under side of his cock stroked Aladdin's prostate. Making it swell for the rush of orgasm. He had never been less than kind to them. Oh yes he demanded obedience, he demanded submission and the willingness to endure his playful bedroom tricks. But in return Inashal never said an unkind word or brought them unessicary pain. Even now his hands found Aladdin's thick cock and pumped it eagerly, making him enjoy the pressure on both ends.

Mozenrath swayed on his hips and watched as Aladdin was fucked hard on the couch. His own shaft became hard under the gossamer skirts. He couldn't help that. The sight of Aladdin's body being stretched, the man's handsome cheeks burning red with joy and embarrassment. They caught one another's eyes and blushed. Mozenrath felt his body burn with longing as Aladdin's tight ring was pulled open, Inashal's testicals smacking against the hero's thighs. Aladdin let a long, strangled moan fill the air and Mozenrath gasped, feeling his thighs shake in need.

Inashal buried himself in up to the hilt and roared with release, Aladdin screeching into the fabric as his master cum erupted inside of him. Waves of heat soared in his body. His face strained as Inashal pulled out, feeling his tunnel go empty as he sank down. Inashal stroked his long organ and hummed in pleasure, relaxing back against the pillows. But just because he had satisfied his need, didn't mean they could stop. Aladdin raised his hand toward Mozenrath and caught his wrist, bringing the paler man down to the couch.

Their master moaned as Aladdin began to lick behind Mozenrath's ear and stroke his cock under the skirts. Mozenrath felt his skin shiver under the touch and spread his legs, using his own finger to tease his opening for both men. "Do you want him to fuck me master Inashal?" Mozenrath asked shyly, putting a finger on his lips innocently as Aladdin began to rub his cock along the opening. Inashal sighed longingly and nodded, grasping a cup of wine and splashing it against their skin so that the red juice would slip between them.

"Open for me Moze." Aladdin whispered in the sorcerers ear and spread his hips wide, exposing the puckered pink star. Mozenrath felt his gut squeeze I anticipation and spread himself wide, bouncing lightly to rub the tip of Aladdin's cock against his ass. Aladdin rubbed his fingers over the ring and smiled up at Inashal. "Master, he's far too dry, will you help us please?"

The smile on Inashal's face was one of hunger and lust. He rubbed his hands strongly against Mozenrath's thighs and kissed down his pelvis, his lips tenderly stroking the firm cock and moving down to his pink hole. His tongue swiped across the diameter, probing and teasing, as Mozenrath whimpered joyfully. The pink appendage probed inside, warming and wetting the delicate muscles and assisting Aladdin's manhood as it began to play along the rim. Inashal spread Mozenrath's delicate thighs wide and touched Aladdin's member to the rim. "Fuck him for me Aladdin." he said and helped the head past the tightened entry. "Nice and hard…"

Mozenrath whimpered as he felt the impressive girth begin to squeeze inside, filling up his little tunnel. Aladdin's thighs lifted off the couch as he began to pump steadily in, spreading the cheeks and parting the walls of Mozenrath's insides. Mozenrath leaned back against him, rubbing up and down and bringing the younger man's cock deep inside of him. Hard hand hard they worked, until Mozenrath could feel his cheeks being to redden with the force of the impact.

And all the while, Inashal watched.

They were leaving tonight. With any luck this would be the last time they were forced to perform for their master.

Aladdin groaned and began to bite along Mozenrath's shoulders as he pushed harder and harder. Mozenrath was now being bounced up and down along his rigid need, the thinner man's mouth opened as he screamed wordlessly. His own cock was throbbing impulsively, twitching deep inside of the sorcerer. His thoughts went blank, his own rear end still opened wide from Inashal's body atop him. Aladdin was humiliated to admit that it still felt good. While he disappeared behind the soft gossamer curtains, his body buried under Inashal or in Mozenrath, everything else faded away. He could pretend that he was not miles from home with only one chance at escape. He could pretend he was not a slave in a harem, his body the possession of a man who could play him like a sitar.

He could pretend he wasn't in love with the man who had saved his life.

A blush, more fierce than any sexual act could produce, conquered Aladdin's face. He buried his face in Mozenrath's back, breathing in his noises of joy as his cock took the sorcerer up to the hilt. Inashal bent close to them, his body baring down on the two men as his own strong manhood pushed into Aladdin once more, spreading his cheeks as they rubbed together. The younger man's handsome face contorted as he took it in and gasped, shaking with ecstasy.

It was hours before they stopped.

Inashal lay back against the pillows, his face peaceful if tired. Aladdin and Mozenrath were wrapped on either side of him, entangled in his arms, their bodies sore and soaked with pleasure. And yet they moved. Mozenrath opened his eyes, a slim pierce of moon light shining on his face as he looked at their sleeping Master. He reached out and caressed his face lightly, touching the man's cheek. "Aladdin…"

"Is he out?" the hero responded and gave a sigh of relief at the yes. "Thank Allah, I thought he'd never stop." Aladdin groaned as he sat up and rubbed his backside. "I gave him enough sleeping draught to knock out a tiger."

Mozenrath untangled himself and grabbed for clothing, tossing some to his companion. "We'll need to hurry. It's almost midnight and we have to get across the palace."

They dressed quickly and took nothing but their harem cloths. It would be humiliating to appear in front of Jasmine dressed like the pleasure slaves they'd become, but there was little choice. They avoided the guards and made their way quickly as possible to the meeting place, just as the moon found it's zenith. Jasmine was up at the top of the wall, waiting for them…

…or at least for one of them.

The princesses lovely brown eyes glared down at Mozenrath. "What is he doing here?" she said in a hushed tone.

Aladdin looked from one love to the next. "We're taking him with us Jasmine. We have to."

"Aladdin are you mad? We don't have time for this. Father's boat leaves in an hour and…"

"Jasmine if it wasn't for Mozenrath I would never have survived!" he protested and reached out for Mozenrath's hand. "he's the whole reason I'm standing here right now."

"Aladdin…" Mozenrath began as the sound of footsteps neared.

"Exactly my point." Jasmine said, her teeth bared down at the sorcerer.

"Then why are you…wait…what do you mean?" Aladdin back tracked, recognizing the change in tone. "What do you mean by that jasmine?" he said and took her by the shoulder.

She almost seemed to regret it the moment she said it. Her face turned to the young wizard in the silky fabrics. "You didn't tell him?" she moved past Aladdin and confronted Mozenrath. "He doesn't know?"

Mozenrath faced her, his cheeks burning like wildfire. "T-there. There wasn't a point in it. We we're both in the same situation."

Aladdin had a look of dread on his face. "What's going on?" He took a firm, almost pain hold on Mozenrath. "What aren't you saying?"

Mozenrath could hear the footsteps growing nearer. They had to go. Now!" Please…" he spoke not to Aladdin but implored Jasmine. "Just…let me come with you. I swear I'll tell him the truth."

"Damn you Mozenrath…" Aladdin said a little louder than he should. "This is all your fault somehow…isn't it?"

Mozenrath closed his eyes in shame and opened to answer…

"Escape! Escape! The masters favorites are escaping!"

All three turned, though only two recognized the figure and face of Osisi, standing there with a torch and triumph. "Their running for it! Guards guards!"

The guards came for them with swords flashing as Jasmine jumped onto the magic carpet. "Aladdin…quickly!"

Aladdin ran for the carpet and turned, his hand twitching to reach out for Mozenrath. But it halted at the last moment. "What did you do?" he questioned, the escape transportation hovering in quickly increasing panic. They began to run along the wall, moving for take off. "Moze…just…tell me and I'll forgive you!" he shouted as one foot touched the woven threads. "Please…"

Mozenrath felt his hand grace Aladdin's palm for one second, and he flinched. He slowed his running just enough to allow a guard to grab his ankle and came crashing down to the grass courtyard, the image of Aladdin and Jasmine on their carpet sailing off into the night sky.

"Moze!"

He was chained at the wrists and elbows and dropped in front of his master. Inashal was sitting in his favorite chair, his head down, fingers pressed to his temple as his strong frame shook. He did not seem to respond as the guards came in but waited till they forced Mozenrath to his knees in front of him. Inashal turned his eyes to meet Mozenrath's. "Leave us." he said in a voice quiet as death.

Mozenrath stayed still, afraid to breath, afraid to move. His soft gray eyes stared up at Inashal, waiting for him to scream, rail, strike him down for his actions. And yet the man did none of this. Only sat for what seemed like hours, looking at his slave on the ground.

Finally, he raised his head, sitting his chin on the curve of his hand between the index and thumb. "I admit…" Inashal began. "I was less than eager to purchase you. You have a reputation that precedes you. A talent for trouble." He said and sat forward. "But when Aladdin asked me to buy you, I couldn't refuse. And you gave me no cause to regret that action." he looked at Mozenrath, his eyes clouded. "Until tonight."

Inashal stood up, his hands limp at his sides and approached the young, beautiful sorcerer. "Why?" He asked. "Why did you do this to me? The both of you?" He reached forward and in the first act of violence to his slave shook him hard until his brain rattled. "Why did you both betray me like this!" he roared, his voice like thunder in the empty room. "Why?"

Mozenrath gasped as Inashal gave him a moment to breath. "M-m-master." he whispered and Inashal let him go, letting the man fall to the ground. Inashal took a deep, steadying breath.

"Why?" he repeated and hung his head. "Did I ever treat you poorly? Was there something you needed? Something I did not give? Did I threaten or force either of you ever?" He searched Mozenrath's face for some sign of response.

The bound man tried to find the words to speak. He considered his words carefully. "Master…Inashal…try to understand. You know the stories, even as far as you are from the desert, when you took us, myself and Aladdin, you chose to cage two men who are used to their freedom."

"Freedom…" Inashal murmured.

"Yes. Aladdin is a street rat, and I am a sorcerer. I-I-I can't deny how you made me feel." Inashal turned to look at him and a thin ray of hope shone through. "My body, our bodies…" Mozenrath gave an almost involuntary shiver. It had felt spectacular. Inashal was undoubtedly a master of the sensual art.

"But I suppose that doesn't make up for it." Inashal said bitterly. "I would have given you anything, everything. All you needed to do was ask. You and Aladdin, I could have wed the both of you. I am a prince, and in my empire I could have allowed it."

"But for how long?" Mozenrath accused. "Osisi was your favorite not so many years ago, until you tired of him. And how many before him, and after?" Mozenrath made a disgusted face. "How long before Aladdin and I lost you interest and were left to rot in the harem?"

"Long than most." Inashal said quietly. "Who knows, I had never felt such affection towards my concubines. Such a drive, a desperate need for their closeness." He turned to Mozenrath and smiled a little sadly. "I think…perhaps…I am in love with the both of you."

The words to Mozenrath completely by surprise. It must have showed on his face for Inashal chuckled.

"Not that it matters, this unrequited love." He said. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should have let you both have the option of freedom." Inashal's face curved down, his eyes narrowing and his lips in a sorrowful look of displeasure. "But it's too late for that." he said and summoned the guards.

"Master…" Mozenrath whispered as he was seized.

"If you had only asked me…" Inashal muttered. "The traditions are against you Mozenrath. I have no choice. I can not be seen as weak." He sat back against the chair. "The slave concubine Mozenrath is to be sold as quickly as possible for whatever price is given." He gave once last, fleeting look at the young man's face, those lovely gray eyes that had whimpered and begged in ecstasy watching him intently. "Take him to the dungeons."

The manacles were attached to the wall and Mozenrath was left alone, to contemplate what may come next. He shivered. How was it that no matter how hot the climate, a dungeon was always freezing cold? The guards had no used him, which was a surprise. That was usually par the course for a debunked harem slave. But they did not even speak to him, only eyed the slave's beauty and chained him down, leaving him be till Inashal had made his decision.

Mozenrath heard the door clang shut and fell against the stone, curling his body into a fetal position. The floor was hard and grating against his soft, lotion skin. He bowed his head into his chest and let great, raking sobs take hold. _Idiot. You stupid…stupid man!_ He grit his teeth and allowed himself these moments of weakness. Who knew what would come tomorrow. Inashal had ordered him sold. But who would be the first trader to purchase him?

_We'll, you've only yourself to blame for this you know. It's your own fault. So go on and cry like the pathetic little thing you are. _His own mind was ruthless against him. He would never have allowed himself this kind of emotional display in front of someone else. The closest he had come to such intense feeling was in the blinding vulnerability of sex.

But as much as it hurt to admit it, Mozenrath was well aware that he deserved what he would get. All of this was, in the most literal way possible, his fault.

He had known for some months about the empires desire to conquer the Seven Deserts. And though he admired their presumptiveness, as their goal was one in the same, he knew what stood in the armies path. Agrabah was a gateway to the desert kingdoms. And though the 'golden kingdoms' army of guards and large walls would be little problem, Mozenrath knew what would threaten the empire's advancement.

Aladdin.

And more than that. His own black sands and citadel was on the list of territories they desired. Mozenrath was powerful enough to hold them off for a few weeks, perhaps months, but undead mamlucks and sorcery would only work for so long. If the empire brought their full force against him he wouldn't stand a chance.

So he sought an audience with the nearest province Lord, a man with general stripes on his shoulder and an estate that spoke to his standing. A one Lord Colane Ansathlie. Mozenrath had done his research and knew that Colane had well paid friends in high places. A agreement with him was as good as a signed document with the emperor himself. So he styled himself as a wealthy Sultan and come prepared to offer truce. Mozenrath would provide insider information and his kingdom (as well as Agrabah) would be given to him as a newly designated providence lord of the empire.

And, to sweeten the deal, Aladdin would be given to him as a slave.

Everything had been going so well. Mozenrath had come to a private dinner and the two men had discovered their interests went beyond territory desires. And then…

He had fallen asleep in Colane's bedchambers and woken up in chains. Mozenrath was furious when he realized that he'd been stabbed in the back! But the indignity hadn't ended there. Colane had watched as guard after burly, erect guard pulled down his pants and rammed inside. Those slits of eyes, watching from a comfortable position in his chair as Mozenrath grit his teeth and held his tongue, forbidding noises of pain and agony to escape.

Colane had found it absolutely charming. And one night, after half a dozen men had spent themselves inside his tender, raw tunnel, Lord Colane had grabbed his chin and forced the sorcerer to meet his eyes. "I will break you." he promised and slid his own, lengthy cock into Mozenrath's body, fucking him steadily until he began to bleed.

He'd been left alone for a few days after that. His body needed time to heal before the training could continue. And then the worst possible thing that could have happened. They dropped Aladdin in with him. Then that humiliating display and escape attempt. Stripped down and lashed to a table so that he could be played with. Aladdin turned ass out to be inspected. The degradation of being cleaned internally and the cock bit pushed into his jaws. It was small comfort to know Aladdin was being put through the same trials as him.

And then it got worse. Colane brought Aladdin to him and forced to street rat to lick his tight sphincter. Pleasure had shot through his system for the first time in days. His thighs had trembled at Aladdin's wet, pink tongue as it probed his body. So naive, so unsure. Mozenrath knew Aladdin couldn't possibly understand how good that felt. He resisted from orgasm, even though his strained body longed for release.

Then the kindness Aladdin had shown him. The feeling of the darker man's long, muscular body pressed along his back, Aladdin's mouth scraping his cheek as he undid the restraints. It was unnerving to realize how delicious that felt. To realize that Aladdin's body atop him only made his blood roar with need. Forced sex with guards and Colane had not created pleasure, but it had physically stimulated his hormones. He' reacted with complete rejection and tossed Aladdin off of him.

Then, sympathy. Watching the youth strain to remove the toy inside of him, recognizing the look of confusion and need on his face, Mozenrath felt pity. That look was so familiar to him. He'd made a decision then and there. Do what he could. Give Aladdin some small chance of survival by teaching him to seem the role of a submissive sex slave.

They'd endured Colane's crude, rudimentary training during they day. Then at night, when he'd shut them in a cell with hay as bedding for the night, Mozenrath had taught him how to act.

"Head down, hair behind one ear." he said and displayed the posture. "Look up at your master from your eyelashes, as if you're afraid, but excited. Entice him with your innocence." Mozenrath bit his lips till they pinkened and let his mouth slid open gently, showing Aladdin how.

Aladdin had mimicked the action and Mozenrath felt something in his chest squeeze tight. Those large, brilliant brown eyes, staring up at him from under wavy thick black hair. He shivered and looked away. "Yes, like that." he breathed steadily. He had showed Aladdin other things a good bed mate needed to know. How to make his master orgasm, how to holds his own needs until their master was ready.

That part had been difficult. Aladdin was young, his body eager and ready for stimulation. He had problems holding back. Aladdin's manhood was magnificent as it came, straight and rigid as an oak tree, the red top quivering as sweet, hot orgasm exploded from the end. He would arch and moan loudly, his body shaking when he came and fall back to the hay.

But as lovely as it was, self control was something Aladdin needed to master. And finally, Mozenrath ad forced it on him.

He could clearly see Aladdin's face when he woke up one night to see Mozenrath atop him. The usually kept to their own sides of the cell. "Mozenrath? What are you…humm."

Mozenrath slid his body down along Aladdin's, straddling the man with his warm thighs. "Shuush..." he said and rubbed up and down, along Aladdin's shocked frame. "I'm trying to help you Aladdin. Alright?"

Aladdin gripped hay in his palms. "I…how are you…aaahn." he strained as Mozenrath began to slide Aladdin's half rigid cock between his cheeks, squeezing tight to give wonderful pressure. "Moze…oh Allah Moze…"

The sorcerer bent close to his ear and licked at the edge, nudging Aladdin with his cheek. "I want you to impress me." he said smoothly, a quake of excitement traveling through his long, pale body. "Fuck me Aladdin. As hard as you can. Show me what you've learned."

And Aladdin did. Mozenrath, lying on the cold dungeon floor and awaiting his fate, could still feel his ass tighten and a flash of heat coarse through him. He remembered the way Aladdin felt against him, the heavy, hard sensation of a cock sliding in and out instead of ripping him. Harder and harder Aladdin and thrust into his body and Mozenrath held back. He tried not to allow himself to scream. He convinced himself it was all for Aladdin's benefit. To teach him pleasure. But that was only a half truth at best. His body, which he had meant to hold away and let Aladdin use, was responding beautifully. He gasped as he felt his rim being stretch, enveloping Aladdin's thickness with no room for more.

In the back of his mind, he realized Aladdin was keeping himself from coming.

It was one thing to let the street rat pleasure himself. That was selfish needs. Momentary satisfaction working. But Mozenrath slowly realized, when Aladdin had someone elses pleasure to consider, when he was touching and caressing some one else…

He put their needs first.

Aladdin pushed Mozenrath under him and pulled one white thigh up, giving his hands access to Mozenrath's rod. Mozenrath couldn't stop himself from wailing till the stone shook. Words escaped him. Nothing existed but the sweet, hard pounding inside his tunnel and the rocking, stroking need around his cock. Aladdin made him come twice before allowing himself to release inside the tightness.

Their movements became more in sync after that.

Mozenrath heaved a sigh and sat up, looking around the small, but relatively clean cell. He couldn't cry any more right now. Who knew when his new master would come. He had to compose himself, he had to think. There was a slim chance for escape. Inashal, undoubtedly, knew enough to keep him chained or closely watched at all times. but would his new keeper be so fortunate? Or would he make a careless mistake and give Moze the opportunity he needed to escape?

Hope sprang into him and Mozenrath felt his limbs come alive. He had been a slave before. He had been made to beg and scrape and feel weak and whimpering. And he had risen from it. There was still time to salvage this situation.

The sound of foot steps echoed from the hallway. Mozenrath heard the cell doors open and two voices enter into his ears. He tuned slowly, his nerves shattering as he saw who walked through the door.


	16. Devoured

Devoured

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VORE!!! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF SUCH THINGS OFFEND YOU. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT AND CHOOSE TO READ ANYHOW, I WON'T ANSWER YOUR COMMENTS SO DON'T BOTHER.

O-Original Characters

S-Series Characters

T-Toys

B-Bondage

D-Domination

V-Vore

TE-Teasing

SM-Sadomasochism

YA-Yaoi

BF-Bodily Fluids

OR-Oral

WS-Weird Shit

MO-Multiple Orgasms

DIA-Dialogue

BUK-Bukakkae

VOY-Voyeurism

HUM-Humiliation

NAGA-(half reptilian) sex

TORT-Torture

FIST-Fisting

SPNK-Spankings

Liath laid his hands along the white balcony, looking out over the conquered streets of Agrabah as his enforcers subdued the populace. Not that they needed much subduing. Once their Sultan and princess had been publicly executed, the subjects had fallen on their knees to receive their new master. The fools. he would have at least respected their resistance, but by playing the part of the conquered he intended to rule over them with an iron fist. Their domination would be complete and brutal.

As would their hero.

He looked behind him at the heavily bound youth, glaring up at his captor with fire in his eyes. It was that burning will to fight that spared his life when Liath had assassinated the royal family. Confident he could handle the young man, Liath dismissed the guards attending him. Besides, if this man was indeed a symbol of hope among the people, it would only prove his hold over them if he brought the lad to his knees on his own. Knowing there was no escape, the master put his talon like hands to the ropes and cut through them in a single swipe, using the tip to lead the man's head up to his own.

"Aladdin of Agrabah."

The reaction was as he expected. Aladdin threw his feet under himself and surged forward, trying to tackle against the larger being. Liath laughed at the weak attempt and flung his tail forward, catching the street rat in his stomach and slamming him back against the pillars. "That's it." he whispered, his pale ice blue eyes watching as the youth picked himself up and held his bruised ribs. "Fight me."

"You twisted snake." Aladdin spat and grabbed a spear from one of the holders on the wall. "I'll kill you myself."

Liath saw the weapon coming for him and spun himself around, grasping the quick attack by the handle and cracking it into with a swift movement. He brought his fist down against the nape of Aladdin's exposed neck and heard the man gasp for air as he hit the ground. "Pathetic." he said dismissively, using his leverage over the human to look down his fine nose at him. "I shouldn't have expected much. After all, it was you hesitation to kill that lead to your downfall in the first place."

He almost missed the movement. Aladdin had grabbed the spear head and aimed for the base of his tail, going for an injury to disable him. Liath felt a jolt of pleasure at being challenged and snapped himself out of the way just as the tip hit the marble. He seized hold of Aladdin's left arm, the one he had wounded during their first encounter, and twisted it deftly behind him. The slice there broke open and began to bleed down his bicep and onto his shoulders. Aladdin gave a hard grunt of pain, but did not scream. If anything he grappled for some footing, eyes searching for a new way to attack.

"You bastard." he whispered as Liath pressed down on him, forcing his cheek to the cold stone of the floor. The snake man smiled down at him, the joy in his lips never quite reaching his paralyzing eyes. "You…murdered her…" Aladdin gasped out as Liath released him, turning his back on the human far too injured to be a threat now. "You murdered her."

"No. I abdicated the royal family…albeit by force." he said with a cold grin, baring his elongated canines. "It is what happens when on monarch conquers another. Par the course if you will. Do not take it so personally." He turned, his long silky locks of opal tinted hair glistening in the noon sun. "I understand you and the late Princess were wedded. Unfortunate, but unimportant, as you now belong to me."

"I would rather die!" Aladdin roared, his teeth grit together and that stunning look of anger returning to his face. Liath found that look so intriguing. Most humans were terrified by the sight of him, weather by horror or awe. Few saw his unusual form and could look him in the eyes. It amused him to see this handsome, tanned man, human and mortal down to the core, sneer at him with such conviction. It aroused more than just his interest.

"Would you really now?" Liath said, his muscular torso arching towards Aladdin on scales the color of dusk. "Really rather die?" He arched a fine eyebrow and took hold of Aladdin by the shoulders. "Because that can be arranged very easily." He saw the resolution in Aladdin's eyes and knew what he was thinking. "But you won't go the easy way. No quick ax and head basket for you my sweet tempered youth." he said in a mocking voice.

"Torture then?" Aladdin planted his feet on the ground. "I'll kill myself before I won't give you the pleasure."

"Oh yes. You will." Liath said and gripped Aladdin by the hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. "I spared you once because of the fight in you. It enticed me, and I am not so easily enticed." His tongue, long but pink and more human than serpent, flickered out as he pushed back the side of Aladdin's vest and raked it across the dark nipple. He felt the heart beat increase and the sense of shock pulse from within the young man. Liath hummed easily. It did not concern him if Aladdin was shocked by his actions. He had intended to take him from the moment he saw him. Willing or unwilling changed nothing.

"Ahhh…you…perverted…snake!" Aladdin shouted with every ounce of self preservation and wrestled in the nagas grip. "You filthy dirt worm."

A backhand sent Aladdin across the floor and for the first time he saw actual annoyance of Liath's face. "Be warned Aladdin. I am not like those who make up my army. They are the result of nature desire to mold and create. I…" and he chuckled without smiling. "I am not of your world human."

It took a moment for the meaning to hit him. "Demon." Aladdin whispered softly and felt a charge of fear go through him.

"Indeed. One of the spawn of Lamia who was released to this world." Liath said with a flair for dramatics. "But enough of my past." he said smoothly. "You said you would rather die than please me. Are you really so sure?"

The words seemed to jerk Aladdin back to reality. "Yes."

"Very well." The demon snake said, a look of disappointment on his beautiful face. He snapped his fingers and a guard came in, a snake man but one who did not radiate the aura of power and control Liath did. "Take this man down to the kitchens. I want him bathed in red wine and chives. Be sure not to over salt him, and stuff his body with leeks and onions. I'm feeling a bit peckish so be quick about it."

"Wha…what?" Aladdin felt his chest burn in terror. The beast was teasing him…wasn't he? "What kind of sick…?"

"I warned you it would not be the easy way Aladdin." He said unconcernedly as the guard bound Aladdin's wrists quickly behind his back and began to shunt him out the door. After you've been prepared, you'll be brought back up here for dinner." Liath turned and looked at him. "I'm going to eat you whole and alive Aladdin. So try not to struggle too much. All that tension ruins the texture."

"Wait!" Aladdin hollered as the guard struggled to pull him from the room. The street rat jerked against him, trying to free himself from the snake beasts grip. "You can't be seriouse!" he called to Liath.

"Oh? Would you prefer a mango sauce. I admit I would prefer a wine reduction but perhaps you'd go better with a thicker base." He turned a cup around in his hands, watching the glimmer play against his face.

"You sick…you twisted…" Aladdin felt fear pulse through his being. The bastard couldn't be seriouse could he? He looked over at the nagas size, double his own by width and triple by height. His massive tail coiled around the leg of the couch as he seemed to ignore the captive hero.   
"Of course…" Liath said smoothly. "There are other alternatives."

Aladdin grit his teeth, his brow furrowed in hated. He wasn't naïve. The streets of Agrabah were a hard place to grow up. He knew what Liath wanted, what he needed from his prisoner. It burned everything inside him but Aladdin knew his options. Submit, or be devoured. He could take the chance that Liath was bluffing, but from the creatures size he had no doubt he was capable of the act. Liath's eyes turned to him, looking up and down the street rats handsome face.

Aladdin looked disgusted, but jerked his head in a quick yes.

The snake demon waved his hand absently at the guard, dismissing him. The door clicked shut behind him, leaving Liath and Aladdin alone together in the room that once belonged to his fiancée. Everything was silent for a long moment, Aladdin waiting resentfully at the door as Liath swirled the contents of his goblet around. He did not look behind him, despite the ease with which his new slave might have grabbed for a spear and lunged at him again. Instead he poured himself a new cup, and said "Come here."

Aladdin took a step forward, and his new master hissed lightly. "Not like that. Like a proper submissive." He turned his eyes just enough for Aladdin to see the pale blue iris. "On your hands and knees." The naga heard his captives breath hitch and grinned to himself. A struggle of the proud. Wonderful.

Aladdin grit his teeth and let his legs bend slowly, his knees touching the cold, hard marble tiles. His hands spread across the floor and his muscles gave protest as he crawled, inch by inch, over to Liath. His chest pounded furiously at his weakness. At his willingness to give over to this. He was not a street rat any more. He was a hero! A hero! _Ah but there's the crux. You _were_ a hero. _Everything went numb for an instant until Liath placed his hand in Aladdin's thick hair and began to stroke him absently, like a pet. His hands, though clawed like a raptor bird, were smooth on the palm and strong against his scalp.

"Do you know why I'm doing this Aladdin?" Liath asked suddenly, his eyes looking out across the balcony. "It's not about fucking you. Though I must admit the thought of raping your tight little sphincter is enthralling." His eyes turned down, his brow arching smoothly as he turned Aladdin's handsome face up to him. "I'm surprised. Most masculine effigies such as yourself would be horrified at the idea of another man using your body."

"I was not always a prince." Aladdin said in a hardened tone. "I was born a street rat. I have seen the worst side of people and the worst side of lust before. It doesn't shock me."

"Indeed. And you…partook…of this darker side before?" Liath met his eyes, but could find no answer in them. "It does not matter. As I said, as wonderful as the idea of mounting you is, your body is not the sole reason I want you as a slave." He wrapped his tail around Aladdin's body, the tip of it reaching beneath his clothing to seek out his muscular calves, thighs, and probe between the tightened cheeks of his ass. Aladdin gasped, but clamped his jaw down tightly. "It is control."

Aladdin clenched his hands as the tip of the tail found his tightness and began ruthlessly invading it, pushing in past the preliminary space and into the cavity. It did not go far, but that didn't matter. With the size of the naga, his tail was thick even at the end. "I need to control you Aladdin. Perhaps you realize it, perhaps not. But you are a symbol to these people. A memory of a time that for them no longer exists." He pushed his scaled appendage in deeper, making Aladdin's shoulder flex and his teeth grind against one another. "Now I could go another way. I could force subjugation down their throats at sword point, slaughtering half the populace. But then I would rule over corpses rather than people. And I went to too much trouble for that." He curved the edge of his tail upward, sliding it along the top of Aladdin's tunnel until the tanned youth was forced to strangle his noise. Liath could not tell if he was enjoying the sensation. But for the moment it wasn't important. "So why revert to barbarism, when I can accomplish the same ends through you?"

"An example." Aladdin grunted out roughly. "You want to make an example of me. Use torture and let them see the price of disobedience."

"Ah! Close my clever toy." Liath said and began t pull his appendage out. "I want to show them the cost of betrayal, and…" He pulled Aladdin up to his face, his wolfish face giving off an appearance of hunger. "…the reward of obedience."

Aladdin knew what was about to happen, and felt his jaw shut instinctively. But it didn't stop the pressure of the naga's lips closing over his own. The tenderness was unexpected though. Liath's mouth was warm and beckoning, it consumed his own passionately, the long tongue pushing past his resistance and taking over his cheeks. Aladdin's entire frame tensed, out of indignation, out of fear, out of refusal. Liath sensed it and pulled back, just enough to speak. "Return my favor Aladdin. You know you have no choice now."

Aladdin felt his chest heavy to control it's breathing. Tyrant or not, Liath was an excellent kisser. "I…won't. I won't be used."

He was laughed at. The snake bastard laughed in such a dry way it made his skin crack. "Yes Aladdin. You will. And I will be the one to use you." Liath exposed his captives throat, running his teeth along the jugular and nibbling expertly. "You will experience first hand the depths of my generosity, and my displeasure."

Aladdin was hauled to his feet by Liath and dragged out to the balcony. His feet dug into the marble as he saw the populace of Agrabah, those of it who had not been killed the battle, gathered at the ground. Liath hummed in his throat and snapped his fingers, summoning his guards once again. "Prepare the posts." he said to them and the snake faced creatures obeyed. Liath held his toy firmly as the 'men' dragged two tall pillars onto the balcony. Aladdin could see the people's faces from where he stood. this was not the highest parapet. It was one the Sultan had used for public speeches so that the people might see his face and feel at peace with their ruler. Liath now intended to make it a stage, these conquered humans as his audience. Aladdin as, in effect the 'damsel' in distress.

With his own hands, Liath took the chains and lashed Aladdin to them, spread him out until the tips of his toes barely scraped the ground. He did not bend though, but had his guards do it to force the hero spread eagle across the posts. "Prepare yourself Aladdin." he whispered softly. And with that he turned to the crowd. "Citizens of Agrabah!" he said, and the fearful murmuring stopped. "I come before you today, not as a conqueror, but as your new Sultan. The people turned to one another, exchanging odd looks of fear and lack of comprehension. "True, I have battled you noble leader, and won. And in place of him left the blood of your fellows in the streets. But such is the way of change. it comes not always gentle on those who fight it." He paused a moment, and nodded at Aladdin with some recognition. "But in that light, I wish no harm on you, the citizens who merely wish to lead you lives undisturbed. I will not intercede. In fact I wish now to show you my honor, my grace, in respecting one of those who fought for you." he gestured grandly towards Aladdin, displaying him like a trophy. "This is you great hero, Aladdin. One who came from your own streets and would have given his life defending yours. And while some would have taken his head for it. I grant him life. Life in servitude to the new Lord of Agrabah."

"Life?" shouted a voice from the crowd, incredulous. "As a prisoner in the dungeons?" the people began to murmur loudly in agreement. "Such kindness!"

Aladdin looked up, expecting to see the speaker killed be killed for his denouncement. But Liath's face remained stoic. "I understand your lack of faith, and indeed applaud your loyalty." He paused, looking thoughtful. "I offer than, a bargain, between myself and the citizens themselves." a ripple of questioning spread, and Liath knew he had their attention. "I offer to Agrabah, one chance. A bet, a gamble. If you win, I will take my army and abdicate, leaving the throne in Aladdin's capable hands. Your city returned to the man who would have lead it before." The crowd seemed to approve, and he continued. "However, if you lose, then you bow before me as the new ruler, and swear obedience to your new lord." A murmur of dissent, but half hearted at best.

A new voice. "What is the terms? You can not expect agreement if we have no terms?" Agreement by the hundred echoing across the grounds.

Liath gestured and Aladdin was brought into closer view. "The terms are simple." he picked up an hour glass. "If I can make your hero call out in pleading tones before the sand runs to the bottom, then I win. If he keeps his silence, then your kingdom is won again." He lifted the glass and showed it to them all. "In one hour, this kingdom could be human run. In one hour, your freedoms could be your and my presence gone forever. What do you say Agrabah?"

"You'll beat him to death!" shouted someone. "We may win our kingdom and have no king to rule it."

"We will force to chose you by default!"

Liath raised his hand to quiet the noise. "I will add this to the bargain. No chain, or whip, or blade or fist will I raise to Aladdin's body. And yet I will still endeavor to make him cry out in beggance for my mercy." He could sense hesitation and clenched his fist.

"If we refuse?"

He smiled down at the crowd, promising himself to find these questioning peasants and add them to his slaves. "Than I rule by default. And your Aladdin will be put to death to thwart any rescue attempts."

Aladdin found some strength, and added his voice. 'I swear I will not cry out no matter what you do Liath!" he bellowed loudly. "By sundown Agrabah will be a free country once more."

As the crowd cheered, the naga lord smiled. _The fool. he plays right into my hands. _"Then the terms are accepted!" Liath called out and reached out, seizing Aladdin's shirt by the front and tearing it away. The crowd took a breath collectively, the silence falling like a dark cloud as the gamble began. Liath turned over the hour glass with his tail as he began to strip Aladdin down, baring his entire body in full view of the people of Agrabah. His clothing fell to them in strips from the snake claws baring down on it. Though Liath was true to his work. Not a scratch touched the hero's body.

"Bring me my toys." Liath said softly, his fingers grazing Aladdin's chin as his 'men' brought out a polished ivory box. "Now Aladdin. I am going to show you, the meaning of submission." He set the box down and opened it, his creatures bringing the pillars down so that the flat of his feet touch the floor and forced him to bend at the waist. He struggled with them, but knew in the end it was for show. He couldn't resist. Whatever pain Liath brought on him, he would have to take and bare. He began to calm himself inwardly. All he had to do was stay quiet. No moan of pain, no yelp of agony. No matter what the snake meant…

And then something touched his body.

_No!_

Liath's hands reached for the box and drew it open, the dark red velvet inlay pushed back to reveal objects Aladdin had never seen before. He did not want to know what they were, but it seemed all too apparent that he would come to know them intimately. Liath reached inside and drew out two clamps, heavily decorated with patterns and gems. With a smile on his breath taking face he approached Aladdin and casually flicked his claw over the hard male nipple. "Last chance hero." he said in a soft, longing voice. "Submit…and do so completely, and I'll spare you _public_ humiliation."

"To hell with you." Aladdin growled. "I'll free Agrabah no mater what you do." he tried to struggle in the bonds, but they were done to expertly for him to get far.

Liath chuckled and rubbed the tip of the clamp against his chest, the cold sensation leaving a white pattern where it pressed to his skin. "So be it." he said and snapped the clamp down against the tender areola. The sound echoed and Aladdin's mouth came open. But whatever the sensation caused in him, Aladdin did not let it become vocal. The noise caught in his jugular and he breathed, forcing himself to allow only air through his lips. The naga chuckled and clipped the other one on, watching as Aladdin winced, but bit down hard on his lower lip. "Good. Very good Aladdin. Give the people a nice show."

"Fuck you." Aladdin growled as Liath only smiled. He took small chains from the box, perhaps no larger than a necklace, and attached them to the clamps. From those he hung weighted pendulums, pulling the nipple painfully towards the ground. The street rats wide brown eyes expanded, the pupils shrinking as he gasped softly. Liath bared his teeth hungrily and pulled on the end, letting the weight bounce up and down. "Nahhh." Aladdin panted in strain. For a moment. He stiffened, looking to see if Liath was going to count that. But the naga shook his lovely head.

"Oh don't worry. Little noises won't make me so desperate." He licked his lips, as if imagining the taste of his captive. "I want the whole of Agrabah to hear you wail. They won't accept it otherwise." he pulled the pendulum again, tugging steadily as the chains were wound between his long fingers. "Go on. We have time. Hold back Aladdin. I do so enjoy the look on your face." He pulled, hard, as if holding the reigns of a spirited horse. Aladdin's head was thrown back and a tear strained from his duct. "Yes." he hissed out the last syllable, his tongue flickering over Aladdin's neck.

Aladdin panted, his muscle straining as Liath kept the tension. He seemed satisfied and suddenly released them, letting the weight fall and swing back and forth as Aladdin gasped and shivered in his bondage. "You…sadistic son of a…"

Liath smirked and spread Aladdin's leg, exposing the flaccid length of his man hood. "Relax hero. It will only hurt till you give in." Liath took the organ in his hands and began to stroke him. Long, firm, expert strokes. The warm human flesh contorted in his hands, blood flowing to it quickly and Aladdin burned red as he felt himself begin to harden. "There. Not so bad now is it?"

Aladdin strained and whimpered, his cheek bones protruding as he tried to make himself go flaccid. But it was impossible. Liath had little scales on his hands, the bumps and unfamiliar texture pushing into the tender skin and working the manhood till it curved upward. His taunt palm curved around the head and bent it lightly, pulling on the tension until Aladdin let out an involuntary whine. "That's very good Aladdin. Now just a little louder for me…"

The street rat, gathered all his stamina and spat, hard, into Liath's exposed face. The naga froze instantly, his left eye twitching slightly as he reached up with a near mechanical hand and wiped off the liquid. "You…you dare…" Liath growled and wrenched Aladdin's head back. "You dirty little…" his teeth grazed Aladdin's lips and he had a fleeting vision of being bitten, his jugular vein exposed, his life flowing out of him.

But Liath had better control than that. He still needed the man to prove something. The crowd was watching with baited breath. Liath curled his lip and reached around behind the young man's body, his fingers opening the tanned cheeks as his claws dug into flesh. "Prepare yourself Aladdin. You're about to be fucked."

His long, scaled body coiled behind Aladdin. Aladdin felt a scream clutch in his throat as the plates of the naga's 'hips' coiled close to his own and he gripped Aladdin's thighs open with vengeful force. "No…" Aladdin let his voice escape as Liath pressed close, his sheath widening to allow his cock out. "No…please…I…"

The snake could hear the note of panic in his voice. "Good." he said and began to let his cock press out of his body. The head pushed forward against the caress of Aladdin's ass cheeks, probing outside of the tightened entryway. The tight, _dry_ entry way. "I would have been gentle with you. I could have made you're screams ones of undying pleasure. But you have elected this path Aladdin. You deserve what you're getting." Half of his length was now out, the hardness proving to be as thick as it was long. Liath was not just impressive, he was frightening! Aladdin could not see the manhood but he could feel it, the base starting at his testicals and ending inches beyond the cusp of his ass. And Liath was still growing, allowing himself to become completely unleashed before he entered his prize.

"I will give you one chance before I break you and make you useless beyond tonight." Liath rubbed his cock along the outside, his tongue flickering outside his lips. "One chance before blood is spilt." He leaned forward, the thick, pressing head of his organ played firmly against Aladdin's sphincter as the hero shook. "Take the start Aladdin. Push the head inside, and I will lotion the rest for you. Go on. Allow yourself to be entered, and I'll make it easier for you to take."

"Never!" Aladdin roared and the crowd gave applause. they could see what was happening, what was about to happen. And their disgust at the public hedonism was tempered with admiration. Their hero was willing to suffer it, for them. Aladdin bowed his head and bit down so hard it nearly bled. Liath arched an eyebrow and drew away, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"No." he said, almost to himself. "Not pain. Pain will only make you more angry. Pain will only increase your stubbornness. So no Aladdin. Not pain." He drew over to the box and took out a long, lean object, arched upward in a graceful curve. He forced Aladdin to look at him and he traced the heroes mouth with the tip, moistening it as he forcefully slide the toy in and out of the plush lips. Aladdin was given no opportunity to resist. Liath's strong hands held his head in place as he deftly moved the curve into his cheek and smiled.

"My, how beautiful you look." The naga demon whispered in his ear. "I can hardly wait Aladdin, to watch you drink me down gratefully." The look of fury told him what the street rat was saying in his own mind. "Oh yes. You'll come to adore what I do to you Aladdin. I will devour you." he said and slid the toy out, moving so that the crowd could see as he pushed the tip to the young man's reddened ass. "Now then hero, moan for me."

Aladdin lurched forward, the yelp catching in his throat. He felt the wet end push inward, traveling with eager movements inside his tunnel. It resisted, not only because of lack of desire, but the position of his body. He was bent forward slightly, changing the alignment of his hips. It was not a comfortable sensation, not quite painful, but awkward, probing. Aladdin gasped out and tried to switch his movements, inadvertently pushing the toy in deeper. Liath smirked as he felt an unstable ripple of pleasure come down the hips.

"Oh yes." he said and began to move the object back and forth with languid, circular movements. Aladdin choked, a tear drop squeezing from his eye as he bared his teeth and tried not to feel it. Liath stroked along his spine, pumping the false organ in and out with quickening speed. With the muscles and awareness of an expert in body play that naga toyed with him. He seemed to know how the inside of a man's body arched and curved, letting the natural bend of the toy seek this out. "Yes Aladdin. I can feel the sweetness inside of you. Only a little bit further and…"

With a sudden squeeze the object found its mark and Aladdin began to sweat. Liath rubbed along his stomach, his teeth itching to taste the youth. Aladdin kneed quietly, his muscle straining to hold back. A strange, tickling sensation was starting to move through him, working it's way across his body. Aladdin whined, his tightness straining and aching in an attempt to open quickly. His legs twitched, trying to move him into a more comfortable position. Liath held him tight though, pushing it in deeper and deeper. His wrist worked in perfect rhythm, the toy would slide in and out, each time pushing deeper, and as he preformed this he would twist the object deftly. Aladdin's body was straining, trying with great difficulty not to call out. Not to give Liath what he wished. His warm iris darted to the hour glass. It was half empty.

_Just a little longer. Just a little longer. _He promised himself as he shook against the tremors. It was a tense, stretching sensation. He could feel his tunnel burning, writhing as it was pushed to the brink. Aladdin felt the agony of it as if it allowed him to win. If Liath thought to make him call out in pleasure he was wrong. There was nothing wonderful about this. Only burning, pulling, pain.

And then, Liath pushed against the roof of his tunnel.

Aladdin felt himself boil over, his thighs flexed so hard the skin felt tight. Through the haze of pain a bright white light flashed in his eyes as his breath quickened. He kneed, his teeth clenched as he tried to hold back noise.

"There we are." Liath whispered in his ear. His pace quickened and the hard ball inside was flicked back and forth. "That's it Aladdin. You feel that little pressure inside of your body? It feels beautiful doesn't it? The teasing, the insanity of your blood rushing hot through your veins." he licked Aladdin's cheek, sliding his tongue into the hero's open, wordless mouth.

Aladdin whimpered while Liath drew his own tongue back, pulling Aladdin's into his own mouth to be suckled on. Aladdin trembled as his body began to buck back without permission. The toy slipped deeper and it was as if an invisible hand had gripped the thing inside of him. His eyes closed, and he felt something like a brick wall hit him. Pleasure. Hot, red shining pleasure swarmed him. The toy slammed in up to it's hilt and Liath pulled away, just in time for Aladdin do scream out as white orgasm shot from his throbbing organ.

The call echoed in the square and people stood still for a moment, unable to believe what they'd heard. Aladdin cried out again as Liath continued to pump his body, making sure everyone had heard the sweet sound of his victory. "Thank you Aladdin." he said softly and kissed the weakened lips again, forcing the young man to lift his head. "Surrender!" he called out to the people. "Surrender. And my mercy will be unlimited."

Aladdin was only half aware as Liath continued to address Agrabah. the guards unstrapped him and dragged him back into the rooms, closing the light and humiliation from his eyes. He was cleaned over quickly, his long, tanned body dressed in a harem skirt of gold and red. The decoration continued with his wrists and ankles, jewelry he did not recognize placed around his neck as he was chained to a long, well fortified couch. He could hear the snake bastard finishing his speech as the sound of his scales across the marble as he moved back into the palace, his shadowing falling across Aladdin's body.

"Don't be frightened Aladdin. You're performance was magnificent. And I am of the mind to reward you for it." Liath smoothed his hands through the thick, black hair.

"To hell with you." Aladdin whispered meekly.

A heavy sigh. "Very well." Liath took hold of his slave and lifted him with great strength into his lap. "I let you live. Do you know why?"

"You needed me." Aladdin said, pressing his palms flat against Liath's chest and trying to get away. "I was useful for your conquest." he grimaced as Liath lapped at his chin. "And now you're going to kill me."

"Kill you?" Liath said, struck by the comment. His hands gripped Aladdin's ass cheeks, spreading them wide and positioning his partially open tunnel across the hole of his sheath. "No Aladdin. I spared you because of you're strength. You're…" and he slapped him harshly for trying to look away. "Your arrogance. I have no taste for simpering, weak men, so willing and eager to bend over and accept me as their mater. I could have a thousand of those if I want." He forced Aladdin to straddle him as his erection grew, the hardened edge slipping forward against the tight tunnel. "I want you. I want you writhing and begging for me deeper inside of you Aladdin. I want to possess that proud bravado and have you at my beck and call."

Aladdin's eye flew open and he screeched as the massive head worked it's way it, the force of blood flow making it penetrate his orifice. "Liath! Liath wait…" he stretched, Liath taking advantage to press him closer, making their bodies touch intimately. "Please…you're too big!" Aladdin pleaded, feeling the expansion between his thighs and his chest constricting from force.

"But you see Aladdin, I need you to understand something before I can feel comfortable keeping you in my home." Liath continued, allowing his coils to ripple and push his cock in deeper. "I am your master. Completely and totally. You are mine, to fuck as I wish!" He roared and pressed Aladdin's hips down till the lip of his scaled sheath pressed tight and the head of his cock had opened the entry. Aladdin wailed and his spine arched. It was not yet deep enough to touch his need inside, but the stretching earlier had done him a small service. His body was ready for a more ruthless penetration now. It craved it, knowing the pressure inside would be inflamed.

Liath flicked his tongue against Aladdin's nipples, the swollen nubs on his chest sending shocks through him. Aladdin gasped and felt the throbbing erection push deeper, the natural lubrication from the naga's sheath providing amble slickness. Liath groaned, his fingernails digging into the soft tissue as he pumped Aladdin up and down against his need. The street rat closed his eyes and shook, his hips expanding and contracting, fearful, yet desperate.

"Good boy." he laughed. "You'll learn to like it. The feeling of being penetrated, of being taken nice and deep." His mouth opened wide as he began to kiss through Aladdin's hair, his lips caressing the skin there.

With an increasing sensation of horror, Aladdin realized he was not being kissed. Liath's teeth were scraping along his head, and his ears could make out the sound of bone scraping against ligament, widening the naga's jaw. "Liath…wait…" he shivered, looking up to see the long tongue caressing along his cheeks and chin as the teeth extended, pushing down as saliva trickled down his neck. "No!"

The snake demon grasped Aladdin's hands and growled at him, angry at the resistance. His cock extended and Aladdin's spine curved as his pelvis began to strain. As joy began to take over and conquer his hormones, he looked up at Liath pleadingly. "Please. I'm…I'm begging you." he whispered, his voice raw from calling out. "Don't…eat me."

The naga gave a mirthless grin, his widened jaw giving him a joker like appearance. "Why not? Oh don't look so terrified. I'm a demon. I don't need nutritional sustenance." He forced Aladdin's arms down behind his back, grabbing the bracelets and twisting them together like cuffs. "No. I simply need your essence." he said. "And the easiest way for me to devour that, is to assert…me…control." With every word his cock elongated another inch, pressing deeper inside. Aladdin found his will to resist crumbling as his ass widened, expanding to allow more in. As his body permitted, the cock took advantage, and Liath's beautiful eyes were becoming more and more lust soaked.

"Than…nygh!" Aladdin moaned as his tunnel was rubbed. "Then why are you eating me? Surely there is another way!"

"Several in fact." Liath groaned in a deep voice, his manhood pummeling his captives insides. The naga threw his head back and allowed himself to be enveloped in the pleasure. Perhaps they boy was no virgin, but his body was as tight and inviting as could be. And the ecstasy was made unparalleled by knowing the humiliation Aladdin had suffered. "But to be honest, this kind is my favorite."

Aladdin's pupils shrank as the jaws slackened again and he felt the edge of the teeth graze against his scalp. "Liath…LIATH!" He cried out and could not be sure if it was from fear or rapture. The thick shaft was buried up to the hilt, rubbing and pressing against the ball of desperation along his tunnel. He could feel hot spasms of pleasure bursting through himself, his lungs bursting as he tried to keep up. "Liath…please..."

The snake beast opened his mouth widen and allowed his smaller teeth to push into the skin, using them to pull himself along as he enlarged his throat muscles. Aladdin's whimper was pitiful, but the sound only spurred him on. Liath was hungry, nearly starving from existing on this plain so long. His nature yearned for sweet, brazen spirit, the kind that could keep him fed for weeks. Oh he would not allow Aladdin to digest. Goodness no. The street rat was far to delicious, both in body and taste, for Liath to lose him yet. He would swallow the young man whole and keep him in his stomach for a few hours, allowing his body to soak up the energy he needed, then extract him through the usual means. Aladdin would survive, knowing all the better that he was mastered over. _But then…_ Liath though with no shame. _No reason he needs to know that._

Aladdin looked up into the pink, wet mouth and felt his senses crowd with paralysis. He twitched, his muscles fighting to react and his head disappeared up to the neck. He twisted and turned, his shoulders trying to widen and make it more difficult. "Liath…nyyyy! Ahhhhh!" Aladdin was ashamed to find his erection coming back. He could feel the flow of blood to his manhood, making it throb between his thighs. His cheeks burned bright red as Liath began to buck into his tunnel and slide him deeper into his throat. His neck was in now and the naga was forcing his jaw to unhinge and accept the broad shoulders inside.

Moisture trickled down the heroes body, lubricating his muscles and Liath hummed in delight. His cheeks flexed and pulled across the breadth, and Aladdin wailed as the tail worked to push him down. Liath became quiet, his eyes sliding back as his lids closed with a film to protect his iris from attack. The time for talk was gone. Now, he only wanted to hear the sounds he could pull from Aladdin as he fucked him in two senses of the word.

The naga cock began to pump faster, the increasing rhythm making Aladdin's own need glisten with male juice. He came again, suddenly, ferociously, spilling himself out as his come left a white sheen on the naga scales. At the same moment he screamed, Liath's jaws pulled his shoulders in, his head moving into the throat as his torso worked it's way in.

_Oh God._ Aladdin grit his teeth, feeling the tight throat constrict and work him in. _Oh God, help, please. I'm being eaten! Oh god! _To his personal horror Aladdin felt Liath's hands begin to stroke his already wet manhood, his expertise bringing it to a forceful erection once again. Aladdin made a sound of confusion and ache. He was spent past anything he was used to! And yet his prostate was being made to pull away his resistance. _Please…not again…I'm…Ah! Ah god I'm so hard!_

_**Yes.**_ Came a second voice, deeper and so hot it warmed his mind as it spoke. _**Give in Aladdin. You're not the first to find pleasure in being consumed entirely. **_Liath's mental voice spoke to Aladdin as he continued to swallow his prize. The chest was no challenge now that his mouth was unhinged, and he slid his tongue over the wet flesh, delighting in the taste. _**You taste so sweet Aladdin. The deeper you slide the strong the flavor. Like fresh plucked mint and mulled wine. **_

_Liath! Oh god Liath I…" _he burned from the inside out.His skin felt like it was on fire as strong hands worked his member and his backside was being thoroughly penetrated.

_**You like it. It's alright. I understand.**_ Liath growled and let his jaws pull in over the waist. Aladdin's legs were still on the outside, and his body could bend no further to continue having his cock inside. Liath slide out and reclined against the couch, laying back as he used his clawed hand to play with the round, firm ass against his lips. _**Take you're time Aladdin. You can't know how delicious you are. And as you're body reaches orgasm the savory nature of your spirit increases. **_

Aladdin felt fingers enter his body, then three, four…and suddenly he knew that the naga had pushed his entire hand inside. He bellowed in pleasure. He couldn't deny it now. His body was pulled was far as was possible and as raw and ravaged as he felt Aladdin did not bleed. He gasped and twisted, Liath flexing his throat so that Aladdin's body was massaged in his devouring. He came again, his pearl essence moistening Liath's lips and he could feel the demon sigh.

_**Aladdin…sweet…sweet. Aladdin. **_Liath expanded, working his maw open and letting the hips, thighs, and buttocks move into his mouth. He pulled out his hand used his arms help work Aladdin deeper inside. _**There we are. Almost in.**_

_NYYYYAGH!_ Aladdin screamed out both vocally and in his own mind as he felt his body begin to squeeze into the stomach, the esophagus opening as his hands grappled for some hold. There was no stomach acid, only an open space, the red and pink lining pulsing as if waiting to accept him in. "Liath! You son of a bitch!" he called out vocally, finding the strength to do it. There was a gulp, and he felt them rest of himself slide in with ease. "Oh…OH!" He pressed his hands to the stomach walls, the cramped space making him feel trapped, confined. "Liath!"

Something poked him in the side and he squirmed uncomfortably, the walls of the stomach clenching to an almost painful pressure. _**Relax Aladdin. **_Liath chuckled as he began to settle himself down on the couch. _**It's only a few hours inside of a snake demons stomach. By morning I'll have had my fill, and we can let the real fun begin. **_

Aladdin whimpered, his heart beating against his chest, his body surrounded by wetness and muscle, and began to feel himself shake.


	17. Oasis

S-Series Characters

B-Bondage

D-Domination

YA-Yaoi

RP-Role Playing

OR-Oral

AU-Alternate Universe

IAC-Insane Amounts of Cuteness

MAS-Masturbation

VOY-Voyeurism

RIM-Rimming

SPNK-Spankings

The scorching desert sun beat down against the sands, baking even the most hearty of desert creatures. All sought the shade of rock or tree, and those who were in the know took refuge in the rare oasis miles from civilization. It was two people, two men, who now found some salvation in the cool waters and shady grove. It was the one place no one knew, where what needed to be done, could be done in perfect seclusion.

Aladdin slammed Mozenrath down against the muddy sands of the river bank, grinning rakishly as the sorcerer moaned beneath him. There was nothing in the world more magnificent than that sweet apple colored flesh. Mozenrath always smelled of fragrant, rich wine. The kind he'd never tasted until joining the Sultan's tables for business dinners. He pressed his face close to Mozenrath's silky black hair and inhaled, taking full advantage of the arousing scent.

Mozenrath gave a breathy laugh. "Why do you do that?" he lifted Aladdin's chin and looked him in the eye. "Why do you sniff me?"

"I like your scent." Aladdin admitted shamelessly. "It reminds me of something."

"Oh and well how would you like it if I told you how you smell?" Aladdin chided and Mozenrath rubbed his neck against Aladdin's chin. Almost like a cat rubbing to mark it's territory.

"Try me." Aladdin invited and Mozenrath took a deep breath.

Fresh air and sunsets and freedom. The smell of someone not meant to be confined behind palace walls. It was intoxicating and Mozenrath whispered his discovery in Aladdin's ear. The street rat arched his eye brow and nibbled along the nape of Mozenrath's neck. The wizard groaned. "Interesting combination." He splayed his fingers across Mozenrath's chest until they raked over the nipple.

Aladdin took Mozenrath's bone fingers between his own and felt along them, letting his skin become accustomed to their unusual texture. He saw Mozenrath wince slightly above him but did not stop. He knew by now the sensation was not painful. If anything it was intensely arousing. But his lover was still uncomfortable with the appearance of his skeletal digits.

"It's alright." Aladdin said softly. "Relax Moze…" He touched one of the bleached fingers to his cheek and rubbed against it appreciatively, showing a tenderness for the older mans caresses.

Mozenrath bit his lip and shivered. The sensation felt good. It was almost impossible to actually feel anything with his right hand unless he wore the gauntlet, and Aladdin made the one insistence that he never do that. There was still too much old animosity there to make him feel comfortable with that gloved fury on his body. But somehow, through everything they did, Aladdin made him feel as though his hand was fleshed again. Every touch lit his nerves on fire!

Mozenrath suddenly gasped as Aladdin grabbed a handful of hair and yanked it back. "Aladdin!" Mozenrath whimpered, fully knowing what was coming next and eagerly wanting it.

The street rat made a dark laugh and bit down hard on Mozenrath's shoulder. "Call me master." Aladdin entreated and saw a twitch of a smile at the corner of the wizard's lips. "Say it slave!" he ordered and wrenched Mozenrath's head back further.

"Master!" Mozenrath called and felt Aladdin's breath down his chest. The street rat was, without any doubts, rough with his 'slave'. Where he had gotten this dominating, kinky streak Mozenrath had no clue. He never would have taken Aladdin for being so adept at arousing his submissive side. Passionate, yes…even wild! But the first time the hero had presented Mozenrath with the idea of being bound and tied…shocked was putting it mildly.

He liked to take that risk.

They both did.

"Up then my slave." Aladdin said and Mozenrath sat up, his body quivering delightfully. He knew how to play the way Aladdin liked. He hesitated, he face afraid and cautious. Aladdin sneered and grabbed hold of his arm, wrenching the sorcerer up from the sands. "I said up." Mozenrath gasped and Aladdin grabbed his ass cheek covetously.

Mozenrath groaned as Aladdin's fingers dug into his rear end. "Yes." He whispered softly. Mozenrath's gasp turned into a caress, but just as suddenly Mozenrath found himself with his arms forced behind his back. "Al…" he whispered and felt a nibble along his spine.

Aladdin chuckled and took the fabric from his belt. He wrapped it around the elbows and wrists, keeping the necromancer tightly bound and leading him over to a pile of pillows and rugs set up just for this sake. He threw Mozenrath onto them, relishing the fair, magnificent look of the pale man as he half turned, the locks of his hair half covering his face as he looked up at his 'captor'. Aladdin lay atop his, his hard lean body slipping into the divot of Mozenrath's thighs. "How do you want me to be?" he asked softly, lapping at the tender ear lobe.

Mozenrath moaned, arching into Aladdin's hardened body. "Rough." He whimpered. "Be rough with me master." He pleaded and Aladdin bit down responsively. They had been gentle together many many times. He liked the softness sometimes. They slow, tender caresses, the careful movement. Aladdin was always so considerate of his needs, wanting to make up for years of bad blood and temperament. Mozenrath had always suspected that the hero knew more about his past than he let on. There was a little pity there. A desire to show him how wonderful bed sport could be.

But the game they played now was just as much about trust and emotion as sex and desire. There were words…words Mozenrath knew he might never be capable of expressing verbally. He had tried before, the syllables catching in his throat so hard it hurt. Aladdin had said it. He had said it and those brown sugar eyes left no doubt. But Mozenrath could not make himself respond…even if he felt it to.

So he showed it the only way he knew how. He gave himself over completely to Aladdin. He embraced his fear of control and let Aladdin play as he wished. It was the only way he knew to show his devotion to what was between them. Be submissive, show Aladdin he trusted him with his body. That in and of itself was hard for him.

But for this he was determined to try.

Aladdin pushed Mozenrath into the pillows. "You know what to say…to stop me." He watched for the nod. If he got to rough…to involved in the game, all Mozenrath had to do was say it and he would stop, making sure his love was alright before doing anything else. "Then get ready to serve your master slave." He growled and Mozenrath turned a bright pink color. "Tell me Moze…do you want to please me?"

Mozenrath bit his lip and nodded.

Aladdin chuckled. "Then show me." Aladdin ran a single finger up and down Mozenrath's rib cage, creating a delicious tickling feeling. The sorcerer twitched and moaned, relishing every connection. He pulled the man up, letting him find his balance on his knees before reclining on the pillows. "Open your body for me Moze…open yourself for your master." He looked at the man's eyes, enticing him.

Mozenrath felt his chest burn. Gods he loved to do this! He turned a little, giving Aladdin a perfect view of his back and inviting ass. "Yes master." He said and curved himself, slipping his bound hands down his back as slowly as he could. He turned his head back, letting his hair fall down as he licked his lips, asking, begging Aladdin to find him beautiful. His hands found their way over his hips and spine, tenderly manipulating the silky flesh. He heard a sharp intake of breath and knew Aladdin was getting hard at the sight.

_Look at me Aladdin…_He groaned as his long fingers of his fleshed hand worked their way between his hind cheeks. _Want me…please. _He felt his opening, tight, warm and whimpered, closing his eyes and imaging what he wanted in his own head. _Aladdin…deep inside me…hard…thrusting…yes!_ He slipped a single finger around the wrinkled rim, rubbing himself to make the area ready. Mozenrath used some of his own magic, conjuring a little bit of wetness against his sphincter. With a delicate touch he pressed his finger inside, slipping it in and out cautiously.

Aladdin caught his breath, watching as Mozenrath began to tease himself open. His loins gathered at the thought of burying himself in there. There were times he wanted…very badly, to just bend the man over and slam in. But that would have been the ultimate error. That area…on a man or woman…was the most delicate of places. Just shoving in, especially with Aladdin's admitted size, could easily turn a well meant play of passion to pain and days of ache. It needed to be stretched. A little time…a little effort and patience made all the difference. It was worth it the wait. Aladdin had discovered that quickly.

Mozenrath's first finger disappeared inside him entirely. The sorcerer let out a low noise of pleasure and stroked himself internally. He opened his mouth and let it loose, knowing Aladdin liked to hear his pleasure. "Nyyyah…" he shivered. "Ahhhh…!' Mozenrath looked back, his face burning hot as Aladdin's eyes devoured his body.

Aladdin felt his breath quickening as his hands traveled down his chest and across the dip of his pelvis. His member quivered when he touched it, eager for attention. He began to rub himself gently. No rush. They had time. Be sides, he liked to hold off a bit. "That's it Moze…slip another in." he encouraged and Mozenrath licked his lips.

The sorcerer touched another finger to his entry, working it diligently in as he had the first. He was slippery now, the lubrication having done it's job. He pushed a little hard, his body accommodating and made a little squeak as the combined digits brushed past his prostate. "Gggguah!" Mozenrath chocked and shook all over. He didn't tease too much…not yet. But he continued to push in and out, scissoring his fingers as Aladdin had done to make more room. "Ahhhhnayah!"

Aladdin let out a laugh. "Allah Moze but you make the most wonderful noises!"

"Don't laugh." Mozenrath whimpered, embarrassed. "I…I can't help it."

"Good." Aladdin stroked himself a little harder, taking his whole hand to rub up and down his cock. "I like to listen to you moan." He gave a soft grunt, his shaft growing into full erection in his hand. The ripples along his length felt wonderful when pressed. Mozenrath hummed and bent forward just a little, letting Aladdin watch as the pinkened entry was pulled.

Mozenrath pulled his fingers apart as hard as he could, baring the slight ache as Aladdin gazed on his. He felt a little wider now, his anal muscles relaxed enough to allow for a third finger. He whined, gritting his teeth as he worked it in. Aladdin's breath hitched and he began to stroke himself a little faster. The sorcerer spread his fingers in different directions, feeling himself give a little bit. It was difficult to press to deep from the position he was in, but he didn't mind. It would feel better when Aladdin chose to push inside him. But the entrance needed to be opened properly or it would hurt like hell.

Mozenrath began to rock himself back against the fingers, the feeling of penetration making himself feel warm all over. "Aladdin…" He felt the sudden presence of two hands on his shoulders, slowly massaging his knotted muscles. "Ummmm.' He responded by arching close to Aladdin as the hero caressed and rubbed his sore body. "Yes…oh gods that feels good."

Aladdin gave a low chuckle and suddenly swept his mouth over a small knot at the arch of Mozenrath's neck. He heard a stifled gasp from his lover, who knew what was coming. With a movement he bit down, unafraid to plant his teeth firmly in the flesh. Then, Mozenrath did the strangest thing. With a sound almost like a yowl and went down to the rugs, his face buried in the soft pillows. He spread his legs wide and began to rub him magnificent ass against Aladdin's groin. Aladdin gave a loud, amused laugh.

"Al!" Mozenrath turned bright pink from head to toe. "Damn Aladdin you know what that does to me!" He moaned as Aladdin pulled his fingers free and slipped his own in to replace them. "Aladdin!" his cheeks turned bright pink and he groaned, still bound and submissive to Aladdin's will.

"Of course I do." Aladdin said. "Why else would I do it to you?" He chuckled and pulled his fingers free. "Sore?" he asked and Mozenrath gave a brief nod. "Aww…my poor slave. We wouldn't want you to feel too rubbed now would we?" Aladdin gave a grin to make a wolf cower and bent his head.

"Aladdin…master what are you doing!" Mozenrath gasped as Aladdin spread his cheeks wide and bowed his head into them, the soft kisses of his lips trailing closer to the epicenter. "Yes!" Mozenrath squirmed. Aladdin's strong mouth pushed against his sphincter, touching the pink puckers as he flicked his tongue against the flesh.

Mozenrath screamed. His face going red as Aladdin's tongue worked it's way past the first little tightening and began to wriggle beautifully against his insides. The hero was relentless, pushing and prodding, caressing his mouth along Mozenrath's entry as he lapped up the taste of flesh and desire. "That's it. You know how much I love to see your ass wriggle around." Aladdin teased.

Mozenrath couldn't help but laugh. "Aladdin…deeper." He pleaded. Aladdin hummed, sending ripples along Mozenrath's thighs as he wound his tongue in little circles, probing as far as he could. Aladdin trailed his lips around the edges, suckling to entice the opening wider. Mozenrath closed his eyes and disappeared into the wonderful feeling of ecstasy. Aladdin probed in as far as he could, working his wet appendage in and slipping it along the insides of Mozenrath's body. The sorcerer screamed in pleasure, mouth wide as he bucked back to the feeling.

The hero pulled away, watching as the glistening entry shook at him as though begging for more. "Did you like that Moze?" he teased and the sorcerer nodded. "How much?"

"It was wonderful!" The sorcerer exclaimed. "Oh Aladdin please." He rose up as best he could, leaning off to one side as he watched Aladdin lean back. "Please… master…" he entreated with a sly grin. "Let me do something for you." His kissed the hardened body, taking true pleasure in the way Aladdin's dark, beautiful skin felt against his lips. His lover groaned eagerly, arching up to meet him. "Yes…Al." he whimpered and warmed the dusky nipples with his lips, kissing them, suckling them, even biting down hard to make Aladdin yelp.

"That's it…you certainly know how to treat me don't you?" Aladdin whispered and ran his hands through Mozenrath's hair. He moaned loudly when Mozenrath wrapped the nipple tightly and began to flick his tongue across the tip. Slowly, the sorcerer worked his way lower, lapping along the divots of his chest and abdomen. Aladdin gasped and groaned along with each touch and kiss.

Mozenrath took a sincere thrill at the way Aladdin reacted. He devoted himself to finding ways of making him writhe. With a sure movement and bent his head and slipped the head of Aladdin's cock in between his lips. Aladdin gave a deep growl, making his abdomen shake. Mozenrath whimpered, opening his jaw and working the hard manhood inside of it. The ridges tickled along his tongue as he bobbed up and down on Aladdin, tasting sweet flesh. Aladdin's fingers tangled in his head and caressed his scalp, encouraging the movement. Mozenrath moaned, sending vibration along the base till Aladdin arched up into his mouth, bucking against the sorcerers attention.

"Moze! Moze gah your mouth is so warm!" Aladdin groaned out and arched his back, gripping the back of Mozenrath's head. Mozenrath began too pump Aladdin's manhood faster, winding and curving around it. All the while he maintained a submissive pose, his dark eyes locked up on Aladdin in the most adorable way. He popped the hard tip in and out of his mouth, working it expertly against his lips. Aladdin yelled out as the sorcerer lapped at him from top o bottom, truly enjoying the action of arousing his 'master'.

Aladdin gently pulled Mozenrath off of him. "Not yet. I don't want to finish just yet." He said and pulled Mozenrath into his chest. "Come here." He brought Mozenrath's lips to his in a possessive kiss. He was tender with him, but forceful, demanding the hard press of Mozenrath's body on his. Their curves melted together like butter on hot bread. Mozenrath's erection began to rub hotly against Aladdin's as they writhed in one another's arms, the desert sun on their backs.

Mozenrath felt his body light on fire when Aladdin pressed his cock to the entry. "Yes!" he hollered enthusiastically and blushed when Aladdin laughed. "Damn it don't blame me…" he started and felt words fail as Aladdin began to push. "Oh…." He took hold of Aladdin's shoulders and opened himself as best he could. "Oh…Al…"

Aladdin held him close and began to work his organ in. No matter how many times this was done they had to be careful. A male entry wasn't like a woman's. It couldn't go more than a day without stretching if you wanted to make love. But still, they had been at it quite a lot recently. He felt the pressure along his tip as Mozenrath's face strained to open. A little harder push and the tight sphincter began to take him in. Aladdin heard Mozenrath whimper pitifully, his head landing against the soft pillows as he was entered from behind.

It was sudden, firm, and mind blowing pain that seized Mozenrath when he felt the head pop in. He shuddered, his composure breaking as his body opened for Aladdin. But he bent his body, arching his spine and impaling himself on the thickness. It was a terrible pleasure that coursed through his veins. Beyond any agony or ache was the desire to be filled. He pushed himself down against Aladdin's rigid cock, moaning as it spread him.

"You like that…" Aladdin said in a deadly whisper. "…don't you?" Mozenrath's bottom lip quivered, but he nodded. Aladdin seized his hair and threw his head back, forcing him down another inch. "Don't you slave?" he growled out more fiercely. Mozenrath let out a screech of passion, his chest thudding as he wailed out a yes. Aladdin sat up, admiring the tilt of the sorcerers neck as he ground his hips inward. "Then…" and he brought Mozenrath very close, his tongue licking along the soft ridge of the man's ear. "Fuck me."

Mozenrath felt himself give and slammed himself down against the thick rod, taking it in up to the base as his hips and ass ached in the sudden feeling. "GYAAAAAAAAAGH!" He threw his head back and bellowed out the sensation, his jaw falling open as Aladdin grasped his hips and began to buck upwards into him. "NYah! Nyah! Nyah!" Mozenrath screamed, the ridges pushing and thrusting into that sweet tight tunnel. He was driven to be possessed. Aladdin grit his teeth and threw Mozenrath down on the carpet, the wind rustling the palm fronds above them as the wizard yielded to his manhood.

The street rat settled in between Mozenrath's thighs, rocking back and forth on his knees to drive his phallus in further. The sorcerer spread himself as wife as he could, letting the cock slide in closer to the sphincter, deeper into that pulled area longing to be consumed. Aladdin gave a soft grunt, his voice straining. If he breathed, his mind told him, the pleasure of himself being driven deep inside would end. Mozenrath's cock was hard against his stomach and he wanted to please the necromancer. Wanted him to beg for more.

Harder and harder. Mozenrath bounced under him, his pretty featured straining in desperation. _Make me come. Let me come. Oh god Aladdin please._ He wailed as Aladdin lifted one leg, arched himself downward, and began to pummel him recklessly. His fingertips clawed at the fabric, tearing through the soft texture as his body arched into it. Aladdin called out with a deep male voice, his cock twitching with pure need inside. He stroked it in and out with long, hard tension,, making sure to watch every last inch of it disappear inside. "That's it Moze." he said with an almost devilish look in his soft brown eyes. "You like it deep don't you?"

Mozenrath whimpered and shook his head in a yes. He felt his eyes roll back into his head as Aladdin gave a particularly hard slam into him, the force of it sending him back. "Aladdin! Oh gods! Aladdin!" he begged as his bodies resistance faltered. He felt his testicals grow heavy with the sweet tension of pre cum. The tip of his manhood glistened with the beginning liquid. He tried to flex his hips and found the muscles reluctant to obey. They were strained as far as they could go, filled to the brim with wanton male thickness.

"That's it Moze! Oh Allah yes!" Aladdin pushed in as far as he could, Mozenrath wrapped around him and baring the incredible pressure with glorious stamina. He roared as he came, his hot orgasm spilling into Mozenrath's tightness. The sorcerer gasped as his ass soaked it all up, allowing to moisture to penetrate him deeper. He pulled it in, his lips open just enough to convey a sense of pleasure from the tension of it. Slowly, horribly slowly, Aladdin pulled out, the pop of his cock leaving the swollen red area echoing. Aladdin groaned as he flexed and settled down to the pillows, his body spent. He took several deep, steadying breaths as Mozenrath curved his body into his lovers arms, his own rod still tense with need.

Al…please…" Mozenrath whimpered and rubbed his leg up and down Aladdin's thigh. He caught the smile on Aladdin's face, that look of absolute control and adoration the street rat had for him.

"Do you want to come for me Moze?" Aladdin asked softly, his fingers teasing the sphincter again. The sorcerer whined and nodded, chewing on a strand of his hair. "Than get on top." Aladdin gestured, stroking his own erection till it stood tall again. "Ride my cock Moze…" he encouraged and Mozenrath whined in response to his stroking. The young wizard spread his thighs and straddled Aladdin's waist, climbing atop him eagerly as the cock rubbed between his cheeks.

"Yes. Ahhh….AHHHHHHH!" Mozenrath strained as he began to press the thick head into his sphincter. One could think that Aladdin was being selfish, but that wasn't it. He knew Mozenrath liked the sensation of being filled, the combined pressure in his ass and front was mind blowing and he loved to feel the rush of orgasm as Aladdin was deep inside. As he began to take the rigid length into himself again, Mozenrath felt Aladdin's hands close around his manhood. "Aladdin!" Mozenrath let him scream echo as his need was toyed with, Aladdin's warm hands working it expertly.

"Ride me Moze." Aladdin said in a deep voice as the sorcerer used his leverage to bounce up and down. Harder…harder… Mozenrath lamed himself as far down as he could, his hand joining Aladdin's to fondle his cock. "Ride me!" He took him deep, his cock expanding and pulling his body as the sorcerers beautiful lily white body arched expressively into the air.

"Aladdin! I'm so close! Please!" Mozenrath opened his mouth as he was stroked inside and out. He was already so near orgasm it would only take another moment or two before his need spilled over. Aladdin took him with a smile on his face, his hands treasuring the hard cock, his thighs adoring of the warm weight against them. He let Mozenrath take as long as he wanted, making the man's body bounce up and down. With a great moan of relief Mozenrath came, his orgasm flying into the air as Aladdin bent close and lapped at the seamen off his head.

The sorcerer fell close to him, wrapping his arms possessively around his street rat lover. The sun was starting to set, and he eyes it angrily. "Do you have to go back?"

Aladdin nodded. "No choice. Jasmine will be expecting me soon and the kids will want their daddies attention." he saw Mozenrath grimace. "I'm sorry. I'd stay if I could."

"It's not that." Mozenrath said sharply, looking up at Aladdin. "I just…" he shook his head. "Never mind. It's unimportant right now." He kissed Aladdin imploringly, knowing nothing he could say would stop him having to go.


	18. Captured VII

Captured VII

O-Original Characters

S-Series Characters

T-Toys

B-Bondage

D-Domination

SM-Sadomasochism

YA-Yaoi

BF-Bodily Fluids

MO-Multiple Orgasms

BUK-Bukakkae

BLD-Blood

GRP-Group Sex

VOY-Voyeurism

RIM-Rimming

HUM-Humiliation

TORT-Torture

SPNK-Spankings

Mozenrath wailed as his body was twisted into the man's lap, the hard girth pushed in till his hips knocked against the sea mans lap. A hard chuckle echoed by the others watching the scene unfold in the lantern lights. The waves crashed against the windows and Mozenrath could see the sea foam linger against the glass pane. Another rough, unskilled thrust and he lurched forward, his hole taking a battering thanks to the boredom of those in the crew. The man inside him now was named Lothland, he sat up in the crows nest most of the time, so when he came down he liked, as he put it, something to 'dip his wick' in. Not that names mattered. His position here was only temporary until they made dock in the next week. Only one name needed to be committed to memory.

Hainan.

The brothel master had paid a much higher price for him than before, eager to have Mozenrath earning for him. Men in the empire paid good money for a roll in the sheets with such a pale beauty, and he didn't intend to let the prize escape him now. The moment they'd left the palace Mozenrath found himself a working whore. No sooner had Hainan chartered a ship than he negotiated with the captain regarding Mozenrath.

"He's new. Only one previous master who was quite gentle with the man." He lifted Mozenrath's face, showing off the feminine quality of his features. "Not to say he can't be challenging. He's a prideful one, a good stallion that needs to be ridden into submission."

"So? What does that have to do with me?" The captain had said, though his eyes were already traveling Mozenrath's body, lusting after the pretty sorcerer.

Hainan shrugged. "It's a long way back to port, and I know how bored crews cause trouble. I was merely offering his services. To help keep the men at ease as we travel." Hainan tugged Mozenrath's leash and pulled him towards the cabin door. "But of course if you're not interested…"

"What will it cost me?" Said the fellow, stroking his long beard.

"For you…no charge." Hainan said and held out the leash. "A present in faith of safe passage across these…turbulent waters."

Mozenrath had very nearly scoffed. It was easy to tell that Hainan had become rich by being stingy. He had not even taken voyage on a proper passenger freight, but a galley that looked as ready to do a days pirate work as honest cargo hauling. The captain grasped his cheeks greedily, all to ready to make a bargain in return for not robbing Hainan himself during the voyage. Mozenrath shivered as the man's rough, calloused hands grasped at his chest, twisting hard on the tender nipples as he chuckled to himself.

"Now…as for your men…" Hainan continued. "Well…as he is new. I was hoping you're boys would de me the favor of breaking him in. At a minimal fee, per person…"

And just like that, Mozenrath was bought and paid for, his body at the mercy of the _Dark Water_ crew. During the day, he was kept under lock and key in Hainan's quarters, lest someone get the smart idea to steal him off. Besides, the crew had jobs to do and no time for fucking around and wasting sunlight. The first few nights the captain claimed him, the large man's hard, hungry phallus pushing too deep inside and banging his hips till the paintings shook. After that he had been turned over to the crew to do with as they wished, all of them having chipped in to pay Hainan's price so that all could have a shot at him. Each night they gambled with dice over who got to fuck him first. And at first he had been able to take it. Not all men were Inashal's size. Most of them could barely make him feel it when they entered, and he was able to close his eyes and move away from the laughter and cruelty of his new life.

But after a week, they had begun to get bored of his silence.

Mozenrath had quickly discovered that if he didn't react, they would find ways to get his attention. They couldn't hurt him. They'd didn't have enough to pay Hainan for that privilege. But they were adept at finding games to play with him. 'How Many Can Fit?' was most popular. The first mate had come up with this late one night, bringing up the taper candles from the cargo and tying him upside down to a pillar, his naked back facing the crowd. Mozenrath grit his teeth as one by one they forced the long, thin wax candles into his body under his tight little tunnel was filled. He had barely been able to breath, his mouth letting out short gasps while they counted the total. Thirty-two candles total, their ends pushing in so deep it hurt. Then, when he whimpered for it to stop, they lit the wicks on fire and let the hot wax drip onto his body.

Hainan had been forced to give him a days rest after that. But by the next night his eyes were open, and the crew was eager for their new play mate.

The brothel master himself never partook of his property though. As far as Mozenrath could tell, the older fellow had no real taste for men, and bought them only for use in business as exotic fare. He kept the young wizard in his bed, for sea nights were freezing cold and leaving him on the floor would have killed him. But other than that he seemed to take little notice of the sorcerer except for feeding him and checking him over to be sure no one had permanently injured his possession.

Some one came, Mozenrath could only assume it was the man inside of him, and he was passed like a bowl of crackers over to the next person waiting for his service. The one wasn't interested in penetration, but directed him down on his knees and slid himself into the man's mouth. Mozenrath tensed, and thanked what ever god that pitied him. The man was short, his cock head barely pushing to the end of his cheek. Mozenrath closed his eyes and began to steadily pump his mouth up and down obediently, wanting to finish this quickly.

"Is that all you're going to do Beirs? You're wasting your turn!"

"If you want the back end use it, it's too stretched out for me right now." The one in his mouth grunted as he pushed Mozenrath down onto his stunted manhood.

Mozenrath opened his eyes and his fists clenched. It was Drages, the big African man who kept the crew in line. He felt himself clench from reflex and had to force his body open. It would only hurt worse if he resisted. Drages stood behind him and dropped his trousers, stroking his engorged cock up and down almost as if admiring it. Mozenrath whimpered and tried to change position. He could not take that mass from behind. The man had tried to make him before and it had almost ended in blood. His hips wouldn't allow the passage to open that way. Mozenrath sat up and bent forward, presenting his round ass cheeks the way he knew the black man wanted him to.

"That it you filthy whore." Drages said in his deep, rumbling voice as he grinned. "You want my manhood deep inside don't you?"

The man in his mouth came, and Mozenrath bowed his head to swallow before answering. Everyone else would wait their turn. Drages was as muscular as he was tall, and no one would interfere until he was done. Mozenrath choked back and felt himself shivering. _I hate this. I hate this and I loath you all. I wish I had the strength to kill you myself. _"Yes. Yes Drages I do." He said and looked up at the man, knowing full well that the others around him were leaving to busy themselves. His heart sank as the door clicked shut to give them privacy. Drages didn't like an audience.

"Say it." Said the strong man with the eager face. "Say what I want you to."

Mozenrath felt everything inside him turn like rotted milk as he spoke. "I'm your whore. Your dirty man whore." His throat went dry and his fingers itched to tear the man's eyes out. He could play submissive. He had no choice. But that did not mean the Mozenrath that had been the terror of the seven deserts was dead. No. That part of him boiled inside for a revenge that was unlikely to come. _And gods help them. Gods help all of them if I ever come to power again. _Mozenrath held it all down and lay back, spreading his legs wide open to show off the red, rubbed entry for Drages. "And I want you to fuck me." He said softly.

The big man fell on top of him, saying the most horrible, filthy things as his girth pummeled Mozenrath so deep he would be unable to walk for a while. His great hands dug into the sorcerers hips and he grunted and cursed and called Mozenrath nasty names while he did so. But he wasn't the only one. Most of them liked to call him things. That wasn't the worst of it. Mozenrath resented their little comments. Their snide ways of assuming he enjoyed some aspect of this.

_"Such a whore. You like it don't you?"_

_"Bitch boy. Good slut moans when I come inside."_

_"That's it, scream for me prostitute. You know you want it nice and deep."_

As Mozenrath gave them what they wanted, he marveled at the ignorance there. Didn't they ever notice how he stayed flaccid to spite them. How was it supposed to feel remotely acceptable when all they did was push and grunt and sweat all over his body? How could anyone assume he enjoyed that nasty, dirty touch from people who had to pay for it? It was vile.

His mind wandered, though his body and voice continued to give Drages exactly want his wished. Dirty talk and screams.

Inashal had been different. He was as much of a slave, but he never felt like a whore. His master had been into games and teasing, but as oppose to the crude taunting these bastards came up with, Inashal had refined the sexuality into an art form. He neither gave nor took, but shared. Every thrust had touched the sorcerer in exactly the right way. Never once had he faked, though his pride sometimes wished he had. Inashal had been his master, but never made him feel so filthy as this.

_But then perhaps it wasn't Inashal who did that. Perhaps it was…_ No. Mozenrath forced the image not to come to mind. He would not think that face or name or anything to do with him. It would hurt far to badly to dream of something he could never have again.

His mind disagreed and pushed the image on him. For a moment he could feel the warm, comforting strength of that street rats arm wrapped around him at night. The haunting scent of desert wind that lingered on the man's skin.

_Aladdin._

The way he would smile, when they had moments alone together. They way he had helped, weather he knew it or not, make everything bearable. When Aladdin had saved his life, talking Inashal into buying him. That was when it started.

_Aladdin._

No. Even further back than that. When he had been lashed to a board and his body bound with Colane's torture device. Aladdin had showed a kindness Mozenrath knew he didn't deserve and loosened the bit. He had been so gentle, his muscular, masculine frame sliding along the leaner man's body, moving slowly up towards the mouth restraint. Mozenrath hadn't told him, and Aladdin had been too distracted to notice… But when Aladdin had been on top of him like that, Mozenrath had felt the hard, demanding press of the hero's cock against his entry, and his own long manhood had stiffened at the desire to be penetrated by his worst enemy.

_Aladdin._

Mozenrath forgot Drages was there. His being moved away from that hateful sensation and he opened his mouth, soft, easy gasps pushing out as he thought of warm brown eyes and a slow, easy way the street rat always had. He though of Aladdin inside of him for the first time, the way his abused frame had basked in the glow of Aladdin's gentle, caring style of love making. Passionate, yes. Wild, even breath taking. But always sure and careful. Even in their quick, bucking fury on Inashal's couch, Aladdin had never once torn him or hurt him. Mozenrath felt himself shiver wantonly at the image. He erased his physical place from his memory and focused his mind on the face of a street rat.

_Aladdin._

_Aladdin!_

_ALADDIN!  
_

He released himself, his hot white orgasm flooding from his ignored cock against his chest and the cabin floor. His body arched so high he nearly threw Drages off of him and his voice opened in a loud, clear moan of desperate need. He came so hard it seem as if the flow wouldn't stop. When Mozenrath felt his body finally sink down, he was only vaguely aware of Drages watching him with no small amount of shock on his face. For a second, the sorcerer froze, afraid he might be in trouble. But Drages smiled, a egotistic, mocking smile.

"You really are a slut aren't you?" He cried out and launched back into him, bucking erratically against the raw tunnel. Mozenrath grit his teeth and bore it only a little easier, his lips set in a frown as it began again.

A hundred leagues away, asleep in soft down sheets with the 'love' of his life, Aladdin gasped, his organ rising between his thighs as he dreamt forbidden dreams.

He came awake with a start, his arousal paining him till he grimaced and forced it to go down. The sensation had been so vivid, so real. Mozenrath had been there, his lily white, curved body naked and spread for him. His plush lips and needing thighs begging for his entry. And Aladdin had lain against him and brought the sorcerer with him in pleasure. He had felt the hot, wet need of the other man, the demand equaled by his own. He had come so close to the release of orgasm.

Then, with heart breaking clarity, it had stopped. Mozenrath had screamed in his arm, his body radiating pain and hatred. He had given Aladdin a pleading look, and his image had disappeared. For a vague moment, Aladdin was aware of a ship, dilapidated and smelling of tobacco and oil. Then that was all.

He climbed out from Jasmine's clinging arms and dressed as quickly as he could, still unused to the rock and pitch of a ship. They had been at sea for weeks now, discussing tactics and trying to decide what to do next. Striking back at the empire would have been fool hardy. They were vastly outnumbered even before the siege and now were down to civilians and minor nobility in their fleet. The best that could be hoped for was surrender to the new kingdom, and even that was no guarantee of survival. What allies Agrabah had once had were no so frightened of retribution they had all but signed treaties of allegiance to the new regime. There was no aid to be found and the ships had been forced to dock at abandoned islands to search for food and supplies for a while now. They were not being actively hunted, but the possibility of it was such that every ship baring the flag of the new empire made them all jump.

Three ships of Agrabah sailed the ocean, carrying all that was left of their glorious kingdom. Three ships and no more than a hundred people. That was the kingdom Aladdin ruled over now.

Aladdin looked out over those same ships now. Ever since the rescue, he had been looked to as the Sultan, the one figure they all remembered from a sense of order. So though he hadn't been coronate, any orders he'd given had been obeyed and no one questioned when Jasmine brought him to the cabin she had commandeered. She had tended his body as best she knew how. She had not asked him the details of Inashal's harem. She had not brought up what they both knew had happened there. It would have been cruel. Instead she offered her body to remind him that he was indeed a man. She let him hold her tightly at night, giving the protection a male can give to a female. She back down in control, giving over to Aladdin the rule. Anything to help him recover. Anything to let him see that there would be no more submission to another. You're a Sultan now Aladdin. No one can hurt you any more. You're safe.

Jasmine had not mentioned Mozenrath since the night of their escape.

Aladdin had pushed the face from his mind after a night of anger and betrayal. _How dare he! How dare that conniving bastard!_ He had searched the records and question his wife ruthlessly. How long had Mozenrath been with the empire? What all did he tell them? Did his information lead to the kingdoms downfall? What was he going to get in return for his information? Everything had come out one by one and Aladdin learned that the sorcerer had been placed to become governor when the empire took over. A position that would have made him only a notch bellow emperor. He learned that Mozenrath had intended to take him as a personal slave, making his hated enemy beneath him for all to see. Aladdin reveled in his anger, because the reality hurt too much.

And now, the dream fresh in his mind, he walked the ships deck, looking out at the endless blue of the ocean and thinking of the pale wizards fate. Where was he right now? Was he alive? Would Inashal be forgiving? He doubted it. Though Inashal had been a kind master, Aladdin had a good sense of people and he felt that Inashal would have been sickened by their escape attempts and punished Mozenrath to the fullest extent. He had looked up empire law on the subject. Slaves who tried to leave were either put to death or sold. The first Aladdin doubted, Inashal did not strike him as so sadistic. But he could have sold the sorcerer.

_I owe him._ Aladdin thought, despite everything. He owed Mozenrath for keeping him alive. For teaching him the way to move and look and play for a master. For giving him the comfort and relief of his own body when he became so stressed it seemed nothing would help. The vivid image of Mozenrath's frame, writhing under him on the couch, taking the thickness of his cock deep inside as his eyes were clouded in pleasure. Aladdin's pelvis tensed and strained at the memory, wishing for that tight little body, those long lithe arms wrapped around him.

_Why? You fool. If you need it so badly Jasmine in is the bed right now. She wants you. She'll comfort you when you need it. _That was true. They had slept together, but her attempts to give him real, physical affection had not ended well. She had tried, Allah knew she had tried. She could bring him to hard, strong arousal and nearly to the point of climax, but in the end there was something missing. Something he craved that she just was no equipped to give. It wasn't her fault. Jasmine forgave him easily and choked it up to his enslavement with Colane and Inashal. She blamed herself for being unable to mount a rescue sooner and tried to understand.

"We…we have men here on board." She had even suggested one night. "Men who…who enjoy well…that sort of thing. I've seen them with one another, heard them through the walls. I could ask one. They wouldn't refuse." She had brought it up as a transition, slowly bring him from the pleasure he had been trained to enjoy to the kind she could offer. But Aladdin didn't want that. None of the males on board could compare with Mozenrath's firm, lush body, so patient, so willing to let him dig deep and bury himself inside. Those stormy gray eyes pleading, eager for more. The firm, dedicated mouth, wrapping tightly around him.

They were slaves together, whatever else had happened before. And Mozenrath had helped him survived…and yes…enjoy it.

Mozenrath had helped him live.

The captain must have been surprised to see his Sultan up in the wee early hours of the morning. "Ye your majesty?" he said curiously, unsure of what he was about to hear.

Aladdin looked the man straight in the eyes. "Turn around." He said firmly. "And find me a retinue to impress. We're going back to the empire."

Mozenrath woke from sleep, his eyes focusing on the inside of Hainan's cabin as a strange whistling sound filled the air. With a sudden spur of violence the world shook and the contents of the cabin lurches forward as if struck from the side. The roar of battle screamed over head and Mozenrath staggered to his feet, the chain around his neck preventing him from standing erect. The room was not large however, and from his position he could see the small circle that was his portal to the outside world. A ship. A small fleet, was gaining on the _Dark Water,_ it's cannons out and ready for battle. He could not clearly see the flag, so he did not know if this was a competing pirate ship or a battle galley set out to end one of the empires 'trade' ships. Either way would not benefit him. Another pirate ship would just use him as he was used now. An empire ship would return to port and sell him for profit. Either way he was still a slave.

But on that note, he would prefer not to be burned alive with the wreckage or blasted by cannon fire.

The door came open and Hainan was there, his face in a state of panic and his lip curled angrily. "Come here!" he growled out and wrenched Mozenrath would to him, unlocking the chain and dragging him out the door.

"Master Hainan…what…nugh…" He grunted as other crew members shoved past him, rushing to either grab weaponry or tend to the ship. "What's going on?" he asked, knowing the state of affairs wouldn't give his master time to punish his impudence.

Hainan growled in answer and continued to drag him up on decks. When the door opened, chaos sounded in his ears. Yelling and swords clanging as Hainan tried to avoid the fighting. He kept Mozenrath close to himself, using him as a shield against the war going on. Mozenrath did not shrink from the idea of deflecting shrapnel and bodies from Hainan. If anything he feverently hoped a piece of the mast would break off and kill them both.

And then he saw something that he barely believed. A white flag on the invading ship. A white flag with gold and blue sigils on the face, the crest of Agrabah.

Hainan sneered at the look of frail hope on his face. "Listen you little fuck toy." He growled out and grasped Mozenrath by the neck. "You think you're boyfriend is here to save you? I'll be damned if I'll have my property stolen from me." He threw Mozenrath onto the ships deck and kicked him in the side, his ribs cracking painfully. "Get up. We're finding a boat and getting out of here."

"Mozenrath!"

That voice rang in his ears. He hardly dared turn for fear of being mislead. But then he heard his name called again and could not make himself stop. His face turned, and he saw the eyes that had given him some refuge from the horror of being a ships play thing.

"Aladdin!"

He surprised himself by screaming for him, his voice raw with hope. In the next second Hainan grasped him and pushed a knife to his throat, holding Mozenrath hostage as Aladdin came from the flames in pursuit. But the brothel man was not going to give in easily. "Back off!" he shouted, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat and water. "Back off or I'll slice his throat!" he swore and pressed the blade in until Mozenrath gagged.

"Let him go Hainan!" Aladdin said, brandishing his sword. "Give him over and you can go free and unharmed."

The man laughed, tossing his head back as he began to drag Mozenrath towards the edge of the boat. "Do you really want him then? I won't judge, but every man on this boat has had a piece of his ass by now. Most of them several times." He turned Mozenrath around and spread his ass cheeks, the sorcerer burning bright red as his expanded tunnel was shown off. He struggled, but Hainan held him tight. "Of course maybe you don't care. Inashal's stamina is legendary. Perhaps your ass hole is as big as his by now!"

"Don't you dare talk about my husband that way!" Jasmine appeared from the helm, pulling her blade from a man's stomach and directing it at Hainan. "You keep your filthy mouth shut!" she threatened dangerously.

"Husband!" Hainan laughed. "Husband! Do you have any idea what a whore is made to do woman? What your _husband_ has probably bent over and taken? No? Perhaps Mozenrath can tell you eh? Did you know these two were made to play with one another for Lord Inashal's pleasure and amusement? Did you know that they liked it?" Hainan struck a nerve as he saw Jasmine's outrage in her face. "I know it for a fact. I found out from my dear friend Osisi in the harem. Oh yes. Your husband and this little whore right here, moaning and writhing against one another. I'm told they even found one another when Inashal was not present."

"Aladdin…" Jasmine's voice wavered.

"Don't blame him!" Mozenrath yelled, finding his voice for the first time. "You have no idea what it's like princess! You have no idea what it is to feel completely alone!" Hainan brought his fist down across the man's skull, but it didn't tow him. "He needed the comfort! We both did! Colane told us you were dead!"

A look of shock crossed the princesses face and her grip on the sword became tighter. "It doesn't matter." She said coldly. "I came here for Aladdin's sake only." She bared her sword to Hainan. "Now release him."

"To hell with you. Do you have any idea how much money a slut like this is worth? I could triple what I paid for him within a month. That is worth more than anything you offer."

"Then let us bid for him!" Aladdin called.

"Like I said…" Hainan said dismissively. "Nothing you could offer…"

"I bid myself." Aladdin said firmly. From his pocket, he drew a pair of dice and showed them to the man. "If you win, you not only get to keep Mozenrath, you get me in the bargain."

"Aladdin don't!" Jasmine pleaded.

"If you lose, you give Mozenrath to me. I'm sure you can make plenty of money without him. I understand your brothels are extensive."

"Aladdin…" Mozenrath whispered, his heart burning in his chest.

Hainan considered for a moment, the smiled. "Very well. But as you are providing the dice, I give the stipulations." Aladdin nodded. "Mozenrath rolls for the both of us. That will make sure there is no tampering with the gamble." He nudged Mozenrath forward. "Take the dice whore." He said.

The sorcerer reached forward, putting his hand in Aladdin's to take the dice. Aladdin looked at him kindly. "It will be alright Mozenrath." He said softly. "I promise."

"Don't get your hopes up." Hainan said and pulled Mozenrath back to him. "One roll. Call evens or odds on it."

"Evens." Aladdin said quickly.

"Odds." Hainan replied and pulled Mozenrath's shoulder. "Throw it."

Mozenrath took a deep breath, his arm shaking. There were two die. And equal possibility of it turning up odd or even. He clenched his fist shut and closed his eyes, uttering a prayer to whatever god listened. "Please…" he muttered once and tossed the dice on the deck.

The group watched as the little cubes clattered across the wood, knocking into one another as they rolled and came to a stop perhaps a foot from Aladdin. They tipped, and Mozenrath tried to read the dots on the side. Hainan held him back, looking over his shoulder and the dice tottered back and forth. Then, with an audible smack, they landed, and Aladdin looked down.

He stood quietly, his hair covering his expression. With satisfied eyes he turned to Hainan and smiled. "Eight." He said firmly.

Mozenrath felt his chest burst and took a step forward, holding him arms out and preparing to run for safety.

With a roar of rage, Hainan leapt forward and plunged the blade into the sorcerers stomach.

"No!"

Something sliced through the air. A knife landed in the brothel masters eye and he fell away from Mozenrath clutching at the end. Aladdin surged forward, picking up Mozenrath in his arms and covering the injury, trying to stem the massive flow of blood welling out. "Mozenrath! Moze!" he hollered as the young wizard's breath became shallow. His eyes began to close, and a blackness swelled across his vision.

"Aladdin." He whispered, the blood flowing out across his body, down his abdomen and thighs. The hero clutched him close, his hand fumbling to hold the wound close, to stem to life pouring out of him. But Mozenrath didn't care. He felt happy. "Aladdin…you came back for me."

Something wet slipped onto his cheek and Aladdin buried his face in Mozenrath's hair. "Yeah…yeah Moze…" he cried and began to kiss the man's neck. "I came back."


	19. Bed Warmer

Bed Warmer

S-Series Characters

B-Bondage

TE-Teasing

YA-Yaoi

BF-Bodily Fluids

OR-Oral

BUK-Bukakkae

DIA-Dialogue

HUM-Humiliation

"Ho ho what joyful occasion is this flimsy friend Aladdin!" Prince Uncouthma rose from his throne and threw his massive, hairy arms around his dear friend from the deserts. "It has been a very long time since you have given the fragrant and prosperous city of Odiferous your presence." Apparently the joy was more than the giant man's words were capable of expressing, for his hug made the small by comparison Aladdin's eyes bulge painfully in their sockets.

"It gasp good to see you too Uncouthma!" he managed to choke out and noted somewhat happily that his best palace robe had been soiled by the man's earthy quality. "Where's Brawnhilda and Bud?" he asked quickly, noting the missing wife and child of this lands ruler.

Uncouthma sighed. "Ah my fair cheese doodle has gone to visit her mother on the other side of our Swiss mountains for the winter. She will come back once the yak butter had begun it's final fermentation, but it will be a lonely winter for this barbarian war lord till she returns." He wiped a tear from his eyes. Odiferan speech had the ability to sound both quaint and long winded at the same time, something that never ceased to amuse outsiders. Aladdin had long since grown used to the quality, but he still had trouble hiding a smile while listening.

"I hear ya big guy. Ever since they put turban on my head six months ago I've been touring every city and palace playing dignitary." He shrugged. Apparently the council had not felt him quite up to the task of managing the whole of the kingdom yet. Jasmine had stayed behind to mind Agrabah, while he went to master politics by solidifying relations between the Seven Deserts kingdoms and outlying lands.

And so he had gone six months without his beloved Jasmine.

"Ah the fair princess is now a Sultana! Many congratulations to her! May your cheese sour just right!" Apparently this was cause for another paraplegia inducing hug, and Aladdin bore it with a smile and resilience. "So what brings you here then friend Aladdin? We have not had trouble with Agrabah since Nefir and his wicked imps stole our sacred crock of cheese. General Ghouda would dearly love a reason to go to war again, but I must admit myself enjoying our peaceful relations." The giant mans face was happy, but somewhat worried. For a race the prided themselves on fury in battle and the joy of war time, Uncouthma was at heart a fellow with even temperament and good nature.

"No no nothing like that!" Aladdin quickly assured him. "But I have come to present you with something. A gift from Agrabah to our dear friends in Odiferous!" he said and gestured grandly to to a large liter decked with flowers and garlands.

Uncouthma's look brightened and his mustache curled. "Ho friend Aladdin, you are as generous as a female yak in suck!" He did not notice the twinge in Aladdin's face at being referred to a female animal giving milk, but it didn't matter. A compliment was a compliment in any language. "But it is not good that you should laden me with such presents and I with nothing to present to you!" He waved away any excuse Aladdin started to form. "No no no no! I insist. I will spend all of today searching through out my kingdom for the richest of gifts to bestow on you! Tonight we shall feast on thousand year old curdled milk and hundred year old cream, and exchange good will as friends like we sometimes do!"

Aladdin smiled, knowing that it was well meant courtesy. He was in no hurry to be onto the next country and had scheduled a day or two extra just to reminisce with his old friend. Besides, the 'gift' had waited a week already, what was another few hours? Aladdin chuckled at his cleverness. This plan couldn't have been more perfect.

Aladdin stared down at his place, full of varying cold and hot cheese dishes, and tried to find some fruit or vegetable in the mix. He discovered a grape hiding under a plate of hot fondue and decided it must have been accidental. Still, it was something. He downed it quickly and proceeded to pick at his meal, successfully hiding items to make it look as though he'd eaten something.

"And now!" pronounced Uncouthma, apparently so overzealous in his desire to give Aladdin his gift that he knocked over a goblet of wine. "Now I give to you friend Aladdin, the greatest of our treasures!" Two buxom women joined them, carrying between the a bronze age crock of bubbling white and lavender cheese. They set it down at Aladdin's feet with no small amount of ceremony, the brunette one offering him a ladle with which to sample.

He managed to make his grimace turn into a smile. He took the ladle and scooped up the smallest amount he thought he could take without appearing to be rude. But apparently the ladles were meant to fit the hand of a much larger male, so where he tried not to fumble to much, Aladdin ended up with at least two cups of the bubbling gooey liquid in his spoon.

Uncouthma's eyes were locked on him cheerfully.

Aladdin drained the ladle in one gulp and was surprised to find the mixture quite tasty. "Wow…hey this is really good."

The prince's smile became even wider. "We took advantage of the caravans passing through and managed to create a fine mix in our barrels!" he wound his thumbs together in delight. "Our Cheese Master Svarp Cheddar is thinking of naming it after himself, for the glory of Odiferous!" he cheered as Aladdin took another sip.

He set down the ladle and turned to Uncouthma. "Now on to my present. I'll be honest, I wasn't sure you'd care for it at first, but hearing that you'll have such a long, lonely winter ahead without your wife has convinced me that this is the perfect gift for you!" Aladdin gestured to one of the servants and within moments the liter appeared.

The Prince's face traveled up and down the carrier, big enough for either a regular woman or a lean male. It was covered not only with flowers, but curtains of blossoms, giving the outsider only the slightest view of someone inside, dressed in feminine cloths. "Aha Aladdin you dog! So this is how you've been traveling without fair Jasmine." He nudged Aladdin gentle with his elbow which resulted in the hero being knocked to the ground. "A concubine!"

"Not exactly." Aladdin amended, slowly sitting up. "True I've been...well accompanied…during my journey, but this one is quite difficult to maintain control over."

Uncouthma chuckled with the kind of humor only men share. "Oh feisty little filly!" he clapped his hands.

Aladdin grinned, and uncovered the chair.

Shock didn't really register well on Uncouthma's face. He looked something like an attentive bulldog, cocking his head to one side in an attempt to what he was seeing in front of him. "Ah…another of your odd Arabic customs." He said eventually, trying not to offend his guest.

"Something like that." Aladdin said. "This is no concubine Uncouthma. This man is Mozenrath, sorcerer of the Citadel and former Lord of the Land of the Black Sands." He gave the sorcerer a sly, almost devious smile as the pale man glared down at him with unparalleled hatred. "He was, until recently, quite a problem for Agrabah, always trying to come in and conquer our kingdom."

"An enemy of flimsy friend Aladdin? This will not do!" Uncouthma reached for his club, swinging it into his palm angrily. "Say so and I will dispatch this problematic sorcerer from my friend's hands."

A flash of fear from Mozenrath.

"Well see that's the problem." The new Sultan of Agrabah amended. "I need to make an impression on Agrabah, something that sets me apart from the previous sultans. I want to show the effect of a kinder, gentler ruler, who can change the way the laws are made." He realized that the subtlety wasn't working, and remembered the value of being blunt around the barbarians. "I've abolished the death penalty. So therefore I can't execute, or condone executing, Mozenrath."

"A problem to be sure." Uncouthma said, still fidgeting with his club.

"Not any more. Obviously we can't keep someone so dangerous in Agrabah, we're not able to control him. But you Uncouthma…" he switched to flattery. "If there is anyone in the world who could keep such a deadly and powerful man under control it would be you! Who else has such strength as to keep him under thumb?"

Uncouthma considered it for a moment, eyeing the pale, dark haired wizard. The man was sitting in the chair as if he were royalty, but at a closer look he was bound tightly by manacles at the hands, feet and neck. He was dressed, but just barely, the sheer pink and lavender fabric covering the essentials through layering as oppose to design. Jewelry was tossed about here and there, making the prize look more desirable.

"Is there…something wrong?" Aladdin said, worried that he might have offended Uncouthma.

"Not…at all…" the barbarian lord replied softly. However odd the present might seem, there was no question as to how lovely he was. "Why does he not speak?"

"We've had to use a silence spell on him off an on as a means of reprimanding his behavior." Aladdin admitted. "But I trust you can find ways of keeping him occupied?" the street rats smile was unquestionable in meaning and the giant man blushed. "But of course I can't expect you to want to keep him just from sight alone. Will tonight be cold?"

"Of course. Winter is almost here. It may even snow violently." The prince said, still locking eyes with the handsome young man.

"Perfect. Mozenrath will be put in your chambers right away. After you've seen just how wonderful his company can be, you can decide on whether or not to keep him as a bed warmer." Before Uncouthma could so much as stammer his indecision, Mozenrath was whisked away into the halls, a look of rebellion and murder etched on his face as he strove for some kind of dignity.

Mozenrath rubbed his wrists with silent discord while he waited in the barbarians bed chambers. _If one could call these chambers. It looks more like an animal den._ That was the closest he could come to describing his surroundings. There was a truly massive bed box set up and covered in yak and bear skins. Most of the wall art was primitive, though a piece here or there showed some kind of rudimentary formation or pattern. Horns hung everywhere with phallic precision, reminding him of what was soon to come.

_Son of a bitch. When I get out of here I swear to Ahiramanos I will…_ Heavy foot steps outside the door broke his concentration and Mozenrath spun towards the sound. _Oh gods no!_

Uncouthma came in, red cheeked and obviously drunk. He did not seem to notice Mozenrath at first but stumbled past him, smiling and removing his cap to reveal a shock of red hair. The sorcerer sneered at his back side and headed for the open door.

"New bed slave. Come come here and let hic me see you!" Mozenrath froze and took a side step as he saw the dark eye looking at him. Uncouthma was inebriated, but in a good mood, and his discontent at receiving a male slave seemed to have dulled with the wines effect. Mozenrath had no choice, he couldn't escape if the big man was so aware of him. He came just close enough to be outside of the large man's reach, and stopped.

Uncouthma put a large thumb to his chin and looked him over carefully. "By Odin's beard I could easily mistake you for a woman. A frail woman, but still female." Mozenrath turned bright red in the cheeks, but didn't move. "It speaks to Aladdin's friendly character that you were not beheaded and so delivered a much kinder fate."

_So says you, you mold smelling hairy behemoth._ The spell was still in effect, he could not speak back. It was one of those annoying little things Aladdin had a way of figuring out about him. He was a very verbal person, so the inability to talk took away some of his resistance. If he could make a noise he would insult this fat, sloppy bastard until the man wouldn't throw him from the room, but with his speech cut…

"Oh I will not harm you pale friend!" Mozenrath had underestimated the man's reach and found a ham like fist enclosing his arm. He gasped as he was pulled forward into Uncouthma's lap, the giant prince putting an arm against his back side. "Such soft skin. Even Brawnhilda's, my lovely wife, is not so smooth." His inebriation had made him un-shy and Mozenrath felt the strong hand quickly go beneath his minimal clothing.

"Nah!" Mozenrath called out and brought his fists up against the broad, hairy chest. He couldn't form words, but he could make noises. It would have been completely pointless to bed down with a soundless doll. Besides, according to Aladdin, he made the best sex sounds.

But the barbarian's inebriated mind didn't bother with any resistance. Uncouthma pushed his hand into the man's crevasse, taking a firm, almost painful grip on Mozenrath taunt ass. "My my…" he hiccupped and pushed the smaller man close to him. "There may not be much of you, but what there is is very warm."

Too quickly, Uncouthma's finger found his tightness and Mozenrath bit his lower lip. He found some resolution and pushed with all his strength. Let it be said that if Uncouthma had really been holding on, Mozenrath wouldn't have made a difference. But he had been lax in defense, and Mozenrath managed to push himself away. He landed on the floor only a few feet away from the flummoxed barbarian. He didn't turn to see but kicked off the half dirt ground and ran for the wooden door frame.

His hands and Uncouthma's hit the frame at the same time. But where Mozenrath tried to pull it open, the meaty fist slammed it close with barely a tip. He rounded and was startled at the blue clarity of Uncouthma's eyes, hidden beneath a deep brown brow. He shook, mouth open for words that would not come.

"Why you run little bed warming wizard?" He said and placed a gentle but firm hand on Mozenrath shoulder. His fingers gripped a little too tightly and the sorcerer winced, turning his head away. The barbarian released, and brushed the locks of thick black hair out of his face. "Your hair is like butter." He said and to Mozenrath's surprise lifted it to his nose. "And it smells of vanilla crème." The prince chuckled softly. "We do not have many fine things here. It is nice to have something so pleasant around."

Despite his intense dislike of the situation, the pale sorcerer couldn't help but be flattered by the comment. He felt the calloused, strong hands run from his curls to the base of his skull. Uncouthma was undoubtedly trying to be gentle, but by nature he was intensely strong. Mozenrath was very aware by the pressure against the creaking door that this man could crack his skull with a single squeeze. He stayed very still, his breath the only noise.

"Oh…right…" Uncouthma said somewhat abashed and took a small bottle out of his pocket. "Friend Aladdin said this would let you speak again." He opened the cork and held the bottle up to him. "I will let you have it, but bed friend Mozenrath must promise not to misbehave." He said as if scolding a pet into good behavior." He finger pointed into Mozenrath's face. "Promise." He said reassuringly and Mozenrath nodded hesitantly.

His thumb touched Mozenrath's lower lip with surprising softness and tipped the strawberry smelling liquid into it. The sorcerer swallowed quickly, afraid it might be taken away from him before he could get the full dose. It coated his throat and tongue and he could feel his voice jump to be used again.

Uncouthma was looking down at him, smiling as though he expected to be thanked for his generosity.

Mozenrath gulped, and braced himself, the scent of sweat and strong male musk permeating his nostrils. "You are…without a doubt…carrying the most atrocious scent I have ever inhaled!"

To his shock Uncouthma seemed to swell with pride. "Ah yes! It is the pride of the Odiferan prince to have an odor so glorious it rivals the eldest of our herd. You are intrigued by it yes pale sorcerer?" He pushed in closer and Mozenrath had to fight not to retch. It was not that overpowering of a scent, not to someone used to it. Unfortunately for Mozenrath, he was used to bathing every day and coating his skin with fine oils and fragrances. He was even somewhat used to the feel of a hard, muscular male body above him in bed, brown eyes and a street rats smile watching as he moaned unwillingly into his conquest.

He was NOT used to being pressed against a common door frame by an extremely large…_fat_…_**hairy**_...positively _**ODORUS **_man! His very skin felt dirty from sharing the same breath and he was likely to say as much if Uncouthma had not taken him in one hand and lifted him up to the unshaven beard.

"You flatter me wizard." He said and grinned, showing off his strong teeth. "You should be careful. You may make me too eager to be careful with your small, female like body."

"Oh heavens I wouldn't want that." Mozenrath said with a deep, undercutting voice. "Am I to assume everything between the thighs matches the rest of you, or is the reason your kind get so big because you've all been made into eunuchs and your women mate with the bulls in the field?"

Uncouthma looked confused for a moment, if nothing else by the sheer wording of the statement. "Ah! You make commentary about my virility!" He said and sat Mozenrath down with a thump on the bed. Mozenrath lifted his arm in defense as he realized Uncouthma was removing his belt and pants. "Everything matches sorcerer. He said, tossing his tanned leather trousers on the bed. "Everything on an Odiferan man is a fierce and battle ready as the next!"

Mozenrath tried not to look down. He did not want to see it. He didn't even want it near him. If the rest of him was any gauge, than he defiantly did not want it inside his body. The prince was waiting, obviously proud and awaiting some sort of appraisal on his manhood. He peeked, and quickly assessed two things. One, Uncouthma was not circumcised. Two…no one on earth could actually be expected to fit something so…inhumanly large.

Uncouthma smiled at the widening eyes. "Impressed?"

Against his will…Mozenrath was very impressed and more than a little afraid.

Unfortunately he spent too much time looking at the member and not enough watching what the barbarian was doing. A strong, large hand pressed him to the bed, another lifted his rights leg into the air, revealing Mozenrath's shaft and perineum. The young wizard jolted into resistance. "Wait!" But the barbarian was not to be deterred.

Uncouthma found himself in a conundrum. (Which was difficult seeing as how he neither could spell nor knew the meaning of the word.) He was drunk and lonely, two conditions which his masculine state of mind knew only one way to handle. He had every intention upon entering the room of making good use of Aladdin's gift to him. Yet at the same time, he was fascinated by the pale man. Women in this part of the world were hearty folk like their men. Brawnhilda herself was buxom, wide hipped and large breasted. Her curves were a warm cushion for his need. But with Mozenrath he hardly knew how to begin his conquest.

Mozenrath was young and handsome, his body was shorter than Uncouthma's but at least a foot taller than Aladdin. Had he been shorter, the effect would not have been so dramatic, but as it was, his weight was distributed across such a slim frame that it made him look nearly more female than male. His hips and chest were curved outward much like a woman's, while his waist dipped inward, revealing a divot in his navel and a dark treasure trail of curly hair leading down to his pelvis.

As far as the young wizards manhood was concerned, it was of fair size in comparison to most males. It was thick and long, tinged with pink and pale tones like the rest of his creamy body. But compared to the barbarians it was undersized. If Mozenrath could have heard what Uncouthma was thinking he would have been insulted. The barbarian prince found his bed warmers cock cute.

Uncouthma pressed his hand to Mozenrath's manhood and stroked it tenderly with a single finger, fascinated at the texture of it. The sorcerer seemed so shocked he hardly knew how to react. "Amazing." The prince mumbled and held the thickness between his bulky thumb and forefinger. It was a comforting texture against his finger tips.

"Ss-s-stop…" Mozenrath weakly protested.

"You are a lovely creature no doubt." He said possibly the most eloquent sentence ever to pass his lips. He licked his lips in anticipation and his breath became heavy. "Come to me flimsy Mozenrath." He said and sat the man down on the yak fur rug. "I promise not to harm you if you behave."

Mozenrath grit his teeth in a horrified sneer as Uncouthma raised his cock in his hands. It hit him what the barbarian wanted from him. There was _foreskin_ for the sake of all gods! That couldn't be clean! He started to pull away again, stuttering in protest and fear, but Uncouthma was becoming insistent. His meaty hand pressed through Mozenrath's thick curls and brought his cheek along side the massive male organ. From hilt to end the thing was longer than his head. Mozenrath shook desperately, his nails gripping the fabric under him.

"Come now…don't be shy. Aladdin exalted your talent with mouthing things. I would be most disappointed to find it untrue." Uncouthma strained to hear as Mozenrath mumbled something from between his thighs. "Eh?"

"Aladdin wasn't this big."

Uncouthma laughed, loudly, making his cock bob menacingly against the necromancer's lips. "Flattering fellow!" he said and pressed his manhood to Mozenrath hard. "We shall contest then? And you shall tell which, myself of flimsy friend Aladdin, you were better able to swallow."

"Nyuh-guck!" Mozenrath was forced to switch to his nose as Uncouthma won his was past the lips through force. The thick head spread his lips wide and enveloped the man's cheeks, the soft foreskin pulling back to reveal it better. The barbarian sighed in contentment and pushed Mozenrath's head down further, gritting his teeth passionately. "Mnuuh! Nuhah!" Mozenrath's muffled protests went unheard as the drunk Odiferan continued to pull him inward.

The ridges became more revealed, rubbing against the sorcerers lips and tongue. Wetness slipped from between his jaws and worked it's way down the cock. Uncouthma took his time, bobbing Mozenrath up and down, working his manhood in deeper and deeper with each press. "You are enjoying this no?" he said pleasantly, with no idea that Mozenrath was soon to suffer from lack of air.

But apparently Uncouthma had better sense in the bedroom than anywhere else. He stopped just short of taking the throat, giving Mozenrath just enough room to keep oxygen in his lungs. "Hnu hnu hnu!" Mozenrath made this sound every time the head touched dangerously near to his uvula.

Uncouthma did not move just as he received pleasure from Mozenrath's labors, but he continued to push with his masculine grimace, head back and chest rising and falling quicker and quicker. "Aladdin…is…no…liar!" he exclaimed as he gave a strong buck upward, causing Mozenrath's eyes to bulge in their sockets. "You're mouth is so wet and yielding!"

Mozenrath tried to move his tongue and progress the action, hoping to make the man come quickly. Perhaps he would be luck. Perhaps Uncouthma would faint like most men once they'd drunk too much. He closed his eyes and tried to picture something better, something to encourage himself to end this. The ridges pressed against his throat again and the head slipped down further. Air was cut off for a split second and restored before he could panic.

With a roar like thunder, Uncouthma came. Mozenrath had been taught to swallow every last drop as Aladdin's concubine. But this was impossible. It slipped from his lips, sliding down his chin as the barbarian continued to release himself on the sorcerer. The thick white seed spilled onto Mozenrath's hair and cheeks and chest, coating him beautifully in thin gossamer liquid. He froze, his sense of cleanliness disturbed to it's core.

As Uncouthma came down from the high of orgasm, he smiled happily, obviously thrilled to have had his release. "Here flimsy bed warmer! Such talent deserve ample rewards." He made to lift Mozenrath onto the bed, but something inside the necromancer snapped.

"Don't you lay a milk curdled hand on me you disgusting mud fed, back water, inbred yak mating infidel!" He screeched in a voice unlike his usual self. It was raw with shame and fear. The prince looked as though he'd been struck with a hammer for a brief moment, just long enough for Mozenrath to tear from the room, holding his face over his hands. His body felt dirty and misused. He ran through the hallways, trying to cover his frame from the eyes of the guards. In the end he didn't give a damn who saw him as long as he escaped.

His long legs and sense of fear carried him far past the simple huts and tribal marking of the Odiferan village. He knew he could not run forever. If Aladdin had truly given him to Uncouthma as a gift, the border spell had already been set up to keep him within the limits of the city. But the further he could run the longer it would take for him to be found. Beyond that he didn't give a damn.


	20. Captured VIII

Captured VIII

A scent, unfamiliar to him, flooded his nostrils. The soft sounds of ocean bucking gently against sands, the gentle hiss as the waves receded. There were birds somewhere. Fluttering and chirping, and a grating voice from above. "He's been out almost a week now. Think he'll pull through monkey boy?"

Chattering, not in any verbalism that could be understood by humans, echoed from by his shoulder and was given a harsh reply. "Must be nice living up on that cloud of judgment ya flea bitten ape." An angry monkey growled and Mozenrath felt cold water splash across him. Apparently, he wasn't the intended target. "Why you little! Do you know how my feathers poof in tropical climate!"

He cracked his eyes open, surprised to see rich sunlight, dappled on his skin through a makeshift bamboo hut. Warm air grazed across his body, making the soft sheets ripple down over him. In his peripheral vision he could see the familiar parrot and monkey, wrestling with one another over something. "Where am I?" he whispered suddenly, his body feeling weighted and lethargic.

The animals looked at him, caught between shock and embarrassment. They broke apparent, Abu looking somewhat miffed at the sorcerers presence. Iago looking non-antagonistic at best. "Well eh…we haven't gotten around to naming this sand spit yet, so lets just say for the moment that you're safe."

Mozenrath tried to sit up, and groaned as every muscle resisted angrily. He fell back, feeling pillows catch his head. "Aladdin…" he whispered weakly.

"The kids out with the council…er…what's left of it anyhow." Iago shrugged. "Half of em are all for making a home here, the rest are stupid enough to want to seek revenge on the empire."

"They would be slaughtered." Mozenrath said. "We were in the empire while…" he stopped, unsure of how much Aladdin might have told them. The bird look down at him from his window perch with an arched eyebrow while he saw Abu roll his eyes.

"While you were both toys for Prince Inashal." The parrot finished. "Yeah eh…we were kinda listening in while Al was explaining everything to Jasmine." Mozenrath grit his teeth and tried to hid his blush. "Hey hey no judgment." Iago said sympathetically. "You survived right…that's a sight better than about 80 of Agrabah right now."

"That much?" Mozenrath said with some shock and plenty of guilt. "What else? What's happened? All I can remember is…"He felt down his torso till his fingers grazed professional, small stitches across his stomach, closing over a large dagger wound. "The ship…" Mozenrath whispered with a small smile. "He came back." He forgot, for a brief moment, that the animals were there, and smiled a little wider.

The monkey and bird exchanged looks. "Eh…Abu…Al said to eh…when he woke up." The monkey chattered something that sounded distinctly like 'I know I know' and began to race off to tell someone the their guest had awoken.

That was fine with Mozenrath, the bird was easier to talk to at any rate. "What happened? I remember the boat…getting stabbed and then…"

"Well lucky for you the royal physician was on board. He managed to get you patched up alright. But there was a lot more than just that slice in your tummy." The brilliant macaw looked him up and down. "You were broken in more ways than one. They had to use a lot of ointment and salve and stuff to help you heal…ya know." He flipped his tail feather in a gestural move.

"Hainan used me to ensure safe passage from the pirates. Guess that didn't go so well for him." There was an edge of sadism in his voice.

"Er…yeah." Iago answered nervously. "Anyhow Aladdin wanted to bring you back here but I'll be honest, Jasmine wasn't too thrilled with the idea. Not after Hainan blurted everything out. But under all that tough princess stuff the girls got a good heart. She couldn't refuse someone who looked so pathet…"

Mozenrath shrugged off the parrots comment. He was alive. That was enough to make him ignore anything less than complimentary.

"But you've been out cold for nearly a week. Abu and me have been keeping watch…"

"To make sure I don't escape."

"To make sure you're alive. Aladdin's been kept busy with meetings and trying to salvage what's left of Agrabah, but he comes by every night to…well…to say hi." He was hinting that he didn't usually stay to see exactly what Aladdin did. "He sleeps here sometimes." He gestured to the couch with a wing and tried not to notice the deep blush on Mozenrath's face.

Iago had been telling a lie by omission. He had told Mozenrath that Aladdin was tied up in council meetings. He hadn't said that the council was all about evicting the sorcerer. Despite telling them the full breath of his story, most of the advisors were all for having the pale fiend tossed into shark infested water.

"Do not misunderstand our meaning Sultan." One said forcefully. "We are glad to have you back. But that wizard is responsible…"

"…for saving my life!"

"For destroying you're kingdom!"

Aladdin felt a scathing comment rising, but at the same time his gut told him that no amount of words would tear down the truth. The advisor took the opportunity to continue tearing down Mozenrath's chances of staying. "We have gone from a great nation of 30,000 to a mere 2,000 spread out over a small chain of islands! We are starving, disheartened. Our sultan was assassinated and any hope we might have had in the seven deserts for a rallying cry is utterly destroyed!" he paused, letting a distraught Aladdin take it all in. "Not to mention the…discomfort…you suffered. All because of that sorcerers betrayal. And STILL you would allow him sanctuary in our new home."

Aladdin felt something between humiliation and anger wash over him. Discomfort. Discomfort?!?! It was with a shrewd eye he realized just what the ambassadors intended to do. Everything that had happened to him under Colane and Inashal was going to be swept under the rug as an embarrassment. Aladdin would remain in power because the kingdom what was left) had no one else to turn to and would not follow under a female ruler. But they did not want to acknowledge his rape…or his ravishment. "My discomfort." He whispered softly as Jasmine held onto his arm. It felt for a split second like she was holding him back. Maybe that was what made him snap.

"My discomfort!" he hollered, filling the small hut with his voice. The wind flaps ruffled and the council looked awestruck. "What discomfort would that be gentlemen?" he grit his teeth and surged forward with an anger he didn't know himself capable of. "The discomfort of being stripped down naked and cleaned inside and out in front of an audience? Or perhaps you refer to the…_discomfort_…for Mozenrath and I being forced to please each other for an audience while we were auctioned off!" He heard Jasmine gasp and release him, but it was no use trying to calm her. She already knew half the truth. Might as well give her the rest of it.

"Or maybe you mean having Inashal push into my body till I had no choice but to cry out? In pleasure!" He added with a roar of defiance. Jasmine had her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide as a does. She looked on the verge of tears but Aladdin could think of nothing that would placate her without giving the others room to feed on weakness.

"Now there is no need to be vulgar your majesty! We were only saying…"

"Vulgar!" His temper completely blown, Aladdin blurted out on of the last nights he had spent with Inashal. Every detail and moment, he left nothing out. How he and Mozenrath were made to share a long, ribbed toy with one another, coming onto each others chests. He told them how they were each penetrated by Inashal in turn, then made to lick their masters pearlescent juice from they entry. By the time he was done ever face was completely struck by the description. But Aladdin did not quit.

"And he bore this with me!" Aladdin shouted. "I don't care what Mozenrath did in the past. Whatever sins lay on his soul have been paid for a thousand times over!" His shoulder thrust forward, he stared each man down. "Further more, as Sultan, I'm officially pardoning him from all crimes. So this discussion is now a moot point." He didn't give a damn as the advisors raised objections. Some part of him cared greatly that Jasmine had run from the room in tears, her chest shaking with racking sobs. But he would have to explain it to her later.

Somewhat weary, Aladdin took a breath. These were, after all, a group of spoiled rich men who had spent their entire lives giving advice instead of taking it. What better could he expect. "Everything I have suffered, ever degrading, humiliating experience, Mozenrath has born through with he. He helped me _survive_! How can I repudiate him after that? How can I keep even a shred of honor if I reject him?"

A look, not entirely of pity but something close, came from one of the younger advisors. "There…er…may be a way to keep him. If your so hell bent on it."

Aladdin looked up, waiting for the answer.

"Em…as you well know not every sultan has always been thrilled with the idea of a …well…a wife. But according to tradition marriage has always been necessary. You are married to Jasmine, so that much is covered. However if you wish…"

"Do_** not**_say harem slave to me." Aladdin's voice took a dark turn.

The man seemed to sweat. "N-no. Of course not. But you…eh…could keep him as an-a second w-wife."

Aladdin's eyebrow arched. "Would Jasmine permit that?"

"Technically she doesn't have to, but as her standing precursor to the marriage was above yours…" he shrugged. "A blessing as to your choice would be appropriate. And…" and at this the ambassador burned his cheeks. "Of course…the sorcerer would have to…er…play the part." He coughed. "Act as your wife, speak as your wife, dress as your wife."

Aladdin shook his head. "No. I couldn't ask him to humiliate himself like that."

"Oh he would only have to be as such in public!" said another councilor, seizing hold of the idea. "Whatever you two wish to be in private…"

"Public…private…" Aladdin shook his head. "Our kingdom is destroyed and we're sitting here debating what's appropriate and how to keep our public dignity." He laughed. "To hell with all of it." He stood up and walked out of the hut, leaving a bewildered group behind to wonder as to what their ruined Sultan would do.

"Aladdin." Mozenrath whispered as the man walked through the door. "You do not look well." He said simply. "I take it my presence here won't be welcome too much longer."

"No. You can stay as long as you like." Aladdin sat on the end of the bed, looking shyly up from under his brow. "I'm still a Sultan here, for whatever that may be worth. And as far as that goes you are welcome to remain with what's left of Agrabah." He took a chance and placed his hand closer to Mozenrath's leg. "It's not really so bad. The islands here are large enough to sustain a population, small enough to go unnoticed with the empire. There may not be palaces and marble walls, but there's food and sun and fishing and shelter. You could live with decent comfort…wherever you want."

The tone said so much more. There was a problem now. Slaves in a princes harem, everything they had done to one another could be excused as stress or comfort needs. It was all permissible given their situation. But now…

How could it continue? It was like being given their masculinity back. Away from societal confines every tawdry fantasy the sorcerer and hero had ever entertained (and they had over the years entertained many) was brought to life. But now that felt like a million miles away. The sense of normalcy was returning. Aladdin was back in his original position and Mozenrath was left floundering. They sat in a makeshift hut where the door was covered with what used to be the curtains in Jasmine's bedroom.

Neither man spoke. They were thinking of the moments in Inashal's bed. Yes, there had been a sense of freedom in it. Inashal had permitted them every indulgence, every need. And now without him, it felt so awkward, so unfamiliar to be alone together. The room radiated with silent need. Aladdin looked at Mozenrath from under shy eyelashes, wanting him, thinking about the way their bodies had joined.

Mozenrath opened his mouth to speak.

And a terrible scream echoed through the beach.

Aladdin rose from the bed and threw open the curtains of the door "The empire!" he shouted in a voice full of shock and amazement. He drew the sword from his belt and turned to Mozenrath. "It's one of their galley ships!"

"They probably use the island as a re-supply post!" Mozenrath quickly theorized. "Aladdin if your people hide in the jungle they may let it go. They only want to stock their ships."

"No. I'm sick and tired of running from these bastards!" He grit his teeth. "Mozenrath I want you to get dressed and find the women. Get them hidden. I have to find anyone with swords!"

"Aladdin!"

It was too late, Aladdin was out the hut and off to defend his people. Mozenrath leapt up, throwing on a pair of pants and rushing outside. The scene was hellish. Men baring the colors of the empire were burning down the hastily erected huts. Some had already managed to grab hold of some of the women and were tying them down. Others were ravaging the huts, looking for anything to take back to the ships. Mozenrath cared little for their plight, but if it was to help Aladdin he would act. He rushed forward, grasping the knife from the nearest soldiers belt and sinking it deeply into the man's throat, forcing him to release the young woman he'd laid hold of. "Run! Get into the trees and hide quickly!" he threw her towards the forest and turned back, grabbing hold of a group of children crying and pushing them off in the same direction.

Aladdin sunk his sword deep into the belly of an attacking raider, the blood spurting out over his shirt. "You will not take these people again!" he hollered, the spark of heroism that had long laid dormant now firing in his belly. He was attacked from behind, a swift knee in his back tossing him to the sands. "Bastards!" he snarled as his hair was grabbed and wrenched upward.

A soldier grabbed him, kicking his sides and pulling a knife to his ribs. "You little ass. I'm going to give you a new opening!" he lifted the blade to slice down.

"Captian wait! This guy looks familiar!" Then to Aladdin's, the man turned to the ship now docked against the shore. "Lord Inashal!"

Mozenrath was hiding in the brush, much to his chagrin, next to Jasmine. She had a small group of little girls curled round her legs, whimpering quietly and holding onto her. When the princess realized she was being looked at, she frowned at the sorcerer. "They followed us here from the pirate wreckage." She said softly. "If we hadn't gone back for you…"

"Save it." Mozenrath said snappishly. "If bitting my head off is the only reason you've survived then you make for a poor leader."

"This is all your fault!" Jasmine hissed, her eyes nearing tears. "Everything is because of you! Agrabah has been destroyed, my people are in pieces, Aladdin has been violated countless times…all because of you you sick shameless bastard!" she pushed the children towards their mothers and pointed and accusing finger at Mozenrath. "Aladdin told me everything! Me and the whole damned council!"

"Keep it down will you." Mozenrath tried to hush her but she was roaring. It was lucky that the guards seemed so preoccupied with something. He couldn't see from this distance but it looked as if a great deal of fuss was being made over someone in charge coming ashore.

"You warped him! You and Colane and Inashal have perverted my Aladdin into some sick sex maniac!" She sunk to her knees and began to cry.

Mozenrath looked down at her for a moment and felt a strange kind of pity. It really wasn't her fault. She was a princess. There were just certain things she didn't know how to handle. "Listen to me. Your people, whatever there is of them now, need you right now. I haven't seen Aladdin since he left my hut…" Jasmine gave a sob. "…and there is no telling what…"

Mozenrath gave such a sharp intake of breath that Jasmine was forced to look up. The sorcerers eyes were locked on the beach, staring at a man who stood in royal armor and carried himself with the baring of a prince. Mozenrath's mouth whispered softly. "Inashal."

Jasmine's attention switched swiftly to the man on the beach. He was not quite what she had expected, a spoiled princeling who delighted in amusing exotic harem members. Inashal was a man in his mid-thirties who could easily pass for late twenties. His shoulders were broad and arms well muscled. His skin was the color of apples and his hair hung in soft auburn locks from a chiseled, warm face. At the moment however, his eyes were narrowed in a strange emotions as his men brought forward…

"Aladdin!"

"My desert flower." Inashal said smoothly, his fingers tracing the line of Aladdin's lips. "I confess I thought myself unlikely to ever see you again."

Aladdin was partly horrified to find his master touch excited a reaction in the pit of his pelvis. Inashal's fingers touched over his cheek and exposed chest and he felt his body arched towards the sensation like a cat being stroked. "Inashal…" he said. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

The prince of the empire sighed, wrapping a lock of auburn hair around his fingers. "Your escape and my choice to sell Mozenrath affected me deeply. I decided to leave the empire for a while and take my position as commander of the army a bit more seriously to distract my mind." He smiled. "Indeed, if I had known the effort would result in me finding you again, I might have done so with more gusto." He knelt down, grasping Aladdin's chin in his strong hands. Hand that had forced Aladdin into mindless submissive pleasure.

"You wounded me when you ran Aladdin…my dear sweet bed slave." He pressed his lips down onto the sultan's his mouth probed Aladdin's open. His tongue perused deep inside, stroking along his former slaves teeth and cheek. "I'm afraid there will have to be punishment now that your mine again."

Aladdin was now completely aware of his physical reactions, and his mind was furious with him. His chest was arched submissively towards Inashal, his thighs were trembling as his eyes looked up at his old master with longing. He was free now! He was back with his beloved Jasmine and his people! Yet the very presence of Inashal made him think of the thickness hidden by pants and armor. That lead him to images of nights were he and Mozenrath had readied one another for their master, learning just how much joy there could be in another man.

"Inashal…" Aladdin whimpered. "Let them go. These people are all that's left of Agrabah. Their no threat to the empire. Just let them go."

"I wish I could Aladdin. But I'm afraid I am not in a position to give in to your request." He stood up. "You will be bound and taken aboard ship. I want the islands searched completely and every last human being found. Burn everything to the ground and send back a small boat for a slave ship."

"No!" Jasmine cried.

In one split second Mozenrath realized several things. 1) The army now knew where the women were hiding. 2) Aladdin was going back to Inashal's harem. 3) He wanted, more than anything else in the world, to go with him. 4) He knew how to give his lover and fellow slave some peace of mind.

"Master Inashal!" Mozenrath burst out from the bushes, rushing forward from his hiding place and hoping Jasmine had the good sense to stay quiet. He threw himself past the guards and flung his arms around Aladdin's neck. "Please Master Inashal listen to me!" He had to think quickly, the army wouldn't stay shocked for long. "Master…Master Inashal please…take me too!"

"Now that's a first, a freeman begging to be made into a slave."

But Inashal was not paying attention to his men, he was look down with amazement to see his two beloved treasures side by side again. "Mozenrath…how did you come to be here?" he said smoothly.

"Please…Inashal…lock Aladdin and I in your chambers. Call off the search of the island till morning and we will explain everything. I swear to it. No tricks from either of us. I swear…"

"You swear." Inashal's face looked angry. "I remember another promise the both of you made to me. A promise to stay by my side and be mine always. How easily that was broken when you saw your chance." The two looked frightened for a moment, but Inashal grit his teeth. "I have never had great anger or vengeance in me. I can not hate for so long." He gestured to the guards. "Have them stripped and washed down then chained together in my quarters onboard. Leave them nothing but their skins to make sure they hide nothing. I will be there in the evening." He then promptly turned to the forest. "To anyone of the kingdom of Agrabah, if you stay hidden and out of our way till morning, I swear that we will let you live. If anyone attempts to assault my men or rescue their sultan, I will have no choice but to order you all sold as slaves."

Aladdin felt his cheeks burn red as he was scrubbed down from head to toe. It was the first time he and Mozenrath had viewed one another naked in nearly a month. But he had not forgotten how the lovely pale flesh shone like moonlight when wet. Or how the superb sable hair clung to the sorcerers shoulders and neck. But he had forgotten how nice Mozenrath looked in shades of purple and pink. And how his body moved as lithe and graceful as a cat when he was nervous.

They were left in Inashal's private quarters, a room bellow decks that had been bedecked and outfitted to be an appropriate respite for a prince. Aladdin lifted a finger to his nipple, the familiar tinkling of bells there making him shiver. Even without the halls of marble and the presence of other harem slaves, he could still feel the familiar conditioning that made his body so eager.

Mozenrath was not enjoying being aboard ship again. He felt confined and unfriendly, remember the pirates and their entertainments. "Aladdin…what are we going to do?" he could feel flash backs rising in his throat. The thoughts of being abused and degraded for others amusement was making him physically sick. He had not expected this.

Aladdin did not hesitate. He rose from the couch and wrapped his arms around Mozenrath, his thumbs caressing his shoulders. "Moze…Moze calm down. This is Inashal. Inashal…you know he won't hurt us…"

"I know." Mozenrath shivered and put his head against Aladdin's golden brown chest. The golden bracelets and orange red fabrics covered his skin seductively, and Mozenrath found himself growing hot at being so close to him again. "Aladdin…"

"I know Mozenrath." He said softly, looking the man in the eyes. Somehow without words, they knew what to do. What the only solution to this could be.

When Inashal came in they were on the couch, legs intertwined, looking as coy and desperate as was possible. But the prince was not fooled. "I am not to be played with my slaves." He said smoothly. "You…" he pointed to Aladdin accusingly. "Betrayed my trust and ran and you…" now to Mozenrath. "I sold to a brothel master to cover the shame you brought me."

"And now we've come back to you." Mozenrath said smoothly. "Something is to be said for fate master Inashal."

"Do not toy with me!" They had never seen him so angry before. He grasped hold of Mozenrath's hair and pulled him down. Aladdin reached for the both of them…

The he saw the tears in Inashal's eyes.

"I have no choice now. The guards recognized you…" he jerked his head towards Aladdin. "If there is not some means of castigation for your acts I will be made a laughing stock." He looked down to Mozenrath, who sat there, his neck exposed and his head pulled back. His silvery gray eyes looking up at Inashal with fear and need. "And you…"

"He has been punished!" Aladdin whispered. "The man you sold him to…he used Mozenrath to get safe passage on a ship. When I found him…his body. Master Inashal…what they did to him."

Their master looked unsure for a moment and lifted Mozenrath up to his chest. His clever fingers drawing aside the silky fabrics against his ass cheeks. Mozenrath tensed and gasped, his fingers splaying out as Inashal probed his tightness. Mercy was on their side. Inashal frowned and looked down at the sorcerer. "My little pearl…" his voice was soft with pity. "What did they do to your tenderness?" He stroked Mozenrath's cheek carefully.

"Am I broken for you master?" Mozenrath whimpered, afraid he was ruined and useless.

"No. It will be a while before I can piece your body again though. You need rest and care." He looked at Aladdin. "Mozenrath has been punished. I can accept him back into my harem without being mocked for it. But you Aladdin." He looked grave. "What can you offer to restore my honor?"

"I will give myself completely." Aladdin said, coming down on his knees to rub his chin against Inashal's thigh. "I will come back and be yours completely. I will never try to escape again."

"Believe me, I want that more than anything. But I have a reputation to uphold. You have to be punished Aladdin. I have no choice but to punish you." Inashal sat down, letting Mozenrath lay to his lap and put his hand on his masters knee.

"Please. Inashal…don't." Mozenrath pleaded, but Inashal covered his mouth with deep kisses. The sorcerer looked up at him desperately, begging with his eyes not to see Aladdin harmed.

Inashal draw his hands through Mozenrath's hair. "You must both understand the position I am in. I am a prince of the most power empire in the world. We are expanding our borders into new territories and staking our domain. Having the both of you, a former Sultan and hero, and a great sorcerer of renown in my harem is something of a consideration. It tells people that I can back up my power with more than words." He frowned at Aladdin. "However, allowing myself to be betrayed an humiliated by one of you…there must be recompense. If I can not salvage my honor and reputation from this mess, I will have no choice but to have you executed Aladdin." He looked truly regretful to be saying it, but his strong eyes were firm.

Aladdin gulped, watching as Inashal sat down in a chair and sat Mozenrath in his lap, stroking the pale man's thigh. "I…I know what could be done." Aladdin whispered carefully and began to detail his plan.

Inashal considered carefully, continuing to rub Mozenrath as if he had forgotten how silky the man's skin could be. The necromancer was caught between slumping into his masters arms and rejecting him until Aladdin was safe. "That may work…but are you going to keep your word my desert flower?"

Aladdin bowed his head softly, looking up at Inashal with honey brown eyes. "I won't run again master. I swear it. I will stay your slave as will Mozenrath."

"No tricks?" Inashal questioned.

"No tricks." Aladdin confirmed.

The prince seemed to relax, a small grim slipping over his lips. "Have you missed me my beauties?" he asked smoothly, beckoning to them.

"Yes master…" the two said in unison and came to tend their protectors needs.

"It has been so long my pets." Inashal brought Aladdin up to his face, guiding the young man's hand to the folds of his clothing. "Have you forgotten how to give over?" he asked teasingly. "Shall I teach you again?"

Aladdin felt breathless, his hips shaking eagerly. Everything he had been holding back in front of his peers was coming out. "You will have to tell me my master." He whispered and craned his neck. He remembered how much Inashal had loved licking along the nape of his shoulders. Indeed the man bore down with tooth and tongue, grabbing hold as if hungry for him.

Mozenrath tensed, watching them together made him hot from the toes up. Inashal would be gentle, insisting on keeping him apart so as not to injure him further. But did that mean he would receive no affection? None of the touch he longed for. He felt ashamed for needing the touch so desperately, but Inashal was like a drug. Once you'd tasted him, you wanted it again.

Inashal must have noticed. He chuckled and encouraged Aladdin to continue undressing him. "Come here my pale lily." He grinned as Mozenrath obeyed. "I will keep you close as well. You will not be laid aside just because I can not take the deepest part of you." He promised and kissed Mozenrath's lips. "My loves…" he murmured and slipped his hand under the gossamer silks covering his body. His fingers caressed the long ignored organ between his thighs, rising it to his needs. "Yes Mozenrath. Show me you've missed my touch." He whispered.

Mozenrath groaned, his body electric with need. "Yes, Inashal…" he gasped as his erection grew steadily. Aladdin came closer, wrapping his arms around Mozenrath's shoulders and pushing his lips against him. "Aladdin…ahhh!" The street rats fingers eagerly joined in with Inashal's grasping hold of the thickness and toying with it in his hands.

"Poor Aladdin…" Inashal mused. "You've been denied just as much haven't you." He chuckled and pulled them in closer. "It's alright. Touch him. Taste Mozenrath, but be gentle, he has been abused greatly." He grasped Aladdin's hair and pressed him into the sorcerers neck, letting the younger man nuzzle into the soft skin.

Mozenrath whined as Aladdin's tongue slid against his shoulder. Aladdin was persistent, as his mouth suckled against the tender exposed flesh, his hands worked over the cock, creating a lovely friction. The sorcerer weakened, his arms embracing around the lost tenderness. "Aladdin…" he begged. "I missed you so much…"

"I know Moze…" Aladdin licked his ear lobe as Inashal watched through enthralled eyes. "It's alright now…" he promised and his hands reached around, warm fingers finding the tender entrance. Mozenrath yelped and grit his teeth, willing to take it if Aladdin wished to… But the hero was more observant than that, his hand moved away and gently caressed his buttocks.

"You can…" Mozenrath said. "You both can…" he agreed but the two men hushed him.

"Rest Mozenrath." Inashal ordered with surprising care. "Aladdin will service us tonight. Won't you my repentant lover?" he asked and Aladdin gulped.

"It's been a while." He shook as Inashal pulled him closer, allowing Mozenrath to recline on the pillows. "Please…please master Inashal, be gentle."

"Only so far as I can be…" The prince grinned hungrily. "I've longed for you Aladdin." He yanked him closer, letting the dark haired young man fall flat against his chest. He did not hesitate to press his finger to his lips, moistening it till slick and pressing it to the pinkened entry. With a forceful touch he pressed in.

Aladdin clutched onto him and whined. "Master!" he started and strained as the finger moved in gracefully, pressing past the moist entry and into the wetness of his tunnel. "Ahhhh! Nygh!" he closed his eyes and shivered. He'd forgotten how good it felt to be toyed with.

"Mozenrath…" Inashal drawled. "Come…help him as he helped you once."

Without stopping Mozenrath fell to his knees and spread wide the crest of Aladdin's cheeks, looking at the finger pressed in deep. He wanted to taste Aladdin's body, to feel the press of his nether kiss. Inashal moved his fingers and held Aladdin open. "Come now." He ordered and Mozenrath obeyed.

Aladdin gasped as the slick tongue pressed to his tightness and Mozenrath hummed in delight. He lapped it up, fingers pulling his hips in closer as he tested Aladdin's sensations. "Moze! Moze!" Aladdin called out, falling forward between Inashal's thighs and feeling the hardness graze his cheek.

"Eager my love?" Inashal said and held his cock next to Aladdin's lips. "Take me in Aladdin. I miss the feeling of those strong lips on my manhood." Aladdin blushed bright red and opened his mouth, his pink tongue flickering over the large head. Inashal's face tensed and he grit his teeth, hands burying themselves in the thick hair. "Yessss." He groaned out.

Aladdin took a deep breath and opened his lips over the top, feeling the thickness fill his cheeks quickly. Mozenrath tongue went beyond the cusp and began steadily pushing inward, opening him with delicious heat. As the necromancer tended to his backdoor, his hands found the street man's cock and began to hold it desperately, wanting it all to himself. He wanted to feel the hotness of Aladdin's seed on his lips and within his core. He had missed this so much!

Inashal groaned as Aladdin took him in deeper, his head tilting to pull more. He gripped the sheets as it began to touch on his throat. Could he still take it that far? Would he be given a choice? Inashal looked down at him with a clever smile, waiting to see what Aladdin would decide. Aladdin sucked in as much air as he could and forced his head down.

Inashal's member pressed down against his throat, sliding in past the uvula and down the neck. Aladdin could not gulp, he could barely breath, but it still felt good. Full somehow. Mozenrath began teasing with his tongue, wriggling his little appendage around and around. His hands stroked Aladdin's manhood with greater speed, letting the pivoting wrist movements drive him wild inside.

The cock in his throat pushed deeper and Aladdin whimpered, his eyes tearing up a little from reflex. He felt his blood quicken in the veins and wonton desires flowed freely. _Master…yes…deeper!_ He pleaded internally. He had forgotten how much he loved this, this sensation of being controlled and possessed. He had missed the sweetness of Mozenrath touching him and Inashal pressing him. What would happen tonight? Would Inashal test him completely, seek to find if he was still obedient before accepting him back?

Only time would tell.

Inashal began to buck in and out, watching Aladdin moaned around his girth. "Yes. That's it Aladdin. You've lost no talent my love!" he said and began to push faster and faster.

Mozenrath pulled his tongue out, leaving the pink hole glistening with moisture. With a swift movement he pulled himself under Aladdin's body and began to suck his cock with great enthusiasm. As Aladdin stiffened and groaned, Mozenrath snuck his fingers back to the entry, inserting two down past the sphincter.

Aladdin's eyes flew open as Inashal came in his mouth and Mozenrath began to pull his fingers apart. Inashal slid out with great care just in time to hear Aladdin call out in pleasure. His seed dripping from Aladdin's fine lips was such a sight he could barely keep from fucking his long lost slave right then. But he was better than that. Not for all the world would he see Aladdin hurt. Inashal lifted his head and lapped up the pearl like essence from Aladdin's cheek. "Well?" he asked sweetly.

"MASTER!" Aladdin cried and fell to the bed as Mozenrath pushed a third finger inward.

"Do not fib Aladdin, how much do you think you could bare tonight?" Inashal asked, an idea forming in his mind.

Aladdin looked up at him. "Anything." He whispered, Mozenrath pulling his fingers open wider and wider as his mouth devoured Aladdin down. "Anything Inashal…" he agreed breathlessly.

"Careful…" Inashal smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

Aladdin gasped as he was pulled forward on top of Inashal and away from Mozenrath's grasp. He gave the sorcerer a fleeting look as he was placed atop the hard cock. Mozenrath graciously cusped his cheeks, holding his hips steady as his legs began to give. The engorged head lay just as the wrinkles of his body. So quickly, so desperate Inashal had come to this point. Had he really missed his two favorites? Was he so eager for penetration?

Inashal took hold of his manhood and rubbed it along the crease. "Do you still long for me Aladdin?" he asked, forcing the young man to face him.

"I…I…" Aladdin gasped as his own weight worked against him, pressing down atop the head. To began to spread him open, seeking the burning knob inside his ass. _It's been so long. Oh Allah can I still take him so deep? _"Inashal please…please be careful…I don't know….nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnagh!"

The top popped in with incredible strength. It had been a while, his hips resisted and began to ache in protest at this sudden filling. Mozenrath moaned and began to lap along the edges, his hands working swiftly to sooth the muscle feeling pained. Aladdin sat up pin straight, his spine arching as he moved down, an echoing sound of something empty being pushed into hit his ears. Inashal's cock was just into his body, there was so much more to take.

"AH! So warm inside!" Inashal groaned and grasped Aladdin's hips. "Tell me Aladdin, how does it feel?"

Aladdin whimpered and bit his bottom lip. The sorcerers assistance made it a little easier, but still… But OH how he'd missed this. Thoughts of Jasmine faded from his mind, the pure, unadulterated feeling of now covering his body. "More…" he purred and Inashal smiled, pressing him down further.

Mozenrath began to chew on his back, enjoying the sight of Aladdin being where he once was, being penetrated. "That's it love." He encouraged, his hands wrapping around Aladdin's torso and down his abdomen. "You look so sweet with his cock inside of you."

A sudden spurt of playfulness filled him and Aladdin chuckled. "Do you like it Moze?" he teased and placed his hands on Inashal's chest pushing himself down further. Five inches had disappeared within his body with another five still to go. Inashal captured Aladdin's lips in his mouth and began to pump steadily, sliding his thickness in and out. Aladdin closed his eyes and shook, his insides clutching tightly around his master.

Suddenly Inashal attacked. He pushed Aladdin down on the bed and spread his thighs wide, his hips strong and ready to possess what was his. Aladdin gasped, eyes wide in apprehension as he pushed his hands up against Inashal's chest. "Master…" he whispered pleadingly. His body shivered and Inashal smiled, a little wickedly, and began to press further.

Aladdin ached, his head leaning back as he tried to take it. "Ahhh! Gagh!" he cried out as Mozenrath began to breath heavily. Aladdin screeched as it came to him, Inashal gripped on tight and rammed in, slamming Aladdin to capacity till nothing but his testicles could be see on the outside. "YAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHNYA!" Aladdin had no choice but to wrap his arms around as he was pummeled for the first time in months.

All semblance of gentleness disappeared. Though Inashal still continued to rub him, trying to make it easier, he was a master in need. He had not indulged since Aladdin and Mozenrath's betrayal, much to his harems disappointment. He had abstained completely, the burning pain of Aladdin's departure and Mozenrath's enslavement removing any desire from his body.

But now, with the two back under his control, he was going to let them know how much they had been missed.

Aladdin began to cry. Not from pain, it ached but that wasn't it. Something he had hidden from the world was brimming to the top. His body was so hormone drenched and soaked with vicious lust he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Wetness slipped from his eyes and he sobbed, flexing hard around Inashal, pumping his thighs up and down to aid the taking. Mozenrath kissed his cheeks, licking up the salty tears as Aladdin smiled.

Inashal flipped him over and assailed his senses again, the plush hips bucking upwards as his master fucked his steadily. The handsome prince roared and dug his nails in, the ignored prostate inside Aladdin's body throbbing to the rhythm. "Aladdin…ah your so tight! I've wanted this for so long!" he slammed in again and again, owning the body beneath him. His cock was like stone, aching and wild inside Aladdin. He touched the moist cheeks and kissed his neck. "Am I hurting you my love?" he asked, a little frightened that perhaps he'd taken it too far. His pace slowed.

"No!" Aladdin begged. "No! Don't stop! Please Inashal!" he whimpered and cried out as he was pushed into again. "Moze…" he whispered and pulled the sorcerer close to him, nuzzling the sweet hips and licking along the strong erection there.

"Al…" Mozenrath gasped as wet lips opened around his manhood. "Aladdin!" he whined as his legs locked and Aladdin took him down swiftly. His head bobbed up and down, eagerly consuming the cock. "Ah…yes! Al!" he was so hard already, his testicles swollen with desperation. He wanted to come so bad.

Aladdin made a strange noise in his throat as Inashal came inside of him, the whiteness brimming out from the tightened space and leaving it hollow as his master pulled out. He shivered, ready to lay down, but Inashal was not done yet. He grasped hold of Aladdin, taking rope from the bedside and lashing his arms together. "Master wha…ugngh!" he whined as Inashal lifted his leg and smiled at Mozenrath.

"Come here my love." He invited. "Let us enjoy him together."

Mozenrath gasped, hesitating. But Aladdin looked at him, warm and wanting and spread his legs open further. "It's alright Moze…" he encouraged. "Mozenrath…I want it…" he swore, not fully aware of what it entailed, but willing to try.

Mozenrath approached, kissing up and down Aladdin's neck. "Do you Aladdin?" he asked and the street rat nodded. Mozenrath took hold of Inashal's cock and rubbed it across the pulled open entry. "Do you want it bad?" he asked as Inashal's grasped the hips of them. Mozenrath gasped as both their members were rubbed against the entry.

Aladdin moaned, waiting for it to begin. Inashal pushed inside first, only entering the first few inches, letting Aladdin acclimate to it once more. And then…

Mozenrath began to press in.

Aladdin clawed along the sorcerers shoulder's his mouth opening wide enough see his pink throat. The head of Mozenrath's manhood had to squeeze in delicately, but once it popped inside, the sorcerer moaned in relief. "Aladdin…" he whispered.

"Oh god Moze…Inashal…" Aladdin felt himself seize up, his body complaining at the sudden new pull. "Nyagha!" he raked his nails down Inashal's arms as they both pushed in further. He squealed delightfully as the two cocks took turns sliding in and out, each one taking the time to let him know he was owned. Inashal laid back, letting the hero lie against his chest. Mozenrath moved forward and he was pressed between them.

"Gods! Al your so tight." He called out, his cock steadily moving further into the ass. Inashal grinned, pulling Mozenrath's body closer. Harder and harder, their manhood's forcing his tightness to open wider. Aladdin shrieked and gnashed his teeth, little spasms of pleasure and pain shooting through him. He was going to come, and with the way Inashal was looking at him, it was not going to be the last time tonight.

Sun rose hot and heavy over the islands. The populace of what had been Agrabah had been gathered but left unharmed on the beach. Many stood clutching their families in terror of what the empire might next do to them. Jasmine was there, sitting tall and straight, trying to look strong for her people despite her fears. She had seen Inashal, remembered his face from that night and how fondly he had stroked Aladdin. Who knew what that foul bastard had been doing to her beloved all night along?

Suddenly Inashal appeared at the gangplank, in his hand a golden leash. He began to walk down, head tall and straight as the chains in his hands tightened and two men were made to follow him down to the sands.

The crowd gasped.

Aladdin forced down his pride and walked quietly, forcefully after Inashal. He was in the outfit that marked him now, gold bracelets and piercing, only small wisps of cloth that could be easily pushed aside. He still ached from his first night back under his owners arms. Mozenrath was still too tender and aching to be able to accept the full girth of Inashal's attentions, and so Aladdin had taken it all within himself.

"Refugees of Agrabah!" Inashal began, his strong baritone voice echoing through the air. "Be thankful and rejoice. You Sultan has struck a bargain with the ever forgiving empire to secure your safety at his own expense. And we the Empire, being reasonable and willing to compromise, have accepted." For a brief moment relief came, some of the people even relaxed enough to stop suffocating their comforters.

"What is this bargain?" Jasmine stood up, pushing aside the spears that held her back.

Inashal raised an eyebrow as Aladdin shook his head no. "And you would be the abdicated Princess Jasmine I presume?"

"I am! And as princess and Sultana I demand to know what my husband has bargained for our kingdom!" She grit her teeth and looked scornfully at Inashal. _Defiler! Rapist! Scum!_

"You should hold your tongue _sultana_." Inashal said firmly. "For quite shortly you are to be the only leader of these people, and I would hate to see them left stranded without some form of government."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine began to sound panicked.

Inashal turned deftly to the crowd. "In exchange for keeping your presence on these islands a secret as well as leaving your people left alive…Aladdin has agreed to give himself to me as tribute for your procured safety." There was a gasp and murmuring began to ripple through the crowd. By now everyone had heard the rumors of what their hero/Sultan had gone through under Inashal's grasp. And yet he was willing to return to it all for them! How brave! How bold! How self sacrificing!

Aladdin couldn't help but grin. Let them think what they wanted. It didn't matter anymore. He would never have found himself saying this or even admitting it to himself, but last night had awoken something within his blood. Inashal was right. He burned and bent and opened wide to have his master buried up to the pelvis inside of him. And as Mozenrath watched a dark, secret part of Aladdin longed to bring the sorcerer into their activities.

"No!" Jasmine hollered. "No! You twisted fiend! You can not have my husband!" she screamed and Inashal snapped his fingers. The guards tossed her back on the sands, but did not hurt her. She was not a real threat as far as the empire was concerned.

"This was a decision made between sultans princess, you have no right to interfere." He spoke calmly.

"I don't believe it! You threatened him somehow." She insisted.

Inashal turned to his slave and gestured towards Jasmine. "You may speak for yourself my treasure."

The look of shock and misunderstanding on her face was priceless as Aladdin looked her in the eyes. "Jasmine, please…you have to understand…"

"Understand what? That your leaving me? Abandoning your people?"

"It's not like that. I can't lead them anymore, you know that. I'm a disgrace here, not a one of them trust me any more." That was close enough to the truth without being hurtful. He had loved her, he still did on a level. But he had realized something about himself he knew she would never accept. "You have to be the one to lead them Jasmine. And I have to give the empire something to make them leave us alone."

"But Aladdin…" she was going to cry. He could never stand the sight of tears in her eyes.

"It's alright. Mozenrath is coming too and…"

Her eyes turned dark. "Oh…I see." She took a step away from him. "I see." She said again, her chest rising and falling with greater speed. She grit her teeth, looking as though she might cry.

"Jasmine try to understand…" Aladdin started.

"You do whatever the hell you want you…you…" Her voice raised no more than a whisper and she coiled her fingers into her palms. No one else heard it, or at least no one else reacted.

_"Faggot."_

Aladdin stiffened, shocked as much by the fact that she knew such a word as much as that she said it. "Jasmine…"

"You go to hell." She never rose her voice above audible between the two of them. "You go back on that damn boat and have your fun. Forget your responsibility to me and your people…"

"It's not like that. He wants _me_ Jasmine. Me and Mozenrath. Just for that he's willing to let our people live without the Empire…"

"Oh don't act so selfless!" she hissed. "Your doing this entirely for yourself!" she scoffed. "I should never have rescued you… If I'd have known it would come to this…"

"Enough." Inashal said and pulled Aladdin's leash back. He put his hand possessively on the younger man's shoulder and chuckled. "You appeared to need some rescuing my lovely hero…" he sounded quite amused.

"You have no idea…" He hadn't meant it to come out so bitter.

"Are you ready then?"

Aladdin took a deep breath and nodded. This was the plan. They needed to give the people a show. Something to let them know to what extend the Empire could control them. Aladdin's humiliation would keep the leftovers of the kingdom from making any stupid choices later on.

"Witness people of Agrabah!" Inashal commanded and grasped Aladdin firmly by the hair, shoving him up against a tree. His leash was wrapped around the trunk and his hands tied together on the other side to keep him in place. Inashal stood back as the guards spread his legs open.

"Children shouldn't have to see this!" Someone hollered over the sea.

Inashal nodded and sent the guards to take the children around the cliff side and out of hearing rang. It really wasn't necessary to bring them into it as the adults were the target audience. The men went back to work, chaining Aladdin's legs apart and staking them to the ground. Inashal walked over the Aladdin's eyes and ran his fingers through the thick, dark hair. "After this…no one but myself and Mozenrath will ever lay hands on you again." He swore and ran his fingers over Aladdin's cheeks. "Be strong my sweet. You will be in my arms soon enough." He gave the signal, and the first guard opened the front of his trousers and spread Aladdin's cheeks.


	21. Coming Soon

**Coming Soon: TOTALLY POINTLESS YAOI 2.0**

**Future Story Possibilities Include:**

**DESERT STALLION-Aladdin is captures by a band of trader who deal in exotic slaves. He appearance is changed with magic and he spends months being trained to become a rich Sultan's new pony-boy. **

**FIRST LOVE-After being teased by one of Destain's servants, Mozenrath has his first sexual experience with another man. But is it going to last?**

**SHOWCASE-Aladdin is used by Mozenrath as an example for the effectiveness of Sex Magic. **

**THE HUNTED II-Mozenrath is still Genie's slave as is being forced to endure every kind of humiliation the djinn can deliver upon him.**

**DESPERATION-As Agrabah suffers through a terrible drought, Aladdin must find a way to survive, and selling his body is the only way.**

**HERE KITTY KITTY-When Mirage decides it's time for Mozenrath to mate, he isn't given any choice in partners.**

**CHAINS-Aladdin and Jasmine have a fight. Aladdin has a little too much wine and orders Mozenrath chained up in a private cell for his entertainment. He watches from another cell as the guards carry out his orders in tormenting the sorcerer.**

**I AM ALSO WILLING TO TAKE SUGGESTIONS AS TO POSSIBLE CHAPTER IDEAS! KEEP IN MIND MY FAVORITE PAIRING OF ALxMOZE**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE SUGGESTING IDEAS**

**I will not do stories including the following:**

**Bestiality**

**Incest**

**Sex including ANYONE under 18 **

**Gore**

**Fecalphilia**

**Urine play**

**Sever Physical Injury**

**((I have standard to ya know))**


End file.
